The Fallen Master
by fujin of shadows
Summary: This story is base and influnce by PAULXION'S POKEMON:THE FINAL JOURNEY AND SSJO4 MEWTWO'S ELEMENTAL BATTLES. He was broken by his friends,but he was rebuild back by A girl,now that this girl is dead who would rebuild him to the master that he is ASHHAREM
1. Chapter 1

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE INTRO**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

Rain was quietly falling. There was no wind; no thunder there was only rain, slowly falling in the land. The rain was slowly showering the four individuals and the two pokemons that was on the area. A boy practically a man was holding a girl in his arms as the girls life fade before his arms. Two other girls were behind him tears clearly in there eyes. There faces was turn the other way not wanting to see this sight as two of there closes friends share there last moment with each other. Also two pokemons was beside the boy, a golden colored pikachu and a pure white lucario both of them watch the scene with tears flowing in there eyes.

"Please don't leave me. I've lose everything I don't want to lose you as well." The boy said tears falling from his eyes. He embraces her tighter refusing to let her go.

The girl smile at him sweetly. She then moves her hand to his cheeks. "You hadn't lost everything. You have your new loyal pokemon, your new friends. You wouldn't be losing everything."

"But I would be losing my heart." The boy said as more tears falls from his eyes.

"No you wouldn't, Ash. I would give you back your heart and you could give it to anyone else you love. But remember this you will always have my heart." She said as she neared his face.

"Please I beg don't leave me." Ash pleaded.

"Sorry Ash, Its time for me to go. But before I go," She capture his lips for the last time, Savoring the taste of his lips for the last time in her life. "Now I have no regrets." She said as she closed her eyes never to be opened again.

"Elena, Elena," Ash gently shake her body and gently called her name hoping for her to open her eyes but sadly it was for no avail.

Silence was felt in the area. No one dare to speak. Not even the winds dare to blow. Only the rain was falling from the heaven. The heaven seems to be crying because of her death and also the lost of a pure hearted love between the two.

The silence was broken when Ash suddenly rise from where he was kneeling holding her dead lovers lifeless body. When his new friends look at his eyes they were, for the first time afraid of him. Those eyes have lose there spirit, there flare, and most importantly there warmth. His heart was shattered _**again**_ and this time no one may be able to repair it.

With his eyes filled with tears and rage for the first time in two years he screamed his heart out. His body exploded with aura energy.

_(SCENE CHANGE)_

"AHHHHHHH" Ash screamed holding his forehead. He had dreamed about that day again, the day that he had lost an important part of him, the day he had regret the most, the day he had lost first girl he had first love with all his heart, and also the girl who had rebuild him after his closest friend broke his spirit.

"Pikapi Pikachu." His very first and his most loyal pokemon said in worry, startle with his masters sudden movements and outburst.

Ash looked at one of his most loyal pokemon and gave it a sad smile. "Don't worry buddy I'm fine."

"_**Father are you okay."**_ The worry voice came from his Lucario.

Ash looked at his Lucario. Truth wise, for him, she is not exactly his Lucario. No it belongs to him and his lover. She was one of his most powerful pokemon and one of his most beloved. She was a reminder of his beloved because they both have her since she was in an egg.

She was a very unique Lucario because of her color and her power. A normal Lucario was colored blue with yellow and black. But his Lucario was very different. She was pure white, as white as snow. There was no trace of other colors in her body except for her eyes that was pure black. With her rare color it gave her a distinct beauty that would have trainers eyes widen. But the most unique about her was power. Her power was practically amazing. He was positive that she could match even legendary pokemon and still win.

"_**Father answer me are you okay." **_His Lucario ask again.

"Yes my dear Koyuki, I'm okay." Ash said with a sad smile in his face. He still remembers how his lover came up with that name. She said the name means light snow in a strange language.

"_**Thank Arceus, I don't want to lose my father as well." **_Koyuki said with sadness in her voice.

Ash seeing that his 'daughter' was thinking about her 'mother' quickly tried to comfort her. The subject about his dead lover was a very taboo subject. The last person that reminded him ended up with a very severe broken arm. He quickly embraces her in a loving way.

"Please don't be sad. She would not like it if she saw us like this." Ash said in a comforting yet sorrowful voice.

Koyuki sensing the sadness in her 'father' voice decided to just keep her mouth shut. Her 'mothers' death hit him hard and she knows that he still was recovering ever so slowly.

"Koyuki would you please leave me alone for awhile, I have to go somewhere." Ash told his 'daughter' as he broke his embrace.

"_**But father you may need me. We are still living in an island that is full with wild pokemons and my friends are still in the reserve resting." **_Koyuki said to his 'father'

"Koyuki do you think I am that weak. Have you forgotten that I was the one who thought you how to use aura properly." Ash said in a stern voice.

"_**I apologize father for my outburst."**_ Koyuki said as she looked at his father's eyes. How could she forget that his father was an aura guardian and a damned powerful one at that?

"Don't my dear. I should be apologizing to you. I just need to be alone for a while." Ash explained to her which she nodded. "Good then, hey Pikachu could you escort Koyuki her to our training grounds I have a special move to teach her later on. 

"_**Father you should take uncle Pikachu with you. I am more than capable in taking care of myself." **_Koyuki said.

"I know but I don't want to lose you. You may be one of my strongest pokemon ever but are you forgetting Pikachu is still stronger than you." Ash said reminding her how powerful his faithful Pikachu is. Pikachu hearing what his 'brother' said puffed his chest with pride and jumped at his shoulder

"_**Father are you forgetting as well that the only way that uncle Pikachu could beat me is when he is using that formed."**_ Koyuki said noticing her uncles showed of pride. Pikachu almost fall from Ash's shoulder. He almost forgot about that little significant fact.

"I know that and Pikachu could shift to that form anytime he wants. The only reason that he isn't in that formed full time is because that he prefers to be in his little Pikachu formed rather on that humongous Saber-like formed." Ash said as he gently places his pikachu near his 'daughter'

Koyuki knowing that she already lost this argument just sighed in defeat. She knows that when her 'father' made up his mind that there is no way in hell that she could change his mind. Only her late 'mother' could change her 'fathers' mind. So she just turned her back on her 'father' and then was headed towards her and her 'fathers' personal training ground. Heck knowing that her uncle Pikachu is with her she may be able to beat her uncle while in his ultimate form taking the title of the most powerful pokemon in her 'fathers' arsenal away from his uncle if not well there is almost tomorrow.

Ash waited for his 'daughter' and his 'brother to be away in a good distance before he left is current positioned. He quickly runs towards the destination that he wished to be in this moment.

Since his lover died he always visited that place every time he dreamed about her death.

_(SCENE CHANGE)_

After a couple of minutes of running he was now in his favorite place. The place where Ash was currently standing held an important place in his heart this place was where his beloved was buried.

He stood there remembering everything that happens in the last five years of his life. He was reminiscing about his journey. On how he met his so called 'friends' and how he captured his 'loyal pokemons'. He almost snorted at that memory. He still was angry with his friends, pokemon, and (sadly for him) his mother even if that hatred is very irrational. He hated his friends and his mother for almost ruining his dream with just base on a false accusation; he also hated his pokemon for not being loyal to him for siding with the person who had almost ruined his life. It was strange he would lay his life for them, he would trust them with every fiber of his being, and he would protect them with everything he got but sadly they didn't fell the same.

He could still remember how that man almost ruined him and he had almost succeeded. A sad smile developed in his lips thinking about how he was betrayed by his friends and how he cleared his name by proving his innocence courtesy of a bit of manipulating and a bit of a camera trick.

But he was somewhat grateful for there betrayal. Because of there betrayal he had finally saw who really was completely loyal to him, namely his Pikachu, his Charizard, his Sceptile, and he still can't believe this his Snorlax. He was grateful for those four. They save his from going insane and for that he was forever thankful.

With that betrayal as well he had manage to meet three amazing people, his best friend, the professor, and his late lover, Elena.

A true smile grace upon his lips, it was rare for him to smile his true smile since his lover pass away. Meeting Elena was probably the greatest thing that happens in his life. He met her two weeks prior to his betrayal. She was the one who had rebuilt his spirit and his heart. She was the one who had accompanied him during his travel when she found him a professor who would gladly take care of his pokemon while they were in a journey. She was the one who inspired him to become the best pokemon master in the history. She was also the one who gave him comfort during the times he was sad. She was also the first one who gave him emotional, mental, and physical pleasure.

Thinking about her made Ash think about the day she passes away. Ash's hand quickly formed into a fist with an aura sphere forming in his arm thinking about the person who took her way from him. _'Elena my dear I promise you that I would send that man to hell and his organize that he serves in hell.'_

Ash quickly shook the thought about his lover's murder and stared sadly at her grave tears falling from his eyes._ 'I think you're going to be disappointed with me seeing what I've become. It took you time to rebuild me and I end up broken again.' _Ash thought sadly _'Our dear Koyuki is turning to be a fine pokemon. She still has this obsession on beating Pikachu while in that form but sadly she still fails. I am also taking care of those two pokemon of yours. They miss you dearly but not as much as I and Koyuki misses you. Well I guessed my dear Elena I have to go I still have to train my friends because the Grand League is about to begin. I have only Eight months more to prepare and I am going to fulfill my dream. My only wish is that you were here with me.'_

Ash then wiped his eyes and prepares himself to leave but before he turned his backed on her grave a strong wind suddenly wash over Ash. As the wind pass by Ash closed his eyes knowing that his lover, his Elena was embracing him. _'Arceus I miss my white haired princess.'_

_(SCENE CHANGE)_

The day was finally over and it ended as usual since his lover die. Koyuki had perfected the aura move that his 'father thought her. She got trashed again by her uncle Pikachu in that formed again. Lastly he trained his loyal pokemons again to the ground. Now they were now all currently sleeping getting rest up for tomorrow. Sadly there trainer was awake and was currently talking to a very annoying and persistent professor.

"Come on Ash please reconsider." The professor begs with a soft and feminine voice.

"No, I am not going to risk them knowing where I am." Ash said with a scowled on his face.

"Ash this would benefit you as well. I know that the only trainers that could probably beat you are the champions and Valdrade, with this you could train with Valdrade again and you could also get also get some very good strategy from the Sinnoh league champion, which is arguably the strongest champion out of the four league champions." The professor tried to persuade Ash.

"No is still no. It would be great for me and Valdrade to train again but I can't risk those traitorous friends of mine knowing where I am.' Ash said with a firm and annoyed voice.

"Ash please I am not doing this because of that reason I am doing this because of Valdrade. She misses you greatly and you know who she really is and who is with her in this training camp. She is probably lonely here and the only people that she could talk to are her teammates that accepted even if they know about her special gift." The professor said trying to play the best friend card.

Ash eyes widen. How could he forget that crucial fact about her? He then thought hard weighing his options. After some thought he decided to just give in.

"Professor Sarah just tell me that her teammates are not my ex-friends and we have a deal." Ash said in defeat.

The professor known as Sarah smile his plan on trying reverting Ash to his old self is finally working. The first step is complete. Her only problem now is telling the plan to Valdrade and her plan may become easier than she thought.

"No Ash." Sarah simply answered.

"Thank Arceus," Ash said in relief.

"Ash," Sarah said trying to get Ash's attention. Ash looked at her crimson eye through the video phone. "This means a lot for Valdrade and me." Ash only nod. "You know you should smile more I miss that smile of yours."

Ash only answer was a sighed. "Goodbye and I expect to know Valdrade teammates by tomorrow." Ash said as he turned off the video phone.

Ash quickly slouched down thinking of the possible consequences of his action.

___________________________________________________________

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST POKEMON FANFICTION. THIS IDEA HAS BEEN DANCNING IN MY MIND FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW. THIS STORY IS GREATLY INFLUENCE BY PAULXION'S POKEMON: THE FINAL JOURNEY AND SSJO4 MEWTWO'S ELEMENTAL BATTLES. THOSE STORIES ARE PROBALY THE BEST POKEMON FANFICTION OUT THERE IN MY OPINION.** **THOSE STORIES ARE SO DAMN GOOD**

**PS.. IF THOSE TWO AUTHORS READ THIS STORY (WHICH WOULD BE A GREAT HONOR FOR ME) PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE I WOULD SOMETIMES BASE SOME SCENES IN YOU'RE STORIES TO THIS STORY. ALSO FOR SSJO4 MEWTWO I WOULD BE BORROWING YOUR OC VALDRADE. I REALLY LIKE HER CHARACTER AND I WOULD BE REALLY HONORED IF YOU ALLOW ME TO USE HER IN THIS STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE INTRO II**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

A sunny day was shinning in the land. All kinds of flying-type pokemons were flying in the sky adding a majestic beauty in the already beautiful sky. All kinds of Water-type pokemons as well were swimming in the magnificent ocean giving it more life. In the land multiple types of pokemon's were running and playing with each other giving the world life. But unknown to them a young man was observing this sight with sadness in his eyes.

The said man had just risen from his bed looking at the large window in his room observing the outside world with a sad impression in his face. He then shifted his gaze beside his bed looking at an empty space. That empty space was usually occupied by his late lover. He could still remember the smile the she always gave him every time they wake up or every time they made love. He sighed sadly knowing he will never see that smile again.

"Pikapi pikapika-chu (you remember her again didn't you)." Pikachu said as he eyed his 'brother' from the door.

"I can't forget her that easily. I did love her and I still love her." Ash said to his faithful partner.

Pikachu sadly sighed. His brother still can't forget about her not that she was that easy to forget. To Pikachu, Elena was a woman with a heart of gold and a beauty that most sane man would kill for. She was also a pure hearted woman giving hope to Ash when his so called 'friends almost ruined him. God he would enjoy frying those traitors that had hurt his 'brother'.

"Hey buddy could you wake up everyone. I think its time for breakfast." Ash said as he looked at the clocked near him which read 8:30 A.M.

Pikachu just nod and was then headed to the field intending to wake everyone up.

After Pikachu left Ash slowly stood up, seeing that it was morning he decided to get ready himself. He quickly changes his night clothes to his everyday clothes. His clothes consist of a black fitted shirt with a thunder mark in its chest, silver jeans with black flames as outline, two finger-less cloves that covers his entire arms that has a diamond plating, a black trench coat with a wicked looking cross on its back, and a color black cowboy hat with four rings on its edges.

Ash look at the mirror, satisfied with his looked he left his room intending to call a friend of his.

After a couple of minutes of walking he finally reached his intended destination, his video phone.

Ash quickly dialed the intended number and waited. After a minute of waiting somebody had finally answered the phone. It was Ash's professor, Professor Sarah.

"Oh Ash, I didn't thought that you would call this early." Sarah said while rubbing her crimson eyes.

Sarah was the youngest professor who was in charge of her own laboratory and her own preserve at the age of eighteen. She was once a trainer with great talent the proofed of that is when she won the four major pokemon leagues in under two years but she never took the elite four challenges. She became a pokemon researcher when she was fourteen-years-old saying that she has nothing else to prove.

She was very childish yet mature. She is very beautiful, her beauty could be compare to a princess, with her fierce crimson eyes, long silky black hair; her face was very mature comparing to her age, and a very well developed body. She stood at the height of five feet and five inches tall. She was also a genius when it comes towards pokemon whether it be breeding, battling, raising, or researching she is nothing short of a genius.

"Let's cut the chit-chat already. I want to know who Valdrade's teammates are if I'm allowing them to stay in my house." Ash said

"Jeeze, would you lighten up, Ash." Sarah said teasingly which was quickly answered by a glare by Ash. "Okay Valdrade's teammates are Anabel, Greta, Angie Aoi, and Zoey, the have Cynthia. They are..." But before Sarah could say anything more, Ash cut-her off.

"The Salon Maiden Anabel, frontier brain and is in charge of the Battle Frontier's Battle Tower, Arena Tycoon Greta, frontier brain and is the leader of the Battle Frontier's Battle Arena, Zoey, a pokemon coordinator from Snowpoint City and the runner-up of Sinnoh's Grand festival two-and-a-half years ago, and Angie Aoi, her parents own the Solaceon Town Daycare center, Cynthia is the Sinnoh league champion. Am I right about them?" Ash said in a bored voice.

Sarah looked at Ash like he just saw a ghost. "Ash are you secretly psychic." Sarah asked in an accusing and childish voice.

"No, Valdrade is the psychic I on the other hand is an Aura Guardian.' Ash said in an annoy voice. "So am I right?"

"Yeah you're right," Sarah said a serious voice. "So how did you know them?"

"Let's just say that I know them during my journey when I was with **them." **Ash said while spatting at the word them.

Sarah knows that the subject of Ash pass his very dangerous decided to change the subject quickly before he hangs-up. "So how's your training?"

"You know five years from now if someone says that I would be this powerful as a trainer or as man I would have laughed at there faces." Ash said with a slight humor in his voice.

"I see that you still have a sense of humor within you." Sarah said as she began laughed. Ash on the other hand just smiled at his friend's humor.

Sarah looked at her friends smile and can help but to be mesmerize. Since Elena's death Ash only smile' and where not talking about a fake smile we are talking about his true beautiful smile' when he truly was happy or in the presence of his pokemon or sometimes his friends. She truly misses that smile because his smile was one of the reasons that she had fallen in l....

"Hey prof... you okay. Oh yeah when are you arriving in this island" Ash asked her in the video phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash, will be arriving this afternoon." Sarah said trying to hide her blush. "Oh yeah Valdrade had already woke up do you want too talk to her." Sarah asked Ash.

"Yeah that would be nice." Ash said to her.

Sarah just nodded and quickly calls Valdrade which was answered by a bright light. After the bright light dispersed Ash now could see a beautiful blonde girl, his favorite blond, Valdrade.

"Sarah what do you need me for?" Valdrade asked in a sweet voice.

Sarah's only answer was her finger pointing at the video phone. Valdrade followed her finger only to see her favorite raven haired man on the phone. Valdrade seeing that Ash was on the phone quickly levitates Sarah to the other side of the room and quickly got in front of the video phone.

"Ash how are you?" Valdrade ask with excitement clearly in her voice.

"I'm fine Val, how about you?" Ash asked with a soft voice.

"I'm fine but the training camp isn't that much." Valdrade said with sadness in her voice.

"Okay who hurt you there so that I could hurt them back ten-folds?" Ash said in a threatening voice. No one ever hurts Valdrade or Sarah, his new friends, because unlike his last friends they were loyal to him. He was now emitting aura from his body because of his anger.

"Ash please calm down. There just a bit uncomfortable near me." Valdrade pleaded to her best friend. Ash hesitantly calm his aura down but it was still visible to Valdrade.

"They didn't hurt me here. I have my psychic power and my pokemons to protect me. My new friends as well protected me while I'm here with my _**sister**_. Valdrade told Ash.

Ash new about her pass, she told him and Elena right after they met and befriended her. She was the youngest of the Waterflower sister, a year younger to Misty. She was gifted with a powerful psychic abilities but that gift was a more of a curse rather than a gift during her early life. Her mother died giving birth to her and that cause majority of her family to blame her psychic powers for her mother's death. She was badly treated by her father and three of her sisters namely Violet, Lily, and the person that shocked him the most Misty. The only person who treated her with kindness was the oldest out of the four, Daisy. That shocked Ash even more because he always thought that Daisy was an idiot. When she had reached ten her family kicked her out of there house (Daisy was protesting to her father) and told her to never return. Ash found it ironic that her family would kick someone as talented as Valdrade.

Ash knows for a fact that Valdrade was an amazing coordinator. She specializes in water and psychic type pokemon but she also has some other types in her arsenal. She has won every single festival there is. Her appeals were like a gift from the heaven and her battle style were like wrath from the devil. She was one of a lifetime of a trainer.

It was a major plus that she was very beautiful. She has golden blonde hair with pink highlights, an over developed body for a fifteen year old, a well tone figure, and a face of a total angel. She also has an amazing singing voice that was only rivaled by his Elena's singing voice. If any sane man would hear Valdrade voice he could guarantee that there hearts would be melted.

She also has this unique personality. She was very kindhearted and gentle but ones you made her angry you would wish that a Dragonite was chasing you rather than her. She is very lady-like and graceful unlike her 'sisters' tomboyish personality.

"So tell me about your new friends." Ash told her with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Valdrade spend the last thirty-minutes telling Ash about her adventures with her new found friends. Ash listens intently happy about his friend's progress in making friends. Two years ago she wouldn't trust a single human being but now at least she is making progress and the wound that was given to her by her stupid family is slowly healing.

"So that is how me, Anabel, and Angie beaten my tomboy of a sister, and her two coordinator friends in that exercise." Valdrade said to Ash as she finishes her tale.

"That's good to hear but I need to go. I could feel Koyuki being inpatient now." Ash said as he prepares to leave.

"ASH, wait." Valdrade call her best friends attention. "Please smile for me before you leave." Valdrade pleaded.

Ash looked at the phone and smiled at her. It was still difficult smiling since he lost Elena but still for his true friends he will smile.

"You should smile like that more often Ash." Valdrade said as she hang-up.

"I wish I could Valdrade, I wish I could." Ash said to practically no one as stood up heading to the field to train his pokemons.

_(SCENE CHANGE)_

Valdrade and Sarah were two very happy girls. The reason why is because they just spoke to their love interest. They may not make a move now because he was still mourning about the loss of his first lover but they could wait even for an eternity.

"Professor Sarah, Valdrade." A familiar voice called them.

Both girls looked at the source of the voice to see Zoey running towards them. The fourteen year old coordinator is still wearing her old traveling outfit only this time it was longer to support her ever developing body. She still has a tomboyish look but strangely it gave her a unique beauty to the opposite sex. Her hair was a bit longer reaching her shoulder; her eyes have become deeper, her face mature giving an added beauty to her looks.

"What is it Zoe." Valdrade ask Zoey.

"Well Anabel saw some Gyrados heading towards an island that this ship was headed. She asks me to call you up because she felt an enormous amount of negative emotions coming from the Gyrados." Zoey said in a worried voice.

"Wait did you said the some Gyrados are heading towards Red-pearl island." Sarah asked eyes widen in fear.

Zoey could only nod.

"Valdrade what day is it?" Sarah asked fearfully.

"Well it's...." Valdrade's eyes widen in realization. "OH shit,"

Zoey was a bit unnerved about her two friend's conversation. She was about to ask a question when Sarah suddenly ordered he something. "Zoey tell everyone to get all you stuff in the upper deck. Hurry up before we got blown into the skies."

Zoey was confuse but obeyed nonetheless. She quickly runs off to tell everyone.

"Sarah, how could we forget about this day?" Valdrade asked her.

"I don't know but I know one thing I should have taken the insurance to this boat." Sarah said which cause Valdrade to develop a sweat drop.

_(SCENE CHANGE)_

Seven individuals were on the upper deck eyeing the Gyrados that was gathering in the island.

"Sarah what the hell is happening here?" a blonde hair woman asks. This blonde haired woman looks to be in her twenty's. She was wearing a black wardrobe that was covering her entire body. Even if she was cover by her wardrobe her figure is still very visible. Her figure could only be described by a two words, extremely hot. Her golden blonde hair covered half of her face but still if you look hard enough you could see a very beautiful woman.

"Well Cynthia we have a little problem." Sarah said in a serious voice. The group of seven minus Valdrade was now nervous. Sarah was never serious and when she is it means that this would mean trouble for them.

"Anabel could you fell what emotions are you feeling from the Gyrados." Sarah asked.

"Well I'm feeling a load of rage." Anabel answered. Anabel was wearing a white and lavender shirt (like what she wore in the anime) and lavender pants. She has a very calm beautiful face. Her lavender hair was long reaching to her back. She doesn't have much of a figure but you could tell that her body was still developing.

"This is what I fear. All of you prepare to abandon ship." Sarah said in a dreaded voice.

"Wait a minute what do you mean abandoned ship?" A green haired girl asked in this belief. This girl has a short green haired that was a bit in a mess. She wore a black pants and a green coat trying to hide her figure. If you look at her face you would mistake her as a boy but if you look closer you could see a very cute girl under her boyish look.

"You see Angie the reason why the Gyrados are gathering in that island is because they are about to celebrate a festival, a very dangerous festival." Sarah said in a scared voice.

"What kind of a festival professor?" the second blonde hair girl in the group asks. This girl has short blonde hair. She seems to be wearing a martial art uniform to try to hire her figure. She has a very fierce look on her face but beyond that she is a looker.

"Well it's called the rage festival. Every year two hundred Gyrados gather in the Red-pearl. This festival is called the rage festival because all of those Gyrados sends multiple Dragon rage to the sea. This day is probably the start of the festival." Sarah explained grimly.

"You mean..." Anabel ask in fear.

"Everyone get near me now." Valdrade shouted as she saw some Gyrados preparing a dragon rage.

_(SCENE CHANGE)_

Ash was currently training his six elite when he notices tornados forming in the sea. "Looks like the rage festival is starting early this year, oh well." Ash said as he resumes training his elites.

Ash was about to begin his training when he suddenly remember something important. _'Will be arriving this afternoon.' _Ash suddenly remembered the early words of his friend and he could only thought two words. _'Oh fuck.'_

Koyuki seeing that her 'father' sudden change of composure proceeded to ask a question. _**"Father what's the matter?"**_

Ash ignored his 'daughters' question and proceeded to command his pokemon friends." The training today is over. Charizard care me, Pikachu, and Koyuki to the seashore quickly, Salamence carry Empoleon and Sceptile and follow Charizard. I fear that I'm about to lose something important to me." Ash said in a grim voice.

His elites were a bit disappointed that there training was over so quickly but after they heard there master and friends voice quickly did what he commanded. Charizard quickly took flight as Ash jump on its back. Salamence on the other waited for Empoleon to ride his back before he took flight and Sceptile quickly jump on its back.

"Valdrade, Sarah please be okay." Ash said quietly.

_________________________________________________________________________

**THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER. I WOULD TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY THIS BUT DON'T COUNT ON IT. OH YEAH IF MY DESCRIPTION OF THE GIRLS IN THIS CHAPTER SUCKS TELL ME STRAIGHT. I AM NOT GOOD IN DESCRIBING GIRLS BECAUSE I AM A BOY. JUST IMAGINE THEM OLDER AND MUCH MORE MATUER BODY. OH YEAH BEFORE I FORGOT PLEASE REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE ENCOUNTER I**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

Towers of tornados were forming in to the peaceful seas creating destructive whirlpools a mile away. Those tornados was crashing through each other creating blast of wind blowing the near by sand in the island or any other objects in the sea. The tornados were so violent that it manages to scare away all the water pokemons that was swimming a mile away.

In the shore of the near by island a boat or what was left of the ship was scattered in sea shore. The boat was totally wrecked, the sails were ripped to piece, and the rest of the ship was so damage that it was beyond repair (Sarah really should have took the insurance). As the sand and wood was flying everywhere, courtesy of the wind that was send by the tornados, three figures began to cover there eyes as they supported the unconscious people that was part of there team.

"Hey, Valdrade thanks. If you didn't create that psychic shield to surround as at the last minute we would be part of the ship wrecked." Cynthia said as she remembered how Valdrade save there lives by creating a powerful psychic shield around them in order to protect them from the Dragon Rage that was send towards them. The only problem now is that they had lose two people in there group, Anabel and Angie. Both of them was blown away by the tornados when Valdrade's shield was momentarily broken, that also cause two members of there group to lose consciousness, namely Zoey and Greta

"Yeah but still Angie and Anabel was blown away when my shield was destroyed. I should have focus some more." Valdrade said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Valdrade don't be beat yourself up. We are alive and I know for a fact that those two are still alive." Cynthia said as she tried comfort the psychic mistress.

"Cynthia I know that they are alive, I could still fell them but we have a bit of a problem." Valdrade said with worry. Cynthia look at her confuse Valdrade seeing her expression explain there situation. "You see the Gyrados are not the only pokemon to celebrate the festival of rage there is one more pokemon species to celebrate this festival and trust me when I tell you this they are more violent than the Gyrados during the festival."

"Wait what kind of Pokemon?" Cynthia asked in fear. If those Gyrados could be this violent during this festival she was not looking forward to see how violent those pokemon are during the festivals.

"Let's find those two quickly for there safety or else they may be in grave danger." Valdrade said as Cynthia nodded in agreement. "Okay Sarah let's..." Valdrade was stoped mid word when she saw what was the professor doing. She was crying (anime style) over her wreck boat.

"Why, oh why didn't I get the insurance in that boat?" Sarah childishly whines while animated tears fall from her eyes.

Sarah was so busy crying (anime style) that she didn't notice two things; one was a major sweat drop courtesy of a very irritated and (this was cause by Valdrade's actions) very scared Cynthia, second was Valdrade's murderous impression as she glowed bright blue and as she levitates the scattered debris of wood that was scatter in the area.

"Saaarrrahhh." Valdrade said in an overly sweet and dangerous voice.

Cynthia after hearing that toned of voice again began to sweat bullets. She had heard that voice only once and that was enough for her to know that this would get ugly. The first time she had hurt that voice is when her (bitch of a) sister insulted her best friend (Ash's former friends don't know where he is his accomplishment when he was betrayed, or his connection with Valdrade) that almost cause her to almost level an entire forest in rage. That day she made everyone remember that they could insult her but once they insult her best friend well lets just say that they are less painful ways to commit suicide.

Sarah then looked at Valdrade only to crawled as fast and as far away as far as possible away from her when she notice that Valdrade had that **look **on her eyes and when things started to float. "We lost two people in our group and all you could think about is that stupid boat of yours."

"Well it is an expensive boat." Sarah reasoned with a sweat drop, that reasoned cause Cynthia to have a large sweat drop and for Valdrade to have violent twitch on her eyes. Valdrade was about to scold but was stop when she heard a roar which caught the attention of Cynthia and Sarah as well.

"Well looks like they are about to celebrate this festival as well. Of all the places that they must celebrate this festival why do they have to celebrate here?" Valdrade said as she took a golden poke ball from her pocket, the poke ball of her most powerful pokemon.

"Yeah but hell they will give us a great challenge." Sarah said seriously as she took a silver poke ball from her pocket.

Cynthia sweat drop when she saw that Sarah turn into childish into serious but she just shook it off and also took a poke ball from her pocket. "Hey guys could you tell me what kind of pokemon are we facing?" Cynthia asked.

Sarah was about to answer when she felt an earthquake shook the ground." You'll see later but first we need to get Greta and Zoey's bodies out of here or else they will wake up in a very painful manner." Sarah said referring towards the unconscious bodies of Zoey and Greta.

Valdrade seeing that she was right quickly teleported there bodies behind them. As they appear behind them, multiple metal plated pokemon suddenly stampede at them.

Cynthia after seeing the metal plated pokemon realize what kind of pokemon they were about to face. "So will be fighting a herd of Aggrons?" Cynthia said in a firm voice.

"Not a herd Cynthia, multiple herds. Red Pearl Island is one of the most natural spot in the world that are home of the most violent pokemons in the world." Sarah explained to her as she releases her most powerful pokemon in her arsenal, her Dragonite.

"So you send us to a place where violent pokemon practically lives there lives. Are you crazy? I know this is the Grand League and I also know that this League only comes along every five years but come on they will be endanger here. It will be crazy for me to train them here." Cynthia shouted as she looked at her like she was crazy.

"No we wouldn't be endangered here. **He **has been living here for quite sometime and not a single pokemon, even the most violent of pokemon, has attempted to even get near his house." Valdrade said as she sends the object that she was levitating towards the herd of Aggrons. That delayed the Aggrons for a while.

"Sarah, could you tell me who **he** is already? I have been hearing great things about **him **from the two of you and I have been curios who he is. Is he really that great of a trainer?" Cynthia asked as she release her strongest pokemon as well, her Garchomp.

"You'll meet him later if we survive this." Valdrade said s she joined the three and releases her most powerful pokemon as well, her.....Cresselia.

Three pokemons was now on the field, three very powerful and well trained pokemons was now on the field. Two pokemon that has already surpassed legendary level and a pokemon that has surpassed its legendary level were now preparing to protect there beloved trainers to the death.

The Aggrons, cause of the effect of the festival of rage towards them, attack all the moving objects in front of them, which in this case the three overly powerful pokemons that was in front of them.

"So ladies shall we begin." Valdrade said as she connected with her Cresselia.

"Yeah let's begin, Dragonite Ice beam." Sarah ordered her Dragonite. Sarah's Dragonite then fired a blast of white energy towards the herd of Aggrons which froze ten of them in one hit.

"That's nice but let me show you how it's done Sarah." Cynthia said with a wide smile on her face. "Garchomp, Earthquake now." Cynthia ordered her Garchomp. Garchomp jump in to the air and when it landed it created an earthquake which took out twice as much as Sarah's Dragonite.

"Not bad, not bad ladies but here is how it's done, Cresselia use double team then followed it up with Shadow Ball." Valdrade ordered her Cresselia. Cresselia then multiply its self into fifty copies and then fires fifty shadow balls at the herd of Aggrons which knocked out twenty five of them.

As they watch the Aggrons regroup they began to formulate a plan to survive this.

_(Scene Change)_

Two pokemon was flying on the sky in search of something important to there friend and master. The bluish dragon-type was currently flying below the crimson fire-type because it was instructed by its master to search below while the fire-flying type was higher because it was carrying there master and he needed a higher place to search in order to use his aura.

'_Valdrade, Sarah please be okay.' _Ash thought as he uses his aura to try to track his friends down. Koyuki was also helping his 'father' to track his friends after he explained what event will happen today and the arrival of his friend. Pikachu on the other hand was sitting on Charizard's head trying to keep an eye on there surroundings.

'_This place is too large. I really wish that they are not in this island yet. If they are I hope they hadn't encountered any Aggrons yet.'_ Ash thought hopefully as he concentrated more on trying to find his friends.

"_**Father there is a huge energy surge in the edge of the island." **_Koyuki told her 'father'.

After Ash heard what his 'daughter' said he began to redirect his aura towards the place where her 'daughter' pointed at only to open his eyes in fear.

"Charizard, Salamence, move to the east edge of the island quickly." Ash said in a worried voice. His pokemon noticing his voice quickly change there direction towards east.

"Hang on guys I'm coming." Ash said as he stood up.

_(Scene Change)_

This is not there lucky day.

They have been fighting the army of Aggrons for thirty minutes now and things are not looking up. For the first ten minutes they seem to have the upper hand but as time past the old saying that states that 'that there is strength in numbers' seems to be overwhelming them slowly. There pokemon clearly outmatched those Aggrons but there numbers seems to be taking affect. What's worst is that all there pokemons was in Sarah's lab and all they brought are there main battling pokemon.

"How long can we keep this up?" Cynthia asked as she ordered her Garchomp to use Brick Break.

"I don't know but we need to keep this up until our sleeping beauties here decided to wake up and lend us a hand." Sarah said referring to the still unconscious Greta and Zoey.

"That may take a while." Valdrade said as she ordered another combination to her Cresselia.

"Yeah but we need to end this now." Cynthia said as she run to her Garchomp that was hit with an Iron tail.

"Cynthia no wait." Sarah shouted as she attempted to stop Cynthia but she was force to back down when her Dragonite was suddenly thrown in her direction.

"Damn it." Valdrade said as she put a psychic barrier to stop a Hyper beam that was aimed at her.

"Garchomp are you okay?" Cynthia asked which was answered by a nod by her Garchomp. "That's good." Garchomp then suddenly grab her trainer and quickly dodge an upcoming Hyper beam attack.

'_Damn I need to end this quickly but if I use the full strength of my Garchomp all those Aggrons will be to injured to even moved.' _Cynthia then thought of other potential scenario that would save them but nothing came. She was so busy thinking of a plan that she didn't notice that an Aggron was charging at her with the use of a Double Edge.

"LOOK OUT CYNTHIA." Valdrade screamed blocking another Hyper beam that was aimed at her.

Cynthia then notice an Aggron that was about to hit her and her Garchomp. _'Fuck I can't dodge this.' _Cynthai thought as she prepares her self for impact.

A second pass, she was waiting still waiting for impact.

Another second pass, she was now afraid to open her eyes believing that she had died.

Another second pass, she suddenly felt a warm and soft sensation in her skin.

"Open your eyes your safe now." Cynthia heard a soft voice said.

Cynthia was still a little hesitant to open her eyes but she slowly opens them only to see a young man wearing a cowboy hat, which was covering his entire face, was holding her protectively. Cynthia then took a closer look on where she is. She notice three things, one this man looks familiar, two her Garchomp was being treated by a beautiful pure white Lucario, and three that the man that was holding her was an extremely handsome young man and they were riding on a Charizard that was lager than usual Charizard.

"Cynthia, could you tell me where Sarah and Valdrade are?" The young man asked in a soft and caring voice which made Cynthia blushed. Cynthia quickly shrugged of the blush and pointed below them. The young man then looked at where she was pointing at only to clench his hand into a fist. "Cynthia hold on tight." He then proceeded to command his Charizard to dive down.

Sarah and Valdrade was now push back as well as there pokemon. There pokemons was now exhausted and what's worst is that the trainer that was practically the best in the world suddenly disappeared.

"Hey Val tell me you could teleport us to Ash's house right now." Sarah said as she looked at her exhausted Dragonite and at the army of Aggrons.

"No it's to far even for me. Even if I could I am too tired to even teleport anyone." Valdrade said in a defeated voice. She saw that her Cresselia was only good for one more attack. She can't use recover because the Aggrons will take that as an advantage and take her out as fast as possible.

The army of Aggrons then charged at them intending to finish this now but was stop by a dual and intense flamethrower which crystallizes the sand that was beneath them and also stunning them.

Both Sarah and Valdrade suddenly smiled. There was only one man in this world that has two pokemons that has that kind of fire power and they both know who he is. He is now here, the strongest trainer in there generation.

They both looked up to see the ever so familiar Charizard and Salamence heading towards there direction. As they land they are now sure that he has come seeing his 'daughter' was supporting an exhausted Garchomp. They could also see her 'father' was carrying Cynthia bridal style. That cause a violent twitch in there eyes.

"Valdrade, Sarah I expected more from you toe." The young man said as he notice the army of Aggrons recovering from the flamethrower.

"Well if we have are main six we us we could wipeout this guys easily." Valdrade said in a sweet bordering to irritating tone. The reason was because she notices Cynthia getting too comfortable by Ash's touch.

"Ash Ketchum, what the hell took you so long." Sarah yelled at him reverting back to her childish behavior. Her Draonite sighed at her trainers antics.

Cynthia's eyes widen hearing that name again. She could never forget any trainers that had spark her interest and Ash Ketchum was probably on top of that list. _'Now I know why his so familiar. I hadn't seen him since he helped me against Team Galactic and when he competed in the in the Sinnoh league which he was a runner up. I hadn't seen him since. Thought I could say that he has grown up to be a very hands..... did I just thought the he his handsome.'_ Cynthia blushed as she looked at her saviors face. If you look close enough you could see a very handsome young man.

Sarah seeing that Cynthia was enjoying his touched decided to step in before thing get out of hand. "Hey Ash, could you help us with them?" Sarah said referring to a herd of angry Aggrons.

"This is probably the hundred times\d I save your asses.' Ash said as she gently place Cynthia near her Garchomp. Cynthia was glad to see that her Garchomp was okay but a bit disappointed when she loses the wonderful which was Ash's touch.

"Salamaence, Sceptile, Empoleon front and center." Ash called out his elite team. Salamence quickly dropped to the ground which was followed by two more pokemon dropping besides Ash.

Cynthia raised her eyebrows towards the pokemons that was in front of her, a pure white Lucario, a golden colored pikachu (which was his starter), a shinny Empoleon, a Sceptile who is greener than usual, and a Charizard and a Salamence that seems to be larger than normal.

"Cynthia watch carefully, watch why is Ash is the greatest trainer in this generation." Sarah said with a wide smirked.

Cynthia was confuse about that statement but decided to watch nevertheless.

Ash closes his eyes, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. The army of Aggrons watches as this human close his eyes and seeing this as an insult quickly charged at him. Wrong move, once that they made there first move Ash attack.

"Koyuki Aura Sphere follow it up with Focus punch, Empoleon Surf on every single one of them, Sceptile Leaf Blade and follow it up wit a Leaf storm, Salamence Dragon Pulse then Steel Wing then dodge, Charizard Flamethrower combine it with Fire Spin, And Pikachu Thunder and Volt Tackle now, now." Ash ordered and his friends and pokemon followed those instructions to the letter.

With those chains of commands the herd of Aggrons was knockout, every single one of them.

_________________________________________________________________________

**THIRD CHAPTER FINALLY UP. THIS ISN'T MUCH AND I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE LONGER AND BETTER THAN THIS CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE ENCOUNTER III**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

She rubbed her eyes just to be sure, because it was still shocking to her. Cynthia can't believe what she just saw. An army of wild Aggrons was just wiped out with just a single command. Those Aggrons that almost cause them a major problem, that almost cause there most powerful and most precious pokemon some major injuries, was simply and quickly knockout with just a single chain of command. She was also shocked on how well trained those six pokemons are and who was commanding them.

The combination of there attacks was remarkable. That pure white Lucario's Aura Sphere (her Aura Sphere is color white as well) enhance Salamence's Dragon Pulse, while Sceptile's Leaf Blade and Leaf Storm combination created a giant cyclone of leaf that was mix with Slamence Steel Wing, Charizard's Fire Spin perfectly rotated with his Flamethrower which further enhance the Dragon Pulse's and Empoleon's Surf attack carried Pikachu's Volt Tackle while the Volt Tackle literally carried the Thunder attack like a chain saw. Those combinations of attacks were not just sight of beauty but were also a sight of power. Those combinations had managed to knock out an army of Aggrons in a matter of seconds. She then looked at the person who commanded them and now that she has a clear view of him and even if he has undergo a major wardrobe makeover and even if he looks more mature and more handsome, she could now identify who he is.

She could recognize him even if they hadn't met for a two years. He was one of the few people that she would remember him always for the simple reason that he was a very unforgettable guy. She was still a bit shocked to see him again because he suddenly disappears from the pokemon leagues for two-and-a-half years, one of these generations most talented and most gifted trainers that she knew suddenly disappeared two-and-a-half years with no trace. But know the she saw him again she could tell that his skills was better and sharper. She could now see that Ash Ketchum is better than before, he also looks better than before.

'_He looks better than I remember.' _Cynthia thought with a faint blush.

Ash looked upon what his elites have done and he could tell that they became stronger. He still doesn't know why his new set of pokemon still stayed with him especially Empoleon and Salamence. He knows for a fact that his new loyal pokemons was loyal to the old Ash, Elena's Ash. When she died he reverted back to the broken person that he was after his friends betrayed him, he was sure that his new pokemons would abandoned him because he was not the same person that trained them, he was wrong. After he reverted back they became loyal to him even more. It was strange because he was sure that they would be hostile because of his sudden change but they quickly adapted and for that he was forever grateful.

Ash shake his head trying to not to remember a sad part of his life. He turned his back to the fallen Aggrons and was now headed towards his friends.

"Hey," Ash greeted them with the same sad bordering to emotionless voice.

Cynthia raise an eyebrow, his voice seems to be so sad not the happy-go-lucky voice that she heard during his journey in the Sinnoh region. Valdrade and Sarah on the other hand just sighed, he is still mourning.

"You know you guys could have handled them." Ash said in a bored voice.

"Ash I specialize in beautiful and colorful performance and beating people with a beautiful force, not like you who specializes in destroying massive amount of opponents in a single command." Valdrade said offended.

Sarah on the other hand just flung herself and embraces Ash tightly. "Ahhhh but Ashura we tried our best. You should have come with us in the first place so you could have protected us from the big bad Aggrons." Sarah then proceeded to rubbed her cheeks to the cheeks of Ash

That cause Cynthia to developed another sweat drop and for Valdrade to have another twitch on her eye, she was also holding back a massive psychic burst. _'Sarah is lucky that I am tired on deflecting those hyper beams or else I would have thrown her till she's in Sinnoh.'_

"So Ashy you miss me huh, huh, huh, cause I miss you very, very much." Sarah said playfully 

"You were only gone for two months. You should have called me." Ash said ignoring Sarah's annoying advancement.

"Doesn't little Ashy misses me and little Valdrade." Sarah playfully pouted.

"You are only three years older than us." Ash answered.

"Then that means that I have elderly authority towards you and Vally." Sarah said as she let go of Ash, she then jumps up and down while clapping her hands.

Ash looked at Valdrade with a desperate look on his face. "Please tell me that you have enough energy to throw her to Sinnoh."

"I wish, Ash, I really wish.' Valdrade sighed.

A moment of silence was felt by the three. Sarah calm downed from her childish activities and remained quiet just like her two best friends. They just eyed each other silently until Ash broke the silent.

"I miss you both." Ash said with compassion in his voice.

Valdrade and Sarah didn't need to hear anything else. They literally threw there bodies towards Ash almost crushing his face with there assets (Lucky ass). Ash in a rare moment since his lover died embraces them both while cherishing the feeling of his two best friend's gentle touch.

"We miss you to, Ashura Satoshi Ketchum." Valdrade and Sarah said to him as they embrace him even tighter.

Cynthia looked at the scene with a curios and a slightly jealous eye. If her memory is correct, Ash Ketchum is from Pallet town. But now as she watches the scene that was unfolding before her eyes she seems to be unsure. She has a lot of questions but the time is not now to get some answers, they still lost two people and she intended on finding them.

She tried to stand up only to fall back down. She suddenly felt a great pain in her ankle. She looked down to see that her ankle seems to be injured. _'How could I miss that?' _Cynthia then began to massage her ankle a move that didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

Ash look at what Cynthia was doing until he saw that his ankle is somewhat injured. He gently broke the embrace much to the dismay of Valdrade and Sarah. Ash then walks towards Cynthia with Sarah and Valdrade following him.

Cynthia can't believe that she didn't notice that her ankle was injured. She was also a bit disappointed because her hesitant to use her Garchomp's full power put her and her favorite pokemon to a dangerous situation. She suddenly stopped massaging her ankle when she felt a soft and gentle feeling in her ankle. She look on who would touch her only to see Ash was holding her ankle seeing what was wrong.

"Hmmmm, you got this injury when you you're Garchomp save you from that Hyper beam. I going to do something tell me if your uncomfortable with it, ok Cynthia." Ash told her.

Cynthia was a bit unnerved by a boy (man) was touching but because his eyes seem to be without malice nor lust and that his touch was really, really addicting. With her instinct telling her to just agree, she nodded in agreement.

"Okay tell me if your uncomfortable in what I'm about to do huh." With that said Ash began to massage Cynthia's ankle softly and gently. With his skill hands and his knowledge on the human body especially woman body (I'll explain that later on) he was slowly giving Cynthia's ankle a much needed relief. He was also giving Cynthia a very pleasurable experience.

Cynthia was fighting a moan and was losing badly. His touch was so gentle and soft that what he was doing was so very relaxing and very pleasurable. She hadn't felt a sensation like this since she was a child, when her mother's uses too null her to sleep. But in comparison to what her mother use to do this is more pleasurable, way more pleasurable. Her train of thoughts was stop when she felt that Ash suddenly bend her ankle. Usually this would have been painful but the way Ash did it cause her to let out a soft moan.

Sadly as soft as that moan is, it didn't go unheard by the two girls that were currently watching the scene unfold before there eyes. Valdrade and Sarah sent a very cold glare to Cynthia but it was no use because Cynthia was so caught up of the pleasure that Ash was giving her.

"Okay try moving you're ankle, tell me how it feels." Ash ordered firmly.

Cynthia was a bit disappointed because the pleasure that she was enjoying had suddenly disappeared but complied nevertheless. She began moving her ankle which in her surprise was feeling a hell of a lot better. "It feels great." Cynthia said in relief.

"Good but it's only temporary, an hour or two it may hurt again so I suggest that you put some ice in that ankle of yours." Ash then removes a cloth from his trench coat and tied it on her injured ankle.

Ash then stood up and eyed the wreck ship and the damage that was scattered in the field. "Salamence, carry Valdrade, Sarah, Cynthia, and also the two unconscious girls here" Ash was pointing to the unconscious bodies of Zoey and Greta "and get them to the house quickly before any more Aggrons annoyed you two. Charizard carry the luggage" Ash then pointed at the pile of luggage which miraculously wasn't damage "which in a weird didn't even got a single scratch on it." Charizard and the rest of the pokemon in the area sweat dropped upon the sight of a massive pile luggage that doesn't even have a scratch on it. While the three girls in the area have one thought in there minds _'Where did those came from?'_

Ash just shook his head at the miraculous, attack repelling luggage and continues on giving command to his pokemon. "Sceptile, Empoleon follow our two friends here while they fly and protect them from any ground attack." Ash finishes his commands. His commands were answered by a roar from the four elites.

"Good, make sure they arrive safe in my house. Koyuki, Pikachu lets go we have one more thing to attend to." Ash said as his faithful partner jump in his shoulder and her 'daughter' stood beside him as he walk off in the opposite direction.

"Wait Ash where are you going?" Sarah asked as she watches Ash walk in the opposite direction.

"If my memory is correct you guys are missing two members, Anabel and Angie. You guys are two tired and you're pokemon are also too tired to search the island, me and my friends on the other hand is a completely different story. I know this island better than you two so I could probably find them before night fall." Ash stated

"But Ash, you are only bringing Pikachu and Koyuki with you and there is a lot of Aggrons in this island not to mention all the other violent pokemons in this island." Valdrade said in a worried voice.

"You and Sarah are the only people who truly know what I'm capable of and what my Koyuki and my Pikachu are capable of. With that knowledge do you think any pokemon in this island could have even the smallest chance against us?" Ash said in a firm voice.

Valdrade and Sarah just nodded in there own stupidity. They know how power Ash is because both of them were there together with Elena when Ash finish his Aura Guardian training. Koyuki was also a powerful Aura Guardian and Ash should know he trained her. Pikachu on the other hand once that he is in that monstrous formed of his, well lets just say only a few pokemons could actuality give him a challenge. But Cynthia doesn't know about that.

"Ash I don't know this place very much but I think you should bring more than those two." Cynthia said as she stood up.

After Ash heard Cynthia utter his name he quickly turned and face the Sinnoh Champion"You remember me?" Ash asked in a curious and flattered voice.

"Well yes, you did help me against Team Galactic when you where traveling in the Sinnoh region Two-and-a-half-years ago," Cynthia reminded which Ash nodded. "I suggest you bring this two" Cynthia pointing at Sceptile and Empoleon, "for your own safety."

Ash shook his head into a no and slowly approaches Cynthia. "Trust me on this, as much as those two would help, it would be more helpful if those two come with you to give you three some cover in the ground especially that two of your in the group are currently useless." Ash explained as he stopped near Cynthia.

Cynthia was practically eye to eye with him now. She could now see that Ash didn't just look good but he also tall for his age. He was at the same height as her (note: Cynthia is the tallest in the group.). "You should think about you're own safety as well, not just for our safety."

Ash's only answer was taking a rose that was safely tucked in his trench coat. The rose was dark blue. "I not just thinking about your group safety I am also thinking about the safety of your pokemon. Look at them they are all tired on fighting those Aggrons." Ash pointed at the pokemons in the area that doesn't belong to him. True to his word the three pokemons that they use to fend of the Aggrons were panting heavily, especially her Garchomp for it took the front line during the assault.

"But you also nee......" Cynthia was stopped when Ash put tow of his fingers in Cynthia's Lips to keep her from talking.

"Trust me on this, okay." Ash said firmly to Cynthia.

Cynthia hearing that kind of tone in his voice just nodded her head into a yes. Ash seeing that place the dark blue rose in Cynthia's right ear.

"Thank you," Ash said softly and gently. Ash then ran off with the speed that should not even be posses by a normal human being to the direction that he was previously headed, Koyuki and Pikachu following him.

Cynthia was paralyze and was blushing like hell. His voice was so damn beautiful that it took her breath away by just hearing it in close proximity. She reached to her right ear and took the rose that was place their. She blushes even more seeing how beautiful the dark blue rose is.

The people and pokemon that was watching the scene unfold look at the scene with different reactions. Garchomp was shocked, no man has made her master blush like that and I mean no one. Dragonite and Cresselia on the other hand just watch the scene with an amuse look on there faces, they know that he had manage to charm another woman. Ash's pokemon just sighed, there friend and master may be colder and less like his old cheerful self but he still has that ability, the ability to make girls fall for him in three moves. Sarah and Valdrade on the other hand just glared at the older woman, well Sarah was glaring towards Cynthia on the other hand Valdrade was glaring at Sarah.

"Sarah," Valdrade called the attention of Sarah in an overly sweat voice again.

"Yes Valdrade," Sarah answered hearing that kind of tone again.

"Remind me to kill you if she or any other in the group fall for Ash okay." Sarah said with a violent twitch on her yes.

"Why me?" Sarah said in a frantic tone.

"Easy you're the one who took the group in this place on the first place." Valdrade said as she glared at the older blonde.

_(Scene Change)_

Two people were walking in the forest with two pokemon at there heels. The two of them have been walking in the forest for what seems to be hours. The one they know is that they need to find there group fast before any more crazy things happen.

"Ahh Angie do you think were lost." Anabel asked.

"No where in the right path, hehehehehehe." Angie nervously laughed

"Are you really sure about that?" Anabel eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, as Luxray she'll agree with me, right Luxray." Angie looked at her pokemon only to see her looking at her like she was stupid.

"(Where lost)," Luxray said to her trainer and with the bond that they share Angie manage to understand what her Luxray said.

"Luxray we are not lost, we are just a little bit..." Angie was cut-off when her Luxray answer for her.

"(Lost)." Luxray stated.

"Luxray we are not lost. With me leading the way will find the others in no time." Angie said with pride in her voice but her Luxray snorted.

"(That or you'll lead us into a deathtrap)." Luxray said. Angie hearing what her Luxray said to her began to argue on how good she is when it comes to directions.

Anabel and her Espeon on the other hand was watching the scene with an amuse look on there faces."_(Mistress do you think those two will ever keep there mouth shut)" _Espeon sent a telepathic message towards her master.

'_I don't know but you got to admit there kind of entertaining.'_ Anabel answered back with her own telepathic message.

'_(Yes mistress they are a bit entertaining but they are also very annoying)' _Espeon stated in her mind.

'_Yes they are but still that's there way in showing that they care for each other.'_ Anabel smiled at her Espeon as she patted her head.

'_(What ever you say mistress)' _Espeon purred at her mistress touch.

"Just agree with me Luxray, We are in the right track." Angie yelled at her Luxray.

"(Were lost just admit it)" Luxray snickered at her trainers face.

"We are not lost; just believe me when I say that we are not lost." Angie said her face as red as a tomato.

"(What ever you say)" Luxray said as she walked towards Anabel and Espeon.

"I am not done yet Luxray, come back her." Angie then ran of towards her Luxray.

Luxray was walking towards Anabel and Espeon until she saw something that made her eyes widen.

"Hey Luxray why the sudden...." Angie was stop when her Luxray suddenly tackle her down. Angie eyes widen in confusion on why her Luxray tackled her. Her confusion was answered when she saw a hyper beam went through the place that she uses to stand. The hyper beam had cause an explosion when it had hit the land below them.

"Angie are you okay?" Anabel asked in worry. Anabel and Espeon quickly ran towards there friend after the Hyper Beam had hit.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Luxray." Angie said as she stood up. "Where did that Hyper Beam came from?"

Angie's question was answered when another Hyper Beam was fired towards them but unlike last time Luxray and Espeon was ready. Luxray quickly fired a Discharged and Espeon quickly fired a Zap Cannon. The two electric base attacks cancelled the Hyper Beam.

After the smoke was cleared all of them now could have a clear view on where the Hyper Beam came from. They now have a view of a herd of Aggrons, and the Aggrons that they saw look to be filled with rage.

Anabel because of her empathic power could feel the rage that was builing in the Aggrons and she was afraid. The rage was so strong that it prevented her from communicating with them. The only times that she felt this kind of rage was when those Gyrados attack them with Dragon Rage and when Valdrade almost level a forest.

"Angie run," Anabel told her in fear.

Angie was afraid of the scene that was in front of her but still she was able to asked one question. "Why?"

"Just run," Anabel shouted as she prepared to run.

As cue the Aggrons lunch an assault of Hyper Beams.

_(Scene Change) _

Ash was currently running towards the direction where he felt the Aura of both Anabel and Angie. He had felt there Aura in the middle of the island and they were currently moving. Koyuki and Pikachu were currently above Ash jumping to tree to tree having the higher ground so that they could have a view above.

Ash's suddenly stopped on his tracks when he heard an explosion in where he was going. Ash eyes widen in fear as he kneeled down on the ground.

"The Aura is with me." Ash said as he glow dark blue.

_(Scene Change) _

Anabel and Angie together with there pokemons was currently running as Hyper Beams were flying everywhere and destroying anything that was on there paths. The once tree filled forest was slowly being destroyed by the wild herds of Aggrons.

"How long will those Aggrons keep chasing us?" Angie asked as she ran faster. She waited for an answer but no answer. Angie looks at Anabel only to see that she was on her knees panting heavily.

"Angie go own I'll catch up later." Anabel said between her pants. Espeon tried to push her mistress up.

"Are you crazy? Those Aggrons would kill you if you stay here." Angie firmly stated.

"Better me than both of us." Anabel said weakly.

"Not for me, Luxray do you think that you could carry Anabel?" Angie asked her Luxray. Luxray seeing a serious look on her friend's eyes just nodded and carried Anabel on her back.

Another wave of Hyper Beams was launch at them and it misses them but it destroyed the path that they were currently running. 'Shit, Luxray follow me." Angie ordered as she ran to the only path that they could run.

Angie and Luxray were running as the Aggrons fire not just Hyper Beams but also any other long range elemental attacks, from Thunderbolts, Ice Beam, and any other elemental attacks that could do some damage. After running for what seems like hours they were now in a cliff and below the cliff were multiple spiky rocks and an ocean that was crashing into the rocks.

"Of all the times to get lost why now," Angie cried as she looks at the dead end but her sight was quickly changed when she felt the wind change. As she fear a Hyper Beam was now approaching towards them and was approaching fast. She could not give her Luxray an order because she was currently carrying Anabel and Anabel seems to be to tired to even utter a word. She close her eyes and was prepared for the worst.

**BBBBooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

The Hyper Beam hits and cause an explosion and then and there both Anabel and Angie thought that they were dead, both of there lives flash before there eyes. Anabel saw her life when she was young until she became a frontier brain, Angie saw her childhood with her parents and how she reached the peak of becoming a trainer when she was invited in the grand league. But they have one thing in common in there lives that flash through there eyes and that was there first crush, Ash Ketchum.

Both of them didn't know why they remember him but strangely they didn't care. They were actually glad that they remember him, the one person who had caught both of there eyes. As they remember Ash they have the same thought in there minds _"I wonder what Ash is doing right now.'_

Now that there lives had completely flash before there eyes, they waited for the feeling of pain, a second has past and they seem to feel somewhat warm. They are now sure that they have died.

"Anabel, Angie open you're eyes.' A soft voice requested.

Anabel and Angie was a bit unsure to open there eyes in fear that they had truly died but they opened there eyes nonetheless with one simple reason, the voice was strangely familiar, very familiar.

Both Anabel and Angie opened there eyes only to realize three things, one they are still alive, two all of the Aggrons was all seemingly knockout, with a golden pikachu and a pure white Lucario standing on top of the fallen Aggrons, and three they are covered by a dark blue energy field that probably blocked the Hyper Beams that was aimed at them.

Anabel and Angie sighed in relief that they are alive. They first look at there pokemons to see that they are looking at there savior with a shocked look on there eyes. Both of them followed the gaze of there pokemons only to see who they were starring at. One look at who save them both there eyes widens.

Both of them recognize who he is. He may look more mature and much more handsome, his hair is much longer, his body more defines, and the flare of his eyes gone but both of them know who he is. Both of them could only muttered two words.

"Ash Ketchum"

_________________________________________________________________________

**FOURTH CHAPTER FINALLY UP...NEXT UPDATE PROBALY NEXT WEEK OR AFTER I UPDATE MY TWO OTHER STORIES.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: TRAINING BEGINS- THE APPROACHING BATTLE AGAINST THE GENARATIONS BEST**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

A hauntingly sweet melody floated in the area in where a lone tombstone was laid near the seashore. The melody that was floating in the air was beautiful yet so depressing at the same time that anyone that would hear this melody will be unconsciously crying because of the sheer sadness that it held. The person who was responsible by this lonesome melody was standing in front of the tombstone staring at the sunrise playing his violin masterfully. This lone figure was staring at the sun rise with a far and depressing look in his eyes. He has that look in his eyes because of one single reason.

The reason was the companions that his two friends brought in his house. If he had seen this coming he would have never allowed them in his house. It all started when he save both Anabel and Angie from those Aggrons. He was lucky that those two girls didn't saw him using his aura because he only needed a few people to know that secret, unfortunately for him though they remember him and remember him clearly, the unfortunate part about that was that they knew the old Ash not the current Ash.

The trip to his house was very uneventful. Both of them seems to notice Ash's changes and not just his change in clothing and his maturing looks but they also notice his change in attitude. In there way to his house they constantly assaulted him with question that he would rather not answer in fear of losing his temper, his emotions, and losing control of his aura which in his experience and the experience of others was not a good thing. There questioning was so irritating towards Ash that he became so feed-up that he was force to send them a death glare, but not just any other death glare, the death glare that he send them was so filled with rage that they almost was too scared to even move or talk, heck there pokemon was also so frighten that they stooped dead in there tracks.

Ash seeing that they got the message quickly apologizes and asks them softly and coldly to stop asking questions that makes him uncomfortable and makes him angry. He also explained to the both of them that they should not bother with his personal life. Both of them nodded knowing that this is not the same Ash that they met before. Cause of that the trip back to his house became quite, just the way Ash liked it.

When they arrive in his house, which was already night, Ash thought that after the two girls no one would question him or even remember him sadly he was wrong. The moment that he and the two girls walk inside his house, they were all greeted by a worry looking Zoey and Greta, who quickly ask the two girls if they were okay. Ash tried to get away before anybody else could recognize or see him but he was stop when Zoey asked who he is.

That was a very tensing moment for him, he didn't need nor want every person in his house knows who he is especially her because of her friendship with one of his ex-friends. Anabel and Angie both realize that so they didn't say anything which Ash thanked them later. Luckily for him that Valdrade came to the door and fetch the group for dinner, he was never so thankful to Valdrade than that moment that he spared a kiss to her cheeks which as usual made her to blush like hell. But because of the incident he choose to just have dinner in his room to prevent Zoey ever recognizing him or just prevent inevitable for long. It also prevent him in sleeping comfortably in his own house, so he just choose to the only place that he felt solace and calm, to his lover's grave.

Now back to where he is. It has been hours of non-stop of violin playing to pass the time and now the sun have risen.

"Of all the places you must play that melody it has to be here." A soft voice said.

Ash knowing who's voice that belongs to stop playing his violin and look towards the source of the voice. "Of all the places in this island this is the only place I feel solace and calm especially that my house contains people who may recognize and antagonize me."

"I always antagonize you so why are they different from me." She asked in a serious voice.

"Sarah you antagonize me playfully they may antagonize me to an extent that I am force to use aura to just shut them up." Ash glares at the ground. No matter how change he is he can never glare at his friends.

"You should lighten up Ash. She would like it that way." Sarah then proceeded to place a flower on the tombstone.

"I know but it's difficult." Ash said as he close his eyes. "Why?"

"Why? What?" She asked knowingly. She knew that Ash would ask that question sooner or later and as she predicted it was sooner.

"Why did you bring five people here, the five people who have I met, three of which actually recognizes me?" Ash asked with his eyes close.

"I don't even know that they knew you." Sarah playfully answered

"Don't bullshit me Sarah." Ash said in a threatening tone. "I know you. You're a master in a manipulation to an extent that you could even manipulate me and Valdrade. I know for a fact that you knew that I met them during my journeys with those fools. I also knew that you had manipulated them so those five are in the same group and that Cynthia will be there coach, now I ask you again, why?"

Sarah looked at Ash with calculative look and a wide smile _'I see you already have figure it out Ash, sadly you only figure barely the first phase of my plan to get you back to you're old self.'_

"Answer me Sarah." Ash stated.

"Before I answer your question Ash answer my question first. What is the Grand League?" Sarah asked in a firm tone.

Ash sighed; he knows that once Sarah asked a question she wouldn't drop it until she was given a satisfying answer. With that knowledge he gave her an answer that would (hopefully) suffice her. "The Grand League is a league were great trainers from all across the world gather in an Isolated Island city that is located in the middle of the borders of all four major regions, the island city of Atlantrome (Let's just say the combination of Rome and Atlantis). The league only comes once every five years and all the trainers that are invited are all the Elites of there home and region. There are three ways to get invited in this league, one if you have collected the right amount of badges or ribbons, two if they are given an invitation by the mayor of there home town, and three if you are a Gym leader, Elite four, or the leagues champion. The winner of the League is given a cash prize which is so large that you could buy fifty mountains and also the title of the strongest trainer in this decade." Ash answered.

"Right, now tell me what kind of training camp Valdrade is participating in." Sarah asked which cause Ash to heavily sigh.

"The training camp is a traditional training camp that the elite fours and leagues champions give to the new batch of competitors that are invited to the league. This training camp is five months long, so after the training camp the competitors have seven more months to prepare themselves. The invitations in this training camp are given to the professors and they are allowed to choose two people that they deemed worthy of being train by the Elite Four and if there lucky the League champions themselves." Ash answered.

Sarah was about to say something but Ash cut him off. "I still don't know why Valdrade must participate in that training camp. She is practically better than most of the Elite Fours and could battle the League Champion in an equal footing. Her level is so high that she shouldn't be with those new batches of competitors. She is so powerful that it's kind of funny to see her training together with people who can only lick the dirt off her booths when it comes to pokemon battle and pokemon contest." Ash said as he open his eyes.

"You know Valdrade only participated in the training camp so that she could see your birth home and also see her true sister again." Sarah explains towards Ash.

"I know but she could just have done that without being harassed by those other blood sisters of hers." Ash said with a frown. "Before you forget answer my question."

"Man I was hoping for you to forget about that question of yours." Sarah sighed that cause Ash to send her a look of annoyance. "Fine I manipulated the selection because these four girls have the sane potential that you, Valdrade, and I have. I also manipulated the selection so that Cynthia would be the coach of them because I knew that she could let that potential out." Sarah answered

"You manipulated this entire ordeal because you want to help four strangers to become good trainers huh, I doubt that.' Ash said.

"Why do you doubt me Ashy?" Sarah said reverting back to her childish persona.

"Easy out of all the people I met during my journey you are the most complicated and most unpredictable. You do things that seem to be pointless but have an outcome that is so meaningful. You do things that are so complicated which have an out come that is so simple. You act childish yet underneath that childish exterior is a very serious and very genius person. You are also a master manipulator to an extent that you could manipulate anybody even me and Valdrade to do things that you want." Ash stated as he looked at her.

Sarah giggle at what Ash said because it was completely true. "You're right Ash I have two more reasons why I actually manipulated them to come to you're home, my first reason was that I need you to evaluate the skills of those four, like there strength and weakness." Sarah said with a smile.

"Okay that seems to be easy, what is you're other reason?" Ash asked.

"My other reason well is...........is............" she paused as she looks at Ash anticipating look in his face "It's a secret." Sarah waited for a reaction from Ash but the reaction the she got was not a reaction the she expected.

Ash reaction was a huge sighed and an Aura Beam towards the ocean. "I expected as much." Ash said as he prepared to play his violin.

"Hey Ash I think you should play that instrument of yours later. Valdrade is cooking breakfast and you know how much she hates if anyone misses breakfast." Sarah said trying to prevent Ash to play that depressing melody.

"I have already eaten." Ash said as he played his violin letting lose a beautiful and depressing melody once again.

Sarah sighed; both she and Valdrade hated the melody that Ash was playing. The melody that Ash was playing was the melody that he always plays since Elena died. When Elena was still alive every melody that Ash played with his violin was always beautiful, happy, and cheerful, but when Elena died the melody the he had played since was beautiful, depressing, and sad. She sighed once again and unleashed her Dragonite so that she could return to Ash's house and have some breakfast and so that she could prevent herself from hearing Ash's heart-clenching melody.

But before she left she said something to Ash.

"She'll be disappointed in what you become and she'll be disappointed in us in letting you become like that." With that said Sarah took flight towards Ash's house.

Ash suddenly stops playing his violin after hearing what Sarah said. He let Sarah's words sink in to him knowing that what she said is true. Elena will be really disappointed in him.

Ash quickly took two necklaces that was safely place in his neck. One was a golden cross with a small diamond in the middle and the other one was a silver locket that is in the shape of an angel wings. He stared at the cross necklace before opening the locket to see the face of his beloved.

"I should have die back then rather than you." Ash said as he looked at the picture with tears slowly forming in his eyes.

_(Scene Change) _

Valdrade was currently preparing breakfast for the group and knowing the group that she belongs too they eat a lot and I mean a lot. She was also excited for today's training course knowing that Ash will sooner or later join them. It has been so long since she and Ash had train and battle together and she was looking forward in seeing his improvement. She already knows that the Ash she met before is worlds a part from the Ash now.

During the first time she met Ash she could defeat him easily no matter how crazy Ash's strategy is. But as time pass he became so good in training his pokemon that she could already tell he has surpassed her. He has matured in so many aspects both in pokemon training and in life that the kid the she met became a young man, a very appealing and handsome young man. She blushed at that thought he really became a great man.

Her thoughts then drifted towards the changes that he occurred during the death of Elena. She frowned at that memory. Elena's death took a lot out of Ash. Ash became cold and distant after her death. He also lost one of the most appealing things about him, his warm smile and warm laugh.

"Hey Valdrade is breakfast ready." A familiar voice asked.

Valdrade trains of thoughts were stop when she heard Sarah's voice. Valdrade quickly turned towards her and said. "Yeah could you call the others?"

"Okay," Sarah said as she returned her Dragonite.

"Wait where is Ash?" Valdrade asked as she prepares the dining table.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. "He didn't get enough sleep so he went her grave and played that melody of his." Sarah said as she releases her Delcatty from its poke ball. "Hey dear wouldn't you mind getting the others." Her Delcatty purred towards her and run off.

"She would be disappointed in us." Valdrade sighed sadly as she finished serving their breakfast.

"Yup, we should have prevented Ash from ever reverting back to his broken self." Sarah stated.

They both sighed, they have a lot of work to do in order to bring back the Ash they know and.........love back.

Suddenly they heard a loud shriek. That only means one thing all of them are already awake.

"You send you're Delcatty to wake them up, didn't you?" Valdrade asked knowingly.

Sarah gave her with a goofy smile and also a thumps up.

'_The only person without a special power that me and Ash are afraid of is a child.' _Valdrade sweat drop at that thought.

"SSSSAAAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," loud choruses scream was suddenly heard.

"I think that was for you." Valdrade said.

_(Scene Change) _

"Hey guys have a nice sleep." Sarah asked as she patted her Delcatty. Five girls was currently looking at her with violent twitch in there eyes. They were all cover by mild burn marks.

"Must you always wake us up with that Delcatty of yours?" Angie asked with an irritated voice.

"Well it is effective." Sarah reply innocently.

"EFFECTIVE, YOU CALL ELECTRICUTING US EFFECTIVE." Both Greta and Angie yelled at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh yup." Sarah said as she returned her Delcatty.

Angie and Greta was about to clobber her but was stop when Valdrade levitated them. "Come on guys, that's just Sarah's annoying way in waking us up. You guys should know that already."

"Yeah but it's still annoying." Zoey said making her presence know. Cynthia nodded at that statement.

"Hey Valdrade could you let us down now. I am not used in being lifted." Greta said wearily.

Valdrade gently drop them in the floor. "Come on guy's breakfast is ready." With that said both Angie and Greta quickly dashed towards the kitchen.

"Man there fast when it comes to food." Sarah commented.

"Can you blame them? Both of them can rival a stomach of a Snorlax." Anabel stated.

"Yeah they better it because I plan on working them to the ground today." Cynthia said with a terrifying look on her eye.

Valdrade, Anabel, and Zoey quickly back away from Cynthia and ran-off towards the kitchen. They hated that look on her eye because it means that she will literally grind them to the ground.

"Hey Cynthia you should teach me how to have that look on my eyes sometimes." Sarah said as he watched the running girls with delight.

_(Scene Change) _

"Man I'm full." Both Angie and Greta said as they both finish there tenth plate of food.

"Good because all the food is gone." Anabel stated as she looked at the empty containers of food.

"Well we needed energy today. Valdrade and Sarah said that this island is full of wild and violent pokemons so I think I am going to catch some." Angie told them with excitement in her voice..

"Yeah, I hope this island have some wild fighting-pokemons as well. I need some new recruits in my team." Greta said with passion burning in her eyes.

"Both of you could capture as much pokemon as you want later but first all of you need to finish a training course first." Cynthia interrupted the excited duo.

"WHAT!" both of them shouted at the same time.

"Come on Cynthia could you give us a break for just today. We just survive being blast by multiple Gyrados with Dragon Rage yesterday and you already want us to train." Greta said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Me and Anabel just survive being stampede on by a thousand Aggrons so I think we deserve a bit of rest." Angie added pleading for Cynthia to give them a rest even for today.

Sadly for them she just ignore there pleas.

"No, in the grand league you guys are going to face trainers with unbelievable level of power. My job is to prepare you all to face those trainers. Because currently only Valdrade is capable of holding her own in the Grand League" Cynthia said having a sip of her tea.

Valdrade smiled at that comment. Being praise by the strongest trainer in the world was a great honor.

"Since we're having a forum I think I'll ask my question as well. How do you know that our opponents would be in another level than us?" Zoey asked knowing what Cynthia said is true. She knows that among the five of them Valdrade was the strongest and could probably be a master coordinator.

"I have competed in the last Grand League.' Cynthia said finishing her tea.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the five girls in the table.

Before Cynthia could say another word Sarah cut her off. "Yes she had competed in the last Grand League and won as well. You guys are being train by the defending champion of the Grand league." Sarah nonchantly told them which further shocked them.

"You're......... the.............. defending............ champion of the............. Grand League." Anabel asked in shocked.

Cynthia sends a soft glare towards Sarah. She really doesn't want all this attention to her self but decided to give some attention to Sarah as well. "Yeah, I am the defending champion. All of my battle in the Grand League was tough and hard, especially my final battle in the Grand League and that battle was against Sarah." Cynthia said looking at the smiling eighteen-year-old.

All eyes turn towards Sarah who was smiling at them all. Even Valdrade look at her, she didn't know that accomplishment about her friend. "You didn't tell me about that." Valdrade stated as she eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Yup, before I retire and became a pokemon researcher I competed in the Grand League as my last league, the last league I needed to complete. I manage to reach the finals but unfortunately for me I was defeated by the Blonde Queen of Pokemon." Sarah cheerfully said to them as she pointed at Cynthia.

"Blonde Queen of Pokemon?" Cynthia asked while looking at her.

"Well it is fitting and Valdrade her could be call the Blonde Princess of Pokemon." Sarah jokingly stated.

"Could you stop giving me nicknames already?" Valdrade said to her out of irritation.

"Why you don't like the nicknames I give you." Sarah asked which of course was answered with a scream of.........

"NO."

"Okay jeez I get it already." Sarah said as she stood up and walk towards the door.

"Hey Sarah where are you going?" Zoey asked.

"Come on breakfast is done and I need you all to battle a specific trainer today." Sarah said as she opened the door. She was stop when a blue energy enveloped her body.

"You are going to let them battle him." Valdrade asked her as she narrows her eyes towards Sarah.

Sarah merely nodded and said. "Yes I need them to battle Ashura."

That statement causes a reaction to all of them. Zoey and Greta had a curious look in there faces; they didn't know who this Ashura is but the expression in Sarah's face means that this was the friend that both she and Valdrade had been praising so much. Anabel and Angie had a nervous look on there faces; Valdrade already told them last night about who this Ashura is, Ashura is the real first name of Ash. They were still a bit nervous about facing him because he seems so different than the Ash they knew. Cynthia on the other hand had an exited and anticipating look on her face, she saw what Ash was capable of during the Sinnoh league finals where he almost won but seeing him now, he seems to be better than before (she has no idea). Valdrade on the other hand has a very dangerous and angry look on her face. With using only her mind she quickly closes the door that Sarah opened and roughly forces Sarah to the ground.

"Are you that crazy Sarah? You want them to battle Ash." Valdrade asked in a threatening voice towards the crimson haired girl.

With the mentioning the name of Ash, Zoey and Greta's eyebrow were raise. They only know one trainer with the name of Ash.

"Yup, they may learn from him?" Sarah answered calmly which further anger the psychic power girl.

"You really are crazy. They are no match against Ash. His level is worlds apart from them" Valdrade stated which offended the four girls in the room.

"Yes I know. The only trainers in this room who could give Ash an actually challenge is you and me and the only trainer who could probably beat Ash is Cynthia. The rest well they don't even have the ability to lick the dirt out of Ash's boots." Sarah said which further offend the girls.

"Then why do you want them to battle him? He would not just destroy there pokemon but he would also destroy there confidence." Valdrade stated.

"Wait a minute." Greta shouted which caught the attention of the two quarrelling girls. "Who is this Ash that you want us to fight and let see who destroys who."

"Greta I am telling all of you right now that none of you here could even force Ash to take any of you seriously." Valdrade said with concern in her voice. They don't know who there facing.

"Don't listen to Valy. Sure you guys wouldn't even give him a challenge but a least you guys could see the strongest trainer in this generation, Ash Ketchum." Sarah INNOCENTLY stated ignoring the shocked look coming from Zoey in realization.

"Ash Ketchum, do you mean Ash Ketchum the last person in the last three years who had completed the Battle Frontier Challenge." Greta asked in recognition of the name.

"Ash Ketchum, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, that Ash Ketchum." Zoey practically yelled hearing one of the names of her friend.

"Yup that Ash Ketchum but he doesn't hail nor represent Pallet Town anymore and we can all thank the stupidity of his former un-loyal pokemons, his former friends and traveling companions for that." Sarah said with a devious grin on her face. Her plan has just begun.

"Wait why?" Zoey asked confuse on why does Ash doesn't represent his birth town anymore. All of the girls in the room as well, minus Valdrade, were also curious about that.

"Well you see...." Sarah was cut off when she was suddenly lifted in the air and came towards Valdrade.

"I don't know what's you're plan but I will tell you right now it better not include Ash. He has suffered enough and I'll be damn if anything or any more traumatizing things happens to him. I will kill anyone who even attempts to hurt him, even you." Sarah threatens as she let lose her psychic power all over the room. Every single person in the room was on there knees in fear on what she was going to do.

"Don't worry Valy I am not stupid, I am actually the complete opposite of that I am a genius and even if I'm stupid I am not that stupid to anger Ash especially knowing that not even you is a match to him when it comes to an all out fight to the death." Sarah said with a serious tone. All the occupants in the room were shocked about that revelation and one question was in there minds. _'What in the hell does that mean?'_

"I just need and want to see how powerful Ash has become in our short departure." Sarah said finishing her explanation.

Valdrade didn't buy that explanation but she slowly drop her on the ground. "I don't know what you are planning Sarah but if that plan involves hurting Ash I will kill you even if were friends." Valdrade said as she teleported everyone out of the kitchen.

_(Scene Change) _

A bright white light suddenly shine on the top of a large hill. If you look close enough you could see seven individuals appearing from the light.

"Okay were here." Valdrade told all of them.

"Where is here exactly?" Angie asked recovering from being teleported.

"Angie dear we are here Ash's personal build battle fields." Sarah said as she threw six large bracelets towards them.

"Hey Sarah what this thing do?" Greta as she looked at the large bracelet.

"Those are poke ball launchers. Those bracelets contains all of you're pokemons while you guys are here I think it would be wise for all of you to carry all your pokemon." Sarah said as she wears the bracelet that contains all of her pokemons. The group nodded and wears them as well.

"So we are the field that Ash built." Cynthia asked.

"Well all you need to do is just look beyond the horizon." Sarah said as she led the group to the very top of the hill. What the group saw was an amazing view of multiple elemental fields.

They have seen all the battle fields that the pokemon leagues have created but nothing could compare in what they saw right before there eyes. They saw a large circular area 100 yards in diameter and inside that circle was filled with different kinds of elemental fields. Every single field that they have seen was there, ice field, grass field, water field, and rock field was all artistically place on the circle. But that's not all it seems there are some fields that not even the pokemon league have created like the sand field, steel field, swamp field and so many other battle field that seems to harmonically and artistically place in the large circle. If one is to look at it in that hill or in the sky they would see that the circle created a crest.

"How Ash maintains this is still a mystery to me." Valdrade said to practically no one.

"Wait a minute Ash created this?" Anabel said in shocked. She could not even in vision Ash capable in doing something so artistic.

"Yup, Ash trained his new and loyal pokemons to fight in different battle fields so that they could adapt in every field they fight on." Sarah told them.

"Not to mention it compliments his specialty." Valdrade added.

"What specialty?" Zoey suddenly asked still awe struck in the sight that she was starring at.

"You guys will see what were talking about after you guys battle him but for know lets go to the place where his currently training." Valdrade said as he teleported the group again to a designated field. In a flash of light the group was suddenly teleported in a garden of roses, a garden of dark blue roses. The garden was filled with beautiful and elegant roses and the coloring was so unique that it made the five girls, that don't know that this is place is manage by Ash, in awe.

"Where are we?" Anabel asked as she looked at the beautiful and unique colored roses around her.

"Who cares?" Cynthia commented as she enjoyed the scene that was in front of her.

"My parents would enjoy raising pokemons here." Angie said awe struck.

"And Scott would love to build a Battle Frontier facility here." Greta added.

"Hey Valdrade, who manage this garden." Zoey asked eyeing the view of the beautiful garden.

"That's easy Ash manage this garden." Valdrade told them.

"WHAT?" all of them shouted in shocked.

"Yup, Ash made this garden and his also the gardener." Sarah said with a bright smile.

"How?! If I remember Ash correctly the guy doesn't care for anything except for his pokemon, pokemon training, pokemon battles, and food." Zoey exclaimed in shocked.

"As I told you guys before this Ash is way different than the Ash you guys new. His more mature and care for more things rather than just pokemons." Valdrade told her as she approach Sarah. "If this pissed Ash of I'm not even going to attempt to calm or stop him."

"Come on, this will not anger him." Sarah reassured her.

"This garden is Ash's most favorite place in the entire island. Do you remember what he personally did to the trespassers who defiled this place?" Valdrade asked which cause a shiver of fear in Sarah. That shivering didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"What did Ash did to trespasser?" Anabel asked curiously.

Both Valdrade and Sarah looked at her with a frighten look on there faces. "You don't want to know." She and everybody look at the two with a funny expression.

"Let's just say that it involves his Pikachu, an electric conductor, and a rusty one feet needle shove in a mans privates." Sarah told them which cause all the girls to have a disgusting expression in there faces.

"Come on I know where Ash is in this time of day." Valdrade said as she walked on the side carefully to not step on the roses.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Ash's training regime for quite some time." Sarah commented as she followed Valdrade. The group still shocked to the core also followed.

As the group walked in the garden they still could not keep there eyes away from the endless field of roses. The color of the roses was so exquisite and so rare that it was automatically an eye candy, and plus the light of the morning sun that shine in the garden added the beauty of the garden. The fact that Ash made this garden was shocking to them because it was far from the Ash they know to make a garden this beautiful.

Suddenly as they wander more in the garden they heard a beautiful and sad melody. As the melody floats in the air all the girls, minus Valdrade and Sarah, was in the brink of tears yet they are awe struck cause of the beautiful melody that they are hearing. The melody was so beautiful and so sad that the mere sound of it made them want to cry yet they want to see where this melody came from.

All of them looked at Valdrade and Sarah, both of whom have a sad look on there eyes. That causes them to think that they know who is causing this beautiful yet depressing melody. Both Valdrade and Sarah notice there looked in there eyes and gave them a signal to follow them which they cluelessly did.

As they follow the two girls the melody that they were hearing became louder, more beautiful, and more depressing to the extent that some of them, namely Anabel and Zoey, have tears unconsciously flowing from there eyes. As they walk closer to what seems to be a horizon they began to see some flashes of elements dancing before there eyes.

"Okay looks like he is practicing his creativity." Sarah said in a nonchantly way as she looks beyond the horizon.

"He isn't even entering as a coordinator in the Grand League and his practicing his requiems." Valdrade said as she looks beyond the horizon.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Angie suddenly blurted out.

Sarah looked at the group and said. "What are guys doing there? Come on up here and watch."

The group did what she said and what they saw will forever be in there minds.

There eyes was focus on five rarely colored pokemons and one shining pokemons were dancing elegantly and beautifully in the middle of the horizon as the melody play. A Milotic who has a pure silver scale, sea blue fins, and glistening golden and red tail, a Rapidash that was emitting purple fire, a Scizors who has a pure black exoskeleton with red outline in its body and grey wings, an Altaria with red wings and yellow body, a pure white Lucario, and a golden Pikachu were all dancing and making attacks of different elements elegantly creating a magnificent and a beautiful effect giving the horizon a glimmering and shinning effect. All the attacks that they were doing were all artistically molding into one that it seems to be making an elegant attack of art.

Also there eyes was also focus on the boy who was the cause and who was playing the melody. The boy eyes were close as he dances elegantly while he plays his violin masterfully. As he dances his semi-long hair and his long coat was waving magnificently and his body was dancing elegantly, his handsome face was exposing to the world.

All them who was watching the pokemons dance while they attack has there eyes widen in awe and in amazement but when there gaze turned towards the man who was commanding those pokemons thru the violin they can help but to blush furiously. The man that they were looking at was practically the most handsome guy they have ever seen.

"You know I almost forgot how handsome Ash is because he always wears that hat of is.' Sarah said watching Ash dance with a lustful eye.

"Yeah," Valdrade agree as she watches Ash with an equally lustful eye.

With that revelation the remaining girls in the group there look at the two girls who were currently looking at the scene with a very lustful eye.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold up just a second. You are telling me that hot piece of man is Ash." Greta asked skeptically.

"Yup," They both answered her at the same time without taking there on Ash.

'_Damned is that really Ash. I thought his cute before but now he looks like, whoa.' _Cynthia thought as she looked at the dancing trainer and his dancing pokemon.

Unknown to her three other girls were thinking in the same line.

'_Whoa, Ash looks great but this melody is so sad. What happen to you Ash?' _Anabel curiously thought shifting his gaze towards the scene again.

'_Is this really Ash? He looks like an Adonis, a very appealing Adonis. But why does he seem so sad.'_ Angie thought looking at the scene once again.

'_That's Ash? What happen to him? He seems to be so depressed all though he looks really good.' _Zoey thought snapping out of her shock and enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Shall we get him then?" Greta asked the group.

"HELL NO!!!!" The group yelled at her.

"Just enjoy the show, Greta." Sarah yelled at her with a glare.

Greta just did which she enjoyed very much.

_(Scene Change) _

Ash was currently enjoying his dance and playing his violin. He enjoys filling the wind clash to his body and the sun shining through the land. He also enjoys the filing of dancing with his pokemon. Bonding and synchronizing with them is one of the thinks that Ash really enjoys.

Dancing between there attacks while giving them musical commands was one of the training regime that he and Elena developed. It was some kind of training the she thought off when she discover that Ash has a secret talent in playing the violin, he actually blame his mom for forcing him to take those violin classes when he was kid, but he can't also denied that while he doesn't want to play the violin he has one hell of a talent in playing the instrument. But yet he also thank his mom for forcing him to take those lessons because Elena enjoyed listening to him play. It was one of the things that always made her smile, which Ash like very, very much.

As Ash dance and plays his violin he suddenly felt people was watching him. He doesn't have an issue of letting people see him perform but the presence he was feeling was familiar, uncomfortably familiar. He then use his Aura to fell if there are people watching him and as he suspected, there they were watching him dance. Ash mentally sighed.

'_Looks like it's time for me to battle, how troublesome. I am beginning to enjoy this.' _Ash thought as he suddenly stop earning several curious glance from his Pokemons.

"Valdrade, Sarah come out already. I already know you guys are there." Ash yelled at the direction where the group was watching him.

"He sensed us." Greta exclaims in shocked. All the others as well in the group, with exception from Valdrade and Sarah, were shocked about that.

Suddenly all of the people of the group were suddenly envelop by a white light teleporting them to where Ash was standing. "Must you stop I was beginning to enjoy that." Valdrade asked.

"Must you guys always watch me while I do my personal training?" Ash asks her and Sarah as he returned his four pokemons to there respective poke ball only leaving his Pikachu and Koyuki. Pikachu quickly jumped onto his shoulder and Koyuki quickly went onto his 'fathers' side.

"But Ashy we miss the way you do those dance of yours." Sarah said quickly embraces Ash childishly. That action causes Valdrade to glare at the crimson haired professor. The group just watch the scene from behind amuse in what was happening.

"Could you let me go Sarah?" Ash asked with his usual cold voice. That earned a questioning looked from the group, with the exception of Cynthia, Anabel, and Angie.

"Yes Sarah, please let him go." Valdrade said with irritation clearly in her voice.

"You guys are no fun." Sarah said with a mock pout and as she tighten her embrace. That causes Valdrade to have multiple tick marks appearing from her forehead.

"I am giving you to the count of three to let go or I'll make you let go." Valdrade said with her signature overly sweet voice which means pain or more pain.

Sarah after hearing that voice slowly retracted her arms from Ash's waist. "So you remember what you are going to do this morning." Sarah said reverting back to her serious self.

'_She is one of those girls who have some major personality problems.'_ The group all thought at the same time as they watch Sarah become childish to serious in a matter of seconds.

Ash looked at the group behind Sarah and notices the group watching the scene with a very amuse looks in there faces. He also notice that two girls, Anabel and Zoey, seems to have redden eyes, meaning those two have been crying. That causes Ash to have one realization. _'They have been listening for far too long.'_

Ash then suddenly approaches the group which earned a curious look from both Valdrade and Sarah and cause the group to tense. After a couple of steps he was now in front of both Anabel and Zoey, which causes the two girls to blush at the close view of Ash. When they looked at Ash from a far they could tell that he handsome but now that he was in close proximity to them they know could see that he is not just handsome, he was a freakin' modern replica of a Greece Adonis.

Ash went to his pocket and gets two handkerchiefs and handed it to both Anabel and Zoey. "Wipe those eyes of yours. I hate seeing ladies cry." Ash stated with a soft gentle voice which cause them to blush even more. Both of them nodded the handkerchiefs from Ash's hands. Ash then quickly walks away from the group. "Sarah tell them to pick a field and have Valdrade contact me to what field they want to battle on."

"Why and where are you going?" Sarah asked.

'I'm just going to get my hat and my coat. Make sure you tell them all the information about the battle field." Ash said as he walled away with his back turn from the group. "Oh one more thing Sarah,"

"Yes Ash," Sarah said all of her attention focuses on him.

"Tell them to pick a battle field that suits them perfectly because," Ash turned towards them with a sexy devious smirked on his face, "I am not going to give them any slack." After finishing his statement he continues to walk away from the group.

Sarah and Valdrade smiled to see one of his rare showing of interest, the sexy devious smirked was an added bonus. They both turned toward the group with the intent to give them a slightest chance to not get there asses beat, well not that badly off course.

_________________________________________________________________________

**FIFTH CHAPTER IS UP................................ WHAT CAN THE FOUR GIRLS EXPECT FROM THIS NEW ASH................ SEE IN NEXT CHAPTER....................**


	6. Chapter 6

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER six: TRAINING BEGINS- THE BATTLE AGAINST the field MASTER**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So...Who wants to go first?" Sarah asks as she finishes the explanation of each of the field in the giant circle.

"Remember pick a field that you guys are comfortable at especially that you guys are battling Ash. This is the only information you guys will need against Ash; Ash is the master of battling in every field there is. No matter how big or small the field is Ash could use it in his favor." Valdrade reminded the group.

The group of girls was shell-shock about the information that they receive about Ash and the multiple field that he had designed and created. All of them have one common thought about this new Ash and that was he was a genius. It seems that this Ash created those fields because of two reasons, first reason is that he wanted to trained all of his pokemons to be able to adapt in every field they fight on, second reason is that it compliment his specialty. Knowing what Ash specialize on almost gave them a heart attack.

It seems that Ash doesn't specialize on a specific pokemon type no he specialize on the field itself. Valdrade and Sarah told them and warned them over and over that Ash could manipulate and control the field like a pokemon. It was hard to believe but they gave them an example, that example was the giant circle with different variety of elemental fields. It seems that Ash created that circle with the use of his pokemons.

"I'll go first." Greta said raising her hand.

"You sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah it's only fitting. Among everyone here I'm the first one who he has fought before." Greta explains.

"Then I'll be going second then if were basing the line up of whom Ash battle before." Anabel said.

"I'm third then." Zoey said.

"So it means I'm last." Angie exclaimed.

"Okay then." Sarah then threw four maps towards the four girls. "In the circle there are sixty-four battle fields. That map contains the location of the battle field and also what kind of field it is." Sarah explained to them.

The four girls nodded and began to study the map so that they could have an advantage in the battle.

"Hey Valdrade are you sure Ash could take all of them simultaneously." Cynthia asked.

"I am going to answer you're question with a question of my own. Could you take those four on at the same time?" Valdrade asked facing Cynthia. Valdrade was looking at Cynthia with a critical

Cynthia raises one eyebrow because of that question but answer nevertheless. "Yes I could beat this four even if they fight me at the same time. They are talented trainers I give them that but they are still to inexperience to even have a shot in beating me or even giving me a challenge." Cynthia said with a bit of pride in her voice. "If I'm battling you that would be a different case just like last time," Cynthia added.

"You just answered you're own question then. Those four could not give Ash a dissent battle even if they try. Even if they battle Ash at the same time, Ash would just walk all over them." Valdrade said with a smile of reassurance.

"Even if against you?" Cynthia asked.

Valdrade smile deviously at that question. "Remember our battle Cynthia before we came here?" Valdrade asked

Cynthia nodded and said"Yeah I remember." That battle was one of her most difficult and most hard fought battle ever. She was sure that if she didn't use her elite team against Valdrade she would have lost and even with her elite team Valdrade almost defeated her.

"Good I could tell you right know that Ash is currently better than me and he may be able to beat you." Valdrade told her.

Cynthia visibly tense at that statement. Valdrade to her was probably at champion's level and for her to admit that someone is better than her was somewhat shocking. Cynthia was about to asked more question but they were interrupted by the one of the girls in the group.

"Okay I'm chosen my field." Greta said with a smile. She then showed it to Sarah.

"Are you sure about this?" Sarah asked in worry. She knows what kind of pokemon will Ash use in this type of field and that would mean disastrous for Greta even if her fighting type pokemons had an advantage against those types of pokemons.

"Yeah I'm sure. Practically all of the fields that Ash has created are base on the habitats of the pokemons live so I think my fighting types would have an advantage in that kind of surroundings." Greta said giving Sarah a thumps up.

'_No matter what kind of field you're battling on you are still no match against a field master like Ash.' _Sarah thought as she watches Greta doing some kind of pose.

"What about you girls have you pick a filed to battle on." Sarah asked looking at the three reminding girls. The girls' just shook there heads into a no.

"I see," Sarah said as she looks at Valdrade. "Hey Val, could you call Ash and tell him that the first field that his battling on for today is a rock field?" Sarah said with a smile.

"A rock field, of all the field that is available they choose the one that Ash could easily manipulate." Valdrade muse teleporting to where Ash is.

"What does she mean about that?' Greta asked confuse because of the statement.

Sarah just smiles at her and gave her a tap on the back and said. "You'll see later."

_(Scene Change)_

Ash was currently sitting on top of a tree as he watched four of his pokemon play. He was still rather sleepy but nevertheless he needs to watch those four play because the last time they play with each other unsupervised they almost level an entire mountain. But hey those four are his most childish and most gigantic pokemons he has in his new arsenal. He glances at those four again to remember how he met them and why they joined him.

First was his Tyranitar. Tyranitar was one of the pokemons that is closest to him because he had already met and helped him during the time that he was still a Larvitar (this is the very same Larvitar that Ash had during his journeys in Johto). He could still remember how his mother almost stomp him to the ground when he choose to travel with him.

Second was his Aggron. Aggron on the other hand was a very different case because she just stayed with him and Elena after they save her from the poachers whom destroyed her home when she was still a young Aron.

Third was his Steelix. This Steelix was very unique than the other Steelix, his entire body was made out of sapphire crystal rather than steel because of that it gave him a clear sky blue colr. Because of that it is usually pick on by other Steelix and was usually hunted by poachers. That stops when he decided to join his team.

Fourth and last was his Hippowdon. This Hippowdon, when she was still a Hippopotas, was one of the pokemons that was wild in this island. She decided to join his team when she saw how powerful his team is.

Those four are the youngest, childish, and largest in his entire arsenal of pokemons but when ever there power and size are needed they always deliver.

"So you're here huh." A voice called below tree.

"I need to be. The last time they play without my supervision they almost destroyed an entire mountain." Ash said going down from the tree and sting beside Valdrade. "Sit,"

Valdrade sat down beside Ash and looked at the four humongous pokemon playing. "Is it wise to let those four play like that?" Valdrade asked looking at how those four titans play.

"Those four are the youngest out of all my pokemons. They deserved to cherish it while it last." Ash answered. "So who am I battling first and in what field?" Ash asked getting straight to the point.

"You know you should relax. Those four combined would not even give you a dissent battle." Valdrade said getting closer to Ash.

"I know," Ash said.

"So where are Pikachu and Koyuki?" Valdrade asked noticing that his two closet pokemon was not with him.

Ash's only answer was him pointing above the tree. "Those two are currently sleeping above this tree. Those two trained to hard even in my standards."

"Those two trained so hard because they don't want to disappoint you, heck every new pokemon that you have don't want to disappoint you." Valdrade told Ash.

"They never could disappoint me even if they try. I am eternally grateful for those twenty-six new pokemons that I have." Ash said looking at Tyranitar and Aggron. Those two are getting to close to each other.

"They owe you Ash. You save each of them into a faith that is worst than death." Valdrade mumbled.

"Not just me. Elena was also there, you and Sarah as well." Ash reminded.

"Yes were there but we are just accessories." Valdrade said.

"You are giving me to much credit you know that." Ash said as he laid his head on Valdrade's lap. That shocked Valdrade and causes her to blush. There was only one person that Ash would be comfortable in doing this and that person was Elena.

"Ahhhhh......Ash...wwwhat.....aarrreee.......yyyooouuu...ddddoing." Valdrade manage to say out of her shock.

"Let me sleep for a while. I didn't get too much sleep last night. Wake me up after thirty minutes" Ash said as he close his eyes and went to sleep.

Valdrade shook her blush of and just look at Ash as he sleeps. She was angry and at the same time glad that his old friends hurt him deeply because it allow her to met and befriended one of the most amazing person in the world. She was greatly happy that, even if it was unintentionally, Ash made her fall for him.

She stroke Ash's hair so that she could have a clear view on his handsome face. "Ash, you save me from the darkness that almost consume me. I hope I can save you from the darkness that consumes you." She said as she caresses his hair and cheeks. She then sang Ash a song to further and to comfort him in his sleep.

"You still have a very angelic voice, Valdrade." Ash mumbles as he made himself comfortable on Valdrade's lap.

Valdrade blush after Ash complimented her and as Ash made himself comfortable on her lap but she never halt her singing in fact she made sure that this song, the song that she was singing right, would be sang perfectly for Ash, only for Ash.

_(Change Scene)_

The group is currently inside a cable car. That cable car is the only way of transportation inside of the giant circle. All of the girls are all looking outside and enjoying the view of the giant circle and every single field in it. It was a beautiful sight to see, different fields that resembles the entire habitat that pokemon lives on. The only person who isn't looking outside was Sarah who was currently analyzing the field that the girls pick.

"Are you sure about you're choice of fields?" Sarah asked as she analyzes the field that the four girls pick. Out of all the fields that those girls have to pick, they pick the fields that Ash is most comfortable on.

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"Yes"

"Absolutely"

Sarah sigh _'Ash would destroy them'_ she mentally concluded looking at the group of girls that would battle Ash. She then notices that Cynthia was looking at her very intently. "Cynthia, do you have something to say?" She asked looking at the eyes of the Sinnoh Champion.

"Yeah I do, this question have been in my mind since I saw Ash." Cynthia said looking at Sarah.

That seems to catch the attention of the four girls in the cable car. All there attention now was focus on Sarah.

"Ask away then." Sarah said knowing what question will be asked.

"What is Ash doing here?" Cynthia asked her.

Sarah sighed, she knew sooner or later that someone would ask her or Valdrade or even Ash this question. She sighed heavily and answered her question "Sorry I can't answer that question."

Before Cynthia could say anything she was cut off by Zoey. "Why not?" Zoey exclaim.

"That's easy, its Ash's story to tell." Sarah answered her but sadly that doesn't suffice her.

"Why not? What did Ash do? Did he abandon his pokemon, his family, and his friends to be here?" Zoey asked suddenly. Every single one of them thought the same but they were snap out of there thoughts when they heard a slapping sound. They looked at Sarah only to see that she slap Zoey's face and hard.

"Don't you dare." Sarah hissed angrily at her. All of them especially Zoey was shocked. They never saw Sarah ever angry.

"Ash could never abandon those idiots that he once calls friends or those unfaithful former pokemons of his, heck there is no way in hell that he could abandon his own mother. He was force to leave his birth town; he was forced to leave by those ungrateful whelps." Sarah spat as she glare at Zoey with an icy stare.

Zoey and all the others in the group flinch because of the tone that Sarah uses. For as long as they know her she never use that kind voice to anyone. Zoey was about to apologizes but she was cut off by Sarah.

"Those whelps don't even deserve to know Ash. Ash is a wonderful person and a wonderful friend and they only took him for granted. What's worse after all they been through with Ash they ended up backstabbing him." Sarah mumbled angrily which earned a questionable look from the group but no one dare voice there curiosity. A moment of silence was felt by the group until Zoey said something.

"I'm sorry." Zoey apologize.

"No worries, it's just I.... no me and Valdrade owes Ash." Sarah said with a far look on her eyes. "When we first met Ash we could already tell that he was someone special and as time pass and we get to know him we were wrong, he wasn't just someone special he was one of kind." Sarah said while smiling sincerely.

"Ash is very important to you and Valdrade." Anabel said sincerely looking at the smiling girl.

"He save Valdrade from loneliness and for the first time showed him what love is. He showed me a whole new world that I never thought that existed. He gave light to our world. I just wish we could do the same to him now that his world is in darkness." Sarah said smiling while shedding a lone tear.

Another moment of silence was felt by the group. No one wants to say anything nor did anyone want to. The group went back in enjoying the sight but they still have one thought in there minds _'What happen between Ash and his friends?'_

"Hey what's that?" Angie suddenly said seeing something move below the cable car.

"Where?" Greta asked sitting beside Angie and looking at the window.

"There, there is something moving down there." Angie said pointing at the moving object below them.

The rest of the group look as well and truth in what Angie said there were three moving object there. "Hey Sarah what is that moving object there?" Angie asked.

"Hmmmh, let have a close look shall we." Sarah then took the laptop which was controlling the cable cart and with one push of the button activating the cable cars special accessories, a telescope

"Lets see a little adjustment here and here and here we go, oohh that Valdrade." Sarah said with a voice changing to serious to irritation.

The group notices the sudden change of tone and look at the screen of the laptop. They saw two things, one was the pure white Lucario and a golden colored Pikachu was running beside a motorcycle, second was that the motorcycle has two occupants; the first occupant was the one who was driving the motorcycle, his face was covered by a cowboy hat but they are sure that it was Ash because of the pokemon who was running beside the motorcycle, the second occupant of the motorcycle was Valdrade, she seems to have a tight hold on Ash's waist and she also has a blissful smile on her face as she rest her head on Ash's back.

"I send her to get Ash for his battle not for her to have him all to herself." Sarah said as she furiously pushes some buttons on the laptop. Also a dark aura seems to float around her. The rest of the girls in the group sweat drop and slowly back away from her feeling the dark aura which is floating around her.

"All of you hold on to something." She said pushing the last button. The cable car suddenly accelerated which took all the girls except for Sarah by surprised.

_(Change Scene)_

If there was one word to described Valdrade's feeling right now, that word would be heaven. She always envy Elena every time she and Ash rode Ash' motorcycle and now she knows why. The feeling of being so close to Ash holding him and having him so close to her body the feeling was so wonderful. Hearing his heart as it beet in its own pace and feeling the warmth of his body was such a blissful feeling. It safe to say that she could die right now and she'll die with a giant smile on her face.

"We're here." Ash whispered to her disturbing her blissful moment.

"Can we stay like this for just a little more." Valdrade said tightening her embrace to Ash.

"I can't see why not." Ash simply stated.

"Thank you." Valdrade then made herself comfortable as she snuggles closer to Ash's back, savoring the blissful feeling.

Sadly that blissful feeling only lasted for a few more seconds because of two things, one because Sarah breathing down her neck and second she has a very deadly expression on her face.

"VAAALLLLDDDDRRRAADDDDEEEEEE," Sarah said out off irritation.

Both Ash and Valdrade look at the clearly irritated Sarah as she taps her foot to the ground. Ash just look at her with his usual cold eyes with no interest, while Valdrade look at her like she was ready to throw her all the way to the ends of the world.

"Do you mind?" Valdrade asked.

"Yes, its time for Ash to battle." Sarah said restraining herself to clobber Valdrade.

"Could it wait for a couple more minutes?" Valdrade ask as she cuddles closer to Ash's back.

"NOOOOOO." Sarah shouts which cause Valdrade to fall from the motorcycle. Valdrade then glare at Sarah and vise-versa

"I see so where are my opponents then?" Ash asked looking at the two glaring girls.

"Oh there in the cable car over there," Sarah said pointing at the cable car that was parked over the terminal.

Ash gets off from his motorcycle and went towards the cable car leaving the glaring girls to glare at each other in peace. As he walked towards the terminal he notices that a sudden weight was added in his shoulder. He looks at his right shoulder seeing that his Pikachu has made himself comfortable on top of his shoulder, he then look at his left side to see that his 'daughter' was again walking besides him. He patted his Pikachu on the head and also his 'daughter' to acknowledge that he notices them.

"Both of you how's you're run?" Ash asked the two pokemons that was largely part of his life.

Pikachu gave him a thumps-up and smile. His 'daughter' on the other hand just smile at him.

"That's good to know." Ash said.

"_**So father why are Aunt Valdrade and Aunt Sarah glaring at each other?"**_Koyuki asked looking at her glaring Aunts.

"It's a human girl thing, Koyuki. I don't attempt to understand the human girl mind." Ash simply answered her curious 'daughter'.

"_**But you understand mother."**_Koyuki said out of loud.

"Your mother is a very different case. She was very complicated but she was also easy to understand. I understand her easily because I love her and because she let me understand her." Ash said looking at the sky with a rare bright smile.

Ash then suddenly stops as he looked at the door of the cable car, he then open it and saw that all the people inside was all on the ground with a dizzy look on there eyes.

"You guys should not let Sarah drive anything even a cable car." Ash lectures the dizzy girls that were all on the ground.

_(Change Scene)_

After a rather short time of letting the girls recover from there dizziness and a rather long time of screaming at Sarah. All the girls now were now staring at Ash waiting for the stipulation of the battle.

"Okay to get this over with and so that we could start to battle with each other you guys have to choices. You guys may choose either a double battle or a single battle, no more no less." Ash told them in a cold and bored voice.

All of the girls, with the exception of Valdrade, Sarah, and Cynthia suddenly flinch a bit after hearing his voice, it was cold and sad. As far as they remember Ash's voice wasn't cold, it was warm and cheerful. They all just nodded.

"Good, Then whoever is my first opponent step in to the field and lets get this over with." Ash said turning his back from the group of girls and was headed towards his side of the field.

Greta just looks at him one last time before going to her side of the field.

_(Change Scene)_

They know that this Ash has a hobby of creating fields but they didn't know that the fields that he builds were very well built. The rock-field that they saw was very detailed and well built, it was even better than the fields that the League or the Battle Frontier could build, but that didn't matter now because the battle is about to start.

"Before we start what do you choose, single or double?" Ash placing his hat in the hands (or paws) of his 'daughter', his Pikachu then jumped of from his shoulder seeing that he was about to battle.

Greta, now that Ash's face isn't covered by that ten-gallon hat, can help but to blush, it isn't everyday that she was to battle a handsome trainer. Unknown to her all of the girls, with the exception of Valdrade and Sarah, was also blushing because of the view of Ash's handsome face.

Greta quickly shook of her blush and answered Ash "I prefer a singles battle Ash." Greta then took a poke ball from her bracelet.

Ash just nodded and looks at the one who was going to referee the battle, Sarah. Sarah seeing his gaze nodded and gave the signal.

"The will be a One-on-One battle single Pokemon Battle between Greta of Saffron City and Ashura Satoshi Ketchum of South-Light Island." Sarah announced. That declaration causes the group to look at the three of them (Ash, Valdrade, and Sarah) with questionable expressions, "There will be no substitution and no time limit! You may begin!"

"Ashura Satoshi Ketchum?" Greta asked before throwing her poke ball to the air revealing her Hariyama. The group look at Ash waiting for his answer.

"Hari-Yama." It said as it prepare for battle.

"Ashura Satoshi Ketchum is my whole name. I started using my whole name in battle two years ago." Ash explains which the girls just nodded. "Rampardos I choose you." Ash yelled.

Suddenly a large boulder was suddenly shatter and as the boulder rubbles and smoke clear Greta and the others now has a clear view of a mean looking Rampardos, a mean and strong looking Rampardos.

_(Change Scene)_

"WOW a Rampardos." Angie said getting her Pokedex from her pocket.

'_Rampardos, The Head Butt Pokémon, and the evolved form of __Cranidos__. Like a spear, its __Headbutt__ can pierce even the strongest of defenses.' _The Pokedex stated.

"Wait a minute a Rampardos is a rock type pokemon. Why would Ash use a rock-type to battle a fighting type which has the type advantage?" Zoey asked.

"To give Greta a fighting chance," Valdrade answered not looking at the shock expression of the girls. Who would give a Frontier Brain an advantage?

_(Change Scene)_

"A rock type huh, It seems that Ash or Ashura is underestimating me, that is a mistake." Greta mumbles as she looked at the rock type. "Hariyama use Arm Thrust," Greta commanded.

"Hari-YYYAMMMA." Hariyama shouted as it rushes towards Rampardos with its giant palms thrusting furiously.

"Rampardos you think you could take those." Ash asked. Rampardos just gave Ash a sinister smile as it gets hit by multiple Arm Thrusts.

Greta and the other (exception of Valdrade and Sarah) was shocked that, that Rampardos didn't even flinch as it was hit by those powerful Arm Thrusts. _'Man that Rampardos must have a very high defense.'_ Greta thought as she looks at the smiling Rampardos. "Okay try this on for size. Hariyama attack Rampardos with Force Palm." Greta commanded with a punch in the air.

"HAAARRIIIIIYYYYAMA," It said as it thruster its arm releasing a powerful surge of energy towards Rampardos. Rampardos was then cover with smoke.

"Pathetic," Ash mumble under his breath as he watches Rampardos being hit by the Force Palm. "Hey Greta are you done already." That earned Ash a confuse look coming from Greta. "I'll take that as a yes, Rampardos you ready." Ash asked.

As the smoke clear Greta and the others could see the Rampardos who was still smilling and without even a single scratch. _'No Way,'_

"Rampardos Iron Tail then top it up with Fire Blast." Ash commanded.

Hariyama was then send flying after being hit by the Iron Tail and was quickly covered by an intense flame after being hit by a power Fire Blast. Hariyama then crash landed towards one of the rock pillars still covered in flames.

"Hariyama roll to the ground to disperse the flame." Greta ordered hurriedly seeing that the flames were hurting her Hariyama. Hariyama quickly rolled around which slowly dispersed the flames.

"Good," Greta sighs in relief that was until she saw a Headbutt approaching her Hariyama. "Hariyama dodge now then use Focus Punch." Greta quickly yelled as she saw the attack coming closer.

Hariyama barely dodge the attack and as he dodges he quickly threw a Focus Punch towards Rampardos. That seemingly hurt Rampardos because it let out a low grunt but it wasn't enough to made if fall to the ground. Ramoardos quickly attack with another Headbutt and this time it hits Hariyama. Hariyama then went crashing down to the ground a couple of feet away from Rampardos.

"Hmmh that Focus Punch actually hurt that Rampardos BUT it looks like that Hariyama can't take anymore damage." Greta said to herself seeing her bruise Hariyama. "I need to end this before Ash or Ashura or whatever he wants to call himself before he takes this seriously." Greta concluded seeing that Ash wasn't taking this battle seriously.

"Hariyama charge in and hit that Rampardos with you're most powerful Focus Punch." Greta commanded hoping that it would end this battle.

Hariyama then focus every bit of its reminding energy to its right fist and charged towards its enemy.

"What recklessness, you want this to end fine I'll end this then." Ash whispered looking at the charging Hariyama. "Rampardos wait for Hariyama to throw the Focus Punch then dodge then use Head Smash to finish it." Ash commanded waving his hand.

Rampardos then watch Hariyama as it get closer, waiting for Hariyama to throw the Focus Punch. As a Hariyama throw the Focus Punch it carefully dodge and it quickly strike it with a powerful Head Smash completely knocking it out.

Sarah looks at the fallen Hariyama to see if it was truly unconscious and after a couple of seconds of glancing at the fallen pokemon, she then concluded that it was truly knocked out. "Hariyama is unable to battle the winner is Rampardos and Ashura Satoshi Ketchum." Sarah announces.

Greta looked at her fallen Hariyama with a shocked expression. Her Hariyama and especially her was never been so defeated that, that easily and that quickly. Her Hariyama didn't even give that, that pokemon a challenge. Greta fall down to her knees in shocked about her worst defeat ever, her head was looking at the ground and her eyes was close to tear

"Stand up." A cold voice told her. Greta looked at the source of the voice only seeing Ash's cold bordering to emotionless face. A cold shiver went to her spine after hearing that cold voice.

"Stand up and go to you're pokemon. It gave a good fight and it deserve acknowledgement coming from its trainer. Don't let your pokemon or you're opponent see you in a depress state because of a defeat, it looks pathetic." Ash said cold but comforting voice as he offer his hand to Greta. Greta let those words sink in to her and nodded, he was right she does look pathetic. Greta took his hand and stood up. Greta was about to go to her Hariyama but was stop by Ash when he moved his face near to her ear. Greta blush when she felt Ash's hot breath close to her.

"Next time learn to determine the power and strength of your enemy before you attack. First determine the strength and weakness then attack." Ash whispered to her before walking away leaving a heavily blushing Greta to tend to his fallen pokemon.

_(Change Scene)_

Every single one of them, with the exception of Valdrade, was shock to see how Greta was so easily defeated. Greta, a member of the prestigious and elite Battle Frontier, was defeated so easily. It also seems that Ash wasn't even trying or wasn't even giving much of an effort to beat her, which scared them the most. Cynthia narrows her eyes towards Ash; her curiosity towards him has grown.

"Sarah, who's next?" Ash asked taking his hat from his 'daughter'. His Pikachu then jumped to his shoulder and gave him a thumps up because of his victory

"Well next is..." Sarah was cut off by Cynthia when she suddenly asked a question towards Ash.

"Ah Ashura may asked something." Cynthia asked.

The trio (Ash, Valdrade, and Sarah) look at her with a curious expression. "You may and please call me Ash. I am only Ashura when in battle." Ash told her.

Cynthia nodded and asked. "Did you take Greta seriously?"

"No," Ash answers flatly. That causes the four girls (Anabel, Greta, Angie, and Zoey) especially Greta to look at him in shock.

"Just as I thought," Cynthia said. The cause the four girls to shift there gaze towards there coach. "Can I see you're invitational card?" Cynthia asked.

"Why?" Ash asks taking something from his pocket.

"I just want to know what kind of card do you have and how are you identify in the Grand League." Cynthia answered. Again that causes confusion from the four girls who still can't measure how powerful Ash is.

"I see, here you go then." Ash said showing her a Platinum card which has a strange insignia on it, the insignia of the Grand League.

Cynthia was a bit stun seeing that kind of card but retains her composure. "So I see you're one of the Sixty-Four Ace." Cynthia said seeing the Platinum card.

"Yeah and I know you are too." Ash said looking at her with a smirk.

The rest on the other hand who doesn't know what that means (the four girls) just look at the two in a confusing way.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SIX CHAPTER IS UP................PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT THE BATTLE SCENE BETWEEN THE TWO POKEMONS BECAUSE I FEEL THAT IT SUCK AND IS POORLY WRITEN.......ALSO IF ANYONE CAN GIVE ME SOME ADVISE ON HOW TO WRITE A BETTER BATTLE SCENE FOR THE POKEMONS...PLEASE DO TELL......THE ADVICE WILL BE GREATLY ACCEPTED.............**

**(A/N.....SOUTH-LIGHT ISLAND IS A PLACE THAT I MADE UP.... SOUTH-LIGHT ISLAND IS THE HOME TOWN OF SARAH AND ASH'S LATE LOVER ELENA. IT IS ALSO THE NEW HOMETOWN OF ASH AND VALDRADE. RED PEARL ISLAND IS A SMALL ISLANDS THAT IS LOCATED NEAR SOUTH-LIGHT ISLAND THUS IT IS A PART OF SOUTH-LIGHT ISLAND)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER Seven: ThE WORSE DEFEAT**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

"Can I see you're invitational card?" Cynthia asked.

"Why?" Ash asks taking something from his pocket.

"I just want to know what kind of card do you have and how are you identify in the Grand League." Cynthia answered. Again that causes confusion from the four girls who still can't measure how powerful Ash is.

"I see, here you go then." Ash said showing her a Platinum card which has a strange insignia on it, the insignia of the Grand League.

Cynthia was a bit stun seeing that kind of card but retains her composure. "So I see you're one of the Sixty-Four Aces." Cynthia said seeing the Platinum card.

"Yeah and I know you are too." Ash said looking at her with a smirk.

"Ah what are the Sixty-Four Aces?" Angie asked looking at Cynthia and Ash confusingly.

Ash looks at Angie with a look that was saying that she was an idiot and then looks at Cynthia once again. "They still don't know all the info about the Grand League, do they?"

"Yeah I never did mention to them the types of invitation and the classifications of the trainers." Cynthia answered.

"Then before my next battle, tell them what classification I am and what classification they are." Ash said putting the platinum card back on his pocket. "That or you want me to explain."

"Explain what? And what do you mean trainer classification?" Zoey asked.

Cynthia sighed and looks at the girls that she was training. "You see girls a trainer is classified by the invitational card he or she receives. There are four kinds of card, Bronze, Silver, Gold, and last the Platinum card. Those cards represent a significant classification of trainers." Cynthia stops seeing if the girls were following.

"So the invitational cards that we have classified us types of trainers in the Grand League, is that what you want to tell us." Anabel asked forming a conclusion.

"Probably yes," Ash answered beating Cynthia to the punch. "You see the invitational cards that are given to us, to give classifications to us in the Grand League. Like for example, who has Bronze card here?" Ash asked looking at the four of them.

"I do," Angie said showing Ash a Bronze card.

"Who has a silver card?" Ash asked. Greta and Anabel then showed him there Silver card.

"Lastly who has a Gold Card?" Ash asked which Zoey answered by showing him a Gold car.

Ash was about to say something but was interrupted by Cynthia. "Hey Valdrade what invitational card do you have?" Cynthia asked looking at Valdrade who was watching the four girls with an amuse look.

"You have been with them for two months and you still don't know what kind of invitational cards they have." Ash commented.

"I concentrated with there training so I don't have time to ask for irrelevant information." Cynthia said a bit annoyed.

"Fair enough, and Valdrade is just like me. She has a Platinum card as well." Ash said which Valdrade confirm by flashing a Platinum card to the group. Cynthia seems unsurprised about that information, knowing full well how powerful of a trainer Valdrade is.

"Okay, okay now that you know what invitational cards that we have, could you tell us what is special about those this cards." Greta annoying exclaim seeing the four people who seems to know a lot of information about the Grand League.

"We are getting to that Gret, so please be patient." Sarah said flashing her signature goofy smile.

"How many times must I tell you that don't call me that?' Greta said preparing for a round house kick but that was halted when Ash said a few words.

"Hurt Sarah and I will break that leg." Ash said looking at Greta with an icy and intense glare which made every person, whom still doesn't know this new Ash, flinch. Valdrade and Sarah seeing that glare attempted to calm him down because once his angry not even Greta, that was a black belt in martial arts, could stand with Ash in a battle of fist.

"Ash calm down would you. She can't hurt me that easily" Sarah said embracing Ash from behind.

"You are one lucky girl." Ash said relaxing a bit. "Sarah thank you, you could let go now."

"Must I," Sarah said embracing him tightly.

"Yes you must." Valdrade said threateningly.

"Fine then," Sarah said letting go of Ash but when Valdrade look at her eyes she knows that she is planning something.

"Ah.............as much that I enjoy this amusing moment between friends could you guys answer our questions now." Zoey said with a sweat drop.

"Sure, why not?" Sarah said ignoring the look of Valdrade. "You see in the Grand League those Cards signify what accomplishments you have accomplish in you're career as a trainer or as a coordinator. The color of the invitational card will tell the others how much you girls accomplish during you're travels of a trainer and coordinator." Sarah stopped seeing if they were following what she was saying. Seeing satisfying looks on there faces she continue.

"Those cards will also tell others how you got invited or what kind of trainer are you. Example, we got the Bronze Card, the Bronze Card are given to people whom one there respective town or city tournament, they are Trainers who doesn't travel around or just stay in one place, the Silver Card, are simply given to the Gym leaders or people who are members of Pokemon Champions battle, the Gold Card are given to trainers or Coordinators that have collected the right amount of Badges or Ribbons. Anymore questions." Sarah looking at the faces of the group, Ash, Valdrade, and Cynthia was impassive they already know this stuff, while the four remaining group just stood there trying to take all the information that was given to them.

"What about the Platinum card?" Anabel asked.

Sarah smiled at that question. "The Platinum Card or better known as the ace identifier is a rare card. Like Cynthia said it is only given to Sixty-Four people which often are Elite Fours or League Champions. The Platinum Card are given to trainers who have accomplish a lot during there career as a trainer or as a coordinator. Those accomplishments can be considered unreachable for other trainers because it requires a load of skill. The trainers that are given the Platinum Card can be safely consider as powerful and well versed trainers. For example Cynthia whom is the current Sinnoh Champion and last Grand League Champion, Valdrade whom has won every Pokemon Contest Festival including all the Grand Festival, and also Ash whom has won every Pokemon Championship Battle." Sarah said which shocked the group, except for Valdrade, who already knew all the accomplishments of the entire group.

Some of the girls, including Cynthia, looked at Ash with a shocked expression on there faces. All of them know how hard it is to beat a Pokemon Champions Battle. But two girls in the group doesn't seem to know what a Pokemon Champions League is, they can't help but to voice there curiosity.

"What's a Pokemon Champions League?" Zoey asked

"Yeah I know the Pokemon Conference League but I never heard the Pokemon Champions League." Angie said with curiosity in her voice.

Cynthia and the rest look at both of them like they were uneducated idiots. Cynthia took it to herself to explain what the Pokemon Champions League is. "The Pokemon Champions League is a special branch of the Pokemon League that is at the same time separated from the Pokemon League. Unlike the Pokemon League Conference, the Pokemon Champions League is located on minor regions except for the Battle Frontier." Cynthia began; her explanation took the attention of Zoey and Angie.

"What do you mean separated from the Pokemon League?" Zoey asked intrigued

"I'll get to that Zoey. You see the Pokemon Champions League are own by Legendary and Hall of Fame trainers or by some regions with traditional battling history. They set up those Leagues because they feel that the Leagues level is deteriorating. Now the rules of the Pokemon Champions League are this, there are different trainers all place in different locations in the region. Those trainers are probably bordering to elite four levels. Now they will set-up the rules and regulation and what are the fields that there opponent will fight on. They also have a specific specialty that they are an absolute master. That alone could make the match even harder for there opponents. The Pokemon Champions League is, in my opinion, is a harder thing to conquer than the Pokemon League." Cynthia said eyeing Ash with new respect and admiration. Not even her have conquer all the Pokemon Champions League and for that her respect and curiosity for Ash grown immensely.

That seems to answer the questions of Zoey and Angie because they have a satisfying look on their faces,

"So Ash you've conquer every Pokemon Champions League, you're this so called Master of Champions that we have been hearing around Scott for this pass couple of months." Anabel asked looking at Ash.

Ash looks at Anabel and said with a cold and non-interesting voice "Yeah, that's me. I have won every Pokemons Champions League, including the Grand Kingdom Grand Invitational battle and Atlantrome's royal 18 master's challenges." After hearing that statement Anabel, Greta, and Cynthia look at Ash like he was some kind of monster. The reason why they look at Ash like that is because the revelation that he was able to win two of the oldest and toughest Pokemon Champions League there is, a Pokemon Champions League that no one has ever been able to win for the last 75 years.

"You have won those two as well." Cynthia said looking at Ash with shock. She was asking herself what kind of power Ash is holding if he was able to win two of the oldest Championship League that not even her have completed.

"Yes, I have, those two Leagues were tougher than hell itself." Ash said walking towards his motorcycle. "Come on I owe you three people here a pokemon battle and I intent to finish this as soon as possible before sunset."

_(Change Scene)_

"So Anabel you pick the mirror field huh." Ash said looking at the seemingly endless mirror that was in front of him. Ash sighed "Please pick, doubles or single."

"Double battle, Ash." Anabel said. This was a whole different Ash and she knew it.

"Okay let's start shall we." Ash said as he walks towards his corner.

Anabel was about to walk to her corner but was stop by Cynthia "Anabel come her for a moment." Cynthia said. Anabel look confuse but comply nonetheless.

"Anabel I'm going to tell you right here and now that you may not have a chance to battle Ash in an equal footing." Cynthia said which offended Anabel.

"Cynthia, I've beaten Ash once." Anabel stated firmly.

"That may be but this Ash is so different than the Ash both you and I met. He is more mature, more reserve, and if basing on what Valdrade and Sarah said about him and in addition on what I saw during his last match I can tell you that his skill as a trainer seems to be worlds apart than the Ash we met." Cynthia said looking at Anabel with a serious look in her eyes. Anabel just sighed.

"Trust me I could beat him." Anabel said walking away from Cynthia.

"I doubt it Anabel." Cynthia whispered.

"This will be a Double battle between Anabel of Tohjo Falls and Ashura Satoshi Ketchum of South-Light Island." Sarah announced. "There will be no substitution and no time limit! You may begin!"

"Alakazam, Metagross come out my friend." Anabel then threw two poke balls in the air releasing a giant metallic pokemon and a humanoid fox-like pokemon.

"Interesting choice," Ash muttered under his breath. "Froslass, Leafeon aid me." Suddenly a very eerie haze blown in the area. As the haze clear a very beautiful Froslass appeared and was sitting on an ice thrown. On her side was a Leafeon who seems to be half a sleep. Both of them eyed the two Psychic type with little to no interest. That seems to aggravate the two psychic pokemon.

'_Metagross, Mistress Anabel I feel great power coming from those two and an even greater power coming from the man that is standing before us.' _Alakazam said telepathically.

'_I agree his Aura is in the borderlines of darkness and light yet it his very calm and very powerful........ and familiar. Have we met this one before mistress?' _Metagross responding on what Alakazam said

'_We have certainly met him before; He is Ash Ketchum or Ashura Satoshi Ketchum as he is known in battle.' _Anabel answered there curiosity._' His Aura yes has change so much, when I first saw him his, Aura was visible yes but no powerful but know his Aura is so powerful that he seems to be glowing in power.' _Anabel said to her friends as she looks at Ash.

"Anabel," Ash suddenly said which caught her attention. "If you're done communicating with them lets begin shall we, Oh yeah it would be wise for you and you're friends to never mention my Aura.' Ash said in a cold and edgy voice that frightens Anabel. "Do we have understanding Anabel?"

Anabel just nod but made a mental note to talk to Ash later.

"Good I thing I'll start this battle then. "Leafeon use Razor Leaf and Froslass top it off with Blizzard." Ash commanded with a wave of his hand.

Froslass and Leafeon after hearing there master and friends voice began there attack, truth wise both of them could take this two out in a matter of seconds considering how they were trained but nevertheless they will entertain, for now at least. Leafeon launched a fury of Razor Leaf and after it was launched Frosglass send a strong Blizzard which froze the leaves. Normally that Razor Leafs would stop but it did the complete opposite, the Razor Leaf began to pick up speed and it seems that the ice that covered the leaves gave it more power.

'_My friends send those back with Psychic.' _Anabel commanded telepathically.

The two pokemons then glowed bright blue and began to use there psychic abilities. They stop the frozen leaves in mid air and send them back to there enemies.

"Froslass use Ominous Wind and Leafeon be a dear and charged up for a Solarbeam.' Ash commanded coolly.

Froslass was suddenly covered by purple energy and she then unleashed the purple energy, in the form of a strong gust of wind, towards the frozen leaves which change there direction towards the two Psychic pokemon and this time it was much more faster because of the strong wind.

'_Alakazam use Protect, Metagross use agility to dodge.'_ Anabel commanded seeing that there is no way for them to redirect those attacks using any psychic move.

Alakazam was quickly covered with a green barrier and Metagross quickly move out of the way.

"Not that easy my dear, your pokemons are not the only one that knows how to use Psychic moves." Ash muttered. "Frosglass use Confusions to redirect each and every one of those leaves towards Metagross. Leafeon fire the Solarbeam on the mirror beside you" Ash commanded.

Frosglass eyes suddenly glowed bright and quickly redirected the frozen leaves towards Metagross. Metagross who was moving in high speed, thanks to agility, manage to doge some of the attacks but majority of the attacks had hit and hit hard. Metagross was quickly sent to the ground.

'_Damn I didn't expect that. I need to first knock that Froslass out seeing that it is the only pokemon in the field which has an advantage against my Pokemons.'_ Anabel concluded. _'Alakazam use Psybeam on Froslass.'_

Alakazam nod at her mistress orders and quickly attempted a Psybeam but was stop when a Solarbeam hit its back, knocking Alakazam into unconsciousness.

"How," Anabel asked in shocked. His Leafeon had not even move an inch and the solarbeam was fired beside the Leafeon yet that Solarbeam had manage to hit her Alakazam on the back

"We are using a mirror field Anabel and mirrors are natural reflectors. With that mirrors have the ability to redirect any kind of beams. Like this, Froslass Ice Beam on the mirror behind you." Ash commanded preparing to leave seeing that, that attack would be the finishing blow. Froslass then unleashed a white beam towards the mirror behind her. Instead of freezing the mirror the white beam bounce of the mirror towards another mirror and bounce of again without freezing a single mirror. Every time the Ice Beam bounce it seems to become faster and stronger.

"Metagross try to move." Anabel yelled. But Metagross was to injured because of the last attack that hit it and was not able to stand up,

After a few more bounce it manage to hit Metagross, whom was still recovering. The Ice Beam had managed to freeze Metagross completely.

"Froslass Shadow Ball, Leafeon Magical Leaf, finish this now." Ash commanded. Both of them then unleashed there attacks towards the frozen pokemon. As the two attacks connected it shatter the ice that was covering Metagross but at the same time the shockwave cause Metagross to get thrown back a couple of feet in an unconscious state.

Anabel look at her friends and at her opponent with a shocked and heartbreaking expression. She was never beaten so easily and so quickly before, not even her fellow Frontier Brains could beat her that quickly or easily. She wasn't even able to launched a single attack.

"Man that was quick," Sarah whispered. "Alakazam and Metagross are unable to battle the winners are Froslass and Leafeon and Ashura Satoshi Ketchum." Sarah announced looking at the shocked expression on Anabel's face.

Anabel simply took two poke balls from her pocket and returned two of her fallen friends. "Great job both of you, you guys deserved a nice long rest." Anabel said with a sad voice.

'_Don't be so sad, Anabel,' _Anabel heard a gentle voice coming from her thoughts. That voice seems to be coming from Ash. She slowly looked at Ash's eyes _'I would be lying if I tell you that that was a great match but those two did well enough to last a couple of turns. You did well and my only suggestion is to raise the defense of you're pokemons next time you'll face a heavy hitter. You raise them well and they would be even more disappointed when they see there mistress in a disappointed mood.'_ Ash told her telepathically.

'_How could you send me a telepathic message?'_ Anabel asked in a shocked way through telepathy.

'_I can't tell you that because I don't trust you_._'_ Ash said telepathically as he step down.

_(Change Scene)_

"That was un- fucking believable." Great said in shocked.

"That was the fastest battle that I have ever seen and that was against Anabel of all people." Zoey said with a petrify expression.

"What kind of trainer is he?" Angie asks to practically no one in a shocked way.

"A trainer, which would only appear once in a millennium." Valdrade answer with a bright smile on her face.

"So who's next?" Cynthia asked with a calm voice like she wasn't shocked about the result.

"Next is Zoey and towards the Ice Field." Sarah said appearing behind them suddenly.

_(Change Scene)_

"I see you choose the ice field, interesting." Ash said looking at the ice field.

"Yeah it pretty much reminds me of home." Zoey said looking at the well designed field.

"Interesting so you are my next opponent huh." Ash said casually.

"Yup and then I'm next in the same field." Angie admiring the field that is in front of her "Hey Ash, how did you manage to build this well detailed battle fields?"

"That is a secret. There are only two people who know how I build these fields and they are Valdrade and Sarah and trust when I say this, those two would not tell you guys until I tell them otherwise." Ash flatly said to them. Ash's voice when he said that to them seems to scare both Zoey and Angie but nodded nonetheless.

"Good, Angie you said that you are going to battle me in this field am I right." Ash asked.

"Yeah, I have great luck when I am battling in an Ice field. My very first pokemon battle was won in an Ice field and I won the tournament that gave me an the invitation in the Grand League in an Ice Field." Angie said with a smile.

"Are you two good in cooperating with each other in Tag-Battles?" Ash asked an intrigue yet cold voice.

Both of them were confuse about that question but answer nevertheless. "Yeah me and Angie are the best in Tag Battles in the entire training camp. We could even give Valdrade a run for her money." Zoey said with a confident smile and voice.

"But still both of you lose against Valdrade am I right." Ash said knowingly. Both of them just pouted knowing what Ash said was quite accurate. "I see so Valdrade's skills hadn't diminished, that's good I do not want her to be held back by her stupid sister who is, in my knowledge, is also in the training camp." Ash said with a bright handsome smile.

Seeing Ash smile made them both flush but quickly shook it off. "You know her relationship with that gym leader." Angie asked in a curious yet angry tone.

"Yeah and next time I see her or anyone that I use to travel they will end up in the ground bleeding." Ash said with a very dangerous look in his eyes. He quickly sub-due is anger knowing that his anger would scare them. "So seeing that you guys are good enough to give Valdrade a hard time you guys would not have a problem battling me two-on-one."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you want us to battle you in a two-on-one?" Zoey and Angie asked in unison.

"Yes," Ash said calmly as he walked away from the two girls.

Normally they would take what Ash said to them as an insult but after seeing what Ash could do it seems that, that was the only way for them to actually have a slight chance against him.

"I suggest you take that offer." A sudden voice said behind there back.

Both of them turn towards there to see Sarah was looking at them with the look of utter seriousness. "Both of you, I am telling you right now take Ash's offer." Sarah said seriously.

"Why, you think that we could not give him a challenge." Zoey asked.

"Yes. Trust me on this you two would last longer than Anabel and Greta, that and its almost sunset and Ash enjoy the sunset. Trust me when I say this if Ash misses the sunset he would be so pissed that he would destroy you guys and any of you're pokemon like they are nothing." Sarah with a voice that promises execution. "So pleas for you're sake accept that offer." Sarah then walked off.

Zoey and Angie looked at Sarah and then there eyes look at Ash whom was patting his Pikachu on the head and seemingly embracing his Lucario with one of his arms.

"So Angie..." before Zoey could finish her sentence she felt Angie was going to the corner.

"Hey Zoe I think It'll be wise for us to actually battle Ash that way." Angie said with a bit of aggravation in her voice.

Zoey smile at her friend "If you say so,"

_(Change Scene)_

"This will be a two-on-one battle between Zoey of Snowpoint City and Angie of Solaceon City against Ashura Satoshi Ketchum will begin." Sarah announced. "There will be no substitution and no time limit! You may begin!"

"Come out Licklicky." Angie then threw a poke ball in the air unleashing her Licklicky.

"Gastrodon, time for the curtain call." Zoey then threw a poke ball revealing her a pink Gastrodon.

"Koyuki I choose you." Ash said coolly. A pin-drop silence was felt in the area.

_(Change Scene)_

"Oh crud this will not end well." Valdrade stated as she watch the all too familiar white Lucario gracefully walking to her father.

"Come on its two-on-one even Ash will have a hard time against those two even if he uses that rare Lucario of his." Greta said looking at Valdrade.

"Yeah, those two are the best partners for double battles in the training camp." Anabel added.

"Yeah well I'll tell you this Koyuki is not you're ordinary Lucario. I'll bet this will end faster than the last battle." Valdrade said with a certain look.

"Koyuki, what's a Koyuki?" Greta asked suddenly.

"Koyuki is the name of Ash's Lucario. She is the only one, out of all of Ash's pokemon, whom has a name." Valdrade explain to them.

"So why did Ash name his Lucario." Cynthia asked suddenly in interest.

"Easy, because for Ash, Koyuki is his daughter." Valdrade said with a compassionate voice. "And the only pokemon that he has that has a sentimental value to the first and only person he ever loves." Valdrade added barely in a whisper looking like she was depress.

Anabel and Greta looked at Valdrade with a questionable look because of the sudden change of her mood. Cynthia on the other look at her before looking at Ash because, even though it was only a whisper, she heard what Valdrade said.

'_What does she means the first and only person Ash has ever love.'_ Cynthia thought her curiosity with this new Ash growing.

_(Change Scene)_

'_So he's going to use Koyuki, this will end in a flash.' _Sarah thought as she watches Koyuki standing in a corner with her 'father'.

Ash knelt down so that he was eye-to-eye with his daughter. He then moves his face near her ears. "Don't hurt them to much, okay." Ash whispered to her.

"_**Yes Father."**_ Koyuki whispered to her 'father'.

"End this quickly so that we could watch the sunset on you're mothers grave." Ash whispered to her then gently kissed her forehead.

"Koyuki I choose you." Ash said again.

Koyuki then jumped to the field. She then glances at her two opponents with fire burning in her eyes.

"Okay ladies shall we begin." Ash said calmly.

Both of them slowly nodded not knowing what to expect.

"Licklicky Rollout." Angie commanded deciding to start this battle. Licklicky then curl up into a ball and rapidly roll towards Koyuki.

'_I think it's wise for me to stay back for a while. By the look of things and how Ash treats her I thing it's safe to say that, that Lucario is one of Ash's most powerful pokemon.'_ Zoey thought looking at the white Lucario.

Strangely, Ash didn't even give her an order. He just watches the scene knowing that his 'daughter' knows what to do and Ash was right. As the giant pokemon continues to roll towards Koyuki and was about to hit her when Koyuki simple raise one of her paws, shockingly that simple motion stop the rollout dead on its track.

"How in the hell?" Angie shouted in shock, No pokemon has stop her Licklicky's Rollout like that easily. Even Zoey stared at the scene with shocked.

"Koyuki send Licklicky flying with a Bullet Punch." Ash commanded. Koyuki's arms suddenly glowed red and with a single jab Licklicky went flying.

"Good Shadow Ball on Gastrodon." Ash commanded. Koyuki then raise one of her paws towards Gastrodon. A black purplish ball of energy then formed with in her fingers and with a simple motion she fired the Shadow Ball towards Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon use Dig now." Zoey shouted. Gastrodon then dive to the snow covered grown burying itself to the ground. When the Shadow Ball connected on top of the ground it causes a five-foot crater fortunately though Gastrodon wasn't caught in the explosion.

'_That was one powerful Shadow Ball.' _All of them thought with the exception of Valdrade and Sarah.

"Gastrodon rise from the ground and use Mud Bomb." Zoey commanded. Gastrodon then jump right behind Koyuki then fired a couple of balls of mud towards her.

"Koyuki use Dark Pulse behind you." Ash simply commanded, with a simple move her paws, placing it behind her shoulder, and without even shifting her body she fired a purplish dark energy behind her. The Dark Pulse easily over power the Mud Bomb that was send towards her and has still enough power left to continue its way towards Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon use Dig hurry." Zoey yelled. Gastrodon then dive down towards the snow covered grown barely dodging the Dark Pulse.

"Koyuki use Focus Punch on the ground." Ash commanded calmly. Koyuki's right paw glowed bright blue and she slams her right paw to the ground. The effect was instantaneous as her paws hit the ground. The entire field developed a large spider-like-crack and it also causes the snow that was covering the ground to be blown away. Gastrodon was also force to emerged from the ground because of the tremor that was cause by the Focus Punch also because of the power of the Focus Punch Gastrodon was send flying to the sky.

"Finish Gastrodon off with Aura Sphere." Ash commanded. Koyuki then slowly charged up for an Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere then was slowly expanding becoming even larger and larger by the second.

"Oh no Licklicky use Power Whip to catch Gastrodon before that Aura Sphere is launch." Angie commanded hurriedly. Licklicky huge tongue was rapidly extended towards Zoey's Gastrodon, intending so save it sadly Ash and Koyuki will not allow that.

"Koyuki Aura Sphere on both of them." Ash commanded in an icy tone. Koyuki then divided the large Aura Sphere into two smaller Aura Spheres. She then launched the two Aura Spheres to her two opponents. The Aura Spheres connected it cause a massive explosion. As the smoke clear everyone could see two pokemons in the opposite direction both are unconscious.

"Licklicky and Gastrodon are unable to battle the winner is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum and his Lucario." Sarah announced. Zoey and Angie were speechless. They were just defeated like they were nothing. It was shocking to them

"Well that was easy." Ash said as he motioned his 'daughter' to come to him.

_(Change Scene)_

After the battles of the four girls against Ash the day end up pretty well. After making sure that the pokemons that the girls use were all okay and healed up they began to individually train themselves. After the showing of Ash's great strategic ability, sheer strength, unbelievable power, all of them decided to train themselves individually for a while, heck even Cynthia decided to train. Even though there crushing defeat (The four girls) was still fresh they could not kept themselves from training harder because they know that Ash was holding back a lot of his skills. It's safe to say that they don't want to be defeated that easily by him or to anyone ever again. Unknown to all of them, Ash was watching them trained with a not to impressive look on his eyes.

'_Now I know why Sarah brought them here, THOSE FOUR ARE JUST PATHETIC.'_ Ash thought silently as he watched the four girls that he has defeated train, pathetically in his own opinion.

"(Hey bro you think we could help those girls train. With the exception of Valdrade, Cynthia, and Sarah all them are pathetic)." Pikachu said to Ash.

"Don't worry buddy I intend to." Ash said turning as he walk away.

_**SEVENTH CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP.................THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT RUSH......................I MAY NOT ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK BECAUSE OF MY UPCOMING PERIODICAL EXAM SO PLEASE REVIEW............. I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT ONE OF MY BEST..............I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE BETTER AFTER I FINSHED MY PERIODICAL EXAM.............**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: NEW TEACHER**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

Sarah was currently walking in a long corridor to fetch one of her best friend and secret love interest. Ash hadn't joined them for dinner and that only means that he was either training or in one of the most secluded places in his house, the working place of Elena. She sighed, he really needs to get over her death and move on. It was very depressing that someone so bright and warm could turn so dark and cold in an instant because of a tragic incident. She also has one significant business with Ash that needs to be discussed.

After a couple of minutes of walking she now was standing in a white and black door with a symbol of an instinct pokemon or so that was what the world knows. She sighs one more time and said. "Hey Ash open-up will you."

"The doors open Sarah, come in." Ash said in is usual cold tone.

Sarah then slowly open the door and enter quietly enter the room. As she step inside the room she could see that the room was still the same and remained untouched since Elena was still alive. The books and artifacts was still place in same shelves. The photos during of her job, her friends, and Ash was still in same place. Also the portrait of her and Ash in a passionate embrace was still hanging on the wall on top of her working table. All in all the room was practically unchanged.

"So why are you here?" Ash said catching her attention.

Sarah snaps her attention from the room and towards Ash, whom was reading s book, a white and gold book. "Why didn't you join us for dinner, Ash especially that I was cooking dinner for tonight?" Sarah said with a playful pout.

Ash continued reading his book and without looking away from his book said "Its not that I don't like you're cooking, it's just that I don't like being bombarded with question that might make me explode."

"Good, I thought for a second that you just hate my cooking." Sarah said humorously.

Ash took one glimpse of her and stared at her blankly. "Are you going to stand there or are you planning to sit down?" Ash plainly stated.

"Ashy don't go moody on me, would you?" Sarah said grinning like a mad woman. She then sat down in front of his desk.

"So why are you really here and please don't tell me it's because I miss your cooking." Ash said turning a page from his book.

"So what do you think about are new friends training skills?" Sarah asked ignoring Ash's question.

"So this visit is all about that I see." Ash sighs closing the book that he was reading. "To be frank I'm not that impress with them."

"Please elaborate what you mean Ash." Sarah said looking at him critically.

"Well they have there strengths, I could easily tell you that but there weaknesses are the once that would make them fall because there weaknesses are so easy to spot. For example, Anabel, she relay mostly in her empathic ability to become unpredictable but still if you analyze her battle style you could clearly see that she attacks in patterns. Angie focuses more on attacks and has little to no defense. Greta is too aggressive in a battle; she never stops to think of a counter attack once her first plan mode of attack fails. Zoey on the other hand focus more on her combination of attacks, the problem there is that her combination cuts the power of the attack by half." Ash told her.

"You know now that I elaborated there weaknesses I think I know why you put them in my home for there training." Ash added in a thoughtful way.

"Then tell me why, Ash?" Sarah smiled at him. It was fun playing twenty questions with Ash.

"You want me to help Cynthia train those four because I use to have all there weaknesses." Ash answered her. "But why me Sarah, you could train those four better than me?"

"No I can't Ash, I'm an excellent trainer and I know a lot of thinks about pokemon but I'm a lousy teacher. You and Cynthia on the other hand could probably whip those four in to shape. Cynthia is a brilliant tactician and you are a brilliant striker. You two could teach those four what they need in order to survive in the Grand League." Sarah told him.

"But what about Valdrade?" Ash asked worriedly for one of his best friend.

"Come on Ash, Valdrade is easily matched with the League Champion and even you." Sarah said looking deep in his eyes.

"I know that but....... What does Valdrade think of me training those four?" Ash asked.

"I already told her about my plan before we came to your place. She agreed but only because those four couldn't even give her a decent battle." Sarah said with a grin.

"I notice that." Ash mumbled under his breath.

"You see Ash, you and Cynthia are the ideal teacher for those four. Those four are good trainers but they would not last a second in the Grand League, Heck I could tell that if you were taking them seriously they wouldn't have last ten seconds against." Sarah said trying to give Ash a reason to help train her four new friends.

"I already know that but my question is, will they let me help them or will there pride be in the way." Ash said with a bit of a grunt.

"Well after your performance today I think they would set a side there pride." Sarah reassured him.

Ash looks at Sarah in the eye for a full minute and then said. "Fine I'll do it."

"Great," Sarah said clapping her hands together. "I'll just tell Cynthia about this, so if you would excuse me." Sarah then stood up and was about to leave but was stop by a single statement from Ash.

"Would you please get the wine in the second shelf to the right before you leave." The statement stops Sarah dead in his tracks.

"The blue one Ash." Sarah asked in a low voice.

"Yes the blue one with the golden markings." Ash confirmed leaning over his chair.

Sarah sighs and moves towards the shelf and pick up a blue bottle and also two drinking cups. She move towards Ash table and place one cup in front of him and another in front of her. She then poured some wine in both there drinking cups and sat down after filling the two cups.

"So..." Sarah trailed off. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know if you have been in contact with your sister." Ash asked getting his cup of wine.

Sarah shook her head sadly. "Please Ash let it go." Sarah pleaded.

"I can't, never. Until I see them dead and buried six feet under I can't let it go." Ash said taking a sip from the wine.

"Elena would not want this. She would not like you turning into a killer." Sarah said in a sad voice.

"They took her from me. They killed her because of some stupid prophecy that involves me, a prophecy that will never come true. They took the only girl I love; they also took my spirit when she died." Ash growled.

"Ash please just let it go. She would.." Sarah was cut off when Ash gazes at her with a sharp look.

"She was you're sister. Out of all the people I think you would know what I feel." Ash half scream.

"Don't you dare tell me that. I love Elena, she was my sister and I to want to see them dead as much as you do but I know Elena would hate us if we decided to kill them in cold blood." Sarah snaps at him.

"I know but I can't move on until I see them at my feet, dead." Ash said in a calm yet harsh voice.

Sarah let out a desperate sigh and lend back on her chair. "No, she still hasn't had any information about them. She still has a bit of problem gathering information because of her line of work. You know being a poacher in all."

"I see when will be her next visit then, I kind of miss her." Ash said calming his voice into his normal cold voice.

"With the exception of me and Elena, you are the only one who would miss our big sister." Sarah said in relief with Ash changing the subject.

"She's quite nice once you get to know her." Ash told her.

"Yes I know that but she is still a wanted criminal." Sarah sneered.

Ash sighs a bit, he was fully aware that Elena's family was a bit broken. "You know she only became a pokemon hunter because you're father abandoned you guys. She sacrifices and did all the things needed so that both you and Elena will have a future." Ash explains to her.

"I know that but she sacrifices her dream and future for us. Know we only have to call her by her initial, Hunter J." Sarah was now a bit crying remembering how her sister ruined her life. She then took one big gulp of her wine emptying it.

"What she did was very noble, you know that." Ash said.

"She's too noble for her own good. She ruined her future because of us. We would still be what we are today even if she wasn't a hunter." Sarah said coldly.

"If Jane didn't became a hunter you would never become a pokemon champion not Elena would never become this brilliant archeologist that I came to know and love." Ash told her in a warm voice.

Sarah laughs at what Ash said. "You are the only one, out of our family, that she would allow to speak her name."

"What could I say you're family is the most colorful one that I have ever seen in my life." Ash then drank his wine with one gulp. "Seriously, Jane is ruthless, cold hearted in practically all occasion and sadistic, You're childish, an immature genius, and irresponsible in a good way, and Elena was..." Ash laughs sadly at the mention of his lover. "Was everything I love in a girl, mature, feisty, smart, and beautiful in every account both inside and out." This time it's was Ash's turn to cry a bit.

After seeing Ash shed some tears Sarah did the one thing both she and Valdrade did every time he has a breakdown. Sarah stood up and embraces him firmly from behind. Ash was never before comfortable of her touch because she was her lover's sister and not a day goes by that she hadn't cursed that title. The first time, the very first time that her sister (Elena) brought Ash to her preserve she already knows that he has captured her heart; sadly thought Elena had already caught Ash's heart by then. She tried to keep her distance from Ash by then but it was already too late, she was deeply in love by then, deeply in love with her younger sister's lover.

When Elena died she was depress with the death of her sister but at the same time deep down she was kind of glad that she died. She was disgusted with herself after realizing that she was glad that her younger sister have died but nevertheless she was still glad. Now that her sister was gone Ash had become somewhat became comfortable with her touch and now she now was sure, that once that Ash would allow herself to move on, she would have a chance with him.

"Thank you Sarah I needed that." Ash said wiping his tears.

"No problem Ash." Sarah said letting of Ash. Even though Ash has become somewhat comfortable with her touch, Ash was still a bit unnerved. "I better go; I need to tell Cynthia that you would be helping her in the training of the group." Sarah then left.

"You know I still find it amusing that three girls in a family have nothing in common with each other yet they live in perfect harmony." Ash said to her before she close the door.

Sarah gently close the door and lean on the door. "You are wrong Ash, we have one thing in common and that is we all are in love with the same man." Sarah said in a whispered before walking away from the room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

We find are resident psychic cooking breakfast for her group yet again. Its not that all of them are incapable in cooking for themselves but it's that they all suck in cooking.

"So what's for breakfast, Valdrade?" A sudden cold voice suddenly startles Valdrade.

Valdrade snap her attention towards the source of the voice. There in front of the door was Ash with his pikachu in his shoulder and Koyuki in his side and wearing his usual attire, minus his hat, walking towards her. "Ash, what are you doing here?"

"I live here and I own this house." Ash simply stated. "You need help."

"No thanks want some hot cocoa." Valdrade said after recovering from his shock.

Ash seems to notice her shock and asked. "Why do you seem shock that I'm joining you guys for breakfast?" Ash said letting Koyuki sit down in one of the chairs.

"Well you hadn't joined us for breakfast, lunch, and dinner since we arrive so I thought you wouldn't join us for any meal until our visitors leave." Valdrade explain.

"Well this is my house and I'm getting tired of eating my cooking so I think I better eat someone else's cooking." Ash said fixing himself some tea.

"Hey you're cooking isn't that bad." Valdrade said smiling at him.

"I know that but I'm getting sick of it. That's why we divided who will cook in every meal, you're the one who will cook breakfast, I'm the one cooking lunch, and Sarah will cook for dinner." Ash elaborated.

"Yeah, yeah, I already know that so don't remind me." Valdrade then proceeded to prepare for breakfast.

A moment of silence was felt between the two. Valdrade was busy fixing the groups breakfast ,Ash was busy cleaning and grooming the still sleepy and grumpy Koyuki, and Pikachu was busy laughing at Koyuki's annoyed expression at his 'father's attempt in grooming her. Silence felt good between the two sadly that silence was disturbed when they heard a very loud scream of.........

"SSSSSAAAAARRRRAAAHHHHH,"

Both Ash and Valdrade look at each other. "Does this always happen?" Ash asked taking a sip from his tea.

"You have no idea." Valdrade sighs desperately. "Hey Ash could you call them breakfast is ready."

"Yeah I better. They might destroy some of my furniture and some artifacts that Elena put in display in this house. Koyuki, Pikachu stay I'll be right back." Ash said before standing up and headed towards the living room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Sarah get your butt in here so that I could kick." Angie shouted while running after her. Angie was cover with some burned marks that was caused by some sort of electric attack.

"When I get my hand on you I would tear you apart limb from limb." Greta yelled furiously. She too was covered with burn marks.

"Come on guys could you really blame me. You guys tend to overslept." Sarah said while running and holding her Delcatty.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T ME THAT YOU HAVE TO WAKE US UP BY ELECTROCUTION." Angie and Greta yelled at her at the same time.

"Are those three at it again?" Zoey asked while removing the burn marks from his clothes.

"Yup," Both Cynthia and Anabel said to her.

Greta and Angie was busy yelling and chasing Sarah that they didn't notice a sword being thrown at them until it connected in a wall missing them by a couple of inches. Both of them were so startle that they fall down at there rear end. Even the girls were shocked by the sudden appearance of a sword. Sarah on the other hand grins madly.

They were all still shocked by the appearance of the sword that they didn't notice Ash appearing at the room. They only notice him when he was removing the sword from the wall. "Sarah," Ash said in a low voice.

"Yes Ashy." Sarah said sweetly.

Ash then points his sword towards Sarah. To the shocked of everyone Sarah seems to be unfazed. "Do me a favor and don't ever wake them up using you're Delcatty. I don't like hearing screams during morning, do I make myself clear." Ash said in a low and cold voice.

To the shocked of every Sarah just smile and said "Okay."

Ash slowly nods his head and quickly shifts his gaze towards Greta and Angie. Without his hat and now that he was at close proximity all of the girls could see Ash's face very clearly and they could conclude that Ash wasn't just handsome, he was damn right gorgeous. His dark cold eyes were mesmerizing. His long black hair, which reaches through his back, shines together with the green highlights that seem to be so natural. His face seems to be so mature that it was appealing to them. The girls that weren't used to look at him can't help but blush at him. They can't help themselves but be stun and mesmerize by Ash.

Sarah, seeing the blush and the expression of the other girls' faces, cough to catch the attention of everyone in premises. That seems to caught all of there attentions because they all looked at Sarah. Sarah was about to say something but Ash beat her to it.

"All of you do not run in my house. I do not want any of my furniture or any artifacts in this house are broken while you guys are here, do I make my self clear." Ash said in a cold and sharp voice.

Is cold voice was so cold that it seen a shiver in the girls spine that wasn't use in hearing that kind of cold voice, heck only Sarah wasn't affected by Ash's voice. They only nod in what Ash said.

"Good now all of you get dress. Breakfast is ready." Ash said before walking towards the kitchen placing the sword in one of the shelves.

"Okay I've wanted to ask this since the first time I saw Ash in here. What the hell is he doing here? Why isn't he in Pallet? Why the hell is he leaving in this large house?" Zoey asked, desperately. All of them in the room (except Sarah who already knows the reason) seems to be curious because there gaze turn towards Sarah waiting for an answer.

Sarah seems to notice there gaze because she send them an intense glare towards them. "I suggest you guys don't ask those questions to Ash. That is a sensitive subject towards him and once he snaps do not look at me or Valdrade in stopping him." Sarah said in a harsh voice and followed Ash towards the Kitchen. "One more thing do not in any way anger Ash. He is still a bit unstable and not even Valdrade could stop once he is in a rampage." Before they could ask Sarah what she mean she quickly disappear leaving the girls wonder in what she said.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After half an hour of waiting for the girls to ready themselves (I have no idea why girls took there time getting ready when it comes to clothes) they all settle down and eat breakfast. There breakfast this time was a bit awkward. Unlike there usual noisy and lively breakfast, this time with Ash joining in it seems to be a bit quite and a bit gloomy. They continue eating there silent breakfast when Sarah announce something that Ash dreaded.

"Okay after breakfast Cynthia would start grinning you guys to the ground and with Ash's permission you guys could use his personalize fields so I think Cynthia would have new ways in training you girls." All the girls with the exception of Valdrade groaned. "and Ash will also be helping Cynthia in grinning you guys to the ground." Once that word was let out the table began an outburst of outrage.

"**WHAT"**

The only person whom was not affected by the news was Sarah, who set up the deal, Cynthia, whom agreed to let Ash help her, Valdrade, who already receive the news, and Ash, who was eating merrily with his two beloved pokemon.

"Why the hell is he helping us train?" Angie said in an indignant voice. Its not that she hated Ash it's that she doesn't want to be trained by a person whom was younger than her.

"Yeah his good I'll admit that but he can't train us." Greta said in a slightly harsh voice.

Anabel and Zoey choose to keep there mouths shut. They are objecting about this as well in the inside but they decided to wait for an explanation.

Sarah was a bout to explain but she was cut off by Valdrade. "Ash will help us train because he his very capable in teaching you guys ways in how to overcome you're weakness, that and he could give you guys some tips in manipulating the battlefield. I know you guys can use the battlefield to you're advantage but Ash could manipulate the field by his choosing and Ash could see any weakness of his opponent by only one glance." Valdrade informed them.

"That and Ash barely took you guys seriously and you guys barely didn't even gave Ash a challenge.' Sarah added which result to another outburst of angry shouting. Those stop when Cynthia coughed. All attention now was towards Cynthia.

"Guys calm down; I was the one who requested for Ash to help me anyway.' Cynthia stated hoping that it will end the outburst but it didn't.

"WHY DO YOU NEED HIS HELP?" The four girls yelled at the same time while pointing at Ash.

"Yeah Cynthia, why not Valdrade, the girls seem to prefer her?" Ash said for the first time since the start of breakfast.

"Easy I suck at teaching.' Valdrade said while giggling.

"True that." Sarah said smiling.

"But still..." Greta was trying to say something but was caught off guard when Ash suddenly stood up.

"Okay what about this you guys don't think I can teach that's fine by me but because I promise Sarah that I will help Cynthia and that I'll do. So now you guys will be trained by me and to prove that you guys will learn something from me meet me outside I'll show you what you guys will be facing when you guys are fighting an ace because technically you guys had not seen me taking a battle seriously and you guys only seen Valdrade battle seriously only once and that was against Cynthia, the most powerful pokemon trainer in her generation, and even then she put up a close fight. You guys will not last against the Sixty-four ace in you're current level so meet me out side." Ash said to them before going outside with Pikachu and Koyuki quickly following him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The four girls was now looking at Ash at the other side of the field right in front his house. "Okay you four release four pokemons now."

The four girls look at him but comply nevertheless. They would forever regret that move.

_**EIGHT CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP..................... SOP FOR TAKING SO LONG I HAVE A CAREER TEST........ QUIZ BEE TO BE PREPARE FOR...........................AND THE INTRAMURALS TO FINISH SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY........SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT SHORT I'M STILL RECOVERING FROM MY STRESSFUL WEEK**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER NINE: A SINGLE DANCE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

_________________________________________________________________________________

South Light Island is located in the middle of Sinnoh and Kanto. It is a tropical island paradise that is greatly visited by tourist all around the world. Its beautiful beach, exotic forests, its fair weather, it's one of a kind architecture, and rare Pokémon's that was located in the island never fails to attract tourist and trainers alike. The food in the island as well is a delicacy, a treat that no people could resist. South Light Island is an island paradise that all must visit.

South Light Island is also the home of three powerful and famous Pokémon trainers. Those three trainers are Sarah, the Maiden of Battles, Valdrade, the Goddess of Water and Psychic, and Ash, the Prince of Champions. All of those three have succeeded in their careers as trainers with unbelievable skills and talents, for example Sarah or nowadays Professor Sarah had won every Pokémon league in the four main regions, Valdrade had won all Pokémon contest there is, and Ash had won all Pokémon champions league that very few trainers have even completed.

Those three have brought glory, pride, honour, and not to mention a massive increase of tourist who wanted to get there autographs in their home island. But that is not where are stories begins, are story begins at the Pokémon center where we can fine six beautiful ladies, four of which are sitting in the lobby, and the other two are currently inside the healing room of the center.

"I can't believe we lost the quickly, and it was four-on-one." Angie grimace while waiting for her Pokémon to get healed.

"Ash is not that good, I'm not even sure that someone is that good." Greta exclaim while walking back and forth in the hall way.

"Greta calm down will you. We lost; I know that was a bit...." Anabel stopped trying to find a word that would best describe their resent defeat but Angie and Greta quickly suggested some words that would finish her sentence. Both Angie and Greta closed in at the face of Anabel and began screaming there suggestion.

"What you mean humiliating, embracing..." Greta yelled at her crazily at Anabel.

"Down-grading, disaster, catastrophy." Angie yelled following Greta's example.

"I think it's more of a wake up-call." Zoey said waking her presence known. All heads turn to her, anticipating on what she would say next. "Well if you ask me....................Ash wasn't............... taking us........seriously......during that battle." Zoey whispered slowly and quietly knowing the reaction of her friends.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WASN'T TAKING THE BATTLE SERIOUSLY?" The three of them shouted at her in unison. Some of the occupants of the Pokémon center look at the group with a funny expression and in a weird way.

'_Well that could probably be the understatement of the day.'_ A familiar voice said in the minds of the four girls.

'_Valdrade'_ they mentally said.

'_Yes it's me, I am going to make this quick because I don't want people looking at you guys like you guys are crazy. Meet us inside of the healing room now, Your Pokémon's are completely healed and Sarah wants to discussed something to the four of you without us getting trampled by our fans.' _Valdrade then ended the mental communication.

All of them quickly made a move towards the healing room. They were curious on what Sarah wanted to discuss with them that they have to be in the healing room to discuss it. Though after thinking long and hard they came up one answer came to their heads, it was either important or they really don't want to be seen and be stampeded on by their annoying and persistent fans, ahhhh the cursed of fame.

They made it inside the healing room in a matter of seconds where they were met by Valdrade talking with Nurse Joy and Sarah was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys, is our Pokémon all healed up.?" Anabel said getting the attention of the three talking girls.

"Oh yes dears all your Pokémons are all completely healed." Nurse Joy said with a warm smile.

"That's good to know." Zoey said in relief. The other three just let out a sigh of relief.

"But would you ladies give me a favour and not to have a battle with Mr. Ketchum. You four are lucky that those minor injuries are the only thing that you're Pokémons had sustained." Nurse joy advices while giving there poke balls to them.

"Well no promises here Nurse Joy." Greta immediately answered swiping her poke ball from the tray. "I know I can beat him. I just need a bit of time." After that statement was finish, the four of them felt a familiar electric attack touching their skins which effectively electrocuted them to the ground. Cynthia, Valdrade, and surprisingly Nurse Joy sweat drop at the sight.

Knowing who attack them, they turn their attention towards the source of the attacker, only to be met by an irate and angry looking Sarah.

"Don't speak like an idiot Greta. You guys hadn't seen Ash take a battle seriously, heck you guys hadn't seen Ash or his Pokémons in quarter of their real strength." An irate voice said to them.

The four of them was a bit shocked; they had never seen Sarah with that kind of look in her face. Valdrade just watch her friend with the normal look in her eyes. It was rare for Sarah to be angry and when she was it didn't end well to the people who were in the other end of her anger, Nurse Joy in the other hand watch the scene in front of her with worry clearly in her face.

"Joy would you please leave us for a while. I have something to discuss with them." Sarah said in an overly sweet tone while smiling and looking innocently at Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy nod and leave the room. Sarah then shifted her attention to the four girls who had recovered from her Delcatty's Shock Wave.

"You guys have to challenge Ash. Of all the stupid things that all of you four could do you guys have to challenge him. You guys should just have accepted him helping Cynthia with you training not challenging him in a battle that you four have miserably lost." Sarah ranted, glaring at the four girls in front of her.

"Come on Sarah, we know how strong Ash is but you can't expect us to just accept that he would coach us that easily." Angie exclaim to her. Sarah just glared at her.

"You guys really don't know what you guys are facing do you?" Sarah asks them with a low tone. "There is a reason why I want Ash to help Cynthia in training you four."

"A reason..?" Anabel asked confusedly.

"Yes a reason. You see even if Cynthia had won the last Grand League she can't teach you all her tricks because she can't teach talent. There is a large significant gap to the skill that Ash, Valdrade, Cynthia, and I possess if compare to the four of you and trust when I say this there are lot of people there that has that much skill and talent that we possess in the Grand League. I am merely trying to help you four be prepared." Sarah lecture while looking at them with an irate expression.

"How do you know?" Angie said trying to have an argument. Valdrade just look at her like she was stupid.

"Have you forgotten that I was the second, second only to Cynthia, during the last Grand League?" Sarah asked her. Angie just nods her head, how can she forget something that was said to her just yesterday.

"Then why aren't you the one helping Cynthia?" Zoey asked now sited in the chair that was inside the healing room.

"Because I'm not a teacher and Ash has more things to teach you four than I could ever teach." Sarah said while gesturing to the people in the room to sit down. They all nod and sat together in the chair while Valdrade just merely leaned on the wall observing Sarah.

"You see the first time I ever battled with Ash; I beat him completely, he had merely entertained me during our first battle. That was the first time we battled, the second time on the other hand he beaten me with a hard fought battle. Now every time I battle with Ash he could beat, yes I can manage to force Ash to battle with me with his full strength but I can never beat him again, heck the only person who had beaten Ash multiple times before Ash could beat her is Valdrade, and that was when Ash is relatively close of being this good." Sarah finishes while looking at their astonish faces.

"You mean Valdrade and Ash are equals." Anabel said, scared of the idea of having to unbelievably strong trainers that will compete against them.

"NO were not." Valdrade said looking at the group. "It's true that I had beaten Ash more times that he has beaten me but if we battle right now I would certainly lose. Ash is in a level that very few could even reach and he is still growing."

"That and Ash could probably help you guys with some of his unique training so that you guys could probably give some of the Elite four some relative challenge." Sarah told them while she watch them absorb all the things that was said to them.

After a moment of silence Greta spoke." Fine let him train us. I mean if he could beat all four of us with four attacks I think he could teach us some pretty good moves."

"Forget four attacks, he beat us after we launched are first attack." Angie added.

"Actually Ash beat you four in exactly twenty-five seconds." Sarah told them.

"WHAT?" The four of them said in unison.

"Oh right let me remind you how that battle start and ended." Sarah said

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

The four girls was now looking at Ash at the other side of the field right in front his house. "Okay you four release four pokemons now."

The four girls look at him but comply nevertheless. They would forever regret that move.

"Espeon come out now my friend." Anabel shouted releasing her Espeon.

"Medicham I need your assistants." Greta shouted releasing her Medicham.

"Luxray lets go." Angie shouted releasing her Luxray.

"Glameow, time for curtain call." Zoey shouted releasing her Glameow

'_Is that what they chose to battle me? They clearly pick their most trusted and most loyal Pokémon to battle me yet comparing to Koyuki or Pikachu they are hardly worth taking seriously.' _Ash lazily thought.

"Pikachu lets end this quickly, I need to go and train the others." Ash told his Pikachu.

Pikachu look up and smiled. It's finally time for him to have some actions. Pikachu then jumped off from Ash's shoulder and grin madly (or cutely) at his opponents.

"Hey Val, how long do you think will Ash will play with them?" Sarah asked in a whisper so that only Valdrade and Cynthia well hear her.

"Knowing Ash this will end rather quickly." Valdrade said looking at Ash's Pikachu.

"You know, I think you guys are overestimating Ash." Cynthia said after hearing some never ending praises for Ash from the two strong trainers.

"Cynthia, we are not overestimating Ash. We are just stating the fact, heck I think we are still underestimating what's Ash is really capable off." Sara told her.

"Yeah and for us, who have seen and battle Ash at his fullest, that is a scary thought." Valdrade added.

Cynthia looked at the two of them and back to watch Ash's battle to see if the two girls were only exaggerating.

"Okay girls let's begin." Ash said coldly and impassively.

"You don't have to tell us twice, Luxray use Discharge." Angie orded.

"Glameow, Shockwave." Zoey commanded.

"Medicham, Shadow Ball." Greta commanded.

'_Espeon use Zap Cannon.'_ Anabel mentally ordered.

Ash watch as three electric attacks and one ghost type attack was headed towards his 'brother'. _'Those attacks are weak.'_ Ash thought.

"Pikachu, Agility to dodge, Double Team to surround them, then Thunder and top it off with Volt Tackle." Ash ordered in a sighs.

Pikachu then quickly dodge the oncoming attacks with ease. He then surround them his opponent while making some copies of himself forcing the four Pokémons to huddle at the center off the multiplying Pikachu and then the light show begins. Pikachu then was covered by intense electricity which was amply ten folds with the Thunder attack. Then in an instant the original Pikachu and its copies crash through the four cornered Pokémons. The resulting attack had cause an explosion of lightning to shoot towards the sky and generated a blinding light.

"ESPEON, GLAMEOW, LUXRAY, MEDICHAM , NOOOOOOO." Ash heard the four girls yelled out the name of their respective Pokémons as they cover their eyes from the light coming from the Pikachu's attack.

"Well this is unexpected." Sarah said who put on a pair of sunglasses and watch the light show with an unreadable expression.

"Unexpected, Sarah that is a major understatement. We got to give it to Ash to use his Pikachu's strongest and most brutal combination attack." Valdrade said with her eyes close.

"What the hell is Ash planning? That attack is too brutal for those four Pokémons to survive or to even use." Cynthia said with her arms across her eyes to protect her eyes from the intense light.

"Don't worry Cynthia it's not full power so those four would survive with minimal injuries utmost." Valdrade said with shocked Cynthia.

"Yeah but I think we will be visiting the Pokémon Center after this battle." Sarah said with a wide grin.

After the light had died down they could see the electrocuted body of the four Pokémons which were currently unconscious. Ash opponents look at their Pokémons with worry and then they looked at Ash, as his Pikachu gave him a thumps (or paws) up, with absolute fear.

"I suggest you four take you're Pokémons to Pokémon Center." Ash said in an icy tone as he away, his Pikachu and his Lucario in toe. "If anyone of you wants to see or find me ask Sarah or Valdrade where I can be found." Ash then was gone faster than his Pikachu had destroy his opponent.

_**(FLASHBACK ENDED)**_

"That fast, we were beaten that fast." Greta simply said out of shocked. The other girls just nod.

"Yeah, I gave another strong trainer to help you guys prepare so please don't screw this up." Sarah told them which they all nodded.

"Yeah lets hurry; I don't trust any girls or woman whom is alone with Ash." Valdrade mumble so that she alone could hear but sadly Sarah, who can hear anything that involves Ash, heard what she said.

"Amen to that." Sarah said which earned her a glare from Valdrade and a confusing look from the others.

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

Ash is a boy, or some will say man, of many words. He in a young age had face things that would make other men scare for their lives. He had faced many dangers in his life that force him to gain experience. He had face death a dozens of time but survive every single time that it made the Grim Reaper furious. He had suffered the pain of betrayal from his once close friend, his Pokémons, and family that cause his heart to break and ache. He then experiences the happiness of having loyal Pokémons and friends. He then also experiences the sweetness and the joy of true love, the love of his angel, his Elena. Also the bitterness that comes of losing the one he love which cause him to go cold. All in all Ashura Satoshi Ketchum is a one of a kind guy.

Currently Ash is dodging some attacks coming from all of his Pokémons. The moment he became an Aura Guardian and even higher than that, he started to join his Pokémons on their training to strengthen him and the bond that they all share. On how he joins their training is a bit stupid and dangerous for his part but he never care because it strengthen him greatly. In how he joined there training his very simple: all of his Pokémons will surrounds him in a circle and he would give them commands of attack, those attacks sometime flown at his direction or flown towards his other Pokémons. If an attack is flown towards any of his Pokémons it is his job to command them to counter or they dodge according to their instincts, so he must have a deep concentration on what is happening on his surroundings. If an attack flown towards him on the other hand he will either dodge or intercept it with an aura base attack. These types of training have strengthened him and his Pokémons to level that he would never imagine.

Now on the other hand he was struggling to dodge the attacks coming from his Pokémons because he currently can't use aura to amplify his movements or to attack for a simple reason, and that reason was Cynthia. Thanks of becoming an Aura Guardian (Ash is higher than an Aura Guardian but I will explain that in the future chapters) his awareness of his surroundings have increase ten folds so it's no surprise that he had sense Cynthia was watching him train. It's not that he didn't trust Cynthia, because in all aspect he just don't trust anyone outside his two lady friends tushat and he wants only selected few to know that he is an Aura Guardian (or higher that of an ordinary Aura Guardian). He sigh one more time as he dodges his Dusknoir's Shadow Punch, he will not be able to attack with his Aura for today, luckily do he could still amplify his movements with aura.

Cynthia is a Pokémon trainer of the most highest calibre. The strongest out of the four champion of the four regions and champion of the last Pokémon Grand League. She knows over a million tactics and strategies and her training regime are guaranteed to strengthen any Pokémon. She had collected over one hundred Pokémons, and every single one of them is in a high level. She had fought all kinds of trainers and every single one is either talented, strong, and skilful but nevertheless she won those battles with ease. She has seen all kinds of trainers but she had never saw a trainer like the one she was watching right now. When the group that she was suppose to train left for the Pokémon Center to heal their fallen Pokémon's she decided to stay ,mush to the annoyance of Sarah and Valdrade, to see what makes Ash Ketchum ticks and it seems that she was not disappointed.

Ever since the first time she met Ash she could already tell that the kid has overwhelming potential. The first time met Ash she could already tell that he was brave, determine, passionate, humble, and has hidden potential that he hasn't yet unlocked and it was proven true every time they met in Sinnoh. Every time they met during his journey in the Sinnoh region, together with his friends (former friend), her curiosity to the young trainer grows. After the Sinnoh League she hadn't seen him for two and a half years but now that she saw him again her views towards him change as well.

This Ash is far from the naive kid that she saw and met before; well technically he was a man now in her opinion. He his more reserve and cold contrast to his old naive self, he was more ruthless than before which in Cynthia's opinion was about time (she always observe that ruthlessness was the thing that was missing from him before), he is even more kind and protective towards his friends (his current friends), and he his more compassionate on treating his new Pokémons. Also his outer appearance also change drastically, his seems to be well build and a lot more handsome than before......_'what am I thinking?' _Cynthia thought with a faint blush.

But the thing that changes the most out of him is his Pokémon training skills. After watching his rather short battles against her group, with the exception of Valdrade, she could tell that he was still more powerful that he showed and that he was holding back greatly. And his training in is insane. She had met trainers that fight their very own Pokémons for training but that was done in a one-on-one, Ash's version of the training on the other hand consisted on him taking on twenty six of his Pokémons at the same time. She was thinking that he was a bit insane, her thought were cut off when he saw Ash get hit by a powerful Hyper Beam coming from a large Snorlax. She quickly stood up from her hiding spot and run towards Ash, big mistake from her part.

Ash grunted after being hit by Hyper Beam from his Snorlax, it's not that it was his first time to get hit by a Hyper Beam, it's that the Hyper Beam of his Snorlax is one of the most powerful Hyper Beam he had ever HIT HIM FULL FORCE, second only to his Salamence, After he stood up all his Pokémons surrounded him in an instant with a worried expression on their faces. Ash seeing the faces of his Pokémons he sigh, he really hates making his Pokémons worried about him.

"Guys I'm okay." Ash said with compassion in his cold voice. All his Pokémons nod and smile "Oh yeah could someone Arbok would you please stop squeezing the life out of Cynthia, she means us no harm."

True to his words his overly huge Arbok was all binding the body of a struggling Cynthia and it seems to be preparing to squeeze the life out of her. After hearing her Master and friends order she quickly remove herself from Cynthia and slither towards Ash and the others.

"Hey Cynthia, you still alive?" Ash asked with a little humour now lacing in his normal cold voice.

"Yeah 'cough' I 'cough' think 'cough' so." Cynthia answered between her coughs.

"Next time that you would watch me trained I would advise you that you would tell me. My friends are very cautious during are training especially Arbok here." Ash calmly said as he helped Cynthia get to her feet.

"Thanks' I'll remember that." Cynthia said with a chuckle.

"Good." Ash said to her before turning to his assembled Pokémons "Guys take a rest; we are done for the morning I would return after lunch to continue are training so rest up." Ash calmly stated which all of them nodded. All of his Pokémons quickly left the training area with the exception of Pikachu and Koyuki whom went beside Ash. "So, why did you stay behind?" Ash asked her.

"Well I didn't see it necessary for me to accompany them. Sarah and Valdrade should be enough for them to find their way back here." Cynthia said coolly with a bit of acting.

"True." Ash said as he walks away from Cynthia, his coat flowing as he walks away. "So care to join me for a walk, Cynthia." Ash asked as he walks away, Pikachu and Koyuki was also following him.

"Sure, why not." Cynthia said taking the opportunity to get to know this new and somewhat improve Ash. Cynthia quietly followed Ash and his two most faithful Pokémon.

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

Cynthia didn't know how long the silent has been but she knew that this was the longest silence that she had ever felt since she became champion and it felt nice. When she became a Pokémon Champion she was always followed by either her fans or suitors that never really did interest her. Even during the training camp she was always followed by her fans and it was really unnerving. It was always noisy where ever she goes and she misses the quiet life of a normal trainer. She was mentally thanking Sarah for picking an isolated island for their one and a half month training.

Yet she can't help her curiosity get the better of her as she looked at the boy that she was following. She seems to feel an aura of coldness and at the same time warmness when she was near him and it was unravelling. She never did feel this kind of feeling with any other person that she had ever met. She was suddenly interrupted in her musing when Ash suddenly stops dead in his tracks.

"Ah Ash what's the matter? Why did you suddenly stop?" Cynthia asked looking at Ash. Ash's eyes were close and he seems to be feeling the wind, his Pikachu and Koyuki were mimicking him.

A moment of silence was felt between the two until"Hey Cynthia do you want to see something amazing." Ash simply stated as he walks towards the other direction not waiting for a reply, Pikachu and Koyuki were quickly following him with a large grin in their faces.

Cynthia was beginning to question Ash's sanity but still followed him. "Hey Ash, where are we going?" Cynthia asked.

"A place where the wind creates a melody that would give warm even to the coldest of hearts." Ash said in a riddle like way.

"Huh?" Cynthia said confusedly.

"Just follow me and I will show you a rare happening that only happens in this island." Ash simplifies what he said.

"Oh, okay," Cynthia simply said. Another moment of silence was felt between the two.

Even thought the silence was comfortable for Cynthia her curiosity gets the better of her so she started to have a conversation with the enigma that was in front of her.

"So Ash, how have you been the last two-and-a-half years?" Cynthia suddenly asked.

"Bittersweet," Ash calmly stated with bitterness and oddly warmness in his voice.

"Bittersweet?" Cynthia repeated confusedly.

"Yeah Bittersweet leave it at that, please I really don't want to remember what happen the last two-in-a-half-years of my life because it was a bittersweet nightmare." Ash said in with outmost control of his emotions.

Cynthia nod in understanding. Cynthia recognizes the expression that Ash wore in that moment and she knows that it would not be wise to ask him more uncomfortable questions.

"So, how's the life of a famous champion Cynthia?" Ash suddenly asked.

Cynthia was a bit shocked on what Ash asked, "Why do you seem interested in me all of the sudden?" Cynthia asked not answering Ash's question.

"The real question is why are you interested in me. I can tell the way you look at me that you have some questions on how I change from a naive boy to what I am now and I am also a bit curious about how the greatest champion of Sinnoh survive being swarmed by her fans. So I thought that it would benefit us both that you would ask your questions and I would ask mine" Ash calmly answered.

Cynthia now was shocked, and that alone is an accomplishment because she is rarely surprise. The Ash that she met before never ever uses logic but know it seems that he was now mature enough to use annoying logic at his advantage.

"So are you planning to answer my question?" Ash asked calmly.

"Oh, sorry," Cynthia apologize sheepishly, "Well if you're curious my life isn't that much. Too much fame could really be annoying." Cynthia sigh her answer.

"Yeah I, Valdrade, and Sarah could relate." Cynthia looked at him with a questioning look, Ash without noticing the look that she was giving him elaborated what he said. "You see the three of us has won many Pokémon leagues, in Valdrade's case Pokémon contests, and that reason alone is why we live together to avoid some annoying nuisance. When we use to live in the island we were always swarmed by are fans and admires, especially Valdrade and Sarah, well technically that's their own fault anyway."

Cynthia chuckle after hearing what Ash said "Why is it there fault that the get swarm by admirers Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"Is there fault for being too damn gorgeous for their own sake?" Ash answer humorously but he was able to keep a straight and emotionless face which cause Cynthia to laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Ash asked.

"Nothing it's just, you are the first guy that I have ever known to say that a girl is good looking without a relative expression on your face." Cynthia answers between her chuckles.

"Well being around three and sometimes four beautiful girls during my stay here usually helps." Ash calmly admitted.

"Four?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, you see Sarah has two sisters, an older and younger sister. Her younger sister used to live with us and her older sister frequently visits." Ash said not realizing the fatal mistake of his statement.

"So where is Sarah's younger sister now?" Cynthia asked which cause to Ash and his two Pokémons to stop death in his tracks. Cynthia was again confused for like the third time of the day (that is a major accomplishment considering who she is) because after her question was said Ash suddenly stop, together with his two Pokémons. Curiosity getting the better of her again, she looked at Ash's face only to see a mix expression in his face, those emotions were, sadness, anger, dread, regret, and pure rage.

"Don't ever ask that question." Ash said slowly in a whisper trying to contain the rage that was in his voice. Cynthia flinched and back-off after hearing Ash's voice. Thanks to his experience with people she knows when a person is trying to control great rage, and Ash, she could already tell, is trying to a rage that could be compared to a typhoon. She quickly back away from Ash when he started walking again.

A silent was again felt by the two, Cynthia wisely not asking more questions. This silence on the other hand wasn't comfortable like before, this time it was tense and uncomfortable. For the third time this day Ash again stop dead in his tracks in front of a small cave. "We are finally here."

"AH Ash what is here exactly?" Cynthia suddenly asked.

Ash simply looked at her and offers his hand to her "The cave is a bit dark but what lays a head is something worth remembering." Ash said to her while looking at the opening of the small cave.

"Huh," Cynthia asked.

"Just follow me." Ash simply stated. "Pikachu, Koyuki go ahead." Ash ordered which the two of them nod and ran inside the cave. Ash and Cynthia followed after a moment.

When Cynthia first entered the cave she realizes that the cave was pitch dark, so dark in fact that she couldn't see anything. "Hey Ash is it wise to let those two go ahead of us. This cave is so dark that I couldn't see anything." Cynthia complained.

"Here take my hand. I'm use to this place so I know where we are headed." Ash said offering his hand which Cynthia unknowingly accepted.

The moment that Cynthia took Ash's hand, Cynthia began to feel the same warmness that she felt when he save her not so long ago. It was strange to her; she just barely met the young man in front of her but yet he was able to make her feel feelings that no man had made her fell.

'_What is this strange feeling? Sure I met him before but I don't know him that well, heck I don't even know him anymore. That if I'm feeling this way Valdrade and Sarah would totally murder. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that those two are attracted to him though I could say that he is some catch...Wow, wow, wow, wow, easy there girl sure his a talented trainer, mature, and his probably the most handsome guy that I have ever met....STOP THINKING LIKE THAT WOMAN.' _She screamed to herself. She now has a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Cynthia you okay." Ash asked "Your hands went tense a moment ago."

"Yeah Ash I'm fine." Cynthia said shaking the blush out of her. She then notices that there was a light in the end of the cave.

"Good because here we are." Ash said stepping inside the light. Cynthia had to cover up her eyes to adjust to the light but what she saw was a beautiful scenery that she had never saw before.

The scenery that was in front of her was beautiful gleaming marbles that were like diamonds, which were place artistically inside the small cave. There was an opening above the cave to let the sun's light shed towards the marbles which adds a magnificent light to them. In the center of the cave there was a beautiful lake with a single, magnificent tree shinning in the middle. The leave of the tree were like diamonds shinning with the sun as it shine below, she could see that Pikachu and Koyuki where on top of that tree and were sleeping on top of it.. It was such a beautiful sight.

"Ash this place is beautiful." Cynthia simply said, she unconsciously held Ash's hands tighter because of the breathtaking scenery that was in front of her.

"You hadn't seen anything yet. Wait for a moment and you will see why this place is one of my favourite hang-out in this island. One more thing Cynthia let go of my hand." Ash calmly said to her.

Cynthia looked at their hands and notice that she was holding Ash's hand quiet tightly, she quickly let go of his hand and a faint blush appeared in her cheeks. "Sorry for that." Cynthia said in her embarrassment.

"No worries," Ash said before closing his eyes. "Here it comes."

"Hey Ash what's co...." Cynthia was stopped mid word when she heard a beautiful melody suddenly being played.

"Ash what's happening?" Cynthia simply asked as she listens to the melody being played by an unknown source. "Where is this sound coming from?"

"It came from the rocks that are surrounding us. Those rocks are special kinds of marbles that is only found in this island. Those marbles have special properties that if they get hit even with the wind they will let loose a wonderful melody." Ash explains still with his eyes close.

Cynthia can't believe what she was seeing and hearing but nevertheless she enjoyed it. She loves soft melodic music because it reminds her of her mother. She also loves soft music because she can't help but to remember all the wonderful times that she has during her journey.

She felt like dancing so Cynthia momentarily looked at Ash, and seeing that he has his eyes close began to dance with the melody that she was hearing. She loves dancing because it was a way for her to relive her stress from her annoying fans. She begins to waltz with herself as the melody plays along.

She was busy dancing with herself that she didn't notice that Ash had already opened his eyes and was now watching her.

Cynthia was enjoying herself immensely when she heard a clapping sound. She stops and look at the source of the sound and look at Ash, whom was clapping his hand. "Why did you stop?" Ash asked.

Cynthia blushed a bit and said "I don't like people seeing me dance."

"Pity you are quite good at it." Ash said as he approaches her. When Ash was a mere five feet he offered his hand. "Would I have this dance?"

"What?" Cynthia asked in surprise.

"You gave me an idea. The music that the marbles are giving us is too beautiful to get waste so why not dance with the melody." Ash told her.

Cynthia just looks at Ash in surprise. "Don't worry, Valdrade, Sarah, and her sisters' thought me how to dance so I wouldn't be stepping on your feet." Ash reassures her.

Cynthia continues to stare at Ash a little longer. She has very uncomfortable experience with men. Thanks to her fame and beauty she has gain some suitors that never did leave her alone. Their ways on courting her are sweet and annoying and sometimes there advancement towards her was a bit overly rash that irate her greatly. But she wasn't a fool; she knew that those men were only courting her because of her fame, beauty, and body that's why she always puts on a tough girl act. But then again the young man that was offering his hand to her to dance is way difference than her suitors so why not...

"Sure why not..." Cynthia said as she accepted his hand.

Ash then gently pulls her closely to him. "So who is going to lead, you or me?"

"It is always the man who leads during a dance, its common knowledge." Cynthia told her as she puts her left hand to his shoulders and her right hand holding his right.

"Okay, so follow me." Ash said putting his left hand on the waist of Cynthia. He then began to dance together with her.

_**(SCENE CHANGE) **_

Sarah, Valdrade, Anabel, Zoey, Greta, and Angie were currently on Valdrade Wailord that was heading towards Red Pearl Island when Valdrade shiver violently. That was notice by everyone.

"Hey Val you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, don't mind me." Valdrade said to her _'Why did I suddenly shiver, oh well it is getting cold anyway."_

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

Cynthia didn't know how long they were dancing or when was the last time she enjoyed herself this much and was so relaxed but she currently couldn't care less. It felt nice, for her, to dance with the young, handsome, man that was in front of her, it was practically the reason why she has a bright beautiful smile on her face accompanied by a slight blush on her cheeks as they dance on the beautiful scenery that lay upon this cave but nevertheless this was the most fun she had in practically a long time. Ash was quite a good dancer and together with the melody that the marbles were producing this was the closest thing she has as heaven, but she didn't know why?

No man, with the exception of her father, has ever made her feel so happy, so relaxed, so content it made her wonder. Looking once again to her partner it made her think all the things that she wants from a man. She wants her man to be handsome, caring, mature, an excellent Pokémon trainer, and more importantly a person that could read her like an open book. Looking at her dancing partner she can't help it but think that all those thinks were right in front of her and that made her think.

"Hey can't I asked you a question?" Ash asked not stopping there dance.

Cynthia was interrupted with her thought after Ash spoke and look at him straight in the eye again. "Sure Ash,"

"Why did you become a Pokémon champion when it only gives you all the things that you don't want?" Ash asked which shocked Cynthia and yet the two of them didn't stop dancing.

How could you say that?" Cynthia asked still in shocked.

"Easy the way I look at your eyes and the things that you said to me earlier it helps me to have a basic thought about you. You're a beautiful woman, that could be seen by your outer appearance, and you're personality is quiet tricky to understand but I understand the basics about you. You hate you're fame, you hate being in the center of attention, you hate how people look up to you and also you hate how people expects big things from you and that anger and irritates you to no-end. Yet you grave for challenge, opponents that would test you, to test if you really are as good as what other people is telling you, to see if you really are the best am I right." Ash told her which further shock Cynthia.

Now Cynthia was shocked to her core, how could she continue dancing with the young man in front of her, she would never know but she did know one thing, the young man that was in front of her was an amazing person. No one had been able to read her as well as him before, heck not even the Sinnoh elite four, the four champion, or any other masters that she had met had been able to read her as well as Ash, she seems to be an open book to him and it felt nice. She felt that she finally found her equal and that alone was making her fall for him fast.

Cynthia merely chuckled after realizing that and answered his question. "Well you have answered your own question. I hate being a champion because of the fame and the attention that the title is giving me but it is the only way for me to have at least a decent challenge."

"I see so why not battle me and I'll give you that challenge that you are graving for." Ash said in a challenging voice.

Cynthia just looked at him and chuckled once again, it seems that she may able to see if he really is her equal. "Sure I want to see why Valdrade and Sarah have you in high regards and a Pokémon battle between you and I will help me see why those two admire so much." Cynthia said now looking at his deep black eyes.

"Those two are just really are overestimating me, I am nothing special." Ash said coldly.

_'I beg the differ.'_ Cynthia thought as they continue to dance but one thought pass through Cynthia mind as they dance together.

'_Valdrade and Sarah is going to kill me but I can't bring myself to care.'_ Were Cynthia last thought as she falls to the bliss which was Ash and her dancing together, with the wonderful melody that the marbles were making as their music.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**FINALLY THE NINETH CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP................SORRY THAT I HADN'T UPDATED LAST MONTH MY COMPUTER WAS BUSTED AND I HAVE TO BURROW MY FATHERS LAPTOP...................PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW.................**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER TEN: BEFORE THE GRAND BATTLE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Valdrade, Sarah, and the others arrive at Ash's house after an hour of travel with Valdrade's Wailord and an instant teleportation using one of Valdrade's Psychic Pokémon. When they arrive at the house, Valdrade and Sarah expected to see Ash training himself and his Pokémon to the ground but they were mistaken. All of them saw Ash's Pokémons but they were not training but resting and there was no Ash to be found. That was a strange sight for the two of them.

"Strange." Valdrade said out loud. "It's not even noon but it seems Ash is done with his morning training."

"Yeah, usually we have to knock him out and drag him towards the house before he would stop his morning regime." Sarah mused as he watched Ash's Pokémon resting.

"Maybe his in that _**place**_ again." Valdrade sighed sadly. Sarah looked away knowing full well where and what significant value that **place** holds towards Ash.

"I'll go get him; he is spending too much time in that depressing spot." Sarah said preparing to summon one of her Pokémon.

Before Sarah could summon her Pokémon she was stop by a whining Angie. "Could we please have some lunched first before you guys searched for that overly powerful trainer?" Angie whined while holding her growling stomach.

Normally Valdrade would have blasted her with psychic energy but decided that would just be a waste of energy, so she just sighed and gave the girl a mild glare. "Sorry Angie, we can't have lunched without Ash."

"Why not?" Angie asked barely containing her voice.

"You see Angie; because the three of us are living together we decided to split the cooking to the three of us, Valdrade will cook breakfast, Ash would cook for lunch, and I would cook for dinner." Sarah explained to her putting her poke-ball to her pocket.

"Hey wait just a second, Ash could cook?" Zoey asked, whom was surprised that the Ash, the person who would eat everything that resembles food, could cook.

"Yeah and quite well too." Sarah said with a giggle remembering the first time she tasted Ash's cooking.

"You have no idea how hard it is to teach that guy how to cook but it was worth it." Valdrade said in an undertone yet happy manner.

"Whoa, how did Ash turn out like this?" Anabel asked out of the blues.

Valdrade and Sarah just looked at Anabel, and then the rest of them with a look of regret, sadness and shame. "You guys don't want to know. Trust me on this; you would never want to know how Ash turn out to be like this." Sarah said hastily as she walked pass them.

"Is it something I said?" Anabel asked as she watched Sarah retreat towards the house.

"Don't asked us those types of questions." Valdrade said catching the attention of the four curios girls.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Greta asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Please I'm begging you guys; don't ask us those types of question. Because not a day goes by that we, Sarah and I, haven't regretted letting Ash turning into the person he is today." Valdrade said to them, looking at the ground.

The four of them were again at loss of words. They didn't know whether to press the subject even further or to yield at Valdrade's request. Seeing Valdrade's depress look they choose the former and nod at her.

"Thank you, let's go to the house maybe Ash is just sleeping." Valdrade said, and without looking at them followed Sarah towards the house.

The four at them just watch her before following her towards the house. The four of them did have one thought in mind. '_What happen to you, Ash?'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey Val Ash isn't in his room." Sarah yelled while looking at Ash's empty bedroom.

'_Well is not in Elena's old work room, oh yeah don't shout will you, you and I are temporarily connected with psychic link, so no need to shout.'_ Valdrade said through telepathic means.

They have been searching the house for any traces of Ash or where he might be. They were use of Ash disappearing out of nowhere but he had always left them a note informing them on where he is. So it's only natural for them to worry about his whereabouts especially because that_** group **_still exist and with them still around Ash is in constant danger, that aousend the thought of him being alone with Cynthia didn't sit well with them.

"Those two can't possibly search the entire house. It's big enough to be a manor." Zoey said looking out at the window, watching the view outside from the living room and avoiding the two frantic girls whom were searching for their friend.

"Those two are beginning to drive me nuts." Greta exclaim as she lay down on top of the sofa. "Can't they see that Ash is not in this house?"

"You can't actually blame them Greta. Ash seems to be very important to them." Anabel said while playing with her Espeon.

"I know that Anabel, you don't have to be a genius to figure that out." Greta grumbled.

Anabel giggle while watching her Espeon play with a yarn. She then looks around the room to see what the others were doing. She spotted Angie lying down at the floor below what seems to be a portrait covered with white cloth, she was probably too hungry to move or whine. Greta, much like Angie, was lying in the sofa with a frustrated expression on her face. Zoey on the other hand was sitting near the window looking at the sea-side view that the house provided. Anabel sighed happily, this was the most relaxed she had been since the announcement of the Grand League.

Anabel's relaxation was interrupted when Angie rise from where she was lying and began to whine. "Oooooohhhhhhhhhh...man...I am soooooooo hungry........can someone cook some food around here."

"Well we can but we can't, remember, Sarah and Ash told us that we should not touch anything inside this house, especially the kitchen." Anabel reminded her hungry friend.

"That's not fair.......I am so hungry that I could out eat a Snorlax." Angie whined while holding her grumbling stomach.

"Could you keep it down there Angie, I'm trying to rest overhear." Greta scolded her from the sofa (she was still lying from the sofa).

"But I'm soooo hungry." Angie continued to whine.

"Just distract yourself for a while Angie, and wait for Ash. Knowing those two they would not cook and wait for Ash to cook for us." Zoey said abandoning her gaze to the sea to watch her partner whining.

"Any ideas then...?" Angie desperately and in defeat

"Here's an idea, what about do something productive and keep quite." A cold deep voice suggested.

After hearing the familiar cold tone, they quickly shifted their gaze towards the source of the voice; their eyes widen and gape shockingly upon the sight that they saw. They could still see his Pikachu on his shoulder and his Lucario (Koyuki) at his side with an annoyed expression on her cute little jacal like face, but the sight that shocked them was the sight of Ash and what or more practically the person he was carrying. The sight which shocked them the most was the sight of Ash carrying Cynthia bridal style and by the expression on Cynthia's sleeping face she was quiet comfortable and was enjoying herself greatly.

Anabel was the first one to recover from her shocked and asked. "Ah, why....is..Cynthia...?" her question was cut-off when Ash sends her a mild yet extremely cold glare.

"I suggest that you four would keep quite. I don't like this but she fell asleep while we were talking, so don't even try forming weird and strange conclusion on why I am carrying her like this." Ash said with a voice that would not allow any more conversation. The four of them just nod dumbly on what Ash said.

"Good, now would you guys make way I..." Ash didn't finish his sentence when he heard two people entering the living room.

"Hey is Ash back yet." Sarah said staring at the four, still dumbfounded, girls.

"Yeah he has to cook lunch soon if we ever want to have some training." Valdrade added.

"Actually I just arrive." Ash said gaining the attention of his two bestfriend.

The temperature in the room suddenly became several degrees colder if one is to notice, the atmosphere suddenly became so tense that it was starting to become uncomfortable. The four other girls in the group quickly shifted from where they were resting when they saw the expression that was on the faces of Valdrade and Sarah. The expression on their faces was jealousy, anger, sadness, and so many hurt expressions.

"Ah, Ash why are you carrying Cynthia like that." Sarah asked as she recovered on the shocked and hurt feeling that she was feeling.

Ash sighed and told the two of them what he told the others minus the 'don't form any conclusion' statement. Valdrade and Sarah visibly relaxed knowing that Ash would never lie to them, but they are still rather uncomfortable on the sight of Ash carrying and holding someone that close and Cynthia's rather comfortable and happy expression on her face while she was being carried by Ash didn't help either. There expression changed from sad to irritate when they saw Cynthia tightly wrapping her arms around Ash's neck and snuggled closer to Ash's chest.

"Hey guys could you help me lat Cynthia down, I need to prepare lunch." Ash said with a not to comfortable expression. There was only one girl that she was comfortable holding and she was already dead. (Poor Ash)

"Sure Ash," Sarah said wanting Cynthia to get off of Ash as soon as possible. "Greta moved." Sarah barked.

Greta even thought she has a black belt in martial arts, knowing that she would be in a world of hurt if she doesn't move quickly stood up and walk towards the three other members of their group whom has no interest of being involve in this situation.

Ash quickly moves towards the sofa, the very sofa where Greta used to lay, and gently laid Cynthia on top of the sofa. When Ash attempted to remove her hands of his neck he notice that Cynthia's grip on his neck was quite tight and he seems incapable to get her grip off his neck. When he tried to remove her arms around his neck Cynthia unconsciously tighten her grip which cause her to snuggle even closer to his chest, much to the amusement of Anabel, Angie, Zoey, and Greta, and much to the annoyance of Valdrade and Sarah "Hey Val could you help me remove Cynthia's grip, she's beginning to choke me." Ash asked.

"Sure Ash." Valdrade said with an expression of wanting to rip Cynthia's arms off from her body.

With a simple raise of Valdrade's hand, Cynthia's arms were covered with psychic energy and were quickly removed from Ash's neck." Thanks Val, "Ash said while massaging the back of his neck. "I'll tell you later what the two of us talk about." Valdrade and Sarah nodded. "The four of you." Ash now was referring to the four girls whom were amused about his past predicament. "Not a word of this will come out of this room or I would personally rip you're tongues off, am I understood?" It was more of a statement (threat) than a question. "The four that he was referring to merely nodded knowing that he would comply on what he said. "Good, lunch would be ready in an hour, so please be patient, and when I mean patient I'm referring to Angie." Ash said as he walked towards the kitchen with Pikachu and Koyuki following him diligently. Angie's eyebrows twitch after hearing Ash's statement but let it slide because he was about to cook lunch.

"That was the weirdest entrance I have ever seen." Greta said to no one.

_**(Scene Change) **_

_Currently in Cynthia's dream, she was having the best and the most romantic dream she had ever had._

_In her dream the moon was full in a cloudless starry night. The moon was giving so much light that it was shinning towards the lake. In the middle of the lake there was a beautiful stage filled with diamond like marbles and in the middle of the stage there was to people dancing their troubles away with the melody that the wind was making._

_Cynthia (in this dream) was wearing a beautiful black and silver gown that was made by the finest material. Her hair was loose showing her blonde golden. She was even wearing some fine jewellery that suits her quite well. It was really quite fitting because she was currently dancing with a man that closely resembles an Adonis, or if you ask her she would say he look more handsome than an Adonis._

_Her dancing partner was (you guessed it) Ash. Ash was wearing an elegant robe black robe matching her gown, he was not wearing any jewellery except for the two necklaces that he was always wearing (Cynthia saw that during their little dance last chapter). But unlike the Ash that she was slowly falling for (when I mean slow, I mean fast and hard), this Ash was smiling and because Cynthia hadn't seen this Ash smile; she was imagining the most handsome smile she had ever seen and place it on the Ash that she was dancing with and it really match his facial impression._

_After a moment of dancing (dream) Ash began a conversation."So are you enjoying yourself?"_

"_Yes, I'm greatly enjoying myself." Cynthia said burying her face in his chest."Thank you for showing me this wonderful place."_

"_It was a pleasure."Ash said wrapping his two strong arms around Cynthia's vulnerable body._

_Cynthia snuggle closer to his chest and mumbled. "Thank you for giving me a wonderful night."_

_Ash then tilted her head so that she was facing him, looking at his deep black, cold yet wonderful eyes. "It was my pleasure." Ash whispered as he slowly leans forward to her lips._

_Cynthia watched as Ash lean towards her and she can help but blush. She began to lean towards him as well._

"_You look beautiful tonight." Ash whispered getting closer to Cynthia's lips._

"_Thank you, Ash." Cynthia whispered excitedly._

"_Cynthia," Ash whispered hoarsely as he was a few inches away from her lips. _

"_Yes Ash." Cynthia whispered silently, her blush intensifying._

"_It's time to wake up, Cynthia." Ash said, suddenly his voice becoming much like of Sarah's._

"_Huh!!!!!"_

_**(Scene Change) **_

Anabel, Zoey, Angie, and Greta watch attentively as Valdrade and Sarah watch the sleeping Cynthia. It's not that they have nothing to do but it was necessary because, with just one look, they could tell that Valdrade and Sarah were in the verge of murdering Cynthia, and the way Cynthia was blushing and giggling while she was asleep didn't help her from the two girls who want to kill her.

"Thank you, Ash." They heard Cynthia said in her sleep with a deep blush. It was probably the wrong thing say.

Greta and Angie now was now physically restraining Sarah from strangling Cynthia while Angie and Zoey were doing the same with Valdrade, it's either she forgot she was gifted with a powerful psychic gift or that she wanted to kill Cynthia with her bare hands they will never know or perhaps would not want to know.

"It's time to wake up, Cynthia." Sarah shouted, when she notices that her blush was darker she screamed again. "Wake up already before I murder you, damn it."

Cynthia then began to stir and woke up from the most wonderful and most comfortable sleep she had ever experience. She slowly sat up and rubs her eyes and said. "Hey guys what I missed." She then see that Valdrade and Sarah were being restrained.

"What did I miss?" Cynthia repeated only this time her voice was a little wary.

"Oh nothing." Sarah said sweetly as she shook of the hold of Greta and Angie. "So could you tell me what you and Ash were talking about when we were gone?" Sarah said now with a voice that would scare the devil himself.

"What are you talking about Sarah?" Cynthia asked rubbing her eyes with her hands until flashes of what happen moments ago before she fallen asleep flooded her mind which cause her to blush. "Well...we...just................talked...........about..........you..............know..........stuff." Cynthia said trying to hide her blush.

"Stuff? What stuff, Cynthia." Valdrade asked suspiciously with two girls floating over her head, it seems now that she remember that she had extremely powerful psychic powers.

"Hey could you let us down now, Valdrade?" Angie screamed not enjoying her time in mid-air.

Valdrade look at them briefly and with one snap of her finger the two of fall to the ground with a thud. "Thanks Valdrade." Anabel said rubbing her rear end.

"Yeah whatever." Valdrade shrugged them of before returning her attention back to Cynthia." So what are the things that both of you really talked about?" Cynthia didn't know why, but the way Valdrade said that statement made her skin crawled.

Cynthia was save from answering when a cold voice screamed. "Lunch is ready."

"Yes lunch." Angie yelled before dashing towards the kitchen.

"Hey looks like lunch is ready I think I'll go and control Angie before she eats all of our food." And before anyone could do anything Cynthia was gone.

"Damn that woman." Sarah and Valdrade said in unison.

_**(Scene Change) **_

In lunch, they were all sited in the dining table with an uneasy atmosphere; the uneasy atmosphere was cause by Valdrade and Sarah who was still eyeing Cynthia suspiciously. Cynthia on the other hand was oblivious of the suspicious looks that she was receiving because she was still thinking of what happen moments ago and about her dream. The others on the other hand where waiting for their lunch to be served.

"Lunch is served." Ash said placing a large bowl of chicken curry and a bowl of steaming hot rice at the dining table.

With one look of the food that was on the table, Angie can't help but to drool on the food that was presented in front of her. "Those look delicious." Angie exclaim as she hastily took some rice and some curry to her plate.

"Angie control yourself would you." Greta told Angie, also getting a huge amount of rice and curry in her plate.

"Speak for yourself Greta; look at your plate it's almost as much as mine." Angie said smugly.

Before Greta could reply, Ash interrupted them "Quiet and eat." Ash said with a cold stern voice.

Greta and Angie quickly keep quiet and began to eat but they did not keep quiet for long.

With one taste of Ash's cooking their eyes widen and their mouths began to water. "This taste amazing." Angie said as she shoves more food to her mouth.

"Whoa this................... is amazing." Greta commented as she ate her food more hastily.

Anabel and Zoey just look at two girls as they ate their food like there was no tomorrow. They stared at their food for a moment before tasting it themselves, not long after they tasted Ash's cooking they began mimicking both Angie and Greta, the only difference is that it was in a slower pace.

Ash sighs desperately. "Are they always like this?"

"Yup, even when they eat mine or Sarah's cooking, they always eat like this." Valdrade responded eating her food that she put on her table.

Ash sighs once again.

_**(Scene Change) (After 30 minutes)**_

"That was delicious." Angie said as she finishes her tenth and last plate.

"Yeah..." Greta said as she finishes her eleventh plate. "That was really a good meal."

"Thank you, but next times don't eat like your life depends on it." Ash said as he pick the last two plates in the dinner table and putting it on the kitchen sink.

"Hey Sarah, you doing anything tomorrow?" Ash asks as he picks his coat and hat and instantly place those set of clothing on them.

Both Sarah and Valdrade look at Ash and Sarah shook her head into a negative.

"Good, Sarah I need you to referee a Pokémon battle tomorrow." Ash said as he was headed towards the door.

Valdrade and Sarah look at each other and at Ash. "Against who Ash?" Valdrade finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Against Cynthia." Ash said before exiting the kitchen.

Those two words have made the entire kitchen so silence that they could hear a needle drop.

After a minute of silence Sarah broke the silence. "So that was the thing that you two were talking about when we visited the town?"

Cynthia fought back a blush after having a reminder on what happen earlier that day. "Yeah we talk about that and things that were going to teach the group." Cynthia said successfully fighting back the blush that was coming.

Valdrade and Sarah seems to buy the excuse because now their eyes don't seems to look murderous. "So it means are training will be postpone for another day right?" Valdrade asked which Cynthia nodded.

"Sorry guys I just wanted to see for myself how strong Ash is." Cynthia said in an apologetic tone.

"That fine with us Cynthia." Anabel said with a smile.

"Yeah, I would want to see that battle." Angie also said with a smirk.

"Yeah Cynthia, don't worry about us." Zoey reassured.

"It will be good to see Ash get beat, so I don't mind." Greta said with a smirk.

"Thanks guys." Cynthia said in appreciation. Cynthia then looked at both Valdrade and Sarah.

"Valdrade, Sarah, could you guys do me a favour." Cynthia asked in a serious tone.

"What do you need us for Cynthia? You are currently the best trainer in the world. Why you need our assistant." Sarah said trying to fight back a smirk.

"I'm no fool Sarah. I battle you and Valdrade once and it was the battle of my life." Cynthia said with a soft glare. "You two push me to my absolute limit, and if you guys are telling me that Ash is better than the two of you I will need all the help that I can get." _'Not to mention that I almost use my Garchomp's full strength against you're strongest Pokémons and if Ash is that good as those two says Garchomp might accidently use her full power and I can't have that.'_ Cynthia mentally added.

"Fine." Valdrade said "I know what you need. All of you lets go to the trophy room." Valdrade then walked off.

'_Tomorrow is going to be interesting.' _Sarah thought as she followed Valdrade.

Cynthia and the others then followed soon enough.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After five minutes of walking inside the house, the six of them stopped at a elegant large door.

"Were here, man I haven't been inside this room for quite some time." Sarah said as she opened the door.

"What is inside the door?" Cynthia asked in anticipation.

"It's our trophy rom." Valdrade simply stated.

"So you drag us here to see some trophies that you guys collected during your travels." Greta asked with irritation clearly in his voice.

"Thanks." Cynthia said before anyone could make a sound.

"What? You mean this is what you want, to see their achievements." Angie asked a bit sceptical.

"Yes, you see, seeing Ash's achievements would help me determine his overall abilities." Cynthia explained to them.

"Isn't our battles with him enough for you to determine his overall skills?" Zoey asked.

Before Cynthia could say anything she was cut-off by Anabel. "No it's not enough. Our battles with him only lasted a minute or less."

"DON'T REMIND US WILL YOU." The three girls yelled at Anabel. Anabel merely smiled nervously.

"Nevertheless I need to see what I'm up against." Cynthia said with determination.

Valdrade and Sarah looked at each other and then nod, the battle tomorrow would certainly be interesting and intense.

**THIS IS NOT MUCH OF A CHAPTER IN MY POINT OF VEIW BUT THIS IS ALL I CAN DO FOR NOW............... THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ASH VS CYNTHIA....................... I WOULD NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL I UPDATE MY BLEACH AND NARUTO FICTION WHICH WOULD TAKE ME PRACTICALLY TWO WEEKS............ NOT COUNTING NEXT WEEK BECAUSE IT SEEMS THAT I GOT ANOTHER ANNOYING TOURNAMENT TO PREPARE FOR..........**

_**Preview (for the next two chapters)**_

"_**Interesting, it seems that I don't have a choice." Ash said with a confident smirk on his face, as he watches his Pikachu, his very last Pokémon, panting heavily**_

"_**What do you mean Ash?" Cynthia asked a bit confused. She was now very confident to win this battle; it was now down between Garchomp and his fatigue Pikachu. Her Garchomp not only has the type advantage but, even after a very hard fought battle against Koyuki; her Garchomp was still at full strength because of her ingenious use of the move rest. SO why is Ash still confident that he will still win? It doesn't make any sense.**_

_**Ash merely laughs softly which was a weird sight because of his brand new attitude. "Looks like it's time for me to show you my strongest Pokémon." Ash said as he looks Cynthia right in the eye with a sinister and confident glint in his eyes. "Consider yourself lucky Cynthia, very few trainers had force me to use this evolution of Pikachu and none of them barely stood a chance after he evolve."**_

_**Cynthia merely looks at Ash with a blank expression.**_

"_**I see your confuse. Don't worry I'll show you what I mean, Pikachu you ready." Ash asked his fateful partner/brother. Pikachu look at Ash and nodded, readying himself for the grand show. "Good."**_

_**Ash then close his eyes and raise his hands. "PIKACHU, MORPH!!!!"**_

_**A large explosion of electricity flooded the air as it completely covered Pikachu.... **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: A PAST SOMEWHAT REVEALED: ELENA AND THE SABRE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

The night was beautiful and silent. The stars were shining brightly down to earth; the moon was in the middle of the night sky giving light upon the dark world. The bright ocean was reflecting the light of the stars and moon like a mirror giving the ocean a magnificent look and the breeze of the wind was calming and relaxing. Below the night sky there was a man praying to the lone tombstone near the ocean.

"Elena, my love, wish me luck." Ash said as he prayed at the grave in front of him.

"I'm about to face the strongest trainer in the world and I can't wait to battle her. She has beaten Sarah and Valdrade. I think I'm about to face my strongest opponent yet, if she had manage to beat Valdrade's strongest Pokémon and her strongest fighter I may resort in using my trump card." Ash said knelling before her grave and placing some dark blue roses on top of her tombstone. "Watch over me, my angel."

Ash then stood up and took his violin that was lying beside him and played one of Elena's favourite melodies. The melody was lively and bright, the opposite of what he played since she died. He literally had to force himself to play that kind of melody in order to give respect to the memory of his late lover. Tears slowly fall from his eyes as the sweet and joyous melody come to the end.

He then stand there looking upon the grave, his violin fallen to the ground (the violin is made out of hard materials), with so much sadness in his eyes as silent tears fall from his eyes. He wipes his tears off his face, she would not be happy seeing him cry he then took his violin and place it on its case. He then looked behind him and said. "Koyuki, do you have anything to say to your 'mother'?"

"_**Yes' father'," **_Koyuki then step outside the shadow and kneeled in front of the grave of her 'mother'. _**"Hello 'mother', I miss you so much. It isn't the same without you here. 'Father' hasn't smile that often when you died and I miss that smile of my 'father' and the smile of my 'mother."**_ Koyuki said fighting back the tears that threaten to fall.

"_**My 'father' and I and the rest of our family is about to face the strongest trainer this world has to offer please watch over us and bless us." **_Koyuki ended as a lone tear fall from her eyes. Ash, seeing the sadness of his 'daughter', pulled her in to a brief embrace, whispering words of comfort to her.

"Pikachu, do you have anything to say to her?" Ash asked as he broke the embrace and patted the head of his 'daughter'.

It was expected that a small, cute yellow, rat Pokémon should appear out of the shadow but it was not to be. Instead it was a large sabre like creature that step out of the shadow. This Pokémon creature had some metallic armour that is located on its body; the armour covered a good portion of its body. It also has lightning shape blades on its shoulder running down its back. Also electricity was emitting from its lower neck, representing a mane _**"(Yeah I have something to say to the princess)."**_ The creature said in a form of a roar.

"First things first, change back. She prefers talking to your Pikachu form than your sabre form, buddy." Ash said to the creature as it stood beside him and Koyuki.

"_**(Yeah you're right)."**_ With a flash of electricity, the large Sabre Pokémon morph into a little rat Pokémon, into a Pikachu. "(Man morphing into that form is way too troublesome, the only thing good about it is it gives me amazing power and it prevents me to ever evolving into a Raichu)." Pikachu said in a sigh.

"You have something to say to Elena Pikachu before we head to the field. " Ash said ignoring the fact that his partner (brother) and his very first Pokémon morph from a large sabre like Pokémon to his original Pikachu form.

"(Yeah, Hey Elena how are you up there in heaven. We're not doing well here without you, Ash misses you, Koyuki miss you, I miss you, and heck everyone in the family misses you. You were the light of our little group and the light disappears when you die. I wish you are here)." Pikachu said tears falling down from his eyes like a waterfall. Ash wipes the tears from his partner's eyes; Elena never wanted to see them cry.

They then bow their heads to the grave of their dead love one, or in Ash's case dead lover. After a moment of silence, Ash was the first to speak

"Okay guys let's go." Ash said, Pikachu and Koyuki merely nod as they walked away from the grave.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Cynthia dressed at her usual attire overseeing the night. No matter how she tried she couldn't sleep, she didn't know whether it was her excitement on finally meeting her match or is it because the knowledge that she had gained about her soon to be opponent.

_**(Flashback) **_

As they look inside the room, the eyes of the visitors widen to the point of exaggerating. The room is made in white marble and it was large and wide but that was not what shocked, the thing that shocked them was that the room was filled with so many badges, ribbons, and trophies that it gave the room a shine resembling a diamond. Some of them ( Anabel, Greta, Zoey, Angie) saw some gym badges, contest ribbons, ribbon cups, and trophies that they have never seen before.

"This is our trophy room." Sarah said in a somewhat bored tone. "I have forgotten the last time I have entered this place, it seems a drag seeing all of our achievements in one room."

"You mean these entire trophies belong to you, Valdrade and Ash." Angie asked in a shocked tone. All of them were shock seeing so many trophies in one room. The only who wasn't shocked was Cynthia, she has a room much like this with this much trophies and awards on her house back in Sinnoh.

"Yeah, it reminds me of so many boring memories." Valdrade sigh as she looks at one of the trophies the she had won during her journeys.

"Boring, what do you mean boring?" Zoey asked who would consider reminiscing their success boring.

"It's boring because after winning so many awards and trophies it gets old real quick." Sarah said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, winning seems to be boring because our opponents are weak to even give us interest." Valdrade said in a somewhat depress tone.

Sarah merely nods. "The right side is my achievements." Sarah said pointing at the wall on her right; the wall was completely covered by Gym badges, four league trophies, and a lot miscellaneous trophies.

"On the left is Valdrade's trophy side." Sarah said pointing at the wall to her left, the left wall was like the right wall only this time it was covered completely by a lot contest ribbons, a dozen ribbon cups that were won in the four main regions and also in other minor regions, and other miscellaneous trophies that involves water and psychic Pokémon competition.

"In the middle wall and in the end of the room is Ash's trophy case." Sarah said pointing at the wall which was covered by a large cloth.

"Looks like Ash got tired of looking at his trophies that he covered." Valdrade observe.

"Yeah, who could blame him? I just wish he covered our side as well." Sarah said while walking towards Ash's trophy wall. "Hey Val, do you mind helping me out moving this cloth."

"Yeah sure," Valdrade replied as he walked towards Sarah. They reached the opposite side of Ash's trophy wall and remove the cloth that was covering the wall. The eyes of the visitors once again widen.

The wall was the same as Valdrade and Sarah's side but the difference is that it has more quality. There were numerous gym badges and contest ribbons plastered in the wall, trophies that numbered to a hundred, and the most prominent thing that was on the wall was symbols that represent the Pokémon Championship League. The symbols varied from shells, to strange shape badges, to daggers, and to crystals it was like a large collection of jewellery.

Two symbols had caught Cynthia's eye which made her gasped as she pointed at the two symbols. "Those are, are, are..." Sarah cut her off.

"Yeah those are the symbols of the Grand Kingdom Grand Invitational and the Atlantrome's Royal 18 Masters Challenge." Sarah said referring to the daggers and rings that Cynthia was pointing.

"He really did conquer those leagues." Cynthia said in disbelief as she looks at the final and winning symbol of those leagues. Those two symbols were an elegant sword that was pure silver with a hilt that was made out of diamonds, and the other one was a crown that was made out of gold and different kind's jewels.

"This is Ash's trophies; it seems to be like a collection of jewels." Anabel muse."

"Yeah but look at that, he also conquered the Sinnoh Battle frontier. The frontier symbols are next to ours." Greta said pointing at the Battle Frontier Symbols of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier.

"Oh yeah I remember, Scott went frantic after learning someone defeated the Frontier brains of Sinnoh in record time, I heard he tried to recruit the person who beat them but he didn't even get a glimpse of that trainer until the Sinnoh brains told him who he was. Scott was really disappointed and proud when he returned." Anabel reminisce a funny memory.

Angie took a double look at Ash's achievements once again. It was neatly arranged per badge, symbols, and ribbons and they were place above their respective winner's trophy. Angie then notices several pictures with Ash and a beautiful white hair girl with Ash's Pokémon accepting the awards. The strange thing about it is that Ash and the white haired girl seems to be embracing in every picture and in several picture they seem to be in the verge of kissing.

"May I ask something?" Angie asked getting the attention of every one there. "Why is that for every time Ash conquers a Championship Leagues there's a picture of him and a white haired girl embracing all sweet like." After hearing that Valdrade and Sarah look down on the floor while the others did a double look on the wall, truth to Angie's word there was numerous pictures of Ash and a beautiful white haired girl embracing and in some cases being so close in kissing.

"Ah who is that girl, Sarah?" Cynthia asked trying to suppress the jealousy that she was feeling right now.

Sarah seeing that there was no way out of this situation looked at Valdrade which nodded in defeat. "Her name is Elena she's my younger sister and Ash's ex-lover." Sarah said waiting for an outburst.

As what both Valdrade and Sarah predicted it came.**"WHAT!!!!!"**

"You mean that girl is Ash's lover." Cynthia asked jealousy evident on her voice.

"Ex-lover, Cynthia." Valdrade corrected in a somewhat depress tone.

"Yeah, she's the reason why Ash is what he is today." Sarah said in a sad voice.

"You mean Ash is that kind of person because of _her_." Anabel asked, when she referred to Elena it came out as a hiss in an unknown reason (she still has that crush on him).

"How did that bit........" Angie didn't finish her statement when a slap on the face stops her in mid-word. "What the hell was that?" Angie yelled in outrage as she rubs her cheeks.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Valdrade and Sarah yelled are her face.

"Do not ever and I mean ever insult Elena." Sarah said furiously.

"Why not, she hurt.."Valdrade slap Angie again on the other cheek. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?"

"Do not insult her. If ever Ash hears you insult Elena even just a little bit Ash will kill you, consequences be damn." Valdrade said in a frantic voice, looking left and right just in case Ash was near.

"Come on Ash will not go that far for a girl, would he?" Angie asked rubbing her two sore cheeks.

"Let me put it this way, the last person whom accidently insulted Elena because that person was drunken end up getting thrown out of the house beaten to the brink of death. Ash beat the guy so much that that person was stuck in a coma for a week. The only reason that that guy is alive is because Valdrade and I were there to stop Ash from his depress rampage." Sarah said remembering how close Ash from actually killing.

"You guys are kidding right." Zoey said, shocked that Ash would actually kill someone for something so simple.

"Do we look like were kidding." Valdrade and Sarah said in unison with serious expression on their faces.

"No, but why would Ash care for her that deeply if she'd broke his heart." Greta asked entering the conversation.

"Elena didn't break Ash's heart." Sarah said looking down on the floor trying to hide her eyes which was on the verge of tears. "Elena love Ash so much that she quit her career for him so that she could accompany Ash with his journeys."

"Ash also loves Elena so much that he was on the verge of quitting his career as a trainer to help Elena with her career. Elena had to beg Ash not to." Valdrade continuing what Sarah was saying. "Those two were so in love with each other that they seem to be a married couple than an ordinary couple." Valdrade ended looking away but they could still see the jealousy on her eyes.

"Yeah, they were so in love with each other that they end up claiming each other." Sarah whispered but it was still loud enough for the group to here. Their eyes widen at what they heard and they blush a deep scarlet.

"When you mean claim you mean..." Cynthia asked a deed blush developing on her cheeks.

"Yes I mean _**that.**_" Valdrade said, no matter how depressing the story that they were telling both Valdrade and Sarah can't help but blush.

"There is no way that Ash would do that, he is to damn naive." Zoey exclaim a blush adorning her face.

"Yeah, well have you seen your very own sister completely naked in a bed with Ash, whom is as naked as her, covered in sweat and the room smelling like sex, I have." Sarah said blushing heavily remembering the time when she caught Ash and Elena sleeping after their 'nightly activities'. Her heart broke that day but she still could admit one thing...

"Ash had a very nice ass." Sarah added with a deep blush. The others blush as well.

"Forget his ass, what about his thing (If you don't know what I mean then I'm not obligated to explain) it was what nine-eleven inches long." Valdrade said suppressing a nosebleed after remembering that faithful day (damn those women are perverts).

"STOP..." The rest of the group yelled at the two. "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PERVERTED MEMORIES JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPEN BETWEEN ASH AND THIS ELENA PERSON." They finish with a blush adorning their faces.

"Right," Valdrade and Sarah cough a bit with blushes on their cheeks.

"So if Ash and this Elena person are so in love why did she break off with Ash?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"She didn't, Elena is a very smart girl and it would take a very dumb person to break off with a guy like Ash." Sarah explains to them.

"Huh?" The group said confuse.

"Well put it this. Ash treats his friends, which means us," Valdrade said referring to her and Sarah. "Like Princesses. Elena on the other hand, he didn't treat her like a princess, he treat her like a damn Goddess." Valdrade finish with a small smile.

"So if Ash is the perfect boyfriend and he love this Elena and this Elena love Ash, what happen? Where is this Elena person?" Anabel asked.

"She's dead." That single word put the entire group who didn't know about her into a shocked silence. "She's dead and Ash never got over it. When she died she took Ash heart with her." Sarah said grimly.

The group look at the picture with Ash and Elena passionately embracing, with hat picture alone they could tell that they are telling the truth. "If you guys understand to ever bring it up to Ash. Every time Ash remembers her death, Ash dies a little." Valdrade said to them in a sad tone.

"You mean to tell me that Ash is like that because this Elena person died." Zoey asked feeling sad about her friend's misfortune.

"Yeah, when Elena was alive she and Ash were inseparable. Ash always listens to her and vice-versa. Heck they love each other so much that Ash end up learning to become an archaeologist to help Elena with her profession and Elena always followed Ash to his journey even with the risk of her career; luckily Elena was a very genius and gifted archaeologist that the company can't risk of losing her. "Sarah said with a smile.

"Wait you mean she and Ash are archaeologist. When Ash did become an archaeologist I thought his just an over-powerful trainer?" Greta asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well I think Ash became an archaeologist so that he has a reason to follow Elena around and be useful for her and likewise Elena became Ash's personal cheerleader and coach." Valdrade explain.

"Wait her a coach, is she a trainer of some sort." Anabel asked getting curios by the conversation and to the girl that had capture Ash's heart.

"Yes and No, she has only two Pokémons, Empoleon and Salamence she uses those two for her excavation but she is one hell of a battler as well. She was capable of beating Ash when he was half the trainer that he is." Sarah said to them which earned a shock face from the group.

"Whoa, she must have been one amazing girl to make a person as naive as Ash fall in love with her." Angie said which made her heart crack a bit.

"You are right about that. That made it harder for Ash when she died." Valdrade said with sorrow evidently on her eyes.

"How did she die then." Cynthia asked the hardest question for both Valdrade and Sarah's life. The two girls were silence after that question was utter.

After a moment of silence Sarah spoke. "Ash is the only one who could tell you that."

"Don't ask that question again because we will not tell you an answer. It's Ash's story to tell not ours." Valdrade told them as she covered Ash's awards with the same cloth.

"We should go." Sarah said which the group nodded in agreement. They now know why Ash change significantly.

"Hey Cynthia could you do us a favour tomorrow." Sarah asked closing the door of their trophy closet.

"Huh a favour." Cynthia asked confusedly.

"Yeah a favour could you." Sarah confirmed.

"What's the favour?" Cynthia asked with her eyes narrowed. She doesn't like where this is going. The group as well was suspicious about this favour.

"Tomorrow, when you and Ash are battling please beat him." Sarah said with a serious tone.

The group was a bit shocked about that favour. Sarah was asking for Cynthia to beat Ash, one of her best friend.

"Yeah could you beat Ash for us?" Valdrade asked in a more depress tone.

"Why? Why are you two asking me to beat Ash?" Cynthia asked confusedly.

"When Elena died, Ash not just loses a piece of his heart but he also loses his reason to be the best. He wanted to be the best for Elena now that she's dead Ash doesn't have a reason to continue to become the best." Sarah said with a sorrowful voice.

"He loses his flare in battle. He may still be the best battler in this generation but there is no flare, no fire in his eyes. Unlike when Elena is alive his eyes were filled with fire and determination now his eyes are cold and void of emotions. Please beat him, give him a reason to be the best, give him his flare and determination back by beating him. Please beat him." Valdrade pleaded tears flowing from his eyes.

Cynthia and the others were shocked to see Valdrade cried. "Please Cynthia beat Ash so that his flare would returned." Sarah asked containing the tears that threatens to fall.

Cynthia was startled by the scene in front of her but nevertheless she understands why they fell. "I'll do my best." Cynthia simply stated.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Cynthia now had a better understanding about Ash. Losing someone you love so much would really hurt your heart. In a way she understands why Ash is so cold, he is still mourning after losing the love of his life. Who wouldn't?

She felt sorry for Ash, losing the one you love after getting betrayed by your friends would really break your heart. She knew that it would take Ash a long time to love again and she understands why both Valdrade and Sarah never tried to make romantic advantage on Ash, they would have been shallow to take advantage of Ash after losing his lover. Also she felt jealousy and adoration to Ash dead lover, Elena. Even if she didn't know her, she must have been one amazing woman to make Ash love her so much. She didn't know the half of it.

She was also moved by what Valdrade and Sarah said to her. After re-evaluating Ash's battle that she has seen in this battle, she could tell that they were right. Ash has no flare, no fire, and no determination in his eyes. She now understands what she has to do in her battle against Ash, in order to give Ash a reason to be the best. She must win no matter what.

Cynthia must beat Ash.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Cynthia went downstairs; no matter what she does she can't sleep. She was rather excited with her upcoming battle with Ash. He had improve so much that it actually scared her, yes the strongest trainer in the world was afraid of a fifteen year old but who could blame her. He had improved and reaches a level that most trainer would only dream of in under three years, a thing not even her could do.

When she reached downstairs, she was only mildly surprise that everyone was awake. "Hey guys." Cynthia greeted.

"Hey Cynthia," The group greeted her back.

"You guys can't sleep as well." It was more of a statement than a question.

The group nod at her. "Yeah, after what we found out about Ash, we just can't sleep." Angie said looking a bit groggily.

"That and were also excited about the battle between you and Ash." Zoey said leaning to the couch that she was sitting.

"Yeah, even Valdrade and Sarah are awake. Valdrade in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Sarah is off to who knows where." Greta said while doing some light-exercise.

Cynthia nod at them and walked towards Anabel who was stargazing near the window. "Hey Anabel, do you mind if I join you?" Cynthia asked.

Anabel gaze at her a bit and gave her a small smile. "Yeah sure, the sun hasn't yet rise and the sky is beautiful this early in the morning." Anabel said with a smile.

"Thanks," Cynthia then sat down besides her gazing up the starry sky.

The two remaining members of the group were casually lying on the couch except for Greta who was having a light exercise. Greta was doing push-ups, sit-ups, and other exercises that made the blood flow. She was moving around the room in a fast pace than Angie and to a lesser extent Zoey was getting irritated.

"Hey Greta would you stop moving around, it's not even morning yet and you're moving like a hyperactive Chimchar." Angie shouted out of irritation.

"As a martial artist I need to keep my body in shape." Greta said now doing some shadow sparring.

Angie was about to yelled at her but was beaten by Zoey. "That's fine and all but would you not do those martial art moves inside. Ash would flip if you would break the stuff here." Zoey said rather sleepily, she may not be able to sleep but she's still is exhausted.

"Don't worry Zoey I have been doing this for years, yosh." Greta said punching the air with great force. "In years of training in martial arts I can control who and what I hit." Greta then perform a perfect round-house kick. No matter how well train or how careful she is, that kick _accidently _knock an object covered in a white cloth.

"You can control what you hit, huh." Angie said a bit sarcastically.

"Shut it." Greta said frantically, she was rather embarrass in the moment..

"You know Ash would flip if whatever that cloth that cloth is covering is broken." Cynthia reminded which cause Greta to pale, she may be a black belt martial artist but she knew that Ash could kick her ass if he wants.

"I'm sure whatever that thing is covering is still in one piece right." Greta was sweating bullets as she grab the cloth and remove it what Greta saw was an amazing portrait of a Pokémon she had never seen before. "Hey guys look at this; it's a painting of some kind of Pokémon I think." Greta said as she lifts the painting in the air.

Curiosity getting the best of them, they went to look the painting that Greta was holding, and truth to her word there was a painting of an elegant Pokémon that they have never seen before. It was a sabre-like Pokémon covered with armour and bolts of thunder surrounding the Pokémon. It was some kind of steel and electric type Pokémon by the look of things. The painting was well painted that it mesmerize the group especially Cynthia.

'_I've seen this Pokémon before but where.'_ Cynthia thought looking at the painting with interest.

"You know it's not very polite to look at thinks that are covered in this house." A familiar voice said behind them.

They were startled that someone had EASILY sneak behind them and they accidently threw the painting in the air. "SARAH DO NOT SNEAK UP ON US." They all yelled in unison.

"I would if you guys are not that easy to sneak upon." Sarah said with a cheerful smile but her expression quickly changes to a serious one. "Do not touch anything in this house, am I clear."

All of them took a step back. It was really a terrifying scene to see Sarah change expression like that. "Did I stutter?" Sarah asked with a scary smile.

"No, no, no, we were just admiring this beautiful painting that's all." Greta said quickly covering the painting with the white cloth. "Right guys."

"Yeah, what Greta said." The group said stepping back from the scary Professor.

"Right and tell me why does the frame of the painting had a crack on it." Sarah said her voice getting eerily by the second.

The rest of the group quickly back-off from Greta causing her to look at them pleadingly. "Well you see..."

Greta was save when Valdrade yelled three magic words. "Hey guys, breakfast is ready."

Greta seeing a chance to get away from the scary and somewhat enrage professor took it without hesitation. "Hey look food." Greta exclaim happily as she run towards the kitchen, she secretly sigh in relief.

"Hey leave some for me." Angie said as she run towards the kitchen, hastily following Greta.

"We should follow to before those two devour all the food." Anabel said slowly walking towards the kitchen. The rest follow with the exception of Cynthia.

"What's the matter Cynthia, something bothering you?" Sarah asked picking up the painting from the ground.

"Nothing, it's just," Cynthia said in a thinking pose. "You know what, just forget it. It's probably nothing." With that Cynthia walked off towards the kitchen.

Sarah merely looked at her and smirked. "Nothing huh, we'll see if it's still nothing if you face the thunder of the beast. That is if you are good enough to get pass the elite Pokémons that Ash will use." Sarah said as she places the painting where it supposes to stand.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Are we there yet?" Angie asked (whine) after walking for thirty minutes non-stop. After breakfast was eaten (more like devour by her and Greta) they began walking towards the field were Ash and Cynthia will battle.

"A little more patient Angie, we are almost there." Valdrade said to her inpatient friend.

"We have been walking for while now, where are we headed in the first place. If my memory is correct the place where Ash builds his battle fields is north from here." Zoey exclaim.

"Yeah we know that but that's not where the battle will commence. Ash said that the battle between him and Cynthia will commence at his master piece." Sarah said.

"We are almost there." Valdrade added.

After another moment of walking they could hear a distinct sad melody in the horizon. "It seems that Ash is already here." Anabel mused listening to the beautiful yet sad melody.

"Yeah, remember don't say anything about what we said to any of you about Elena. Ash would never forgive us if he knew that we reveal a part of his past to you guys." Valdrade said threateningly.

"Don't worry are lips are sealed, right guys." Zoey said which the others nodded in agreement.

"Good, let's go." Sarah said as they enter the horizon.

The field that they saw was an amazing sight. It was the combination of the four basic fields combine into one. The grass, water, ice, and rock field were combining into one field in such an artistic way that it was such a sight for sore eyes. In the centre of the field there was Ash playing his violin and Pikachu and Koyuki sleeping in the red corner.

Ash sensing that the others have arrived stops his playing of his violin and stare at them for a while.

"What took you guys so long?" Ash asked as he places his violin to its case. "I've been waiting here for quite some time."

"Sorry but you didn't tell me when will we battle." Cynthia said as she moved forwards to the blue corner in the field.

"Right, Pikachu Koyuki wake up its time." With that both Pikachu and Koyuki stood up, ready to fight.

"I see the two of you are ready, that's good." Ash said as he took off his hat and his trench coat and threw them towards Valdrade, which she catches. "Hold on to those until the battle is over Val, this may take a while." Valdrade nodded as she clutches Ash's coat and hat.

Ash then stood in the red corner and Cynthia on the blue corner, both of them were holding a Poke-ball in their hands waiting for the battle to start.

"This is a six-on-six battle between Ashura Satoshi Ketchum from South-Light Island against Cynthia from Sinnoh (There is no information about her hometown), begin." Sarah shouted.

It has begun.

_**

* * *

**_

THIS IS NOT THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER WROTE SO BARE WITH ME A BIT............I ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO WRITE HALF OF THE BATTLE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I DECIDED NOT TO..........I WOULD WRITE THE ENTIRE BATTLE NEX CHAPTER TO AVOID CLIFF-HANGERS..................ALSO COULD YOU GUYS READ MY STORY 'SECRETS'........IT IS A REWRITE OF THE STORY 'SECRETS OF THE AURA GUARDIAN'.......JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE REWRITE...............................ALSO PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.............


	12. Chapter 12

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE STRONGEST TRAINER VS. THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"This is a six-on-six battle between Ashura Satoshi Ketchum from South Light Island against Cynthia from Celestic Town, begin."

'_Okay, I as far as I know Ash's elites are three starters from three regions with the exception of Johto, a pseudo-legend from Hoenn, an oddly colour and overly powerful Lucario, and an overcharged Pikachu. Looks like I need to play it safe.'_ Cynthia thought as she picked a Poke-ball from her belt."Battle Dance, Roserade." Cynthia declared as she threw a Poke-ball in the air. A rose like Pokémon resembling a masquerade appeared, standing in the grass field and ready for battle.

'_A grass type huh, and I see Cynthia chooses to place her Roserade in the grass field. I thank God that the ranking competition of my Pokémons took place yesterday afternoon. Sorry Empoleon, I really had hope that you would have win but it's the rule that you guys have set upon me and upon the family and I will follow them till the end. You're newly evolved so please don't overdo it.'_ Ash thought looking at the Poke-ball that he was holding. "Garchomp I choose you." Ash shouted throwing the Poke-ball in the air. Cynthia and the others, including Valdrade and Sarah, were shocked to see a full grown shark like dragon appeared in the rock field.

"Hey Garchomp, please don't overdo it or else Empoleon would be piss." Ash said with a bored yet caring tone. His Garchomp merely gave him a smile before facing his opponent from the grass field.

"Ash, when did your Gabite evolve and why is he there in the field?" Valdrade asked shocked that Ash's elite team has a new member.

"Well my Pokémons had their monthly ranking selection yesterday afternoon and Garchomp over there evolve during his match with Empoleon and one thing led to another and here is he now, my sixth elite Garchomp." Ash said massaging his temples while Garchomp smile cutely (more like menacingly) towards Valdrade.

"Wait ranking selection?" Cynthia asked confusedly.

"My last elites were Pikachu, Koyuki, Charizard, Salamence, Sceptile, and Empoleon, you see each and every one of my Pokémons have unbelievable pride; I think they got that from me. Because of that pride every single one my Pokémons, all twenty-six of them have a ranking selection every month to determine who is the strongest and who is the weakest and they also determine for me who would be my six elites. My six elites now are Pikachu, Koyuki, Charizard, Salamence, Sceptile, and my newly evolve Garchomp." Ash explained with a sad look on his face.

"You seem sad, Ash. If I were you I would have been happy." Cynthia said with a bit of disappointment in her voice to discover that Ash will let that his Pokémons fight in order to determine their rank on his team.

"I'm proud of them but I'm also a bit disappointed of them. I don't like that ranking selection my Pokémons take every month because for me they are equals no matter how big the gap of power some of them have towards the others." Ash exclaim while looking at Pikachu and Koyuki. _'Especially this two, the power that these two posses is far greater than the rest of them even including my six elites.'_

"Then why didn't you stop them then? As there trainer it's your job to see that nothing terrible happens to your Pokémons." Cynthia asked heatedly.

"Trust me on this I've tried and failed. As I told you my Pokémons, every one of them, have amazing and stubborn pride. They will not rest until they see who among them is the most powerful and who has the right to accompany me in battle even though each and every one of them has already gained the right to fight alongside me." Ash said as he looked at Cynthia right in the eye. "Enough chit-chat, let's do this. Garchomp use Rock Smash." Garchomp then smash his claws to the ground, making a large crack on the ground which was headed towards Cynthia's Roserade accompanied by large debris of flying rocks.

"Roserade counter with a fury of Energy Balls to crush those rocks and jump up." With that command, Roserade let lose a fury of Energy Balls decimating the large rock that threatens her and then jump up to avoid the cracking of the ground. The clashing of the Energy Balls and the debris of rock cause a massive explosion, covering the grass field with dust and smoke.

"What the hell? Those two are going all out already." Angie shouted protecting her eyes from the smoke as well as the rest of them.

Valdrade briefly glance at them before giving her attention back to the battle, she has one thought on her mind. 'Looks like Ash as some repairing to do after this battle.'

"As you land, blow the smoke of the field with Petal Dance." Roserade then began spinning rapidly as pink petals hastily fly around, dispersing the cloud of smoke. When the smoke was cleared, Garchomp was nowhere to be seen. "Roserade be on alert." Cynthia said trying to locate where the shark like dragon is.

"Garchomp, Sand Storm." Ash commanded. Cynthia and Roserade prepared themselves for the upcoming attack and tried to determine where the attack will be coming from. Roserade felt the ground tremble and was about to move until a tornado of sand engulf her from under her feet (or roots). She screamed in pain as the sand rapidly rotates around her.

"ROSERADE." Cynthia shouted.

"Garchomp, top it off with Dragon Claw." Garchomp then suddenly burst from the ground with his claws glowing bright white and directly hitting Roserade out of the sandstorm. Roserade was propelled all the way to the rock filed and hit the ground with a thud. "Nice one Garchomp." Ash complimented. Garchomp merely gave Ash a thumps up.

"Roserade, could you stand up?" Cynthia asked in worry. Hearing the voice of her master, Roserade quickly stood up with no lasting damage evident on her body and ready to fight. Cynthia smiled at her Roserade and began thinking of a strategy. '_Okay I have a Garchomp as well and I know how to battle them. Seeing Ash's Garchomp tells me that it's very strong, stronger than the average Garchomp but way weaker than my Garchomp. Wait that's it.'_ Cynthia then formulated a plan.

"Roserade, jump up in the air and use Petal Dance." Roserade, hearing the command, jump in the air and rapidly rotates letting Pink Petals rain down like a storm towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp block those petals with Sandstorm and use Stone Edge to strike." With one swing of its jet like fins, a tornado of sand clashes with the pink petals, cancelling both of the attacks. Garchomp's eyes glowed blue as countless rocks appeared all over him and with one swing of its fins; those rocks were launch with dangerous speed towards Roserade.

"Roserade, use Double Team and Sunny Day and hurry." Roserade then made hundred of copies of its self and each of the copies fired a beam of light towards the sun, intensifying the rays of the sun and eliminating all of the clouds. The copies were all destroy by the flying rocks as they fired the beam of light and it left the original, unharmed. "Good now Solar Beam." Roserade then fired a white beam from both of her rose like hands, a white beam five time its size towards Garchomp, hitting him directly and destroying everything its hit and pushing Garchomp back while shattering all the rocks that Garchomp hits as he was push back.

"Garchomp, can you stand?" Ash asked as the white beam disappeared leaving Garchomp lying down as smoke comes out of his body. Garchomp hearing the voice of his trainer and friend, stood up and went to a battle stance, shrugging off the damage that it took from the powerful Solar Beam but he could not fool Ash. _'I was careless, Garchomp took great damage from that Solar Beam, not that it isn't unexpected. The power of that Solar Beam is slightly weaker than Sceptile's Solar Beam but nevertheless I can't let Garchomp get hit by more of those. Sunny Day huh, I could use that to my advantage.'_ Ash thought with a slight, undetectable grin on his face.

Cynthia seeing that her opponent was still recovering from her attack decided to take advantage of the opportunity. "Roserade, go near Garchomp and use Giga Drain." Roserade, then charged towards Garchomp both of her hands glowing bright green as glowing green vines was shot towards Garchomp.

"Not that easy, Garchomp threw that boulder beside you towards Roserade." Garchomp then threw the five foot boulder towards Roserade with unbelievable strength.

'That's too easy.' Cynthia thought. "Roserade use the boulder to propel yourself towards Garchomp and then capture him with the Giga Drain." Roserade jump over the boulder and propel herself towards Garchomp with the glowing green vines on her sides.

'_Check,'_ Ash thought. "Garchomp Flamethrower and aim it towards the boulder." Garchomp let a stream of fire from its mouth and hit the boulder. The boulder was ignited in fired and exploded sending debris of small burned and hot rocks everywhere. The explosion and the debris of rocks hit Roserade from behind sending her flying towards Garchomp. "Now, Dragon Pulse." Garchomp then fired a pulse of greenish light which send him a couple of inches away. The attack hit Roserade right in the centre of her chest and exploded as it hits. Ash looked at the smoke that covered his opponents Pokémon and sigh. "Looks like it's not going to be that easy after all," Ash said. As the smoke cleared he could see Roserade still in one piece with a green barrier around him.

'_Looks like I'm lucky to train my Pokémons to use Protect by reflexes when it comes to sneak attack.' _Cynthia thought with a sigh of relief. _'But still that was close. I need to be more cautious or else.' _

"Roserade, Energy Ball." The green barrier disappeared as Roserade fire a barrage of Energy balls towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp use Dig and get close to Roserade." Garchomp dive into the ground and move towards Roserade like a shark, unseen by the spectators his head was glowing a bright blue color.

"Roserade get out of there." Cynthia shouted but to no avail, it was too late.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush." Garchomp, with his body was enveloped by a blue light, once again burst from the ground and hit Roserade with a powerful full body charged. Roserade had dodge a direct attack but was still hit by a powerful force. Roserade and Garchomp were send in the air because of the attack and Roserade was slowly hurling to the ground with Garchomp in pursuit. "Garchomp, finish this off with Draco Meteor." Ash commanded.

Cynthia's eyes widen in fear. Seeing Ash's Garchomp's attacks, Cynthia could conclude that that Draco Meteor was stronger than the usual Draco Meteor and there was no way that her Roserade could survive point blank attack with that powerful attack. She could only think off one way for her Roserade to survive and that was to launch an attack in point blank as well. "Roserade, Leaf Storm."

Garchomp generated an orange ball on its mouth as Roserade hands glowed green. Both of them fired their respective attacks, Garchomp unleashing a volley of orange meteors and Roserade hurling a fury of leaves in the form of a tornado. The attack, because they are fired in point blank, created a huge explosion that covered the sky of the entire field. Two fell down from the skies, covered in smoke.

"GARCHOMP/ROSERADE!" Yelled their respective trainers.

When the smoke was cleared the two of them and the spectators could see that Ash's Garchomp was still standing although he was covered by bruises and was visibly exhausted and Roserade was on the ground, unconscious.

"Roserade in unable to battle, this round goes to Ashura." Sarah declared.

"Amazing, Ash won." Greta said, stunned from the battle that she had watch.

"Not yet, Ash won the first round not the match so just watch." Valdrade reminded which the others nodded.

Cynthia took a poke-ball and recalled her Roserade. "You did a wonderful job, rest for now." Cynthia said smiling at the Poke-ball of her Roserade.

"Hey Garchomp, can you still fight or you want to rest for a while." Ash asked. His Garchomp just smiled and shook his head.

"Are you sure, Garchomp? I don't want you to get hurt." Ash asked once again. His Garchomp send him a smile. Ash could read that smile. "Very well, Garchomp I'll give in to your request, be careful will you." Ash exclaim shaking his head while massaging his temple.

Cynthia was confuse in there conversation and was more confuse that Ash didn't recall his battered Garchomp. "Hey Ash why don't you recall your Garchomp, it very beaten" Cynthia said in a knowing tone.

"I want to Cynthia but I can't." Ash said in cold voice.

"You can't." Cynthia asked, baffled.

"You see Cynthia, I want to recall Garchomp but he prefers to be eliminated in battle." Ash said looking at his Garchomp like he was a crazy.

"Eliminated," Cynthia repeated Ash's words.

"You know your Roserade gave Garchomp one hell of a battle, he wouldn't last anymore even if I recall so he told me that he prefers to battle now and be eliminated in the battle. That is what he wants and that is what he gets. I will not offend the pride of my Pokémons; I would be a worthless trainer if I offend there prides or if I can't even listen to them." Ash said with a sad smile which Cynthia returned with a smile of her own. As a trainer, she could understand what Ash said.

"Fine then, let me end his misery for you." Cynthia said softly as she pulled a poke-ball from her pocket. "Battle Dance, Milotic" an elegant sea serpent then appeared on top of the water field. "Milotic, Hydro Pump." Milotic fired a powerful, highly condensed jet of water towards where Garchomp was standing.

"Thanks Cynthia, but sadly it will not be that easy. Garchomp use Sand Storm to cover yourself." With a swing of his fins a massive Sandstorm was created, covering everything from the grass field. The Hydro Pump cut through the Sandstorm like a hot knife through butter, dividing the storm in half but Garchomp was nowhere to be seen.

"Milotic, Dive." Cynthia commanded. Milotic then dive towards the water, disappearing as well.

'_Looks like I can't use the same strategy twice. Well looks like I'll be using plan B.' _Ash thought while looking all over the field. "Garchomp, send Draco Meteor on the ice field." Garchomp then burst from the ground of the Grass field with an orange orb on its mouth and send a meteor shower on the ice field creating ice caps that floated in the water field. Garchomp landed on one of largest ice cap. "Garchomp hold still and watch out for any ice base attacks. I know for a fact that this Milotic has an ice move." Ash said cautiously.

'_I don't know whether he figure that because he knew about my plan or by pure instinct nevertheless his Garchomp would be out with one of Milotic's ice move. But still I need to make sure'_ Cynthia thought knowingly. "Milotic, Water Pulse in the rear." Miltoic then burst behind Garchomp and fired a large ball of water towards Garchomp before diving back in the water.

"Garchomp, use Protect." A green shield then covered Garchomp completely. The Water Pulse then slammed through the shield living Garchomp unharmed.

"Milotic followed it up with Twister."Miltoic once again rise above the water, in front of Garchomp, and fire a tornado right in Garhomp's face. This time Garchomp was hit and was send flying in the air.

"Garchomp, travel through the centre of that tornado with Aerial Ace." Garchomp then extended both of his fins as white streaks of light engulfed his body and charged towards the middle of the tornado like a jet plane. Garchomp's Aerial Ace cut through the tornado and hit Milotic right in centre of its body. Garchomp then changed direction of his flight when Milotic, barely, made a dive underwater. "Garchomp, land in the nearest Ice cap and make it quick." Ash shouted.

"I need to finish this before anything else happens." Cynthia whispered under his breath. "Milotic before that Garchomp lands, hit him with an Ice Beam." Milotic once again burst above the water and fired a blue beam from its mouth towards Garchomp. The blue beam hit Garchomp in its back, freezing his entire body and knocking him out as well. Garchomp miraculously landed on the ice field, and was neared Ash corner. Even though it was unconscious Ash, Cynthia, Sarah, and Valdrade could see a smirked on his shark like face.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, this round goes to Cynthia." Sarah declared.

Ash then runs across the field, with Pikachu and Koyuki in toe, and reached his frozen and unconscious Garchomp in record time. "You did a good job Garchomp, I'm very proud of you; let me help you with that." Ash then curled his hands into a fist and punch through the block of ice, shattering it in a thousand pieces, shocking everyone (with the exception of Valdrade and Sarah of course) and freeing his Garchomp from his frozen prison. Ash then took a poke-ball and recalls his fallen Garchomp and took another poke-ball from his pocket and threw all across the grass field. "I choose you Sceptile." Ash said before running towards his corner. A dark green lizard then appeared in the grass field blending with the surroundings and placing a twig on its mouth.

Cynthia, overcoming the shock of Ash shattering a block of ice, recall her Milotic and threw another poke-ball in the air. "Battle Dance, Spiritomb." A purple orb that resembles a vortex that carried a disturbing aura appeared in grass field facing and gazing at its enemy.

Valdrade and Sarah could only thing of one word after seeing that certain Pokémon. 'Shit.' Valdrade and Sarah never dared dream to have that kind of Pokémon because that specific kind of Pokémon, that specific race of Pokémon had a grudge with every living Aura Guardians and they really loathed an Aura Prince like Ash. Both of them then gaze towards Ash and they could swear that Ash's eyes darken in a split second before returning into those cold eyes once again.

'_Hey Ash, I forgot to warn you about her Spiritomb, is it going to...'_ Valdrade was cut off when Ash spoke through her mental link.

'_Don't worry Val that Spiritomb is actually and surprisingly pure, it's rare for a Spiritomb to be pure but it could happen. It will not attack me and if it did it would not survive one second against me.'_ Ash responded in the mental link with a smile visible in his face in a brief second. He was reliving to finally see a pure Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, let's start this off with Dark Pulse." Cynthia commanded. Spiritomb generated a purple orb on its vortex like body but before it could be fired another attack came into veiw.

"Not fast enough, Sceptile Frenzy Plant." Sceptile body glowed a greenish colour before slamming both of his hands towards the ground, a dozen of giant roots rise from the ground and head towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb fired that towards the ground before you get hit by that attack." Cynthia shouted frantically. Spiritomb then fired purple circles that resembled a beam into the ground propelling itself in the air and dogging the attack as it hits the ground. The roots then buried itself in the ground, covering the entire field. The field was now filled with roots, resembling a mini forest.

"That was freaking close." Cynthia said in a sigh before looking at the field only to have her eyes widen, a quarter of the field was now covered in roots and there was where her opponents Pokémons is hiding. "Okay I just need to eradicate that mini forest, easy. Spiritomb, burn that forest Will-o-Wisp." A hundred of blue flames surrounded Spiritomb and all of those fireballs then rained towards the forest.

"Sceptile, if your recharge, intercept those fireballs with Bullet Seed." After a dozen of fireballs crash towards the forest of roots, Sceptile burst out of the forest and shot a barrage of glowing seeds from its mouth which intercepted the fireballs, cancelling both of the attacks. Sceptile once again disappeared in the mini forest. The remarkable thing about it was that the forest of roots weren't even burned, there was some scorched mark on roots but that was all the damage that the roots had taken.

"Impossible, that attack should have burned those roots." Cynthia said in shocked.

"Not exactly, Cynthia." Ash said which got Cynthia's attention. "Normally a weak fire attack could overcome a strong grass attack but Frenzy Plant is different. Frenzy Plant is not just the most powerful move a grass type Pokémon could learn but it is also the best defensive attack that any Pokémons could hope to learn. Those roots that Frenzy Plant had produce could only be burned by a very powerful fire attack. If I may add the only fire-type offensive move that a Spiritomb could learn is Will-o-Wisp and that attack doesn't have enough fire power to burn those roots." Ash explained. _'But I'm still impress, that Will-O-Wisp still had enough power to leave scorch mark on those roots but still that is the only amount of damage that kind of fire-attack could do.' _Ash added in his thoughts.

'_Damn I forgot about that and it seems that Ash intends to use those roots as cover for attacks. I think it's best to lure him out.' _Cynthia concluded. "Okay, Spiritomb disappear." Spiritomb then disappeared from view.

'So she wants to lure me out, huh. If that is want the Cynthia wants, that is what Cynthia gets but still I'm not that easy.' Ash thought with a dangerous intent. "Sceptile, burst out off their and shower the field with Leaf Storm." Sceptile once again jump out from the forest towards the skies and began spinning rapidly, as he spun glowing green leaves rain down in every direction like a storm. The leaves rain down, spreading in every direction, covering the entire field and cutting everything the leaves touches. In a matter of moment, Spiritomb was hit in the ice field and was stumbling in the ground. "Follow it up with a Leaf Blade." Ash shouted as Sceptile charged towards the ice field with two leaves on his arms glowed bright green.

"Spiritomb, wait until Sceptile is close enough and then use Sucker Punch." Cynthia ordered. Ash Sceptile was about to make connect with his Leaf Blade when a fist made of shadow hit Sceptile right on the jaw sending him flying. "Now strike with Shadow Ball."

"Sceptile, Energy Ball." A ball of green energy and a ball of dark energy then clash with each other resulting in an explosion sending both attackers flying, especially Sceptile who was already been hurled back. Sceptile crashed to the nearest ice pillar while Spiritomb merely phase on the ice.

"Okay not one of my best ideas but still, Sceptile if you can stand, use double team then quick attack." Sceptile, after hearing Ash's command began moving in unbelievable speed while leaving afterimage as he move. _'Now we wait.'_

"His planning to confuse me with speed and Double Team, smart but I'm not going to lose to such tactics. Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind to eliminate all the copies." Spiritomb unleash a powerful purple wind all over the ice field but it didn't even eliminate a single copy. "What the?"Cynthia asked in shock.

"Sceptiles is the fastest starter among all the starter Pokémons and one of the fastest Pokémon in the world. I trained my Sceptile to be extremely fast, fast enough to even outrun a bolt of lightning. You did eliminate all the copies but Sceptile made more afterimage in a blink of an eye, fast enough than that attack" Ash exclaimed proudly with a sinister smile. Cynthia was a bit unnerved by that information. "Sceptile, Aerial Ace." Sceptile suddenly disappeared along with its afterimage and in a split second hit Spritomb in the back with a high speed Aerial Ace. Spirittomb was propelled to an ice pillar and once again phase right through it. "And I see your Spiritomb is not fast enough to keep up with the speed of Sceptile." Ash added. Sceptile once again perform the last combo to avoid being surprise by the forbidden Pokémon.

'_Speed, I can't compete with his Sceptile's speed but still, power is a different story.' _Cynthia though having an idea on how to neutralize his opponents speeds. "Spiritomb appear in the middle." Spiritomb then appeared at the middle of Sceptile and his afterimage.

"You know that is as good as suicide." Ash told her, seeing how crazy she is placing her Pokemon in the middle of Sceptile without any form of defence.

"To you it may be but not to me. Spiritomb use Flash." Cynthia shouted.

"Sceptile, cover your eyes." Ash shouted hurriedly but it was too late. Sceptile was blinded by the bright white light that came out from Spiritomb's body, and effectively halting his movements thus cancelling the combo.

"Spiritomb, hit him with a Dark Pulse before Sceptile recover his vision." Spiritomb then fired quickest Dark Pulse that it had ever fired towards Sceptile, whom was still covering its eyes. Sceptile was hit right in the centre of its body by the Dark Pulse and was push back by the attack, crashing and destroying a dozen off Ice pillars before crashing in to a large Ice pillar in the middle of the field.

Smoke covered the path and the place where Sceptile crash but both Ash and Cynthia could tell that Sceptile was standing. When the smoke was clear, true to their thoughts, Sceptile was standing although he was covered in bruises and panting heavily. Cynthia saw this as a chance to finish the battle. "Sceptile, Solar Beam." Sceptile's back began glowing as ha gather solar energy.

'_Solar Beam will take a long time before it can be use, this is my only shot.' _Cynthia thought. "Spiritomb, Hyper Beam and make it quick and powerful one." Spiritomb then unleash a powerful orange beam towards Sceptile.

'_Checkmate.'_ Ash thought as he watch the Hyper Beam make contact with Sceptile. The orange beam decimated the giant Ice pillar which causes a giant cloud of smoke. When the smoke was clear, they could see the rubble and debris of the destroyed ice pillar but strangely Sceptile was nowhere to be seen. That scene confuses Cynthia until.....

"Sceptile, Leaf Balde." In a green blurred, Sceptile suddenly appeared behind Spiritomb and hit it with a powerful Leaf Blade which propelled it a couple of feet. "Then finish the show with Solar Beam." Sceptile then unleashed a white beam twice his size, the beam carves a path as it advance. The Solar Beam impacted on Spiritomb and exploded in contact. When the smoke of the explosion was blown away because of the passing wind, Spiritomb could be seen in the ground unconscious.

"How? I saw your Sceptile got hit by..." Cynthia didn't finish his question when Ash answered her.

"Yeah, I know you saw Sceptile getting hit by your Hyper Beam but it wasn't him. You hit a substitute." Ash told her which causes her eyes to widen.

"But.." Cynthia never found the right word to asked her question.

"I order Sceptile to use Substitute when he was cover by the smoke when he crash in that large ice pillar that your Spiritomb had destroyed." Ash answered her unasked question. "But don't worry Cynthia; your Spiritomb's defeat isn't in vain. This battle is a tie." After that statement was over, Sceptile fell down towards the ground unconscious. That once again shocks Cynthia and the spectators.

"It seems that your Spiritomb use Destiny Bond when it was hit by Sceptile's Leaf Blade." Ash said in a knowing tone.

"Both Sceptile and Spiritomb is unable to battle, this round is a tie." Sarah declared.

"How did Ash know Spiritomb use Destiny Bond and how could Sceptile use substitute?" Angie asked in shocked, the Pokémon battle that she was watching was beginning to be the most amazing battle she had ever seen.

"Easy, All of Ash's Pokémon had at least one move that they could execute through reflexes and they could execute it without Ash's command, they mostly do those moves when they fell that the attack would cause them catastrophic damage." Valdrade explain.

"Is that even possible?" Zoey asked, not believing what Valdrade said.

"This is Ash were talking about, he is known to do the impossible, possible." Valdrade retorted.

"You still hadn't answer why other question." Angie reminded.

Valdrade sigh a bit, she was beginning to feel irritated by their constant questioning. "Ash's specialty is the field itself; he knows anything that is happening in the field, no matter how vast the battle field is and no matter how quick it happens." Valdrade said before throwing them a look that said 'ask another question and I will fry your minds'. It safe to say that they didn't they keep their questions to themselves, for now anyways.

"Battle Dance, Milotic." The elegant sea-serpent once again appeared in the water-field.

"I don't have any Pokémon with me that could fight in the water-field efficiently but I do have two Pokémons that are kings in the sky." Ash then took a Poke-ball from his belt and through it to the sky. "I choose you, Salamence." A huge and terrifying dragon appeared in the sky, leering dangerously at everything that it set its gaze upon. The most eye catching feature of the behemoth was its wings; its wing span was seven to ten feet at most. It was the largest pair of wings that Cynthia has ever seen.

Salamence then plunge itself behind Ash and place its massive head on his shoulder. Ash merely patted its head affectionately which is evident by its happy expression. "Hey girl, I see you're excited." Ash said in his usual cold tone yet affectionately. Salamence merely roar happily in approval.

"Ah Ash, are you and that freakin' _monster_ ready for battle." Sarah asked with her best professional tone. Salamence glare at her before sending a flamethrower in her direction. Sarah barely dodge the flamethrower. "Hey could you control that freakin' monster Ash." Sarah shouted.

"Come on Sarah don't anger her, she already hates you as is."Ash reminded her. Salamence and Sarah glared at each other for a while.

'_I can't believe that thing used to belong to my sister, to Elena of all people.' _Sarah thought irritably.

"Salamence we have battle to do, so could you take the sky." Ash asked. Salamence smiled maliciously at her trainer before flying towards the sky. When she reached the sky, her wings expanded at its full length, covering the sun with her wings.

'_Another pseudo-legendary and it seems that his Salamence have a higher level than his Garchomp.' _Cynthia thought."Milotic, dive underwater." The sea serpent disappeared as she dive down underwater, waiting for her masters command.

"Salamence, lets boil that worm out of hiding, Flamethrower." Salamence then unleashes a powerful and intense flame towards the water.

"Miltotic, intercept that Flamethrower with Hydro Pump." Without bursting from her hiding place, Milotic fired a powerful and condensed jet of water towards the flames. The attacks clash and the result was quite obvious, even thought the Flamethrower was powerful but the Hydro Pump type advantage and had more power into it. The Hydro Pump overpowered and smash through the Flamethrower, continuing its way and hitting Salamence right through the centre of its body. Salamence grunted in pain but was still able to keep herself flying.

"If that won't work then try this on for size, Draco Meteor." Salamence generated an orange sphere on its mouth which rose to her forehead. Salamence then unleashed a barrage of meteors towards the water.

"Milotic, Dive down to the deepest parts of the water." Milotic then hurriedly dive underwater, continuing until she reached the bottom of the water-field. The barrage of meteors hit the surface of the water, exploding as they make contact on the surface. The explosion had cause a massive crater on the surface of the water to the extent that it showed where Milotic was hiding.

"Dragon Pulse now, before the water reforms itself." Ash shouted. Salamence then fired a green orb towards Milotic. The attack manages to hit Milotic as the water reform itself into its original form.

"MILOTIC, ARE YOU ALRIGHT." Cynthia shouted after the water reform and blocking her gaze from her Milotic, whom was hit by a powerful Dragon Pulse. Milotic, after hearing her masters voice, rose from the water momentarily before plunging herself underwater once again. Cynthia, seeing that her Milotic was okay, let out a sigh of relief. "Milotic, let's pay them back with Twister."

"Salamence, show the worm what a real Twister could do." Ash commanded. A Twister coming from the sky and coming from the water clash, the two attacks clash for a while until they cancel it each other out which cause an explosion that block their view from each other.

'_This could work at my advantage.'_ Ash thought seeing Salamence growled in anger. _'Yup, totally going to work at my advantage.'_ Ash then close eyes knowing what will happen next.

'_Man, this is probably the hardest battle I have ever fought. Valdrade, Sarah, you two were not kidding. Ash really is the strongest trainer in this generation.' _Cynthia thought with a smile, she finally found an opponent that is her equal. _'But I am still the best trainer in the world and I will not lose against someone like you.'_

"Milotic, use Blizzard to blow the smoke away." Milotic burst out from the water and with a cry, a powerful blizzard blew towards skies blowing the smoke away. The attack would have continued its way towards the sky but a meteor shower suddenly rain down, overpower the attack thus cancelling it. The meteor shower continues its way towards the ground, strangely it did not hit Milotic but it decimated everything it hits.

'_How in the....? That Draco Meteor was stronger than the last but it's impossible unless.........NO.'_ Cynthia eyes widen in fear after realization hit her.

"Hey Cynthia," Cynthia attention was diverted from the sky towards Ash. "I'm sorry but for the record I have nothing to do for what will happen next." Ash said as looking at Cynthia with a worried expression before closing his eyes once again. "I suggest you recall your Milotic and threw your Garchomp in the battle field. I know your Garchomp could wipe the floor of my Salamence, even if Salamence is under the influence of Outrage." With that said the smoke that was covering the dragon-Pokémon and Salamence once again in sight. Salamence eyes were narrowed and she was growling furiously and she was covered by a red, sinister aura.

Cynthia, seeing Ash's Salamence under the influence of Outrage, reach to her belt to get Milotic's Poke-ball in order to call back her Milotic but in was already too late. When Cynthia was ready to recall Milotic, a barrage of intense and powerful Fire Blast rain down on the water which force Milotic to dive down and hide underwater. The Fire Blast exploded on the surface of the water which causes a large amount of water to evaporate. Salamence roar in anger before diving down towards the water, both of her wings were wide and were glowing bright white.

"Milotic, Ice Beam and please make it count." Cynthia begged. Milotic fired a powerful stream of blue beam towards the charging Dragon.

"Lean to the left."Ash said without even opening his eyes. Salamence, even in blind range, lean to her left and crash her harden wings to Milotic. Milotic cried in pain before diving back to the safety of the water. Salamence once again rose towards the sky and once again use Draco Meteor, raining meteors towards the water and all of its surrounding area once again.

"Because of Outrage, all of Salamence attack would be dangerously powerful; even that Draco Meteor hasn't been weaken, and because of the constant attack cause by that Salamence I may not have a clear shot in recalling Milotic. It means that its either I beat that monster with one hit or Milotic may be spending sometime in the Pokémon centre. I need to think of a plan and quick." Cynthia said seeing that the water were her Milotic was hiding was beginning to split because of the constant rain of meteors. Cynthia began calculating a plan that would end this the quickest and the most precise way.

Salamence halted her rain of meteors and instead began generating a red ball of energy on her mouth. _'Shit, looks like Salamence would be knocked-out sooner than I thought but I think it's for the best. She'll end up destroying my masterpiece if she continues in her Outrage.' _Ash thought seeing the damage that his Salamence had cause on her short time in Outrage. _'But as a trainer and because of my pride and the pride of my Pokemon, I also have to K-O that Milotic.' _

'_This is a bit risky but it's the only way to end this without further damaging Milotic, I know that some of those meteors have hit her even if she's using the water as a shield.' _Cynthia thought waiting for the precise moment to strike.

'_I hate this plan but I really don't have a choice.'_ Ash thought waiting for his Salamence to fire the Hyper Beam.

Salamence, in all of her rage fury, fired an extremely powerful Hyper Beam to where Milotic towards the water where she was hiding. _'Now is the time to strike.' _Cynthia thought seeing the Hyper Beam edge closer to the surface of the water.

"Milotic, when that Hyper Beam hits the water, use Surf to propel yourself upwards." Cynthia shouted, praying to whatever deity who was watching for her plan to work.

When the Hyper Beam impacted on the surface of the water, it causes a major explosion that rose the made water levels rise temporarily. Milotic use it to her advantage and use Surf while underwater. With the combination of Surf and the explosion of water, Milotic manage to burst and propel herself upwards to the sky. She was several feet in front of Salamence.

"Before you fall, finish this off with Blizzard." Cynthia shouted, her victory is assured.

'_For a champion, she is very predictable.' _Ash thought with a grin.

"Salamence, one more Hyper Beam." Ash commanded.

Salamence blast another red beam, not as strong as the last one but strong none the less, towards Milotic, while Milotic fired a strong Blizzard towards Salamence. The Hyper Beam pass through Blizzard as the Blizzard continue its way towards Salamence. The two attacks hit their target directly at the centre, both of them let out a cry of pain before falling down from the sky. Milotic landed on the water field while Salamence landed on the rock field. When they hit the ground (or water) both of their trainers and Sarah could tell that the battle between them is over.

"Salamence and Milotic are unable to battle, this round is a tie." Sarah declared.

"You did a great job against a powerful opponent, rest for now." Cynthia said, praising her Pokémons effort as she recalled Pokémon to her poke-ball.

"You are still amazingly reckless but that's the way I and Elena trained you, I am very proud of you Salamence and Elena is to." Ash said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"You know because of all those attacks that your Salamence had send, I forgot that while a Dragon-type is under the influence of Outrage, it wouldn't need to recharge an attack like Hyper Beam. Good plan if I say so myself" Cynthia said taking another Poke –ball from her belt.

"That wasn't my plan but I guess the field and luck is in my side today." Ash said taking a Poke-ball from his belt.

"Hey guys, you can come out now." Valdrade said. When Salamence used Outrage, the four girls who are still unfamiliar with Ash had duck and hide. "The battle had ended."

"Are you sure? Are there no more meteors raining?" Anabel asked looking up for quite some time now.

"Nope, no more meteors." Valdrade simply stated.

"Good, those are really trying to outdo each other." Greta said taking her seat.

"Yeah and this is just an unofficial battle, imagine what those two will pull off if this is actually an official battle." Zoey commented.

"They'll probably destroy the entire stadium." Angie said with a shiver.

"You guys are probably right, especially that they seem to be on the same level." Valdrade mused.

"Please, Ash is good I could admit that but this is Cynthia were talking about. I would bet Cynthia would not lose another Pokémon in this battle." Greta said arrogantly.

"You know Greta, I know that none of you here expects Ash to win and I for one is hoping he'll lose this one but please be reminded that Ash and Cynthia had been duelling in stalemate since this battle began so please don't underestimate him." Valdrade said throwing a glare towards Greta.

Greta nodded nervously, not wanting to endure the wrath of her psychic friend.

"Hey Ash, before we start can I ask a question?" Cynthia asked looking at Ash.

"Ask away so we can get this over with." Ash said coldly, he wasn't in the mood for mind games.

Shrugging of the rude replied, Cynthia asked her question. "What's the rank of that Salamence of yours among your six elites?"

"I have been fighting you in a descending order, Garchomp was rank six, Sceptile was rank five, Salamence was rank four, so its common sense that I will use the Pokémon that rank third among my six elites." Ash explained to her. Cynthia nodded already forming a plan to counter Ash's elites.

"Thanks Ash for answering my question. Now Battle Dance, Togekiss." An egg like Pokémon appeared in the sky, letting out a loving aura in the air.

"I choose you, Charizard." A crimson Dragon appeared in the sky, its wings wide and its tail flaming wildly.

"Togekiss, lets star this out with Air Slash." With a flap of his triangular-like wings, Togekiss shot a ball of pure wind towards Charizard.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage to intercept the Air Slash and charge with Steel Wing." Charizard fired a ball of fire towards the ball of wind resulting into an explosion and the charge, with great speed, towards Togekiss, wings wide and glowing white.

"Togekiss, use Aerial Ace to dodge." The attack was about to make contact but Togekiss disappeared as the attack reached him. "Now, Aura Sphere." Togekiss reappeared behind Charizard and fired a blue orb to its back, making Charizard grunt in pain but was able to remain flying.

"Charizard swing your wings behind you." Charizard made 360 degree spin but Togekiss had already flown away. "That thing is fast huh; let's see if we can slow it down. Charizard get close to Togekiss and use Smokescreen and combine it with Fire Spin and shoot it towards Togekiss." Charizard first speed its way towards Togekiss and in a matter of moment they are only a mere six feet apart. Charizard then releases a thick black smoke which envelopes Togekiss and he then shot a flame from his mouth which enveloped the smoke.

'What the hell is Ash planning?' Cynthia thought looking at the cocoon of smoke and the spinning fire that envelope it. A sudden wind then blew by causing the smoke to be blown away. What Cynthia saw was something she couldn't predict. Togekiss eyes was cloase and was coughing heavily, his body was also cover in sooth. "What? How did that happen?" Cynthia asked herself.

"Charizard, Aerial Ace." Charizard then flown with unbelievable speed towards Togekiss, the fire slowly surrounding Charizard as he flew. Charizard hit Togekiss with the Aerial Ace that was covered in fire, causing Togekiss to fall down towards the ground.

"Togekiss, try to keep yourself in the air." Cynthia shouted with worry. Togekiss then opened his eyes and glide towards the ground and up into the skies, charging towards Charizard. "Good now use Sky Attack."Togekiss glows bright white and charge towards Charizard with unbelievable speed.

"Charizard use Flare Blitz to cover your body in flame and then try to catch that flying egg." Charizard's entire body was suddenly covered in flames and positioned himself in a catching position. Togekiss crash into Charizard with great force and furiousity that it push back the large Dragon a couple foot in the air but Charizard, whom was covered in flames, manage to catch the charging Pokémon with no lasting damage and manage to stop him from charging.

"Such strength." Cynthia whispered taking a Poke-ball from her belt

"Now Seismic Toss." Ash commanded but it was to no avail. When Ash said the attack a red beam was fired towards Togekiss and disappeared as the red beam enveloped it. "Charizard be on guard."Ash said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Battle Dance, Lucario." A jackal-like Pokémon appeared in one of the rock pillars, eyeing the behemoth that was his opponent.

"Water Pulse, Lucario and aim it towards Charizard's Wings." Lucario then formed an orb of water between his paws and expanded it to the size of a small boulder. Lucario then hurled the orb of water towards Charizard.

"Charizard, Flamethrower." Charizard let loose an intense flame towards the orb of water, evaporating it completely in contact and continued its way towards the opponents Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use Water Pulse once again." Lucario side stepped the intense Flame and fire another orb of water towards Charizard.

"Charizard dive down and use Flare Blitz one again." Charizard dodge the orb of water with ease before diving down towards Lucario, his entire body covered with flames.

"Lucario, use Extreme Speed to dodge." Lucario then disappeared with a white flash as Charizard smash throught a boulder, destroying it completely. "Now hit Charizard's wings with Focus Punch." Lucario then appeared behind Charizards with his paws curled into a fist which was covered with a bluish aura and punched Charizard wings with great force. Charizard let out grunt of pain before swatting Lucario with a Dragon Claw which send him flying.

"Lucario returned." Cynthia said recalling her Lucario before it crash. "Battle Dance, Togekiss." The Jubilee Pokémon once again returned in the battle field. "Togekiss Extreme Speed now." Togekiss the flown towards Charizard in a white blur.

"Charizard use Aerial Ace to dodge." Charizard suddenly disappeared as Togekiss reach his destination. Cynthia smirked a bit, her plan was working.

"Togekiss, use Thunder Wave and aim towards the sky." Togekiss was briefly covered with blue electricity before releasing it to the sky; coincidently Charzard reappeared above Togekiss thus getting his by the stream of lightning. The lightning suddenly wraps itself on to him, preventing him from moving. Charizard was suddenly struggling tp free himself from the electric chains that were preventing him from moving.

"Charizard don't fight and just use Fire Spin on yourself." Cynthia was startled, did she heard right. Did Ash just said order his Pokémon to attack himself? Shockingly Charizard spit a blast of fire towards the sky turned into a tornado of flames that covered his entire body. "Now use Overheat."

'I have a bad feeling about this." Cynthia thought, clenching the Poke-ball in her hands tightly. The tornado of fired then disappeared, together with the stream of lightning that was covering Charizard, revealing Charizard, who was glowing bright red. Charizard then unleashed an extremely powerful, pure white flame towards Togekiss.

"Togekiss, use Protect." Togekiss was covered with a green sphere as the intense attacks hit him full force. Cynthia could tell that Togekiss was struggling to keep the barrier up because of the intensity of the attack; she just hopes that Togekiss was able to hold it up until the attack was over.

When the aflames was gone, signifying the end of the attack, she could see her Togekiss panting heavly with a few burn marks on his body. _'Unbelievable, that attack had still manage to damage Togekiss even if his under a barrier, even if barely could not let anyone of my Pokémon to get hit by that kind of attack or else it will be all over.'_ Cynthia thought before recalling Togekiss and replacing him with her Lucario once again. Her Lucario was now standing in the ice field.

"Lucario use Stone Edge." White rings surrounded Lucario's body and the rings suddenly transformed into hundreds of rock fragment. Lucario then launched all them towards the flying Charizard.

"Charizard, dodge." Charizard manoeuvre himself in the air but was still hit by a couple of rocks on his body and wings. _'Damn that Focus Punch did a lot of damage on Charizard's wings. His aerial manoeuvring is way off._' Ash though biting his thump while he watch helplessly as his Charizard helplessly got hit by those._' I need to take out that Lucario before Charizard is K-O. That Stone Edge is doing a lot of damage.'_

When the onslaught of rocks had halted, his Charizard was now barely sustaining his flight. "Charizard, let's end this with Blast Burn." The flame on Charizard's tail suddenly grew and intensifies and Charizard was suddenly covered with a burning red aura. Charizard then fired and wall of intense and burning flames towards the ice field and towards Lucario.

'_Shit, I need to recall Lucario or this will be over.'_ Cynthia thought as she pulled a poke-ball and points it towards her Lucario. A red beam was shot from the poke-ball towards Lucario.

The wall of flames crashes to the ice field, melting the entire surface of the field and also evaporating some of the melted ice. The Ice field was now a stream of water.

'_Looks like Blast Burn is not fast enough and it seems Charizard is not strong enough to use that move again.' _Ash thought looking at his Charizard. Charizard look the eyes of his trainer and gave him the look which Ash interpreted as 'I'm done but at I'll go down blazing'. Ash sighed. "Do what you want Chatizard, you arrogant dragon." Ash yelled. Charizard merely roared.

Cynthia knew what should she do next, battling with Ash made her understand him better and she knew what will she do next. She call-out her Togekiss once again and it was flying several feet under Charizard. "Togekiss, Giga Impact." Togekiss was suddenly enveloped with yellow energy before a purple sphere surrounds his entire body, he charge one again towards Charizard.

Charizard seeing the upcoming attack, use Flare Blitz one again and charge towards the purple energy. The two Pokémons attack collided with each other which cause a great explosion but Ash knew what will be the outcome of the collision. "Koyuki, you're up next. End those two quickly." Ash said to his 'daughter' with anger and disappointment lasing his voice.

"_**Yes father, I'll end them as quickly as possible. How dare they cheat to beat 'Uncle' Charizard?"**_ Koyuki said in anger.

A crimson body suddenly fell out of the cloud of smoke and hurdling towards the ground. Ash knew who it was and took a poke-ball from his belt and hastily returned his fallen Charizard. He then sends a look towards Sarah which Sarah nods in understanding.

"Charizard is unable to battle, this round goes to Cynthia." Sarah declared as the smoke was cleared and showed Togekiss whom was covered in bruises and burn marks.

"Koyuki dear, I choose you." The white Lucario beside Ash then jumped towards the rock field, eyes burning with determination.

Cynthia mind was racing in thoughts, seeing that Ash's Lucario is finally going to battle. 'So Ash decided to use_ That Lucario. I can tell that she has a high level but to what extent. Togekiss is weaken but not that much, I think he can still battle with that Lucario.'_ Cynthia though, deciding to battle with Togekiss.

"Togekiss, Sky Attack." Togekiss was once again covered with a white aura and charge with amazing speed towards the white Lucario.

"Koyuki, Aura Armour and catch that egg." Koyuki's entire body was covered by a benevolent and burning white Aura and held one of her paws to the direction of the charging Togekiss. Togekiss speed up seeing that his enemy didn't take him seriously.

When the Togekiss collided with Koyuki, the unexpected happen. Koyuki had managed to stop the charging Pokémon without even budging. "How is that possible? Sky Attack is one of the most powerful attack Togekiss knows and that Lucario manage to stop it one hand." Cynthia said in shocked.

"Well that was lame. Koyuki use Focus Punch on that egg will you and make sure it's a good one." Koyuki's curled his paws into a fist and glowed bright white before punching the Jubilee Pokémon right on his back. The Focus Punch had managed to slam the egg like Pokémon to the ground and also decimating the ground below in to rubble. Togekiss eyes were shut and were K-O after Koyuki retrieve her fist from the body of the Jubilee Pokémon.

"Well that was quick right Koyuki. " Ash said which Koyuki nods in agreement.

'_With one attack, I know Togekiss is weaken buts it's impossible for him to taken out with just one attack.'_ Cynthia thought grinning her teeth as she reached for a Pokeball. _'I need to be cautious, it seems that Lucario has a level equivalent to my Garchomp, if holding back.'_

"Battle Dance, Lucario." The jackal-like Pokemon once again returned in the field, appearing a couple of feet away from the white Lucario.

"Lucario, be wary of your opponent. She's very strong." Cynthia warned her Lucario but it's seem her Lucario wasn't listening to her. "Hey Lucario are you listening to me." Still there was no response. "Are you there? Hey Lucario speak up." Again there was no response.

"Hey Cynthia." Cynthia looked at Ash only to see an annoyed look on his face. "Tell your Lucario to stop looking at my Koyuki like that before I tear him to shred myself." Ash said in a dangerous tone. Cynthia, taking note of Ash's tone, look at her Lucario. Truth be told, her Lucario was looking at Ash's Lucario with adoration and admiration. Cynthia sweat drop at the scene.

"LUCARIO, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO ADORE THE BEUTY OF YOUR OPPONENT." Cynthia shouted, it seems to get her Lucario's attention because he shifted in a battle stance.

"Thank Arceus you snap out of it. Now charge in and use Focus Punch." Lucario charge at his opponent, his fist glowing bright white.

"That Lucario is lucky that I'm not the one his fighting right now." Ash said under his breath but did not give Koyuki any orders.

When the Lucario threw the Focus Punch towards Koyuki, Koyuki merely raise one of her paws and catch the Focus Punch with ease. "Amazing, such power." Cynthia said in awe.

"Koyuki, use Close Combat on that pervert." Koyuki threw her opponents arm in the air and unleash a barrage of punches and kicks to her opponent. The Lucario on the receiving end tried to dodge and block some of the attacks but failed miserably. A majority of the attack made contact.

"Lucario jump out of her each and use Aura Sphere." Lucario, after receiving a good deal of punches and kicks, jump a good distance from his (beautiful) opponent and threw a blue orb towards Koyuki. Koyuki merely caught the Aura Sphere and smash through her paws like it was made out of glass. '_Not even Aura Sphere could damage her._' Cynthia though warily.

"Koyuki show that flamboyant bastard what a real Aura Sphere could do." Koyuki then shot a white Aura Sphere towards her opponent. Lucario, not seeing any way to dodge it, brace himself for impact. The white Aura Sphere impacted on Lucario pushing him back in the air and exploded which propel him towards the ground.

'Lucario can't take any more damage. It's clear the Ash's Lucario is in a whole new level than mine and if I recall my Lucario, it will lose to that Pikachu of his with one shot of his thunderbolt. At least before Lucario loses I might as well put a single hit on that Koyuki, sorry for this Lucario." Cynthia thought sadly.

"Lucario, charge for a Hyper Beam full force." Lucario then opened his mouth and charge generated a red orb on his mouth. The red orb was growing as energy is store on the orb.

"Koyuki, hit that bastard with Aura Storm." Ash commanded. Cynthia and the rest of the spectators (again with the exception of Valdrade and Sarah) have their eyes widen after hearing the attack, they weren't sure if there was an attack called Aura Storm.

Koyuki, with the shocked of Cynthia, jump high in the air, with two her paws above her head. A bright and intense white light of Aura appeared between her paws. She then unleashed a power beam of Aura towards her opponent.

"Lucario, fire the Hyper Beam now." Cynthia shouted frantically. Lucario then fired an enormous red beam of power towards the beam of Aura. The Aura Storm and the Hyper Beam momentarily collided with each other until the Aura Storm smash through the Hyper Beam and continue its way towards Lucario. Lucario seeing the he lost, merely close his eyes and smiled, glad that the attack that would finish him off was an Aura base attack

That and it came from a beautiful Lucario.

The attack hit him dead on and also destroyed the surrounding areas of the rocking, turning a 1/8 of the rock field into rubble and it also created a cloud of smoke. When the smoke was blown away, Lucario could be seen lying on the ground, unconscious. Koyuki then landed on the ground gracefully beside the unconscious body of her opponent.

"Hey Koyuki stay away from that pervert will you." Ash said which cause Cynthia to look at him like he was crazy.

'_Ash really treats that Lucario like his very own daughter.'_ Cynthia thought disregarding Ash calling her Lucario a pervert.

"Lucario returned, you did a good job but I think you would have last longer if you didn't ogle Ash's Lucario like that." Cynthia said smiling. Cynthia then pulled a Poke-ball from her belt and gaze upon it for a while.

"Hey you're my last hope in this battle. You would not be disappointed in this battle I guarantee it." Cynthia then kissed the Poke-ball and threw in the air."Battle Dance, Garchomp." A shark-like Pokémon appeared in front of Koyuki. Koyuki looked at the Garchomp in front of her and after a moment, went into a battle stance.

"Ok Koyuki, be wary. This Garchomp is way stronger that my Garchomp." Ash warned which Koyuki nodded.

"Okay Garchomp let's start this off with Brick Break." Garchomp's fins glowed bright white and charge at Koyuki with a speed of a jet.

"Koyuki when the attack is about to hit you side-step and counter with Bullet Punch." Garchomp reached Koyuki and slash her with her glowing fin but Koyuki side-step on the last moment and threw a punch with her red glowing fist. Garchomp caught the punch with ease.

'That strong huh," Ash thought seeing Garchomp caught the attack without even flinching.

"Garchomp, threw her in the air and then Flamethrower." Garchomp propel Koyuki above her and the fire intense flames from her mouth towards her.

"Koyuki, punch threw those flames with Aura Knuckle." Koyuki's fist was suddenly covered with a white spiralling Aura and with a simple manoeuvre in mid-air; she was now charging head first towards the intense flames. Koyuki punch the flames and split in half and then continue her way towards Garchomp.

"It seems that Ash loves to experiment with the Aura Sphere." Cynthia mused. "Garchomp wait till she's near enough and then use Iron Tail." Garchomp then waited until Koyuki spiralling fist was near her face and then swatted her with an Iron Tail. Koyuki was propelled towards the grass-filed which was still covered with roots. "Good now charge at her Dragon Claw." Garchomp runs towards her, claws glowing white.

"Koyuki, stop Garchomp in her tracks with Psychic." Koyuki stood up and her eyes glow white and Garchomp was suddenly enveloped by a white light and was lifted in the air. "Now pull Garchomp close and send her flying with Focus Punch." Garchomp was then propelled towards Koyuki, her fist was already covered with white light.

"Garchomp use Endure." Garchomp then put two of her fins in a defensive position as the Koyuki's Focus Punch connected and send Garchomp flying. "Garchomp charge towards her again with Aerial Ace." Garchomp, before crashing on the rubble, recovered her bearing and once again charge towards Koyuki, white light enveloping her body.

"Koyuki, charge as well with Extreme Speed." Koyuki, covered with white aura, and then charged at Garchomp with an insane speed.

The two attacks clash in stalemate, with Koyuki and Garchomp struggling to take the advantage.

"Koyuki, Ice Punch." Koyuki's paw was once again curled into a fist and was covered by an icy aura.

"Garchomp, use Protect." Garchomp suddenly withdraw a couple of inches before a green barrier surrounded her. The ice punch hit the barrier, freezing it in a block of ice.

"Koyuki, crush the Ice with Bullet Punch." Koyuki's other paw glowed red and was curled into a fist and was thrown into the sphere of ice, shattering it.

"Garchomp hit her with Brick Break." Garchomp swung her glowing fin in a vertical way.

"Lucario, duck, get close to her and use Sky Uppercut." Koyuki duck under the Brick Break, missing her by an inch, and got close to Garchomp close enough for her to hit Garchomp with a well place uppercut right on the chin, sending her flying in the air. "Now use Focus Blast." Koyuki then generated a blue ball of energy between her paws and then shot it towards Garchomp in an incredible speed.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush." Garchomp then charge towards Koyuki, her entire body covered in a benevolent blue light. The attack smash through the blue ball like it was nothing and continued her way towards Koyuki in a dangerous speed.

"Koyuki, match that move with Aura Charge." Koyuki was then covered with an intense spiralling white aura as she charged upwards towards Garchomp. The two attacks collided with each other, struggling to overpower their adversary. The two attack clash power for ten second before exploding, sending the two Pokémon flying to the other side of the field. Garchomp landed on the farthest corner of the rock field and Koyuki landed on the ice field, or what was solid on the ice field after Charizard's Blast Burn.

"Damn, that Garchomp is very troublesome." Ash said but there was an excited tone on his cold voice.

"How in the hell, I never saw those kinds of attacks. Aura Armour, Aura Storm, Aura Knuckle, and Aura Charge, of all my years I have never seen those kinds of attacks." Cynthia said now looking at Ash with shock and fear which didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Cynthia? I haven't shown why you should fear me, well not yet anyways." Ash said with a narrow eye.

Disregarding what Ash said, Cynthia continues looking at him in the same matter. Ash got annoyed real quick but realizes why Cynthia was looking at him with fear. Ash merely sighed and glared at Cynthia. "You know Cynthia; I should be the one looking at you at that manner." Ash told her. "Especially that you haven't yet use the full power of your Garchomp." Cynthia eyes widen in shock together with all the spectators, how can that Garchomp be holding back especially after showing that kind of power?

Cynthia's mind was racing in thoughts_. 'How did he figure that out? I've never shown Garchomp's real power to anyone, not even the Sinnoh Elite four, my family, or the other champion have seen her real power. But how could Ash knew it. It's impossible.'_ Many thoughts were racing in Cynthia's mind.

"You know Cynthia," Cynthia's thought were cut and gaze towards Ash. "I'm still very impressed with your Garchomp. In a limited state, she could still fight Koyuki in an equal footing. Your Garchomp is the first Pokémon to do that. Even my strongest had to go all-out against Koyuki to beat her deceivably." Ash said praising Cynthia.

Cynthia mind then focus on the white Lucario and then Ash. "Ash tell me, how could your Lucario use those Aura base attacks? I have a Lucario myself but he could not do those kinds of attacks." Cynthia asked. Ash merely looked at her with a cold yet funny expression.

"I will battle you, I will push your Garchomp to the corner, I will for you to use her full power and if you and your Garchomp, in some miracle, be able to defeat my dear Koyuki, you will be fighting my Pikachu, the strongest of my elites. And if you are able to defeat me I'll tell you two things about me." Ash all but yelled. "So please humour me." Cynthia looked at Ash; she can't believe it that Ash would answer a personal question about him, about his past for merely defeating him. She then looked at his Koyuki and his Pikachu. She was not an expert but she could tell that Koyuki was way stronger than Pikachu.

"Hey Ash, why is your Pikachu stronger than your Lucario. I've seen and battled all kinds of Pokémon, I can say that I'm an expert but I could still determine how power a Pokémon with just a one look." Cynthia stated. Pikachu, after hearing that, spark dangerously. Ash calmed him down with merely touching his cheeks, he then send a cold glare towards Cynthia that send shiver towards her spine.

"You're right Cynthia, Pikachu is the weakest and yet the strongest of my six elites." Ash stated which confuse Cynthia even more. "You see Cynthia, the thing that made Pikachu the strongest among all my Pokémon is that he has something that no Pokémon in this world has."

"And what is that?" Cynthia asked rather curiously.

"An evolution that isn't supposes to exist. A form long forgotten, a form long extinct, a Pokémon long extinct." Ash said with eyes like murder.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: HAPPY 2010......FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS PLEASE REVIEW THE BATTLE SCENES....I FEEL THAT THE BATTLE SCENE ISN'T GOOD SO PLEASE REVIEW SO I COULD IMPROVE TAHT AND I FEEL THAT WRITING BATTLE IS NOT ME SPECIALTY...........**_

_**I APPOLOGISE FOR NOT PUTTING ALL THE BATTLES IN THIS CHAPTER..... BECAUSE I'M A BIT NERVOUS THAT MY IDEA IS NOT THAT GOOD..........I'M AIMING FOR PIKACHU EVOLVING INTO AN OC POKEMON OF MY DESIGN AND MY IMAGINATION (BY WATCHING ZOIDS AND DIGIMON) DON'T WORRY HE CAN STILL EVOLVE BACK INTO A PIKACHU........ I JUST WANT TO THINK OF AN ORIGINAL OR A UNIQUE IDEA FOR A MY FICTION.......TELL ME IF THAT IDEA SUCK BECAUSE IF IT DOES...... I WILL HAVE TO REWRITE A FEW THINGS IN THIS FICTION...NOTHING MAJOR JUST A LITTLE BIT..........OH YEAH I AM GOING TO WRITE ASH'S TWENTY SIX POKEMON IN THIS AUTHORS NOTE...........**_

_**Pikachu-Electricity**_

_**Koyuki/Lucario-Fighting/Steel**_

_**Charizard- Fire/Flying**_

_**Salamence-Dragon/Flying**_

_**Sceptile-Grass**_

_**Garchomp-Dragon/Ground**_

_**Empoleon-Water/Steel**_

_**Snorlax-Normal**_

_**Milotic- Water-Shinny**_

_**Rapidash-Fire-Shinny**_

_**Altaria-Dragon/Flying-Shinny**_

_**Scizor-Bug/Steel-Shinny**_

_**Tyranitar-Rock/Dark**_

_**Aggron-Steel/Rock**_

_**Steelix-Steel/Ground made of Sapphire**_

_**Hippowdon-Ground**_

_**Rampardos-Rock**_

_**Leafeon-Grass**_

_**Froslass- Ice/Ghost**_

_**Dusknoir- Ghost**_

_**Arbok- Poison**_

_**Absol-Dark-Shinny**_

_**Gallade- Psychic/Figthing**_

_**Gaerdevoir- Psychic**_

_**Pigeot- Normal/ Flying**_

_**Gliscor-Ground/Flying**_

_**THOSE ARE ASH'S TWENTY SIX POKEMONS.................WITH THE EXCEPTION OF ONE TO EIGHT THEY ARE NOT WRITTEN IN ORDER OF THEIR RANKING........... THE POKEMONS THAT STAYED WITH ASH FROM HIS ORIGINAL POKEMONS ARE PIKACHU, CHARIZARD, SCEPTILE, SNORLAX, AND GARCHOMP (I was shock when I Learn that he capture a Gible, finally he had capture a Dragon type), THE POKEMONS THAT BELONG TO ELENA ARE SALAMENCE AND EMPOLEON............ AND BOTH PIGEOT AND GLISCOR...GLISCOR RETURNED AFTER HIS TRAINING AND PIGEOT RETURN TO ASH............please read and review.......**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE EMPEROR OF LIGHTNING AND STEEL**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"I will battle you with my fullest, Koyuki and I will push your Garchomp to the corner, I will force you to use her full power and if you and your Garchomp, in some miracle, be able to defeat my dear Koyuki, you will be fighting my Pikachu, the strongest of my elites. And if you are able to defeat me I'll tell you two things about me, I know you are curious how I turned from the naive boy that I was to the way I am now." Ash all but yelled. "So please humour me." Cynthia looked at Ash; she can't believe it that Ash would answer a personal question about him, about his past for merely defeating him. She then looked at his Koyuki and his Pikachu. She was not an expert but she could tell that Koyuki was way stronger than Pikachu.

"Hey Ash, why is your Pikachu stronger than your Lucario. I've seen and battled all kinds of Pokémon, I can't say that I'm an expert but I could still determine how powerful a Pokémon with just a one look." Cynthia stated. Pikachu, after hearing that, spark dangerously. Ash calmed him down with merely touching his cheeks, he then send a cold glare towards Cynthia that send shiver towards her spine.

"You're right Cynthia, Pikachu is the weakest and yet the strongest of my six elites." Ash stated which confuse Cynthia even more. "You see Cynthia, the thing that made Pikachu the strongest among all my Pokémon is that he has something that no Pokémon of mine or in this world has."

"And what is that?" Cynthia asked rather curiously.

"An evolution that isn't supposes to exist. A Pokémon long forgotten ,a form long extinct, a Pokémon long extinct." Ash said with eyes like murder.

Cynthia and the spectators, with the exception of Valdrade and Sarah, looked confused and terrified, confuse on what Ash's said and terrified because of the look on Ash's eyes. Ash feeling that it's time to have the battle that he has been graving for, decided to step it up a notch.

"Koyuki lets push this Dragon to her limit, shall we." Koyuki nodded in agreement. "That's my girl, now charge in with Ice Punch." Ash commanded. Koyuki charge in towards Garchomp, her fist glowing was glowing with an icy aura.

Cynthia seemed to snap-out of her thoughts and returned her attention to the battle. "Garchomp, dodge and counter with Iron Tail." Garchomp dodge the attack but before she could deliver a counter attack, a pillar of ice rise from the ground, preventing Garchomp from attacking.

"What power..." Cynthia stated in shock an in awe.

"STAY FOCUS, CYNTHIA." Ash shouted which cause Cynthia snap out of her amazement. "Good, Koyuki Aura Sphere." The pillar of ice shattered as Koyuki launch a white aura sphere through the pillar. Garchomp was hit by the Aura Sphere at full force, sending Garchomp flying but still manage to land at her feet.

"Garchomp are you okay." Cynthia asked which Garchomp answer with a nod. "That's great, now let's attack with Flamethrower." Garchomp then unleash an intense blast of flames towards Koyuki, melting the shattered ice in the process.

"Use Aura Shield and charge in." Koyuki raised her right hand and emitted a thick Aura in the shape of a shield. The flames crash through the shield but the shield block the intense flames completely.

Cynthia gritted his teeth in frustration. _'Ash is neutralizing all of Garchomp's attack with Koyuki's aura base attacks. If this continues, Garchomp would surely lose. I need to think of a way to counter all those aura moves.'_ Cynthia thought in frustration as she watch Koyuki advanced towards her Garchomp while holding the shield in front of her, preventing the flames to inflict damage towards her or to even let the flames pass by her.

"Garchomp, try to maintain the Flamethrower and use Earthquake." Garchomp jumped in the air while still shooting intense flame from her mouth towards Koyuki. Koyuki was forced to raise the Aura Shield over her head to prevent the flames to hit her. When Garchomp landed on the ground she sends an intense Earthquake all over the field causing Koyuki to stumble and fall to the ground. Koyuki grunted in pain as the earthquake damage her greatly.

"Water Pulse on the ground, quickly." Ash ordered frantically. Koyuki's eyes glowed blue and then a pulse of water shot upwards under her, sending her towards the air. "Now Shadow Ball." Koyuki then launched a black orb towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp deflect that attack with Iron Tail and then use Dragon Pulse before Koyuki lands." Cynthia ordered. Garchomp swung her long tail, which was glowing bright white, and deflected the Shadow Ball towards the sky. She then used the momentum of the spin to fire a Dragon Pulse towards Koyuki.

"Dragon Pulse as well, Koyuki." Koyuki, as she descended to the ground, fire her own Dragon Pulse towards Garchomp. The two attacks met and cause a large explosion, as well as generating a cloud of smoke after the explosion.

"Koyuki, propel yourself towards Garchomp with Aerial Ace." Ash commanded. A white light suddenly shot through the smoke and crash to Garchomp with such force that Garchomp was force back a couple of feet before being knock down to the ground.

Koyuki then landed in front of the place where Garchomp crash and waited for her opponent to rise in a ready position. When the dust was cleared, Koyuki was startle to see that Garchomp was nowhere to be seen.

Ash looked around the field and smirked. "Koyuki, Focus Punch on the ground." Koyuki curled her paws into a fist, which was engulf with a bluish white aura, and slammed her fist to the ground. Forty yards from where Koyuki was standing was reduced into nothing but rubble. Garchomp was forcibly dragged out from the ground by the sheer power of that attack.

'_Shit, I need to end this soon or else that Lucario would end my Garchomp.'_ Cynthia thought in frustration. "Garchomp, charge in with Aerial Ace and top it off with Dragon Claw." Cynthia commanded.

"You want that kind of battle Cynthia, huh. Who am I to disappoint." Ash said with an excited yet cold tone. "Koyuki, Metal Claw and follow it up with Extreme "

The two Pokémon disappeared with a white light surrounding their entire body. There was a momentary silence as the two Pokémon disappeared from view, the wind did not blow and silence rein in the field, no one dare to speak in anticipation on what will happen next. As the first breeze of wind passed past by, the two Pokémons appeared suddenly in a flash of white light, their respective claws were glowing as their attack clash, shattering the sound barrier in the process. Sparks of energy flown all over the field and the air itself split as the two Pokémons struggled to take the advantage from the other.

'_This is not going anywhere.'_ Both Ash and Cynthia thought at the same time.

"Garchomp/ Koyuki, Iron Tail/ Bullet Punch, NOW." Koyuki and Garchomp remove their claws from each other and performed a three-sixty-spin before delivering another attack to each other. The two attacks clash and the sheer force and power that those two attacks posses had cause the two Pokémons to be propelled away from each other.

Koyuki landed on its feet as well as Garchomp, they were sixty yards away from each other. The two of them were extremely exhausted evident from the way they breathe, the two of them were breathing heavily. The two of them were also covered with bruises. That fact didn't go unnoticed by their trainers.

'_I need to end this and fast, Garchomp can't take any more hits.'_ Cynthia thought frantically as she looked at her bruise Garchomp. Ash on the other hand was pissed.

'_Damn this woman. That Garchomp of hers has the power to take down my Koyuki but why is she so hesitant to use it.' _Ash thought in frustration.

"Garchomp lets end this, Hyper Beam full power." Cynthia ordered. Garchomp opened her mouth and a red and orange orb of energy began forming from her mouth and it was still growing as more energy was poured into it. Ash's eyes flash dangerously, which unnerved all of the spectators.

"Koyuki lets match this, Grand Ray Aura (from Bleach)." Ash shouted. That causes the desired effect.

Cynthia and the four girls were a bit confuses but prepared themselves for absolutely anything. Valdrade and Sarah on the other hand were frantic, very frantic.

"SARAH, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE." Valdrade shouted as she threw two Poke-balls in the air. "Revolutionize, Gardevoir, Alakazam. Gardevoir, use Safeguard around us, Alakazam, use Light Screen on Sarah now." Valdrade commanded. Gardevoir hurriedly covered her mistress and her mistress'' friends with a thick blue barrier and Alakazam hurriedly created five yellow barriers that surrounded Sarah, protecting her from any outside attacks.

"Damn, Ash really is pulling all the stops." Sarah mused, not even moving from where she was standing.

Koyuki extended her right paw and it began emitting white aura energy in a dangerous rate. The white aura energy took the shape of a razor like sphere which was spiralling rapidly on Koyuki's paws, tendrils of energy was flying all around the orb, splitting the air around it in the process.

Cynthia was horrified by the mere sight and charging of the attack but she manages to keep a straight face. _'God, that attack would be too dangerous to dodge and to fatal to block but I know it has some drawbacks. That attack would probably takes a lot of energy and if my theory is correct, the charging of that attack will take at least a minute or two. That will be my chance.'_ Cynthia thought.

"Garchomp, fire the Hyper Beam, NOW." Cynthia shouted. Garchomp suddenly swallowed the large ball of energy before firing a massive red beam of pure power, four-times the size of Garchomp, towards Koyuki. The beam was crushing the ground as it travelled towards Koyuki in a dangerous speed.

'_Smart move Cynthia, Grand Ray Aura will probably take fifty more seconds in order to be in full power. Oh well, half the power is better than nothing.' _Ash thought with a stoic expression.

"Koyuki, Fire."Ash ordered with a cold tone. Koyuki's eyes momentarily glow bright white before firing a white beam of pure energy and aura towards the Hyper Beam and Garchomp. The beam was incredibly potent evident to the fact that it was compressing and decompressing as it moved towards its target. The beam had also retained its sphere like shape even after being fired in a huge blast wave. Also the beam was spinning in an extreme speed, resembling a razor.

The two attacks clash and there was a moment of silence, no one move, no one speak, the wind itself halted its movement, the spectators didn't even breathe, silence rained. That single moment was to be remembered by everyone who was watching the battle, because after that silence, an explosion of potent and dangerous energy flooded the air. The sound of the explosion was like a hundred thunderstorm rolled into one. The explosion cause by the two attacks was so powerful that it manages to produce a mini-earthquake that shook the entire island.

Dust and smoke flooded the field as well as the surrounding area. Gardevoir and Alakazam where struggling to kept their respective barrier up because the power of shockwave cause by the two attack was so overwhelming.

"ARE THOSE TWO TRYING TO DEMOLISH THE ENTIRE ISLAND?' Greta asked with fear evident in her voice. She was currently on the ground, covering her head with her two hands.

"No, but I think they may accomplish that task if this battle continues." Zoey said with a scared tone, she was in the same position as Greta, fearing that the barrier was not going to hold.

"Shut up all of you, you guys are making it hard to concentrate." Valdrade scolded the two as her eyes glowed red and her body began emitting a violet coloured aura. The four girls instantly shut up and looked at their gifted friend.

"Is this really necessary, Valdrade." Anabel asked as she felt a cold shiver run thru her body. Anabel, having an amazing ability in empathy, was afraid of Valdrade. Not because of Valdrade's power but because of the feeling and emotions that Valdrade releases every time she uses her psychic powers. Anabel could sense all of those feelings and emotions and it was not pleasant to say the least.

"Yes it is Anabel. I apologise if you are feeling uncomfortable around me, Anabel, but this is the only way for us not to get blasted away by the power of those attack. I do hope you guys understand." Valdrade replied with a demon like voice.

Anabel was about to say something but was stopped when Angie placed her hand on her shoulder. "Anabel please bare this for Valdrade's sake's. You know as well as I do that Valdrade only used her powers if the situation demands it and this situation really demands her to use her powers. If she could bare using the power that she deemed as a curse, you could survive this feeling of fear." Angie told her friend and Anabel merely nodded.

Valdrade smiled after hearing what Angie said but quickly change her expression into a serious one. She then enforced the barrier was around them and around Sarah to prevent them from flying because of the aftermath of the attack. _'Thank Arceus that Koyuki's attack isn't completely charge or else I would have use a lot more energy to enforce the barriers that's protecting us.'_ Valdrade thought.

The explosion happen so fast that Cynthia was almost knocked to the ground but a dark blue Aura suddenly surrounded her body, protecting her from the shockwave and the dust that was flying all around the area. Cynthia notices that her body was covered by a strange aura but she didn't mind it, in fact she welcomed it whole heartedly. With the aura surrounding her body, she felt so warm, so calm, so secure, and so vulnerable, that she felt like she was in heaven. She was in a state of complete bliss that she didn't notice a large spherical orb surrounding the field.

'_Damn, I underestimated the blast radius of those two attacks. I hope Valdrade and Sarah are safe.' _Ash thought as he focuses his Aura to contain the explosion. _'I need to disperse this explosion or else.'_ Ash eyes then glow dark blue before he extended his hand and opening the palm of his hand. The sphere that was surrounding the explosion became thicker and, as Ash closed his hands into a fist, the sphere compress itself into a small sphere, dispersing the large smoke in the process. Ash looked at the small sphere for a split second before launching it towards the sky. The only thing that was evident that an explosion happened in the area was the small smoke covering the centre of the field.

"Valdrade lower the shields." Ash yelled in a commanding tone. Valdrade, after hearing her friend's words, commanded her two Pokémons to lower the shields. When the shields were lowered, they were shock to see that the smoke had dispersed completely, with the exception of the little smoke in the middle of the field.

"How in the hell did the smoke disperse that quickly?" Greta asked with a confuse expression.

"Maybe it was because of the wind." Angie stated. Zoey merely shook her head.

"No way, the wind isn't strong enough to disperse that kind of explosion." Zoey explained in a logical way.

Valdrade, Sarah, and shockingly Anabel were the only ones who knew how the smoke dispersed. Valdrade and Sarah knew who cause it but decided not to speak while Anabel was shocked to the core. _'Impossible, it can't be, that powerful Aura belongs to Ash but how can he used it to that extent.' _Anabel thought in shock.

_'If you know what's good for you Anabel, you will keep that information to yourself.' _A threatening voice that belong to Valdrade speak inside Anabel's mind. Anabel looked at Valdrade who was giving her a threatening glance that promises pain and suffering. Anabel nodded at her and sit down. There was time to asked question but for now, it's time to watch an incredible battle.

Cynthia was a bit depressed that the aura that was surrounding her disappeared but quickly shrugged it off. There was a battle that she wanted to finish and she'll finish no matter what.

"I congratulate you Cynthia." Ash said all of the sudden. That causes all attention to go to Ash. "I congratulate for two things, first for surviving one of the most strongest Aura attack there is, even though the power of that attack is only half worth's its original power, it is still very impressive that your Garchomp's Hyper Beam could match it." That causes Cynthia and the others, with the exception of Valdrade and Sarah, to look at Ash with fearful expression.

"That attack, that bloody attack was only half the power. How the hell is that even possible." Angie stated in outrage and in fear.

"You guys really don't know how powerful Ash really is, even if you guys are seeing this, do you?" Valdrade asked which cause them to look at her. "Normally Ash would never use that attack in a battle because the power of Grand Ray Aura is very, very destructive."

"How destructive are we talking about?" Greta asked curiously.

"Destructive enough to hollow out a small mountain." Valdrade simply stated. The eyes of the rest of them widen in fear with that information.

"Yeah I know, I reacted the same way when _**Ash**_ used that moved for first time." Valdrade said to them with a broken voice. _'That day would forever be the most frightening day of my life.'_ Valdrade shivered at the mere thought of my day.

"Second," All attention was reverted back to Ash. "I congratulate you, for you and your Garchomp had succeeded on a task that was deemed impossible by practically all the trainers that I fought before." Ash stated which cause Valdrade to stand up in shock and Sarah to fall off to her feet in shock. "You manage to knock out Koyuki." With that said, the smoke in the middle of the field disappeared showing an extremely beaten Garchomp who was still barely standing and a knock out Lucario.

The spectators, Cynthia, and Ash's friend were shocked but Ash paid them no mind as he approaches his Koyuki. He glances at Garchomp for a moment before taking Koyuki in his arms and walked off towards his side of the field. "You did well Koyuki, I'm proud of you." Ash said with compassion in his voice as he laid her to next to a tree. Ash patted her head and smiled. He then walked towards his corner and stood their, looking at Cynthia with a murderous expression. "Pikachu it's your turn now; let's see if that dragon forces you to use that." Pikachu nodded and jump towards the ruined field.

Cynthia was glad that her Garchomp manage to beat, even if barely, Ash's Koyuki but she knew that Pikachu was going to be her ultimate challenge in this battle. She waited for Ash to make a moved but Ash merely closed his eyes. Cynthia was a bit offended on Ash's action. "Why won't you attack, Ash?" Cynthia asked in frustration.

Ash opened his right eye and said. "I don't attack an opponent who can barely stand." Cynthia eyes widen and looked at her Garchomp. Truth to what Ash said; Garchomp was struggling to remain on her feet. "If Garchomp knows any healing moves, please use it. I refuse to battle an injured Pokémon." Ash then closed his eyes waiting for Cynthia to heal Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Rest." Garchomp's body was then covered with a bright blue aura, healing all her injuries and recovering all her energy. Cynthia looked at Ash questionably. "Why didn't you attack my Garchomp? You could have won easily." Cynthia asked curiously.

"I have honor; I don't attack an opponent that could barely defend themselves." Ash stated with his eyes closed.

"That's very noble of you." Cynthia commented.

"Elena always said the same thing to me every time I do something like this." Ash said as he laughs softly. "I miss her so much." A lone tear fall from Ash's eyes as he opened his eyes to show his cold eyes filled with sadness.

"Ash," Cynthia said softly after seeing Ash's sadness filled eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Cynthia, It's time for battle. Your Garchomp is fully healed, Pikachu and I wouldn't need to hold back." Ash said as he notices Garchomp bruises were all gone and the blue aura was also gone. "Pikachu, Quick Attack now." Pikachu ran towards Garchomp with amazing speed leaving a white trail as he ran.

"Dodge and use Brick Break." Cynthia ordered. Garchomp attempted to doge but was unbalance, stopping her from her tracks. Pikachu took this to his advantage and crash to Garchomp with amazing force, enough to send her crashing to the ground.

"Follow it up with Iron Tail." Pikachu roll in mid-air as his tail glow bright white. He then attempted to strike Garchomp.

"Block that attack with Brick Break." Garchomp hastily raise her glowing fins to block the attack and swing it causing Pikachu to be propelled away from Garchomp, giving Garchomp enough time to stand on her feet. "Now let's go to the offensive, Aerial Ace." Cynthia commanded at the same time, Garchomp suddenly disappeared.

"Pikachu, use Magnet Rise and then Iron Tail at my signal." Ash commanded. Pikachu suddenly glowed yellow as he floated in the air. Pikachu's eyes then narrowed as his tail glows bright white.

'_What is Ash planning? IS he trying to intercept a move that is unblockable?'_ Cynthia thought as she laid her eyes on the floating Pikachu.

"Wait for it Pikachu," Pikachu nodded at what his 'brother' said. Pikachu patiently waited for Ash's command to attack. The scene felt like hours as they waited for Garchomp to strike but in reality, only two seconds pass before Ash declared the attack. "Pikachu, Iron Tail now." Ash shouted at the same time Garchomp appeared two feet away from Pikachu, Garchomp seemingly trip as she felled towards Pikachu. Pikachu swing his entire body in a one hundred eighty degrees arc, hitting Garchomp with his iron hard tail right on the face, sending Garchomp's face on the ground with such force that it created a five inch dent on where Garchomp's face landed. After the attacks, Pikachu jumped a couple of feet away from Garchomp, waiting for her to get on her feet.

Cynthia was a bit startled to see her Garchomp getting hit with an attack while using Aerial Ace, that attack normally hit its mark and avoided every attack thrown on her Garchomp's way. Cynthia looked at Ash and his Pikachu for a moment before commanding the next move. "Garchomp, Giga Impact now." Cynthia shouted. Garchomp flies towards Pikachu with such force as yellow and purple energy surrounds her entire body, spiralling all over her.

"Pikachu, counter with Volt Tackle."Ash commanded. Pikachu then ran towards Garchomp as golden electricity surrounded his body. The two powerful attacks clash, causing sparks of energy to fly around wildly all over the place, destroying everything they touched. The two Pokémons struggle to overwhelm their opponents but it was clear that had the advantage when it comes to raw strength and slowly push Pikachu back a couple of feet.

"That's it Garchomp, push Pikachu back some more." Cynthia cheered for her Pokémon as she watched her Garchomp overwhelming her Pokémons opponent. Ash on the other just watched the scene with a passive glance.

"Pikachu, top of Volt Tackle with Iron Tail." Pikachu swing his entire body in an arc, hitting Garchomp with another Iron Tail only this time, it was enhance by the Volt Tackle. With the combine power of the two attacks, Garchomp was slightly overwhelm by the attack, enough to divert Garchomp,s attack away from Pikachu. "Now, Thunderbolt and aim it to the on the cross on her snout." Pikachu then releases a powerful bolt of electricity towards Garchomp, hitting Garchomp right on her snout. Garchomp let out a growled of pain as electricity traveled thought her body and as the blue aura that was surrounding her body had already extinguished. Garchomp slid down to the ground.

Ash seeing his opponent on the ground smiled and his eyes was slowly burning because of the excitement of this battle. _'This feeling, I almost forgotten this feeling.'_

"Why did Thunderbolt affected Garchomp? Garchomp is part ground type, she should have been immune to electric attacks." Zoey stated.

"Ash hit Garchomp's weak spot so it's only natural that Garchomp would feel some pain." Valdrade exclaim without reverting her gaze away from the battle. The four girls look at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean weak spot?" Angie asked curiously.

"If you guys allowed Ash to helped train you guys in the first place, you would have known about that by now." Valdrade said in a knowing manner.

Greta scowled at Valdrade and said. "The battle isn't over, Ash will lose this battle and that will prove that we only need Cynthia to help us train."

Valdrade look at Greta briefly before reverting her gaze back in the battle. "You may be right but you may also be wrong. Ash had not yet shown his trump card and he has the complete control of the field right now." Valdrade said with a smile.

"Why do you mean he has now complete control of the battle field? If you can't see it Valdrade, the field is nothing but ruble." Greta said with a confuse tone.

"So you guys could only see ruble, typical." Valdrade giggled at her friends' naivety. "Ash is an artist when it comes to manipulating the field. He can turn a small mountain into a statue of art by only using his strongest Pokémon. What you guys see is a field of rubble but for Ash, the field is the perfect battle field." Valdrade said with pride and joy in her voice, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

'_Thank you, Cynthia. Even for just a moment, you reverted Ash back to the man I fallen in love with. Those eyes finally have the sparked they used to have.'_ Valdrade thought happily.

Sarah was also having similar thoughts. '_Elena if you're watching this from heaven, his back, even if it is just for a while, his back.'_ Sarah thought happily as she shed tears of joy.

Cynthia was a bit unnerved yet she was also feeling excitement and joy. This was the first time in a long time that she felt this kind of ecstasy in battle. _'Valdrade, Sarah, you two are right, Ash is the best in this generation, he may even be better than me but I'm not going to throw this battle away, not for a long shot.'_ Cynthia thought fiercely.

"Garchomp, rest now." Cynthia shouted. Garchomp look at her trainer and smiled before closing her eyes and automatically, a light blue aura surrounded her body, healing her slowly. _'The trap is set, let see if Ash will bite it.'_

'_Why did Cynthia used a move that would make her Pokémon vulnerable? Is she quitting already? No, that's impossible. Cynthia would not give up that easily, so that means that she is planning something but what?'_ Ash thought as he weighed his options, he then decided to just wing it.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on the same spot now." Ash ordered. Pikachu then jumped in the air and shot a powerful bolt of electricity towards Garchomp. As the Thunderbolt approach was approach Garchomp, Cynthia smiled, Ash just fallen to her trap.

When the Thunderbolt was merely millimeter away from Garchomp, Garchomp side step with such grace, that she seems to just glide by and that was with her eyes close. Ash and Pikachu's eyes widen together with the spectators.

"It can't be." Ash said in shocked. "I need to make sure, Pikachu send a barrage of Thunderbolt towards Garchomp." Pikachu then shot a fury of powerful and fast blot of electricity towards Garchomp. Garchomp didn't even open her eyes as she dance around the Thunderbolts, dodging them with grace.

"Amazing, she use rest so that her Garchomp can dodge using her instinct, it also prevent her Garchomp from falling down the field." Ash exclaim in shock.

"I see your shock, Ash." Ash looked at Cynthia whom was smirking. "You're not the only one who has some tricks up to their skills. I discovered that you crafted the field so that my Garchomp would be unbalanced, but it seems that I got a counter. Now Garchomp has the perfect balance." Cynthia said cockily.

Ash growled a bit before deciding the next move. _'If I can't take her down in long range, then I'll take her down in close range.' _Ash thought calculatively.

"Pikachu, charged in with Volt Tackle." Ash shouted, Pikachu was again covered with golden electricity as he approached Garchomp furiously. When Pikachu was just an inch away from Garchom,p, Garchomp once again side step, avoiding the powerful electric attack.

"Garchomp, this is our chance, use Dragon Claw." Garchomp's eyes opened as the blue aura disappeared from her body, her body was healed completely, and her claws then glows blue as she slammed her claws towards Pikachu. Pikachu let out a growled of pain as his body was roughly slammed towards the ground. "Now follow it up with Brick Break."

"Pikachu, use Thunder." Ash yelled. Before Garchomp made full contact with Brick Break, a blast of powerful lightning exploded in front of Garchomp. Garchomp was force to jump away from Pikachu so that her weak spot would not be hit again. "Now follow it up with Iron Tail." Pikachu then jumped back to the air, towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Rest again, then Brick Break." Garchomp was once again covered with a bluish aura as she side step another one of Pikachu's attack, she then strike Pikachu with a powerful Brick Break that it shatter the ground where Pikachu crash.

"Quick Attack, then Double Team, and top it off with Thunderbolt. Don't let Garchomp attack." Ash shouted, for the first time, in fear. Pikachu suddenly disappeared on the place where he crashed and surrounded Garchomp with multiple copies. Each of those copies then launched an extremely condensed blast of lightning.

"Garchomp, use Rest and dance around them." Garchomp's eyes were closed as she dance around the raining thunderbolts as the bluish aura prevent the thunder from even harming her. She dance around the Thunderbolts and was instinctively approaching the real Pikachu.

"Now strike with another Brick Break." Cynthia commanded. Garchomp opened her eyes as she strike Pikachu with another Brick Break, sending Pikachu flying towards the last standing boulder on the field.

"Looks like it's over." Greta said as she watched the boulder crash down on Pikachu.

"Not for a long shot." Valdrade stated as a tower of Thunder erupted from where Pikachu crash. As the lightning disappeared and as the smoke cleared, they could see a heavily bruised Pikachu whom was panting for air.

"All of you watch this carefully." Valdrade exclaimed as she set up a psychic barrier around them.

"What do you mean and why did you put a psychic barrier around us?" Anabel asked, confused of what her friend did.

"Just watched, the monster is about to be awaken." Valdrade said in a whispered. The four of them was a bit startled by Valdrade's statement and gaze back towards the battle. This would be interesting (they have no idea).

"Interesting, it seems that I don't have a choice." Ash said with a confident smirk on his face, as he watches his Pikachu, his very last Pokémon, panting heavily

"What do you mean Ash?" Cynthia asked a bit confused. She was now very confident to win this battle; it was now down between Garchomp and his fatigue Pikachu. Her Garchomp not only has the type advantage but, even after a very hard fought battle against Koyuki; her Garchomp was still at full strength because of her ingenious use of the move rest. SO why is Ash still confident that he will still win? It doesn't make any sense.

Ash merely laughs softly which was a weird sight because of his brand new attitude. "Looks like it's time for me to show you my strongest Pokémon." Ash said as he looks Cynthia right in the eye with a sinister and confident glint in his eyes. "Consider yourself lucky Cynthia, very few trainers had force me to use this evolution of Pikachu and none of them stood a chance after he evolve."

Cynthia merely looks at Ash with a blank expression.

"I see your confuse. Don't worry I'll show you what I mean, Pikachu you ready." Ash asked his fateful partner/brother. Pikachu look at Ash and nodded, readying himself for the grand show. "Good."

Ash then closed his eyes and raises his hands. _**"PIKACHU, MORPH!!!!"**_

A large explosion of electricity flooded the air as it completely covered Pikachu. Bolts of lightning flew all over the air; creating two feet craters as the bolts of lightning hit the ground. The wind that was around Pikachu had completely become static which cause a buzzing sound that could be heard all around the field.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Angie asked as she stumbled to the ground.

"Your guest is as good as mine." Zoey said in a calm manner, after watching this battle, nothing could surprise her at this point.

"What power…." Anabel whispered in awe, feeling the power flood the air.

"You guys should keep your eyes on the battle." Valdrade reminded. "Because you guys are fortunate enough to see a Pokémon that should had been extinct, a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Greta asked the question that was in everyone's mind.

"The strongest, the most ruthless, and the most powerful electric and steel type Pokémon to have ever set foot in this planet have just risen, with Ash as its trainer and Pikachu as its medium." Valdrade said with a malicious smile on her beautiful face. "I don't know what Garchomp's secret power is but if Cynthia wants to at least have Garchomp in one piece, she better use it or else this battle will be Garchomp's worst nigthmare."

Dusk and smoke flooded the air and the field as the electricity condensed itself into an orb. The orb of lightning was so thick that it seems like it was a solid ball. The ball itself was emitting potent silver and yellow light, burning and vaporizing everything it touches.

After another twenty seconds, the ball of electricity exploded, destroying everything within forty yards of the orb. Garchomp was force to jump back a couple of feet away so that she wouldn't get caught by the explosion. Cynthia was force to cover her eyes so that she wouldn't be blinded by the light and by the dust that was generated by the explosion. Sarah on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen,

"It is always likes this every time Pikachu evolve into Saber." Sarah mused as she hid herself under the field while drinking cola.

Cynthia opened her eyes, only to see a large cloud of dust. She scanned the area until she saw her Garchomp, whom was still intact. She then reverted her gaze towards the cloud of dust, anxiously waiting for absolutely anything.

Ash smirked a bit before sending a pulsing aura around him, blowing the dust and smoke that was surrounding him. Ash then looked at Cynthia and was satisfy to see that she has a anxious expression on her face. He then gazes towards Valdrade and the others and once again smiles seeing that all of them, with the exception of Valdrade, have a fearful expression. It was time.

"Pikachu, or should I say Saberaichu, show yourself." Ash shouted. In an instant, a bone curling roar blew the dust and smoke away, revealing a magnificent and terrifying creature in the process.

The creature resembled a yellow Saber-tooth tiger that was roughly ten feet in length and was covered by black mechanical armor, the armor was covering most of its body but some flesh could also be seen, more specifically the joints and claws was barely covered by armor. The creature's head was covered by a head piece the runs through its nose; it reveals the creatures cerulean fierce eyes and its tiger like face that was adorned by black markings. The fang of the creature was large, measuring by about two feet. A large blue jewel could also be found on the forehead of the head piece of the creature. The head piece was also covered by five red blades that surrounds the head and neck, resembling a mane. Also two large red blades, which was roughly six feet long was place on its back, each one on the flank, the blade was thick and wide and the two blades resembled wings. The creature's claws were white and it resembled a gauntlet, it was seemingly sharp because the sun glimmers on its claws like it glimmers on each of its blade. The creature's tail was also long and has a scythe like weapon on the tip of the tail. The last feature of the creature were two cannons place below the sword the resembled a lance.

The creature was well equipped and by the look of things, it was prepared to tear Garchomp to pieces.

"This is my strongest Pokémon in my arsenal, SABERAICHU, the emperor of electric and steel." Ash declared.

Cynthia and the rest who didn't know about this Pokémon were shell shock. They had expected anything but this was beyond them. They didn't even know what kind of Pokémon is that. Angie was about to reach towards her pokedex but was stop by Valdrade.

"Don't even try; Saberaichu is not listed on a Pokedex. It isn't even recorded in any files. Saberaichu is only recorded in legends." Valdrade said in a manner of a fact tone.

"How? How can Pikachu evolve into that kind of monster?" Greta asked with surprise and curiosity in her voice.

Valdrade merely looked at her and said. "If you guys want to know, ask Sarah. She knows more about Saberaichu than me because Ash allowed her to examine Saber."

"Yeah, Saberaichu is probably the most interesting Pokémon that I have ever examined." Sarah said as she suddenly appeared behind them which scarred the living day light out of all of them, with the exception of Valdrade, whom was used to Sarah's antics.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN?" All four of them shouted.

Sarah merely smiled at them and gaze towards the battle.

"I was wondering when you'll leave the field." Valdrade mused.

"I know when things will get intense." Sarah plainly stated.

"So Cynthia are you ready to show me Garchomp's hidden power or do you want a sample of Saberaichu's power." Ash asked. Cynthia merely looked at Ash and Saberaichu with a tense expression on her face. "I see, okay then. Saberaichu, Condensed Sniper." Ash ordered. The jewel on Saberaichu's head piece suddenly glowed bright blue as sparks of electricity was suddenly being emitted by the jewel, in less than a second, Saberaichu shot a ray of electricity towards Garchomp. The ray of electricity shot pass by Garchomp, burning her dragon like cheeks as it went pass her, and causing the ground behind Garchomp to explode as the ray of electricity impacted behind her.

Garchomp and Cynthia glance on where the ray hit and was a bit shocked to see a eight feet crater behind her. Cynthia was a bit terrified seeing a small attack can cause that much damage but Garchomp has an opposite expression on her face. Garchomp was grinning from ear to ear. She has finally found an opponent that was worth to beat. She glance at her trainer and growled in order to get her attention.

Cynthia looked at her Garchomp and it only took a second for Cynthia to figure out what she wants. "No, that is not an option." Cynthia said frantically. Her Garchomp growled at her in frustration after hearing that. "You need to understand Garchomp, that ability is too dangerous." Ash laughed hysterically after hearing that. Cynthia and Garchomp looked at Ash after hearing him laughed.

"Strange it seems that Elena was right about you and me." Ash said between his laughs.

Cynthia looked at him with bewildered expression. "What do you mean?"

Ash looked at her with a sharp look on his eyes. "Let me tell you a story, Cynthia. This story is about Pikachu and how he evolved into Saberaichu for the first time and I guarantee you." Ash then extended his hands and automatically, a condensed ball of aura which was burning like the sun appeared on the palm of Ash's hand. Cynthia and the group, with the exception of Valdrade and Sarah, was once again shell shock, only this time it was ten-fold. "You will use Garchomp's full power after this story in done." Ash said as he formed a crystal flower out of the burning aura sphere.

Ash then threw the crystal flower in the air and then threw another aura sphere towards the crystal flower. As the Aura Sphere engulfs the crystal flower, Ash whispered one sentence which cause Cynthia's eyes to widen in confusion and shocked. "I swear, I will force you to use the ability that Elena has been searching for, all her life." And with that, light engulf there world.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: IT TOOK A WHILE BUT HERE'S CHAPTER THIRTEEN……THE BATTLE WILL BE CONCLUDED NEXT CHAPTER………………………….. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE WHAT I DECIDED IN WHAT TO DO WITH PIKACHU…… I THINK EVLOVING HIM INTO ANOTHER POKEMON IS AN INTERESTING AND ORIGINAL IDEA SO I TOOK IT……………………PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME…………………PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT........YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENT WILL BE WELL APPRECIATED.........**_

_**P.S. THERE WOULD BE A LEMON NEXT CHAPTER IN ASH'S FLASHBACK…………..…..THE LEMON WILL BE BETWEEN ASH AND ELENA, WHEN ELENA WAS STILL ALIVE AND WAS STILL TRAVELING TOGETHER WITH ASH…..TRUST ME I WOULD MAKE IT FIT IN THE FLASHBACK AND THE STORY.......................................**_

**_P.S.S. THE FIRST ARC OF THIS STORY WILL END AT CHAPTER FIFTEEN................................................ THE NEXT ARC WOULD FOCUS ON THE FINAL DAYS OF THE TRAINING CAMP FOR THE GRAND LEAGUE, ASH'S RELATIONSHIP TOWARDS HUNTER J AND HIS MASTER (THAT CHAPTER WOULD BE DEDICATED TO Twilight- The Moon Spirit).............AND ASH'S REUNION WITH HIS FORMER FRIENDS AND HIS FORMER POKEMONS AND HIS MOTHER.....................I CAN'T BLODDY WAIT TO WRITE THOSE CHAPTERS...................... SEE YOU ALL_**

**_P.S.S.S. NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE SECRETS.........................................................._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE FINAL MOMENTS OF THE BATTLE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

They didn't know what happened; the last thing they knew was that they were watching one of the best and most destructive Pokémon battle that they have ever witness but now, they were floating in some kind of blue space. The last thing that they could remember was Ash throwing a crystal rose in the air and some kind of blue sphere towards the crystal flower and after that, they are now surrounded with a somewhat blue transparent space.

"What the hell just happened?" Greta asked as she stood up and looked at her surroundings.

"Somehow, this doesn't surprise me." Valdrade sighed as she stood up. "Come on guys, I don't know what Ash is planning but I think he is about to show a memory of his."

"This would be interesting; it has been a long time since Ash reminisced a memory." Sarah stated as she walked towards the field.

The four girls looked at the two of them as they walk towards the field. "The longer I stay with this people, the more I think that the world is nuts." Angie said in a hectic tone.

"Sempai would not believe this." Zoey said as she gazed upon her surroundings.

"Come on, I want to see this." Anabel stated as she walked towards the field, she has a strange blissful expression on her face.

"You sure Anabel, those three are completely strange in a good way." Greta said as she looked at her friend.

"I'm sure Greta because…" Anabel looked at her friends with a bright and cheerful smile on her face. "I never felt this warm before in my life, it's so comfortable that I just want to go to the cause of it, I want to go to Ash." Anabel then turned around and slowly made her way towards Ash.

"What's with her?" Zoey asked, confused at Anabel's strange behavior.

"I think it's because of her empathy ability, she's very sensitive towards strange things and the cause of those strange things is Ash." Greta exclaimed as she followed her fellow frontier brain.

"Hey Zoey, want to join them." Angie asked with a bit of interest in her voice.

"Sure why not, this place just gotten more interesting and stranger and I kinda like it." Zoey said as she and Angie walked towards the strange boy which is Ash.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What is this place?" Cynthia asked in amazement.

"I duplicated the effect of a time flower, the only difference is that this dome covered two hundred yard radius and I can choose which memory to view inside the dome, from any person inside the dome." Ash said in explanation.

"Is that even possible?" Greta asked as she and Anabel walked towards them. The two of them sat down near Cynthia.

"For Ash, yes it is very much possible; actually it is merely a walk in the park for him." "Sarah said as she made herself comfortable in Ash's left side.

"Don't give them any more information Sarah; its Ash's story not ours." Valdrade said as she made sat down in Ash's right side.

"I didn't gave them any relevant info Val, plus I think Ash is about to tell them anyway." Sarah stated in a nonchalant matter.

"I know, that's why you should let Ash tell it to them, himself." Valdrade exclaimed.

"Tell us what?" Zoey asked as she walked towards them with Angie by herself.

"He was going to tell us how he made this dome." Greta answered.

"Cool, so how did he do it." Angie asked as she sat down near Cynthia.

"By using this." Ash stated as he threw an Aura Sphere towards them. The girls were shocked but completely disregard that shocked as they dodge the Aura Sphere. Their dodge was useless as the Sphere stopped in mid-air, before crashing to the ground. The Aura Sphere then went back towards Ash, where Ash held the sphere like it was an ordinary ball, not a ball of destruction.

"Watch where you're throwing those." The group yelled nervously.

"Relax; I didn't put too much power in it." Ash then threw the Aura Sphere behind him; the Aura Sphere exploded as it impacted on the ground which caused a cloud of smoke and a fifteen feet crater. "See…" Ash said as he pointed at the damage that his Aura Sphere made.

The group went wide eye as they looked upon the damage that a mere Aura Sphere made. "Not too power, are you crazy? That could have killed us." Angie yelled.

"The power of that Aura Sphere is merely five percent, plus, Valdrade could easily deflect my Aura Sphere even if it's at full power." Ash exclaimed in a bored matter.

The group of girls looked at Ash and then to Valdrade and to Ash again before nodding their heads in amazement. "So that's what Valdrade mean that he can't stopped you when you're in a rampage." Zoey exclaimed remembering the words that Valdrade told them. The group was not shocked because in that island for three days, nothing could shocked them.

"Who would have thought that those Aura Guardians still exist?" Greta exclaimed to no one. That earned her an Aura Sphere that passed through her head by a mere inch. The Sphere exploded behind her, too close for her comfort.

"Don't compare me to them." Ash said in a spine shivering tone.

"Are you trying to take my head off man?" Greta asked as sweat fell from her face, that was too closed for her comfort.

"Maybe but with your reflexes, you would have dodge that." Ash stated, Greta almost charged at him if it weren't for Angie and Zoey stopping her.

"Why shouldn't Greta compare you to an Aura Guardian, you are one right?" Anabel asked in a curious tone.

"Yes and no, Anabel." Ash answered which further confused the group that did not know Ash's full abilities. "An Aura practitioner has four types and three ranks;

Aura Guardian is the first type and rank because their understanding and manipulation of about Aura is minimal at best.

The second and third type as well as the second rank is an Aura Knight and an Aura Sage, those two are rank second because their understanding and manipulation in Aura allows them to materialize special weapons that multiply their strength and power in aura a hundred folds, An Aura Knight could materialize a weapon to increase the power of their Aura by a hundred fold on the other hand, an Aura Sage can materialize a weapon that could create and manipulate special kinds crystals, called Aura Gems, the Aura Gems have different capabilities that would make everyone baffle.

The fourth type and the third and highest and hardest rank to attain is an Aura Prince, the most powerful Aura practitioner of all. A prince understanding and manipulation of Aura is said to be God-like that they could access the power of both knight and sage with much power that it would caused them to be saint like in power, with addition of a new power and abilities. It is said that the title and rank of Aura Prince is only achieve once in every hundred years, that is how hard that level of power could be attain." Ash explained as he showed them a diamond like hologram that shows the ranking and power levels of Aura practitioners, the Aura Guardians was below, the Aura Knight and Aura Sage were at the middle, and the Aura Prince was on the top of the diamond.

The group, with the exception of Valdrade and Sarah, whom were talking to each other, listen carefully at what Ash just said. They were fascinated about that certain fact about Aura users. "So you're telling us that Aura Prince is the highest in rank and the strongest in power, Aura Knight's and Aura Sage's are the second in power and rank, and Aura Guardian's is the lowest and weakest in power." Zoey recalled the knowledge she heard.

"Correct Zoey." Ash said as he looked at Zoey.

"Basing at what you showed us right now, that means you're a sage." Cynthia said as she analyze the man that was in front of him.

"Not even close." With that, a pair of black pitch wings sprouts at his back, shocking everyone even his friends. The wings were large, with a wing span of thirteen feet."The symbol of an Aura Prince is a pair of wings, called the Wings of Aura. These wings allow our power and strength in Aura to increase a thousand or a million folds, depending on our will. The wings also add some unique abilities that only an Aura Prince could access." Ash said with pride in his cold tone.

"Arceus, you people complicate things, could you guys just call yourselves Aura Masters and be done with it." Greta said in a shocked expression. That was probably the wrong thing to say in front of an Aura prince because Ash made a movement that he had not done in a long time, he remove a single feather from his black wings and threw it towards Greta, the black feather change from an ordinary elegant feather to a blazing black Aura that was heading towards Greta in a fast pace. Greta seeing that her life was once again in danger, barely jumped to the right for a dodge. It was probably the smartest thing she did because the black Aura annihilated the ground beneath her and everything behind her, causing a rift to the blue dome. "Seriously, do you hate me or something?" Greta asked in fear.

"I don't hate you, I just thing you're a fool." Ash glared at her, his black wings burning with black benevolent aura. "No one, not even if the power of a person in Aura is God-like, no one can completely master Aura. Aura is a living entity that gives life and power to every living thing in this world, to the smallest organism to the biggest Pokémons, we all have Aura living and breathing within us. A claim that somebody could master Aura is absurd and insulting to any Aura Practitioner and punishable by death." Ash said in a tone that suggested certain doom.

Greta quickly hid herself behind everybody after hearing that, fearing for her life. Ash chuckled coldly at Greta's reaction. "Don't worry woman, I was merely joking. Yes a person who claims that could master Aura can be put to death by a Prince but I would not kill nor harm you." Ash said which caused Greta to let out a sigh of relief.

"So shall we begin the story?" Ash asked as he retracted his wings.

The group merely nod, still shocked at the information that they receive. Valdrade and Sarah just looked at Ash confusedly; it was unlike him to reveal a secret in that magnitude that easily.

"Then let the story begin." Ash said, and with a snap of the finger, the dome became filled with holographic images.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Two figures were trading Aura Spheres at a fast rate, they were throwing those Aura energy's like they were mere toys not energy's of destructions. At the side line, there was a white hair lady whom was holding a golden Pikachu with a white Lucario. The three of them were watching the sparring match with worried expression, especially the white haired lady; she was mostly worried about his beloved boyfriend. She knew that her boyfriend has amazing potential and talent but the person that he was sparring with has more than three hundred years of experience when it comes to Aura, and experience beats talent and potential every time.

The two of them were attacking each other with such ferocity and resilient that it looked like a real battle rather than a simple sparring match. The two of them suddenly stopped exchanging Aura Sphere's and looked at each other with a light glare before charging at each other with their fist burning with tremendous Aura. They clash their individual fist and fought for supremacy for a minute before the Aura in their fist exploded, causing the two of them to be launch at the opposite side of the field. The two of them crashed to the nearest tree.

The white haired girl dropped the Pikachu that she was holding before rushing towards her boyfriend, the white Lucario and the Pikachu following suit. The white hair lady quickly kneeled in front of her loved. "Ash, are you okay?" The white haired girl asked frantically as she held his head.

"Yeah Elena, I'm okay. " Ash said as he smiled at his beloved girl friend. "That hurt a bit but no harm done." Ash looked at the opposite end of the field and looked worriedly at the small dust that was made by the crash of his master.

"Hey Master Felix, are you all right?" Ash asked his master as he looked at the damage his attack made.

There was a pulse of Aura that blew the dust away revealing a handsome black haired man who was wearing a blue suit. That person look similar to Ash but if you looked closely, you could see the difference at their appearance, for example, Felix have jet black hair in comparison with Ash's black with green highlights hair, he was also mute. He looked like an eighteen year old man but in reality he was older, much older. _'I'm fine kid, just a bit shaken.'_ Felix said through their minds as he smile and stood up.

"Good to know, I don't want to find a new teacher." Ash said with a chuckled as Elena helped him stood up.

"You two should tone the power of your attacks down, you guys not just destroyed the field again but almost decimated each other, again." Elena scolded the two of them.

"Sorry Elena." Ash said sincerely to his girlfriend.

'_Sorry little princess, but if I didn't spar with half I got, you guys will be dragging me by the use of a stretcher. Your little boyfriend there is becoming terrifyingly powerful.'_ Felix apologized through telepathy.

"Don't call me a princess, only Ash is allowed to call me a princess." Elena said as he whacked Felix on the back of his head. Ash sweat drop and laugh uneasily at how his beloved Elena treat his master.

'_Boy, you're lover is more terrifying than any enemy I face in the past, and trust, that is something.'_ Felix said to Ash telepathically as he rubbed the back of his head.

'_Sorry master but she's right, I'm the only one of has the right to compliment her and if you upset her, even if you're my master, I'll kick your ass.'_ Ash said through the telepathic link with a smile.

'_Understood, you love sick bastard.'_ Felix replied humorously as he chuckled.

"Are you two done talking?" Elena asked as she hand Ash his trench coat.

"Yes loved." Ash replied. Felix merely nodded.

"That's good, we better hurry it up. My sister wants to meet us at the nearest town. She said she needs a favor." Elena reminded.

'_What does the tactician from hell wants from us again?'_ Felix asked as he gathered all their supplies with lightning speed.

"Don't go insulting my future sister-in-law like that master." Ash growled as he almost threw an Aura Sphere towards him.

'_I'm just telling, that girl is the most dangerous tactician I have ever seen in my life.'_ Felix said with a shiver. _'That girl could probably think off a million strategies in five seconds. I'm surprised that you're not annoyed by her though, especially on how she acts towards you. ' _

"You mean the way she always clings at me every time I'm around, it's annoying, yes, but I think that's her way to protect Elena from me." Ash said cluelessly which caused Elena to cough a bit.

"She's just very upset that she doesn't have a boyfriend as perfect as you, Ash." Elena whispered under her breath so that Pikachu and Koyuki were the only one to hear it.

Ash chuckled a bit, feeling that he was given a compliment, before approaching Elena and carrying her to his arms, bridal style. Elena giggled after being lifted by her loved before wrapping her two arms around his shoulders and burying her head on his chest. "Pikachu on my shoulder, Koyuki, could you keep up?" Ash asked as he looked at his two favorite Pokémons, his brother and his 'daughter'.

Pikachu quickly jumped to the shoulder of his brother and sighed dejectedly, knowing with his power, he could not keep up with the three super powers. Koyuki nodded proudly and prepared herself for the travel. Ash smiled at her reaction.

"Hey master Felix, were ready for the travel." Ash shouted which caused Felix to chuckle.

'_Try to keep up.'_ With that said, the two of them disappeared with speed that could be consider inhuman.

_**(End of Flashback) **_

"That guy called me a tactician from hell." Sarah fumed at the memory that she viewed. "The next time I'll see that punk, I'll show him what hell is." Sarah declared angrily.

The others on the other hand, even Valdrade and Ash, have different thoughts. _'Tactician from Hell, fitting.' _

"So that black haired man was your Aura teacher and it safe to say that that white haired girl was this famous Elena that we've been hearing about." Cynthia inquired with a hint of jealousy in her tone. She felt a bit surprised and jealous at how casual Ash act towards the white haired beauty.

Ash raised his eyebrow and looked at his two best friends before looking at Cynthia. "I don't know how you knew about Elena without me mentioning her but I think I could guess who mentioned her to you." Ash then gave a suspicious glare towards Valdrade and Sarah. Valdrade quickly looked at the other way while Sarah whistled innocently. "Don't tell anybody else about her without my say." Ash said with a bit of forced. The two of them merely nodded.

Ash then looked at Cynthia, whom was all the way on the other side of the field. "Yes they are. Felix was my Aura teacher and Elena is my dead lover, but enough chit-chat and let's continue."

With that said, images began flashing once again.

_**(Flashback)**_

The group had been patiently waiting for Sarah for one hour. With the speed of the two Aura practitioner and Koyuki, they arrive at town in fifteen minutes ahead of the allotted time. Now, they are currently waiting for the person that called them in the first place with the annoyance of Felix. She was late, again.

'_How long do we have to wait for her?'_ Felix asked as he drank his twelfth coffee in the afternoon.

"Will wait until my sister is here. She sounds extremely frantic when she called me." Elena said as she fed Ash some strawberry's dip with chocolate.

"Come on master, you should be used to Sarah by now. She always an hour and a half late for every meeting." Ash said as he patted his Pikachu's head. "Right, Koyuki."

"_**Yes father, Aunt Sarah is always late."**_ Koyuki replied as she ate some food on the table.

'_You should refrain into talking in public Koyuki. Ash might have thought you how to talk like a human being but it is still unusual to see a Pokémon talking.'_ Felix reminded as he glanced at the white Lucario.

"What about that talking cat that those two imbeciles have, it has been talking since the days I met them and people just brush it off." Ash said as he ate fed Elena some of his food.

'_That feline isn't interesting or rare at value that's why people just brush it off.' _Felix stated as he glanced at his two traveling companions before sighing. _'Could you two for a second stop being all lovey-dovey to each other for a second, you two are making me sick.'_

"Sorry master, but I need to make Elena feel special every time I have the chanced; she is the most important person in my life after all." Ash said as he fed Elena some strawberries. Elena blush at that but smiled nevertheless, she was glad that Ash felt the same way. Elena was about to returned the favor and fed him some food when a familiar person wrapped her arms around Ash.

"Hey Ashy, miss me." Sarah said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and as she wrapped her arms around Ash's upper body. Elena suddenly broke the fork that she was holding as she saw her sister hugging her boyfriend without her permission.

"Hey Sarah, could you let go of me." Ash said with uneasy smiled, it felt weird being embraced by the sister of the person you love.

"Yes let go off him sister." Elena said with a sharp tone that frightened everyone around him. Felix even moved his sit away from her.

Sarah smiled at her sister's reaction, so predictable. "What will you do if I refuse?" Sarah said as she tightened her embraced, much to Ash's total discomfort and much to Elena's annoyance.

Before Elena could even attempt to maim her sister, a familiar figure forcibly removed her from Ash. "You're making him uncomfortable again." Valdrade stated as she effortlessly threw Sarah off Ash.

"Thanks Val." Both Elena and Ash said in unison.

"Anytime guys," Valdrade said as her eyes wavered lovingly to Ash. _'Especially to you, Ash.'_ Elena added to her thoughts.

Felix chuckled silently, hearing Valdrade thought's. _'If you want to keep that mouth of yours, then shut up.'_ Valdrade harshly exclaimed telepathically to Felix.

'_Right, you're trying to scare someone who has more than 300 years worth of battle experience and a powerful Aura Knight at that, nice try though.'_ Felix said with mock-humor in his tone, it was fun playing with young people with raging hormones, it never gets old even in 300 years.

Valdrade was about to blast the Aura Knight with a psychic blast when Sarah tried to tackle her, key word try. Valdrade with her reflexes, avoided the tackle with ease. "You do know that I could sense you a mile away." Valdrade giggled at the positioned of Sarah as she crash.

"You do know that I was enjoying myself." Sarah stated as she glared at Valdrade.

"I know but he is already taken." Valdrade said with a giggled.

Sarah almost charged at her if it weren't for Koyuki and Pikachu stopping her for trampling there psychic friend.

Ash cough a bit to catch everyone's attention, he felt a bit embarrass at how his friend act in public. "You called us for a reason, right Sarah?" Ash asked trying to break the tension between the two.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sarah then laid a map on top of the table. "I called all of you today because there's a problem in a place nearby that's causing some strange phenomenon." Sarah explained as she pointed to a mountain in the map.

"Before we start talking on how we're going gamble our lives into something that is dangerous, again, first things first, how much are they paying you?" Valdrade asked with humor lacing every word.

"Nobody's paying me anything. I'm just doing this at the kindest of my heart." Sarah said in a huff.

'_The last time that you did something at the kindest of your heart was the time you caught Ash and Elena kissing each other and just walk away.'_ Felix added with a laugh.

Sarah threw a plate filled with salads towards Felix, which he easily caught and ate. "Nobody's asking you, you old senile." Sarah yelled, the people that were looking by looked at the group, much to the other's embarrassment.

"Sarah, please calm down. You're embarrassing us, again." Elena said in embarrassment at her sister's action.

"At times like this, I wish that Jane is with us to control her." Ash mumbled but it was very clear that was not the right thing to say.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ASHY? ARE YOU SUDGESTING THAT I NEED THAT SILVER HAIRED WITCH TO ACT CIVILIZES?" Sarah yelled as she faced Ash with eyes that could burn the soul.

"YES, SO CALM DOWN." Elena and Valdrade shouted in unison. Sarah shrunk and sulk at the corner. Ash and Pikachu laugh uneasily at that, while Felix just laughed silently.

"Before we do anything else, what were you telling us again, Sarah?" Ash asked as he looked at the mountain that was shaped like a tiger.

"About that," Sarah then suddenly appeared beside Ash. "The cities and towns nearby are having problems with this certain mountain lately. It seems that this mountain, which they called Saber's mountain, is continuously emitting electric and magnetic fields that has been affecting all the electric and mechanical devices in a hundred mile radius." Sarah explained in a serious tone.

"So this mountain had been generating an electric and magnetic field huge enough to cover a hundred miles. Is that even possible?" Valdrade asked skeptically at something ludicrously impossible.

"I didn't believe it at first but when I saw it myself, I was shocked. That mountain has been generating such powerful electrical and magnetic field that it caused every electric and steel type Pokémon in two hundred mile radius to gather at that mountain. The strange part about it is that, they just looked at the mountain like their posses or something. They also protect that mountain so that no Pokémons or humans can get near it. I also receive reports of attacks from both Electric and Steel type Pokémons in the recent weeks, the report also states that their eyes were glowing red." Sarah said which caught both Ash and Elena's attention.

"If that is the case, then why are Pikachu and Koyuki still with us? Pikachu is an electric type while Koyuki is part steel and we are still in the space where the electric and magnetic field could reach us, why do the two of them still with us?" Elena inquired, worried about her boyfriend most loyal partner and their 'daughter'.

'_I think it's because Ash and my Aura constantly surrounding us as we moved around.' _Felix suggested as he finished his meal. _'If two Aura's clash with each other, the weaker Aura is defeated and erased, that may also be the reason why neither I nor Ash felt an electric Aura.'_ Felix explained.

"It's possible but that still doesn't explain why we haven't felt any Aura. Normally both of us could fell any Aura that comes our way, no matter how faint or weak." Ash said in confuse by the entire ordeal.

Felix looked at Ash for a moment with a calculative gazed. _'I have a theory but I can't tell you, not yet at least.' _Felix stated which caused the girls to become aggravated.

"Why not you senile fool? It may help this expedition." Sarah asked with an aggravated tone.

'_Because you guys can't understand Aura as much as I do, and Ash will not understand, not yet at least.' _Felix explained with a tone that leaves no more questions.

"Leave it at that guys, Master is not the person to explain." Ash said in order to calm his friends.

"Fine but we need to hurry up. The electric and magnetic fields are also causing a lot of Electric and Steel Pokémons to attack any humans and Pokémons alike who goes a hundred yards near the mountain." Sarah said as she a circle in the map that symbolizes the hundred miles.

"How could we get near the mountain without getting attack by those Pokémons? And before you say anything, I will not use my powers to control them." Valdrade said as she looked at Sarah.

"Don't worry Val, there are more ways to get near that mountain without the use of psychic or Aura." Sarah said with a devious smile.

"Elena, why do I have the feeling that this will cause pain for us?" Ash said as he looked at Sarah's smile before glancing at her.

"Because it really will cause pain for us." Elena said as she laid her head on his shoulder

_**(End of Flashback) **_

"What was the plan?" Zoey asked as she analyze the memory that she saw.

Both Ash and Valdrade looked at Zoey with a grim expression. "Don't ask." The two of them said with a grim tone.

"It was that bad, huh." Anabel inquired with a childish smiled.

"It was that suicidal." Both Ash and Valdrade stated hastily.

"It was one of the few and rare times that I wish that I was already an Aura Sage or better yet, an Aura Prince." Ash said in a cold frantic tone.

"It was one of those times that I thank whatever entity that gave me psychic powers." Valdrade said with a shiver.

"That bad, huh." The group said in unison as they looked at the smiling Sarah.

"It was the plan that we have the highest chance of surviving and the highest chance that I'll enjoy watching it like hell. So it's only natural that I'll choose that plan over the other safer plans that I made up at that time." Sarah said with an offended smile.

'_Is this woman crazy or what?'_ The group thought as they heard that crazy remarked.

"You're just lucky that you're a friend of mine or I would have most likely blast you off with an Aura Sphere." Ash said as he snap his fingers. "I going to cut the memory when we are at the mountain, I don't want to relive that suicidal moment of my life."

With that, the story once again started.

_**(Flashback)**_

"That was crazy." Elena said as she tends to Ash's wounds. "Why in the hell did that brain of yours came up with this crazy plan? Why not choose a safer plan?" Elena asked angrily at her sister, whom was bruised free.

"I thought of five thousand scenarios to get us near Saber mountain unscratched, I merely choose the plan that will get us the fastest, the safest, and more importantly, the plan that I would enjoy watching." Sarah said with a devious smile.

"But at the cause of my Ash, do you want me to butcher you." Elena spat harshly at Sarah. Sarah knowing that she's serious, hid herself behind Felix and Valdrade, who have their respected bruises from Sarah's plan. The two of them quickly shoved Sarah in front of them, knowing that even with their respective powers; they are no match to a pissed of Elena.

Before Elena could even attempt to clobber her sister, Ash pulled her to his lap and kissed her lightly on the lips. Elena's anger quickly disappeared as she returned the kiss that Ash gave her with so much fervor and passion.

Ash then broke the kiss and look at Elena with his signature smile and with caring eyes. "I could still taste your sweet lips, I'm okay. So don't get angry towards Sarah, her plan did get us her with minimal damage." Ash said as he looked at Elena's eyes.

"You're too soft when it comes to my sister." Elena said with a purr.

"Hey, she's going to be my future sister-in-law, I need her to be alive until then." Ash said in a chuckled as he kiss her on the forehead.

Elena blushed as she helps Ash up on his feet. The two of them were oblivious from Felix and Pikachu's disgusted expression, from Koyuki's tearful expression, and more importantly, from Valdrade and Sarah's jealous expression.

_'So Sarah, before those two began acting romantic towards each other, what now?' _Felix asked the young professor.

"First, we need to find the main root of the energy source and then I think of a plan by then." Sarah said as she tried to divert her attention from the couple.

"So that means that will separate to make it much faster." Valdrade suggested but was quickly denied by Ash.

"That's not practical Val, since we landed on this mountain; I've been feeling a tremendous amount electric and magnetic aura all around us. It's making me a bit dizzy." Ash said as he looked at his surroundings, his eyes glowing. Ash was shocked when he saw a large amount of electric and magnetic energy flowing in the air and was further shocked as he realize that the energy flowing around them and was being absorb by one Pokémon, his Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu are you okay? The magnetic and electric aura is seemingly being forced into you." Ash whispered worriedly as he glanced at his right shoulder.

"(Don't worry partner, I feel great)." Pikachu stated as his cheeks began emitting weak and seemingly invisible electricity.

Ash looked worriedly at his partner but decided not to worry too much. "We should get going before those Electric and Steel Pokémons hunt for us." Ash recommended as he carried Elena bridal style.

'_You are probably right, especially that we are about to get stampede on by herd of Aggrons.' _Felix stated as he dashed off. As he started his dashed, the group felt a sudden earthquake happening on the ground.

"Ash, did I say how much I hate your master?" Sarah said as she quickly climbed on Ash's back, much to Elena's annoyance.

"You hated my master the day you met him." Ash said as he disappeared, Koyuki and Valdrade following suit.

"The guy might be senile, but his not that bad once you get to know him." Elena said as she looked behind at her sister and the Aggrons that were charging their way.

"The guy is 324 years old yet he looks like an 18 year old man that will really annoy somebody." Valdrade said as she kept up with Ash's high speed movements.

"I still can't get how you could keep up with our Aura movements." Ash said as he avoided a Hyper Beam that was heading towards them. "Damn it, that was closed."

"I'm just using instant teleportation and using the air as medium to make portals." Valdrade said as she deflected another Hyper Beam.

"Damn those Aggrons, where the hell is your master when we need him." Sarah said as she buried her head on Ash's shoulder and enjoying the aroma and closeness of Ash.

"Could you not enjoy my boyfriend?" Elena stated in a cold tone.

'_This is not the time, place, nor moment for this.'_ Felix said as he appeared in front of them. Felix saw a volley of Hyper Beams and grin. He extended his arm and summoned his bow, his Aura Weapon.

The bow was crafted like a hexagonal cross and was made purely of blue crystals. _'Hey Ash, jump over will you.' _Felix ordered as he prepared to fire an arrow made out of pure aura.

Ash nodded at his master and flip over him. _'That's my prodigy.' _Felix said as he took aim_. 'STORM BARRAGE.'_ Felix roared as he unleashed his attacks. Felix unleashed a storm of Aura Arrows towards the Hyper Beams, completely overpowering the Hyper Beams while destroying the surrounding in the process. Some stray arrows as well flew towards the herd Aggrons, knocking them out as the arrows hit their targets, which was visually every single Aggrons that were chasing them.

'_That was easy.'_ Felix casually stated as his weapon disappear to his body, to his soul. _'You guys okay?'_

"Yeah Master." Ash said in awe at how easy his master defeated their enemies and at his master's raw power and ability. "That was amazing Master."

'_I have three hundred years worth of experience and time to harness my power Ash, it's only natural for me to have this much power.'_ Felix said with a grin.

"Yet you haven't become an Aura Prince." Sarah commented snidely.

'_I didn't become an Aura Prince because I lack the potential, you witch.'_ Felix replied with a sulking tone.

"Don't mind her Master; at least you have a power equivalent to a prince." Ash said in a comforting manner.

Felix chuckled after hearing that. '_Ash, you are merely an Aura Guardian and young at that. When you're as old and as dashing as me,'_ Sarah and Valdrade scoffed at that. _'You'll realize that when my power is compare to a prince, huh, don't even bother. My power compare to a Prince is like comparing a speck of sand to a mountain.'_ Felix said which startled Ash.

"But master, how could a powerful Aura Knight like you be no match against an Aura Prince?" Ash asked, confused. He had seen what his master is capable off and he could say that his master is very powerful, powerful enough to battle a Legendary Pokémon and win.

_'My dear, dear, prodigy, there is a reason why only one person in one hundred years is born that has the ability to become an Aura Prince. That reason is simply, they are descendant of the original and first Aura Prince, the only one in history to understand and manipulate Aura to the extent of mastery. His descendants are the only people to achieve that level cause their Aura skills and potential is said to be endless.'_ Felix finished which caused Ash to be awed.

"I like listening to a story that is relative as much as the next person but, INCOMING." Valdrade yelled as a huge Hyper came towards them.

"Shit, were landing." Ash said as they descended to the ground to dodge the powerful attack. As they landed, they felt the presence of hundreds of electric and steel Pokémons around them, surrounding them.

"Sarah, where do you think is the center of power?" Valdrade asked as she prepared a Poke-ball, this is going to be a war.

"I think were standing on it." Sarah said as she looked at the gathering Pokémons. "Were standing on the center of the mountain guys, this is also the center where the electric and magnetic fields are being emitted."

"How could you be sure, sis?" Elena asked as she prepared a Poke-ball and as Koyuki went in front of her.

"Because all of the electric and steel Pokémons are gathering at this spot." Sarah said taking four Poke-balls out of her pocket.

"Off all the times for me to forget my violin, why today." Ash said as he hand all his Poke-balls to Elena. "Hey partner, are you ready?" Ash asked as he glanced at Pikachu, only to receive the shock of his life.

"(I've never felt so powerful)." Pikachu stated as both electric and magnetic fields enveloped his entire body. His entire body was glowing bright white, signaling for an evolution, an occurrence noticed by everybody.

"What that hell is happening to Pikachu?" Elena asked with worry.

'_Shit, Pikachu is absorbing the magnetic and electric energies, his body is evolving.'_ Felix stated in shock.

"That's impossible; Pikachu needs a thunderstone to evolve not a dose of electric and magnetic energies." Sarah said, astonish at what she is seeing.

Felix was about to say something but was stopped when he felt a rumbling in the ground_. 'Will discuss it later but now, let's try to survive.'_ Felix said as he summoned his bow. The group quickly surround Pikachu.

"Damn it." Ash said as his hands glowed dark blue. _'Pika, what is happening to you?'_ Ash thought worriedly.

"Don't worry loved, will figured this thing soon." Elena said as she threw six Poke-balls in the air (Ash let her borrowed five of his Pokémons). The six Pokémons that appeared were Ash's, Rampardos, Altaria, Snorlax, Gallade, and Gliscor, and the six Pokémons was her Salamence.

"Guys prepare yourselves, these is going to be a war." Elena told them which they nod, understanding their predicament. "Koyuki, guard Ash's back no matter what." Koyuki nodded as her eyes glowed white.

"Arceus, why does Pikachu have to be like this at this time?" Sarah asked to no one as she unleashed her Pokémons. Her Pokémons were Dragonite, Mamoswine, Typhplosion, and Toxicroak.

"Hey guys were going to destroy things." Sarah said with a disturbing smile. Her Pokémons roared at excitement at destroying things and fear at their trainers smile.

"She worriy's me sometimes." Valdrade stated as she threw her Poke-ball, the poke-ball of her strongest fighter, her Deoxys.

'_Mistress, what have you need of me.' _Deoxys asked as it bowed to her.

"Cresselia is not meant for warfare type of battle, you on the other hand, is a different story entirely." Valdrade said with a grin as her body glow bright violet.

Deoxys smiled (I think they can smile) maliciously at that. _'It's my pleasure to destroy things for you, my mistress.'_

As they finished their preparation, the battle began.

A wave Electric and Steel type Pokémons began charging at them, their eyes glowing maliciously red. Luckily for the group, the army of Pokémons was not well coordinated.

'_Sarah handle the left, Elena handle the right, Valdrade, Koyuki cover us, me and Ash are going to charge in.'_ Felix ordered as he and Ash charged at the middle.

"Why does those two have to lead again?" Valdrade said as she send a powerful Psychic blast towards the Steel and Electric Pokémons that were charging at the side of Ash and his master, effectively knocking them out.

"Because those two preferred hitting things, fast and hard." Elena said as she surveyed their surroundings. "Let's start, Altaria, Gliscor, hit them with Giga Impact at each side, Snorlax pound the small one's with your Body Slam, Rampardos, Fire Blast on those Metagross and make sure you knock them some out, Gallade, help Rampardos to with Shadow Ball. Salamence, try to take those Skarmory out with your Flamethrower." Elena ordered as she scanned the field.

The Six Pokémons nodded and proceeded to perform their attacks. Altaria and Gliscor emitted orange and purple energy as they flew with haste towards each side of the surrounding Pokémons, knocking down some large Electric and Steel type Pokémons as they slam towards them. Snorlax jumped in the air and smashed through some of the little Pokémons who hadn't managed to dodge. Rampardos and Gallade on the other hand had managed to take down few Metagross with the combination of their Fire Blast and Shadow Ball attacks. Salamence on the other hand was throwing a clinic as she took down Skarmories from right to left.

"Hey Sis, nice job but could you try to hit the large once first." Sarah said as she threw commanded her four Pokémons with so much ease and finess, that they already took down a large sum of the attack forced.

"Sure just take some of the small once down before they become a nuisance for us." Elena said as she looked at Ash battled some large steel types at the corner of her eye.

"Deoxys, Koyuki, on the left." Valdrade said as she control and deflected some of the attacks that went their way. "Try to knock them out; I can't keep this up all day." Valdrade then threw the attacks that she had manipulated at the charging Pokémons, knocking them out.

'_As you wish my Mistress.' _Deoxys said as it transformed into its speed forme and disappeared from sight. With its amazing speed, it deliver quick and devastating Brick Break on several Steel Pokémons, knocking them out in mere seconds as it appeared again, now in its defense forme as it block some attacks that was headed towards the blind spot of its master.

"_**The Aura is with me." **_Koyuki stated as her entire body glowed with white Aura. The white Aura quickly formed into a shape of a large, white, leering fox as she charged towards her enemies. The Aura, which was in the shape of a fox, burned and slash the Pokémons that made contact with it, knocking them out in the process. _**"That is called Silent Aura, my dear opponents."**_ Koyuki said sweetly.

"This is annoying." Ash said as he swiftly dodges the attacks that his opponents were giving him.

'_Eliminate them quickly Ash. The next wave is about to come.'_ Felix stated as he fired a massive wave of Aura Arrow towards the army of Electric and Steel Pokémons, injuring and knocking them out in the process.

"That is a bit of an overkill master." Ash said as he easily blocked an Iron Tail coming from an angry Aggron. "It's time for me to end this anyway." Ash's body then glowed dark blue as he threw the Aggron towards the other side of the field. He then focused all the Aura that he emitted into his two hands before slamming his hands to the ground, creating a massive shockwave of Aura. The massive shockwave was so potent that it knock out every remaining Pokémons in the area, excluding his and his friends Pokémons. The attack also caused a large crater after the attack subsided. Ash fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath.

'_You could have done that in the beginning you know that.'_ Felix commented as he surveyed the damage.

"I wasn't sure if I could control the attack enough to make sure that Elena wasn't harm." Ash said as he looked at his beloved, who was unharmed by his attack.

Felix sighed and helped Ash stand up. _'You soft hearted moron.'_ Felix whispered to his prodigy.

Ash chuckled after hearing that. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Ash then became serious once again. "Now let's see what's wrong with Pikachu." Ash said worriedly.

'_Later you fool, the next wave is about to come.'_ Felix stated as he felt a large number of Aura headed their way.

"SHIT, SARAH, CAN WE MOVE PIKACHU AND ESCAPE AT THE SAME TIME?" Ash asked as he glanced at his genius friend.

"Sorry Ash, that is impossible. During the evolution process, a Pokémons cannot be moved." Sarah explained as she looked at the white orb that Pikachu was enveloped with. It was slowly getting larger by the second.

Ash then looked at the orb and his eyes widen in dismay, the aura around the white orb was about to explode. "Elena, get out of there. The orb is about to explode." Ash shouted.

The eyes of the three girls widen before jumping away from the white orb, together with their Pokémons. As Ash predicted, the white orb exploded, covering the area around it.

"Elena, are you alright?" Ash asked as he and Koyuki hurriedly approach her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Elena replied as she coughed a bit.

"What about you guys?" Ash asked as he looked at his two friends.

"The blast radius wasn't that big, we're fine." Valdrade said as her Deoxys help her up.

"Not for long." Sarah said as she pointed towards the forest. The group looked at the forest and cursed, what they saw was an army of electric and steel type Pokémons, two times larger than the wave of Pokémons that they fought.

'_This is not going to end well.' _Felix said as he took aim.

Ash on the other hand looked at the smoke before looking at Elena and Koyuki. "Koyuki, take care of your 'mother' for a while." Ash said as he entered the smoke.

"ASH." The group yelled but Elena, knowing that Ash needs to see his partner.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"It all ways has to be Sphere, why not a cube or a cylinder for a change?" Ash said to no one as he looked at the white growing sphere.

"This thing is about to explode at any moment because of the store up power. I need to contain but first…" Ash then made a crystal lotus from thin air. "I don't know if I'm good enough to do this but hey, now or never."Ash then inserted the crystal lotus on the white orb.

"Aura Dimension." Ash stated as the crystal lotus suddenly emitted a dark blue light. "What do you know, it actually worked." Ash then closed his eyes and placed his hand in the dark blue light, temporarily transferring his subconscious to the white sphere.

'_So this is what master means of entering the subconscious of Pokémon and humans tend to create an imaginary world, cool.'_ Ash thought as he glanced at Pikachu's subconscious world. As Ash's subconscious entered the white sphere, Ash can't help but bewildered. He was in the middle of a storm with metal obelisk scattered all around. The strict of lightning were raining towards one direction and that was in a middle of a giant stone that was in a shape of a saber tooth tiger, or something like that.

'_Well, at least it's not a sphere.'_ Ash though humorously as he approach the statue.

"Hey Pikachu, are you still breathing." Ash asked as he approach the statue.

The eyes of the statue suddenly glowed as well as the gem on the forehead of the statue. "Ash is that you?" The statue asked in a voice that Ash knew all too well.

"Yeah, it's me partner. Are you okay?" Ash asked as he inches closer to the statue.

"Don't come near me. I can't control this power, I might hurt you." Pikachu stated in a frantic tone.

"I know because you're not trying to control the power, you're trying to contain it." Ash said as he laid his hand on the forehead of the statue.

"I don't want to evolve." Pikachu said in a sullen voice.

"And I didn't want to leave does asshole when they stabbed me in the back but I did and looked at me now, look at us now. We have great and faithful friends and Pokémons, we live in a good house in a middle of a beautiful island, we have an amazing team, I'm becoming smarter when it comes to the world, I'm learning how to control this power I have, and more importantly I have the girl of my dreams in my arms. That all happen because I choose to evolve myself." Ash said with a smile, thinking back to all the changes that happened to his life.

"Pikachu, partner, it's time for you to evolve, like me. You may not like changes but sometimes it's for the better." Ash said in a comforting tone.

"But what if…." Pikachu trailed off, not wanting to finish his statement.

"What if you evolve into a Raichu? That's impossible partner and you know it." Ash said with a smile.

"You always know the right words to make me do things that I don't want." Pikachu chuckled as the statue began to break.

"Blame Elena, Partner. She's the one that change me for the better. Hell, she's the reason why I'm training with my Aura." Ash said with a goofy smile.

"Let me guess, you want to become an Aura Sage so that you could make Elena a crystal castle." Pikachu said with a chuckled.

Ash snapped his neck at the other direction and coughed hesterically. "We are not talking about what I'll do with my power when I achieve that." Ash said with a blush.

Pikachu laughed as the cracks of the statue began to break. Ash noticing it smiled. "I'll be outside partner, hurry it up. We have a lot of ass to kick." With that, Ash disappeared from Pikachu's subconscious.

"Evolving might not be that bad." Pikachu muttered as the statue completely shattered.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Damn, there like roaches." Valdrade stated in frustration as she knocked out another steel type with a psychic blast.

"And were lacking one Aura Guardian." Sarah said as he ordered another chain of commands to her fatigue Pokémons.

"Trust Ash will you. He and Pikachu is about to join the battle." Elena said as she dodge an attack. She not good at dodging attacks while ordering attacks unlike her beloved who was the master of wiping out huge amount of opponents while ordering chains of attacks via violin.

'_Hey Elena, please stand back. If you get hurt, even if slightly, Ash wouldn't battle this Pokémons, he would slaughter them.'_ Felix stated as he took out another waved of Electric and Steel Pokémons with a single shot from his bow.

"I can't, I can't always stand back while Ash protects me." Elena said as she ordered another chain of command. Koyuki on the other hand was protecting her 'mother's' blind side, trying to deflect the attacks that was headed towards them from behind.

'_Damn it girl, Look at your Salamence and looked at Ash's Pokémons, their already tired. They receive more attacks than any of us. Elena stand back, I'm begging you. If you get hurt, Ash will turn this place into a warzone and no Pokémon will leave her unscratched or uninjured.'_ Felix exclaimed with a desperate tone.

Elena was too busy ordering and dodging attacks to hear what Felix said, even telepathically. She was so preoccupied in commanding her Salamence and Ash's Pokémons that she didn't notice a trench that was beneath her. As she dodged a Flash Cannon, she tripped at the trench, spraining her ankle in the process. Koyuki having been distracted for a moment was paralyzed by a Thunder Wave that she didn't manage to block. The two of them stumbled down to the ground.

'_You foolish girl.'_ Felix stated as he tried to approach her, only to be block by hundreds of steel Pokémons.

"Koyuki, are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly as she tended to her ankle. Koyuki merely grunted, feeling the blue electricity restricting her movements. Elena tried to stand but the sprain on her ankle was preventing her. She looked up only to see a Scizor charging at her with a Metal Claw.

Not seeing any way to dodge, she closed her eyes, preparing for the pain. It didn't came. As she felt the second pass and not feeling any once of pain, she opened her eyes only to see Ash with a large cut wound on his chest and with murderous eyes.

"ASH." Elena yelled, petrified after seeing the large wound on his chest.

"You know there is one thing that a person nor a Pokémon should not do while I'm around." Ash then held the claw of the Scizor, preventing it from moving, and look at it with eyes the promised pain. "And that is to hurt my Elena." Ash snarled as he hit the Scizor with a powerful punch on the gut, while releasing a huge amount of Aura in the process. The Scizor screamed in pain as the Aura exploded on its body. The Scizor continue screaming in pain for ten seconds before the explosion of Aura subsided, leaving it gravely injured. Ash seeing that the damage was done, threw the Scizor effortlessly before coughing up some blood.

"ASH." Elena yelled as she tried to stand up but was prevented by the sprain of her ankle.

"Don't worry loved, this is nothing." Ash said as he smiled at her before facing the army of Pokemons.

"PIKACHU, ARE YOU DONE YET." Ash yelled, which was answered by a bone chilling roared, blowing the smoke that covered the place where Pikachu was. What they saw was not what they expected. The sight of an armored tiger like Pokémon that they have never seen before was not the sight that they expected.

"It's a nice look on you, partner. Shall we." Ash said with a malicious grin.

The armored tiger merely roar as the two of them charged at the army of Pokemons.

As the two of them battled together, there wasn't really a battle, it was a slaughter. With the two of them combined, the two of them sweep the army of Electric and Steel Pokémons like they were nothing.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Whoa, that battle is still very disturbing to watch." Sarah said as the blue dome disappeared in mid-air."Okay, history lesson is over, let's go." Sarah then looked at the astonish faces of her the group. "Valdrade.."

"Yeah, I know." Valdrade said as she levitated the four girls and teleported them back to the bench.

"Let's go as well, I don't want to get caught in the cross fire." Valdrade stated as she walked towards the bench.

"Agree to that." Sarah said as she followed suit.

Ash seeing that the others had leave him and Cynthia alone, decided to speak to his opponent." What's your decision Cynthia?" Ash asked as he looked at het.

Cynthia looked at Ash with an astonish expression. Ash merely shook his head at her expression. "Don't be shock, Cynthia. Pikachu only evolve into Saberaichu because he was special since he was born, how do you explain his incredible power when he was still unable to evolve? He was always storing electric and magnetic energy in order for him to evolve and that mountain actually triggered that evolution, that also caused the mountain to stop emitting those energies but I'll let Sarah explained that." Ash exclaimed with a shrugged of his shoulder.

"Now upon your choices." Ash said as he looked at Cynthia with a dangerous glint on his eyes. "First choice, you battle Saberaichu with your Garchomp without using that ability and me and Saberaichu will send her to the Pokémon Center in a stretcher and gravely injured. Second choice, you battle me and Saber with the use of your Garchomp's secret ability and you might beat me. What's your choice?" Ash asked as he coldly grins at Cynthia.

Cynthia looked at Ash and smiled. After watching that memory of Ash, she now knew him better. For a start, he was one hell of a warrior. He never bluffs and never holds back his power. She then looked at Saberaichu, after seeing the carnage that Pokémon did; she knew that Saberaichu could battle with her Garchomp at full throttle. She then glanced at Garchomp, she remembered the time were they achieve that ability and when she decided that it was too dangerous to use in a battle. She remembered how her Garchomp always complained that she was a soft heated moron for not using that ability in battle, especially the time she battled Valdrade and Sarah, especially that battle against Valdrade.

She didn't won that battle actually, it was a tie, but Valdrade said she won because she manage to K-O her prized Deoxys and her prized Cresselia, she manage to knock them out by the skin of her teeth. It was a shallow victory and her Garchomp was very upset at that, she knew that she could beat those two by using her secret ability. She was angry and upset at Cynthia but she can't leave her, she was too loyal to her.

"I choose the second one." Cynthia declared as she looked at her Garchomp. "Garchomp, Dragon Impulse now." Cynthia yelled. Garchomp's smiled maliciously as a purple eerie aura surround her. The pupils of her eyes disappear and the purple aura covered her dragon body.

"FINALLY." Ash shouted with glee. "Saberaichu let's rock, Velocity Blade now." Ash commanded.

The dual blade on Saberaichu's back retracted and extended to his back, the two blades glow silver as Saberaichu charge towards Garchomp with a speed that surpasses an Extreme Speed.

"Garchomp, fight it off with Brick Flame." Cynthia commanded with a smile. Garchomp's two fins emitted fire as she slams two of her flaming fins to the two silver blade of her opponent.

Saberaichu and Garchomp looked at each other as they try to overpower each other. They smiled maliciously; they finally found an opponent worthy of their power. Ash and Cynthia looked at each other eye to eye, this battle will end in the next ten minutes.

"Garchomp, jump backward and used Pulse Edge." Cynthia ordered. Garchomp jumped a couple of yards from Saberaichu, avoiding the silver blade of said Pokémon, before swinging her left fin, sending hundreds of diamond shape energy pulses towards Saberaichu's way

"Lightning Flare." Ash yelled. The armour that surround Saberaichu's body began retracting backwards and downwards revealing hundreds of gun barrel on the armor and with a roar, Saberaichu fired multiple blast of thick lightning towards Garchomp.

As the two multi-shot attacks clash and exploded causing a massive cloud of dust, both attacks were too combustible for the two to overpower each other. The cloud of dust was nothing to the two combatants.

"Saber, Silver Seeker." Ash shouted. In the cloud of dust, Saber eyes glowed red as the two lances like cannon launch two silver missiles t and curved towards the right.

Cynthia hearing that attack decided to moved. "Garchomp, protect yourself with Stone Obelisk." Garchomp's eyes glowed purple as she raised her claws in the air causing five stone obelisks to rise and rapidly spun around her, blowing the cloud of dust in the process. The two silver missiles crash to the stone obelisk, destroying the obelisk but Garchomp was still unharmed.

"Garchomp, charge in with Aerial Combustion." Cynthia ordered as she analyzed Saberaichu. Garchomp body was suddenly engulfed with streaks of fire as she charged towards Saberaichu with tremendous speed.

"Saber, let's matched that with Voltage Flight." Ash ordered. The two blades of Saberaichu's back once again retracted but this time, the two blades became thinner and multiply as it made a pair of metallic wings. Saberaichu's entire body then glow bright yellow as every nerve and every inch of his body pulse with electricity. He then flew towards Garchomp with the same speed that she was travelling.

The two attacks clash causing the ground beneath the two to grumble, the air around them to spark with energy, and energy flew around uncontrollably. The two of them tried to overpower each other but they were evenly match.

"Just as I thought." Ash whispered as he overlooked the two battling Pokémons.

"The two of them in terms of power are equal." Cynthia said under her breath.

'_Tactician wise, Cynthia and I are even as well.'_ Ash thought with a cold smile.

'_With Ash's ability to manipulate the field as he saw fit and my knowledge of different kinds of strategies, we're pretty much even.'_ Cynthia thought with a grim smile.

'_So this is the skill of a natural born trainer.'_ Ash thought as he gazed at the field one more time, deciding to end this with in three ways, with either three moves.

'_The strongest trainers in this generation, the Prince of Champions, the Monster of South Light Island, those titles are well deserved, Ash Ketchum.'_ Cynthia though, already planning the strategy to end this battle, the attack to end this battle.

"Saber, disappear and retreat." Ash said with a calm tone.

"Garchomp, move away as well." Cynthia ordered.

The two Pokémons were a bit hesitant but quickly move away from each other, the two of them landed at the far-end of the destroyed field. The two Pokémons looked at each other with malicious grins and with murder in their eyes.

"Hey Cynthia." Cynthia looked at Ash who showed her three of his fingers. "This isn't going anywhere so I'll end this battle with one-hit. That's why I'm going to used three of Saberaichu's strongest attacks." Ash declared coldly.

Cynthia knowing that Ash was telling the truth and this battle will really end in one hit by the use of a powerful attack decided to end it as well. "You want a test of power, you got it." Cynthia said with a grin.

"Nice to know. Saber, prepare for the Charge Particle Beam Gun (I just couldn't resist)." Ash commanded as he put up an Aura Shield, large enough to cover the field. Saberaichu's eyes glowed red as he rooted his four sharp claws to the ground. The five blades extended as it absorb the friction in the air, the marking on its face glowed, and the gem on its forehead glowed bright blue. Saberaichu's entire body straightens as some vents on its body opened, absorbing electricity in the air as well. Saberaichu then opened his mouth which was glowing with intense energy.

"Can't dodge that." Cynthia giggled before becoming serious once again. "Garchomp, Hyper Draco Asteroid." Cynthia ordered. Garchomp opened her mouth as a purple sphere appeared above it. The purple sphere was slowly absorbing energy from everywhere, from the rocks, from the water, from the air, from the trees and flowers, and even from the Aura Shield that Ash made. When the sphere became as clear as a diamond, Garchomp swallowed it which caused her body to glow with benevolent purple aura.

"FIRE," Ash and Cynthia shouted in unison. Saberaichu then unleashed a massive and intense blast of violet electricity, which was three times larger than his body. The blast was so powerful that it had managed to grind the ground that was ten feet away from it. Garchomp on the other hand shot a condense orb of pure combustible energy which was spiraling in a high rate that it manage to create a tornado around it. The two attacks clash and for a moment, just for a mere moment, the two attacks tried to overpower each other. At that moment there was silence because after that moment, an explosion of energy leveled and annihilated the entire field.

Ash seeing that the field was once again covered by a large cloud of dust, let out a large pulse of Aura, dispersing the smoke easily. What he and Cynthia saw will be forever be in their minds, the field was completely and utterly leveled, the water was evaporated, the ice melted then evaporated, the grass was complexly gone, and the ground was utterly smashed but still, the two Pokémon powerhouse were still standing, even if barely.

Ash seeing that his master piece was destroyed, just smirked coldly. "One down, two to go. Saber, Gatling Stars." Ash commanded with a cold smirked. Saberaichu's eyes once again glowed but this time it was silver, as the two lances like cannons suddenly moved upwards to its shoulder blade. The two cannons then created two silver orbs which combined to create a single glowing orb. The orb was sparkling like it was containing starts on it and was also twentyfeet in diameter. Saberaichu then fired the orb towards the sky. The orb spun wildly and rapidly as it released multiple silver and condensed spheres towards Garchomp.

"Shit, that moved is unavoidable. Garchomp, Storm Edge." Cynthia ordered hastily, seeing the attack was inching closer to Garchomp. The ground beneath Garchomp trembled as her body glowed with a benevolent yellow Aura. With a roar, thirteen sandstorms in a shape of a dragon rose up and charged towards the barrage of silver orbs.

The two powerful attacks once again clash with each other but it was clear that the two attacks were once again even. As the two attacks cancelled each other, the wind above them was literally cut in half.

Ash seeing that the second attack was useless decided that it's time to use that Godforsaken moved. He chuckled coldly after remembering the first and only time he used that moved. Cynthia on the other hand was smirking; this was the best and most intense battle the she had fought in with her full strength and with the full power of her Garchomp, she wasn't sure if she could win. The two Pokémons on the field were grinning, win or lose; they will definitely battle again in the future.

"Hey Cynthia, let's end this." Ash said with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes let's." Cynthia replied with a smile.

"Saber, Emperors Charge." Ash yelled.

"Garchomp, Tribute to the Dragon." Cynthia shouted.

As the two attacks were commanded, as the two attacks were formed, and as the two attacks collided, it was finally over.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: DAMN, THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER THAT I WANTED……………. I HAVE TO RESHEDULE THE LEMON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT SEEMS THAT I CAN'T FIND A WAY TO FIT IT IN THIS CHAPTER, MAN I SUCK BIG TIME………………….. SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER BUT THE RESULT OF THE BATTLE WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER……………. WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN THE BATTLE, ASH OR CYNTHIA, VOTE AND I'LL TAKE IT IN CONCIDERATION………..**_

_**P.S. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE ATTACKS…………… MY IMAGINATION WAS RUNNING WILD………………..**_

**_P.S.S: THE FIRST ARC WILL END NEXT CHAPTER............ A FLASHBACK CONCERNING THEIR TRAINING WITH ASH AND CYNTHIA WILL BE SHOWED IN TERMS OF THE P.O.V OF EACH GIRL.........._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE MEMORIES**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash was sitting inside of a very expensive, five-star restaurant. Ash waited passively for his friend to arrived, they have much to talk about. As Ash wait patiently for his friend to arrive, he can't help but reminisced the past month, it was an interesting month to say the least. Sure he would prefer hunting and killing those bastards who murdered his beloved but he can't do that because he has no idea where they are, for now anyway, but helping train four upcoming trainers was truly an experience. Yes they were a handful and yes there were times when Ash almost lost his cool but it was all worthy. With his and Cynthia's coaching, they are now adequate trainers in his standards, and his standards is very, very high.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." A familiar, feminine voice said.

Ash looked at the source of the voice and nod at her, acknowledging her presence. "You look well, nice dress." Ash complimented as he stood up and assisted her on her sit. The lady blush as she felt Ash's hand brush with her bare shoulders, feeling the warmth in his touch. "And what is it with your family always wearing the same colored dress as their hair, Elena always wore white dresses, Sarah always wears black dresses, and even you, you always were silver dresses." Ash said with a minimum amount of humor in his cold voice.

The girl was startled after hearing a bit of humor in his tone before chuckling happily. "I see that you could be humorous again, even if barely." The lady said with a bright tone. "So where's Pikachu and Koyuki, I would guess that those two would always be around you?" The lady asked curiously.

"Their around," Ash stated simply as he called for the waiter, which automatically rush towards his side, the only problem was that the waiter was a girl and she can't keep her eyes off from Ash, much to his friend annoyance.

"I'll be having the specialty." Ash stated as he gave the menu to the waitress. "What about you Jane, what will you be having?"

"The same," Jane (Hunter J) replied with barely contained annoyance, the eyes of the waitress never waver from Ash and she could swear that those eyes were filled with lust.

Ash nodded before looking at the waitress with his cold eyes, sending a pleasant, cold, shiver down the waitress's spine. "Two specialties for me and my friend here and give us some red wine," Ash requested. The waitress nodded and winks sexually at Ash before skipping happily towards the kitchen. Ash watched the waitress walked away with eyes of discontent. "Why do I always attract strange girls?" Ash asked no one as he glanced at the restaurant, instantly noticing that all the eyes of all waitresses and some female costumers were focus onto him.

"You're a seventeen year old Adonis, what the hell do you expect?" Jane asked, annoyed in the fact that practically all the girls have eyes on her 'crush'.

"I expect them to get a life." Ash replied in a harsh way. "So, do you have any info?" Ash asked as he glanced at her.

Jane merely shook her head sadly. "Sorry Ash, I don't have that much information about them. They have been a bit discrete in their movements after you 'destroyed' their first vase of operation." Jane said in a quite tone, they don't want anyone to hear their conversation.

"It's still okay, even if you have little information about them. I could still predict their plans with that little information that you have." Ash stated as he smiled at Jane, to show his thanks.

Jane blush at seeing that smile, his smile was truly irresistible. Jane quickly looked away so that he can't see her blush. "Don't mention it, I also want their head, they are the ones who are responsible in the death of my favorite sister." Jane said with a growl at the mention of that damn group.

Ash didn't reply at the mention of that group, he tends to destroy everything when that group was in the conversation. "So do you want to hear the information now?" Jane asked.

"No," Jane quickly looked at him in shock; normally he would rush to hear any information about that group. "We will talk in my room tonight when the two of us are alone, I don't want any random people hearing that information." Ash exclaimed as he glanced at her.

Jane nodded at that, information about that rag tagged group is confidential. "How's are those four, did they survive your hell?" Jane asked with a cruel smile.

"Actually, they did, barely but they did." Ash stated with a small grin. "Sure they are a bit of a cry baby and they whined a lot but they survive my hell training all the same."

"Impressive, I thought they wouldn't last a minute in that kind of training." Jane said, impressed that those four pampered girls survive that kind of hellish training.

"Their very resilient, they've improve by leaps and bounds but they are still no match against Cynthia, Sarah, Valdrade, me and even you. They still have a long way to go." Ash commented which caused Jane to nod.

"You have that right, I battled those four brats in a four-on-one and they didn't even scratch my Ariados." Jane stated with a cruel grin.

"But you still lost against Cynthia." Ash reminded which earned him a light growl from Jane.

"She the bloody champion of the four regions, at least I put up a fight." Jane retorted with a disappointed tone.

"Eliminating two of her Pokémon is a feat, defeating her is an even greater feat." Ash countered with a sly grin.

"We are not all like you who could defeat the strongest champion of all four regions." Jane stated with an annoyed tone but smile happily at Ash. "I see that those girls at least have some use, your smile, your grin, and your smirks are back, that's very upliftitng." Jane commented with a smile.

Ash shook his head and looked at Jane with a his trademark smile, causing her to blush lightly. "I have new friends and I think Elena will approve of them." Ash stated rather cheerfully.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Could someone remind me, WHY WE'RE FALLING IN MID-AIR?" Angie asked as she and the group were slowly descending in the ground.

"SURE, SARAH THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE FUN SKY DIVING, SO HERE WE ARE." Valdrade reminded as she floated in mid-air by using her psychic power.

"Then why are you floating?" Sarah asked as she performed a couple of mid-air flips while falling towards the ground.

"Easy, because I can." Valdrade said as she shoots towards the ground in high speed.

Cynthia chuckled at seeing the group fall, it was lucky for that she has a flying Pokémon with her as well. "See you all to the ground guys." Cynthia then ordered her Togekiss to descend, which she did in a remarkable speed.

Sarah shook her head before summoning her Dragonite to her side; strangely she wasn't surprise to be called out in mid-air. She merely sighed at her master's choice of travel. "See you in the ground guys," Sarah said in a cheerful manner as she grabbed her Dragonite's wing as she descended towards the ground.

The four girls looked at the three of them in disbelief; they can't believe that those three left them to fall to the ground.

"They, they actually left us." Zoey exclaimed in disbelief.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Anabel said as she grasps the trigger of her parachute. "Do any of you know when to use our parachute?" Anabel asked as she glanced at her four friends.

The three merely shook their head in a no. "No but hell, this doesn't compare to the hell that Ash put us through when we trained under him." Greta commented while the group nodded in agreement.

"You got that right, I could still feel the pain when Ash actually forced us to dodge the attacks of his four newly capture Pokémons, that was not pleasant." Zoey said with a bright smile which caused the four of them to shiver at that memory.

"Although his training does work," Angie commented with a bright smile. The rest can't help but agree at that statement.

"True, dodging those attacks did increase our awareness in the field." Zoey commented with a blissful smile.

"And being handcuffed with our Pokémons did improve our stamina and our bond with them." Greta commented with a huge smirked.

"He also taught us how to survive with the used scraps that I can't forget." Angie said with a cheerful expression.

"But the one thing that he taught us that we should never forget," Anabel stated with a bright smile.

The four of them nodded in the unison as they drove down to the ground.

"IN EVERY SITUATION, THERE IS ALWAYS A WAY OUT, WHETHER IT BE BY HOOK OR BY CROOK." The four of them shouted in unison.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay, now that we landed on the ground, with our limps intact, what know?" Greta asked as she eyed Sarah warily, knowing her, their transportation may be an eighteen wheeler truck, filled with swords and spears, or worst.

"Now, we'll wait for Ash and my witch of a sister to pick us up." Sarah said which caused the group to sighed in relief followed by a loud….

"WHAT?" The group said in unison.

Sarah chuckled at their reactions. "Ash agreed to stay with us at our two week stayed in Pallet Town. He said that he should see how you four would perform after he and Cynthia trained you four. That and he also wanted to see Valdrade hand people there asses." Sarah stated which caused Valdrade to giggle.

"That means that no more holding back then." Valdrade said with a vicious smile. "If Ash would watch me battle during this two weeks, then I pity my next opponent and hope that it's my bloody sister." Valdrade stated knowing that beating her sister in her own game would make Ash very happy, very, very, happy.

"Why would Ash stayed with us? He hates Pallet Town." Anabel inquired, knowing how much Ash hated his old home town. During their stay in South Light, they befriended Ash once again, a friendship that they cherish. As they befriended, Ash they earned his trust in the process. That was evident in the fact that Ash told them about his past with his former friend and also about Elena. There blood runs cold as they remember what Ash told them.

"Ash merely told me that he needs to stretch his legs and arms." Sarah said with a shrugged.

"He told you this, why?" Valdrade inquired, not knowing about this.

"He called last night, he said that J had gave him the information that he wants, he has nothing to do at South Light, so he'll just waste sometime in Pallet with us." Sarah answered with a shrugged.

"So he'll be wasting time with us, huh." Cynthia said with a soft giggle. "Well, it works for me."

"And us as well." The four girls said in unison.

The six girls laughed softly as that thought, it seems that Ash will continue to guide them.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for Ash and your sister Sarah?" Angie asked as she looked at Sarah. "And please, don't tell us that we have to sky dive again."

"No, I was thinking we should exchange stories for the heck of it." Sarah said as she sat on a nearby tree and looked at the girls expectantly. "I know that you guys have some experience with Ash while in the island that made you five fell for him, so let's hear it." Sarah exclaimed knowingly which caused the five ladies there to blush.

"How did you know that?" Zoey asked curiously as she eyed Sarah.

"Please, I know everything that happens in that island." Sarah said with a proud smirk.

"Actually, she has a lot of camera's scattered in every inch of the island, if any of those cameras are out of commission, she'll automatically knows that something interesting happened there and that caused Ash to jammed those cameras for the time being to prevent Sarah from seeing it." Valdrade explained which caused the five ladies to look at Sarah dangerously.

Sarah merely smirked at them playfully before giving them a piecing gaze. "I think everyone of you knows this, Ash was in love with my late sister and vice -versa and both I and Jane are in love with him. When my sister died, me, Jane, and Valdrade promised her that we would protect Ash emotionally; Ash has been emotionally scarred many times, enough is enough. I know that each and every one of you guys has feelings for Ash, that's a major given; the thing I want to know is that, if those feelings would lead him into another emotional scarring, because if it did, let's just say none of you would live for as long as 18." Sarah stated with a disturbingly sweet tone.

The group was unnerved at that tone that Sarah used and by the look that Valdrade was giving them, it meant that she was serious at what she said.

"Just tell us guys, it would be fun." Valdrade said as she sat down near Sarah.

The five girls nodded, knowing that they actually have no choice in that matter. "So who's willing to go first?" Cynthia asked as she looked at the other ladies.

"I think we should start at the first person that Ash met." Valdrade said as all of them glanced at Greta.

Greta, seeing all their eyes was diverted to her, sighed. It's always her.

"Fine but whatever you'll hear from me will stay between the seven of us." The group nodded at that. "Okay, my favorite moment with that prince is the time when he kicked my ass in martial arts…"

_**(Flashback) **_

Greta grinned at her two exhausted Pokémons their attack power had greatly increased. Greta then motioned her two Pokémons to prepare for one last attack. "Medicham, Hariyama, Focus Punch on the last boulder." Greta commanded.

With much difficulty, the two Pokémons charge a fully powered Focus Punch before hitting the large boulder in front of them. As the two attacks connected with the boulder, the boulder exploded into rubble, causing Greta's grin to get wider.

"Okay you two that's enough for the day, you two rests for a while before we head back." Greta stated with a wide grin. The two Pokémons nodded at her before collapsing flat on their back, exhausted at the training that they underwent.

Greta smiled proudly at her two favorite Pokémons, they have grown in power since she has arrived in this island and she hasn't yet receive Ash nor Cynthia's training. She could only imagine how powerful they'll be after she train with those two monsters.

"Is that all they could do in such a short time." A familiar, cold voice said as he appeared beside Greta.

Greta feeling the cold voice behind her quickly jumped away and was met by the sight of Ash and his two favorite Pokémons behind her. Ash was also looking at her two Pokémons in a stoic expression.

"WOULD YOU NOT SNEAK UP ON ME." Greta shouted as she glared at Ash.

Ash ignored her words and merely approached Greta's two exhausted Pokémons. "Is that all they're capable off, I expected more from a Frontier Brain." Ash stated as he glanced at her two exhausted Pokémons. Both of them were flat on there backs and were gasping for air. "Pitiful, and they call themselves Fighting-type Pokémons." That caused Greta to snap.

"DID YOU ONLY COME HERE TO INSULT ME?" Greta shouted in outraged.

Ash looked at her coldly before answering. "Yes," Before diverting his gazed back at the two Pokémons.

Greta eyes twitch as she almost attack Ash but stopped before doing anything that would probably be dangerous for her health. "Why are you here anyway? Knowing you, you would be probably be in that secret place of yours." Greta stated as she glanced at Ash.

Ash again ignored her as he took out a Poke-ball. "Gallade, my side," Ash stated as the blade Pokémon appeared beside him. This Gallade was quite unique, to the fact that it was a shinny Pokémon, its suppose green colored body parts was replace by light blue. Greta's eyes widen at the sight of a unique fighting-type Pokémons in front of her. "Gallade, show our little friend what a Focus Punch really is." Ash ordered coldly.

Gallade first bowed at Ash before jumping in the air and charging a half-powered Focus Punch, for him anyway. He then descended down bringing his fist down to the ground. The ground beneath his fist turned into ruble, sending debris of earth and rock flying everywhere, and also generating a small cloud of smoke. As the cloud of smoke was blown away, Greta' eyes widen at the sight of a fifteen feet crater below Gallade.

Greta's gaped at the sight while Ash merely nodded his head in approval. "That's good for half the power, "Ash stated which caused Greta's eyes to widen in shock. Ash then returned Gallade before glancing at Greta.

"That is what a Focus Punch should do, that's the damage that your Pokémons Focus should do." Ash said as he once again glanced at her Pokémons and again glanced at Greta. "Your Pokémons don't have stamina or endurance, with those levels of attacks and with that kind of training, those two should have kept on training for at least five more hours."

Greta patients had finally run out, no one, not even a person as powerful as Ash, would insult her Pokémons and her methods in training. She glared venomously at Ash and Ash merely looked at her right on the eye before removing his trench coat and giving it to Koyuki. "Come on Greta; let's see how good of a fighter you are." Ash said as he motioned for Pikachu and Koyuki to watch in a distance. The two of them nodded before walking towards the nearest.

"You want to fight me?" Greta inquired with a look of disbelief. "You won't hit me with those Aura things, right?" Greta asked, a bit afraid at the implications of being hit by those cannons.

"Do you want to die?" Ash asked which was answered by a frantic shook of her head. "Then I won't use my Aura, it would be an over kill if I use my Aura against someone like you." Ash said as he stood in front of her, ready to fight.

Greta grinned smugly and went on a traditional martial art stance. "I hope you're ready to receive a beating, pretty boy." Greta said as she charge towards Ash.

Ash merely stood there as Greta threw a punch towards Ash, which Ash merely side stepped. Greta then bounce back and began a barrage of attack directed on Ash. Ash, without even moving on where he stands, dodged those attacks with ease. Greta, who's attacking Ash relentlessly, became frustrated at how Ash dodged her attacks.

As she threw a sluggish right hook, Ash caught between his head and his shoulder and hurriedly placed his other arm over her neck before driving her to the ground with a powerful slammed (rock bottom). Greta gasped at the impact of that slam and quickly rolled over away from. Ash looked at her coldly as she rose to her feet and glanced at him cautiously.

"Was that it?" Ash asked but did not receive an answer from Greta. "If that was all you got, then I'm rather disappointed. Let me show you how a real fighter fights." Ash said as he charge towards Greta.

Greta panic as she saw Ash charge at her and deliver a hastily and a sluggish roundhouse. Ash easily caught the kick and use the momentum to spin her around, as the spin ended in front of Ash, Greta was met by a power super kick that connected in her jaw, knocking her out.

The last thing that Greta saw was a disappointed look from Ash.

_**(Flashback End)**_

"And that kick still hurts to this day." Greta commented as she rubbed her jaw. The grouped look at her like she was a nut after that story, especially Valdrade and Sarah who can't even comprehend that someone would challenge Ash is a fist fight.

"You accepted Ash's challenge in a fist fight, are you crazy." Sarah inquired as she laughed at Greta. "You may be a black belter in Karate but Ash is a master in both Wrestling and Savate (French Boxing, he is so good in those two aspects in fighting that he could shatter a wall with a punch without the use of Aura." Sarah said between her laughs.

Greta had to restrain herself from attacking the professor, she already knew that after having a sparring match against Ash several times in the island, and she still couldn't hit him. "I know that, Ash taught me a couple of wrestling moves after that little ass kicking that he gave me." Greta stated as she looked at everyone.

"So you fell for Ash after getting beat by him?" Valdrade asked with a skeptic tone.

Greta giggled at that question before nodding. "Yeah, you see when I was still training in Martial Arts and in training Fighting-type Pokémons with Brawly and Master Chuck, they never criticize my skill in fighting, my skill as a trainer or the skill of my Pokémons, heck not even the other Frontier Brains criticize my training, Ash was my first critic. He didn't sugar coat his words and told me straight to my face that I suck. He then showed me my weaknesses and then helped me overcome it, while in the process introducing me to Savate and Wrestling and also repeatedly kicking my ass in the process." Greta stated with a light blush.

"So that's how a martial artist fell in love with someone, by getting there ass beat by a person." Angie said which caused Greta to laugh in embarrassment.

"I know that it's weird but that's how I fell for him. I don't know why but I think I realize my feelings for him when he gave me a move that he called Stone Cold Stunner." Greta said which caused Valdrade and Sarah to laugh at her.

"What the hell is a Stone Cold Stunner?" Zoey asked as she glanced at the three of them.

Greta refused to answer and merely rubbed her neck while Valdrade and Sarah continue to laughed at her. "He used the Stunner to you; he must have wanted to really teach you a lesson, the Stunner in all things." Valdrade said with a loud laughed.

"At least he didn't use the Canadian Destroyer." Sarah said as she finally regained her composure.

"Canadian what?" Greta asked as she looked at the two.

"You don't want to know, trust me, in all the wrestling moves that Ash knows and created in wrestling, the one move that you should avoid at all times is the Canadian Destroyer." Valdrade said humorously.

Greta looked at them confusedly before glancing at Anabel. "You next Anabel, what's your best moment with Ash in the Island?" Greta asked as the group looked at her as well.

Anabel blush as the gaze of her friends were focused on her. "My favorite moment was when," Anabel stopped as she looked at the sky and blush being accompany with a large smile. "Was when he showed me the beauty of darkness."

_**(Flashback)**_

Anabel and her Espeon were walking through the dark forest; Espeon was creating a light to while Anabel were looking at her surrounded, fiercely terrified at the dark that surrounds her.

"Espeon, are we there yet?" Anabel asked, her voice was a bit shaky.

Espeon merely shook her head, she was aware at her mistress's fear of the dark. She didn't know why but she was gravely afraid of the dark. '_Sorry mistress but we are not there yet.'_ Espeon said.

"Please hurry then, the sooner we get to the house the better." Anabel said as she embraced herself to suite her nerves at the darkness that surrounds her.

As the duo walked towards the house, a great silence was felt between them. Espeon was too busy lighting their way while Anabel was to unnerved to start a conversation. This eerie silence was broken when they heard a sinister yet beautiful requiem reach their ears. They didn't know why but the requiem enchanted them, even thought it was a bit sinister, it was still enchanting, very enchanting.

As the requiem kept on playing, they unconsciously followed were the sinister melody is, not caring even if the way through that melody was getting darker and darker as they approach the source of the music. As they get nearer, the melody became even more sinister and more enchanting, causing shiver down there spine, in a good way. As they came upon a clearing, their eyes widen at the sight, Ash was playing his violin in front of a grave with a crystal tombstone.

_**(End Of Flashback, For Now) **_

"STOP," Sarah shouted as she glanced at Anabel in shock, even Valdrade looked at Anabel, startled at what she said.

"You came upon her grave while Ash playing that sad melody?" Sarah asked which Anabel nodded in confirmation, that group was a bit confused at what Sarah was getting at. Sarah's eyes widen as she fainted, shock at seeing her alive.

"Ash didn't kill you, that place is a holy place for him, his personal sanctuary. Anyone who even set-foot near that place often times got thrown into the ocean." Valdrade said, shock at seeing Anabel still breathing.

"What grave are you guys talking about?" Cynthia asked, confused at what they are talking about.

"Elena's grave," Valdrade answered which caused the groups eyes to widen.

"How could you still be living?" Greta asked as she looked at Anabel in surprised. When Ash told them about Elena, they were shock at how passionate Ash was about her, to the extent that they were moved and disturbed that a person could be that loyal to someone, to the extent that they actually felt jealous at a dead girl. They also learned that Ash was still in love with her and was still overprotective about her that was evident when Angie accidently insulted her and in a flash, in a split second, they suddenly found her pinned harshly in the nearest wall, with Ash choking the life out of her. It was safe to say that they never insulted Ash's dead lover ever again.

That and not to touch her stuff because if they do, Ash would break every bone in their body, slowly and agonizingly.

"Let me finish my story," Anabel stated which caused them to dumbly nod as Valdrade woke Sarah up.

"Now where am I, oh yeah…." Anabel then continued her story.

_**(Flashback)**_

Anabel was mesmerized by the sinister requiem and by how skillful Ash is in his violin; it was like seeing an entire orchestra playing in a stage at one time. As Ash played his violin, she had forgotten the darkness that was surrounding her, forgotten the coldness that she was feeling at the dark, and most importantly, forgotten her fear at the dark. She was so amazed at Ash's skill in the violin.

As the minutes past by in a flash, the requiem ended, much to her dismay. Ash laid his violin near the grave and sat down in front of the Tombstones, tears falling down from his eyes as he glanced at the grave sadly. His expression was pure sadness and regret as he glance at the tomb and beyond it.

Anabel, being an empath, felt the sadness that Ash was radiating and it broke her heart. This was the first time she felt this sadness in a person, it was heart wrenching. As she shed a single tear for Ash, Ash suddenly snapped his neck to her direction; his expression was tearful before turning into a cold fury. He stood and wiped his tears from his eyes before disappearing in a flash.

"What the," Anabel said in shock at how fast Ash disappeared. That was the only thing she could say before a hand firmly gripped her neck forcefully, suddenly suffocating her. Espeon's eyes widen and was about to attack but was stop when Ash knock her out with enough killing intent to give Giovanni a heart attack. Ash then glanced at Anabel with a looked of pure malice, scarring Anabel in the process.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Ash snarled at her coldly, contemplating in just killing her right now.

Anabel wanted to say something but just gagged at how Ash held her neck forcefully, lightly choking her in the process. Ash noticing this, effortlessly threw her off her hiding place, sliding to the ground, her Espeon was thrown as well and landed on her. As she looked up, she found Ash standing in front of her, with an Aura crystal in hand. Ash then thrust the Aura Crystal in front of her, which extended and was now turned into a large crystal shard that was threatening to impale her throat. "Let me repeat my question, I think you didn't heard me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Ash asked venomously as the crystal shard glowed threateningly.

Anabel, wanting to lived pass her forties, explained herself like her life was depending on it, in retrospect, her life was really depending on it. "I was just heading to your house, Espeon and I were doing some training and we didn't notice that it was already dark so we rush-off towards your house. We then heard a beautiful requiem and, long, story short we're here." Anabel hurriedly explained, praying for Arceus for Ash to spare her.

Ash glared at her for a moment, for what seems like an hour for Anabel, before he disperses the Aura Crystals. Ash then offered his hand to Anabel which she accepted as Ash helped her up. "Don't you dare set foot in this place ever again." Ash said as he pushed Anabel from him before approaching the grave once again.

Anabel, normally, would have been angry at being treated like a ragdoll but she just couldn't be angry at Ash, after feeling the sadness that he was radiating from him. She then remembered something which caused her two hands to fly over her mouth, she only felt this sadness once, it was only brief but she could remember it as clear as day. He only radiated this much sadness, this much agony, when he told them about that Elena girl, that Elena person that Ash loved with all her being.

"She's buried there, am I right?" Anabel asked which caused Ash to twitch briefly which did not go unnoticed by Anabel. "So I am right, the person you love is buried in that grave." Anabel said with a soft tone.

Anabel could hear Ash sighing as he glanced at him in a bored way yet venomously at the same time. "Yes she is, this is where she's buried." Ash said in his usually cold tone with a bit of sadness.

"You really loved her do you, going out to visit her grave in a night like this." Anabel said jealousy barely noticeable in her tone, it was barely detectable but it was still there.

Ash laughed out loud as he heard Anabel said those words, Anabel wondered if she said something amusing to Ash. Ash glanced at her with amusement in his cold eyes. "You are afraid of the dark am I correct?" Ash asked Anabel as he slowly approached her.

Anabel tensed as Ash approached her but answered nevertheless. "I was never comfortable in the dark, it's very unnerving." Anabel answered with a nervous tone as Ash stopped in front of her.

Ash shook his head raise his hand so that it place in front of the moon. "You know, I and Elena have different views about the dark, we enjoy darkness. It's calm, it's peaceful, and it's beautiful, sometimes, I want nothing more than have darkness swallow me whole." Ash explained as he seems holding the moon on the palm of his hands.

"What are you talking about Ash? Darkness is an evil and cruel element." Anabel debated as she looked at him right in the eye.

Ash shook his head as he suddenly grasped the moon. "Let me show you how beautiful darkness is." Ash said as he opened the palm of his hand that was clutching the moon itself. Anabel was shock, did Ash just took the moon from the sky. To her surprised, Ash played with the coin size moon in the palm of his hand like it was a coin, amazing Anabel in the process. Ash then grasp the coin size moon before waving it in front of her, causing a bright blue light to flash across her face. Anabel's eyes widen as the light disappeared from his hands before glancing behind her, the moon was back where it was in the sky.

'_How did he do that?'_ Anabel thought puzzled at what Ash just did.

"You're curious at how I did that." Ash stated as Anabel looked at him, she was shocked to see that Ash has his black, elegant wings out in all their glory. She was amazed at the sight of his wings, which was more beautiful as the moon shine over him. "I almost choke you out so I going to make it up to you by showing you how beautiful darkness is." Ash exclaimed as he took Anabel and carried her bridal style before taking her to the skies.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"That was the most wonderful night of my life." Anabel recalled with a dreamy expression. "He flew me all across the dark sky; I never would have thought that the dark could be so beautiful." Anabel added with a light blush as she remembered at how wonderful having Ash's hands touch her delicate skin.

After Anabel finished her story, Sarah was being restrained by Greta from tearing her apart. "Why you lucky bitch, me and Valdrade only flew with Ash two times and flew with you because he almost kill, II am going to finish Ash's job and choke you out with my own hands." Sarah exclaimed angrily as she tried to strangle her but was heavily restrain by Greta.

"I got to thank Ash for teaching me the Full Nelson lock; it's actually easier to restrain people with this." Greta mused as she contained Sarah easily.

Valdrade shook her head and then looked at Zoey. "Your next before Sarah get loose and strangle Anabel." Valdrade said, not bothering to disturb the struggling Sarah or the day dreaming Anabel.

Zoey chuckled softly and glanced at everyone with a wide grin. "My best memory with him, huh, my best memory with him was the time he taught me how to play a flute." Zoey then recalled that memory.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Okay guys, one more time," Zoey exclaimed as she glanced at her Gallade and her Glameow. "Galmeow, use Thunderbolt, Gallade use Magical Leaf." Zoey ordered.

Gallade nodded before sending a spiraling, shinning green leaves towards Glameow. Glameow then emitted a powerful burst of electricity which covered the green leaves as it pass by her, creating a beautiful vortex of green leaves and electricity. Zoey smiled as they mastered a new combination, that until it fell apart. The green leaves suddenly shatter at the intensity of the Thunderbolt, destroying the beautiful combo. The Pokémons grunted at the sight of the grumbling combo.

Zoey sighed dejectedly as the move failed apart once again; she seems to have a problem nailing that move. "Rest for a while guys." Zoey said to her two Pokémons.

"Not yet, they won't," A cold voice said which caused the three of them to looked behind Zoey, they were met by the sight of Ash and his two favorite Pokémons laying on a tree. "Let me show you how that combo is done." Ash stated as he fingered two Poke balls.

"Are you sure you could put that move together? I've been doing that combo all day and I still can't put it together." Zoey exclaimed as she looked at Ash.

"I see Valdrade create an even more difficult and even more beautiful combo in an instant, I could get that combo with a snap of a finger. I may not be a coordinator but I am one hell of an innovator." Ash said as he release the two Poke balls that he was fingering. "Gallade, Gardevoir, stand by me." In a white flash, a sky blue Gardevoir and a dark blue Gallade stood beside him. Gallade instantly bowed at Ash while Gallade hovered behind Ash and embraced him with her two arms, much to Koyuki's annoyance.

Zoey was a bit startled, seeing two Pokémons in the same evolutionary line, a shinny even, beside Ash. Those two absolutely looked magnificent and her Gallade agreed to that thought as he eyes Ash's Gardevoir lustfully.

Ash on the other hand merely took his violin and prepared to play. "You two know the drill; this will only last for twenty seconds." Ash instructed which the two nodded, preparing to follow the melody.

Without further more instruction, Ash began playing his violin. As the first melody played, both Gardevoir and Gallade mobilized. Gallade spun around and created a tornado of leaves while Gardevoir created a tornado of electricity. The two tornados of elements then mix together creating a massive and beautiful vortex of green and yellow. Ash then let loose another chain of melody which caused the vortex to shift direction, destroying everything in their paths.

As Ash stopped playing, the vortex disappeared and both Gallade and Gardevoir bowed at Ash. Ash glance at the destruction that that move cause and nod before looked at the gasping Zoey. "That is how that combo is properly done." Ash said stoically.

Zoey, her Gallade, and her Glameow gaped at the sight that they saw, they've been trying to perfect that combo all afternoon and Ash just did it in his first try and with that kind of destructive power. "How?" That was the only thing Zoey could utter.

Ash glanced at her before throwing something towards her. Zoey, even in her shock, manage to catch the thing that Ash threw, her eyes widen at the perfectly carved wooden flute. "Pokémons react better if they hear music; I will teach you how to play that flute and how to direct Pokémons with music." Ash stated as she took her head and gently dragged her towards a clearing.

Zoey held the flute tightly as she glanced at Ash. "Why are you dragging me in the hair?" Zoey asled as she glanced confusedly at Ash.

"This or I'll drag you with the use of a crystal chain that's wrapped over your neck, your choice," Ash said simply.

"I prefer the hair." Zoey stated as she glanced at the flute that Ash gave her.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Zoey finished her story as she took out a crystal flute. "Ash gave this to me after our last session, he said that this crystal flute his my gift after being adequately good at the flute." Zoey said as she show her flute to the group.

"How did Ash craft that?" Anabel asked as she glanced at the crystal flute.

"Ash is an excellent craftsman; he could craft anything just as long as he had a knife." Valdrade stated as she glanced at Cynthia. "You next," Valdrade told Cynthia.

Sarah then eyed Cynthia with a piercing look. "You better tell us something interesting, especially that you are the one who is most forward to Ash." Sarah said with a sweet tone.

"Afraid of a little completion," Cynthia retorted sweetly which caused the group to tense. Cynthia, during their stay, had made it perfectly clear to them that she is, literally, in love with Ash.

"You're old enough to be his older sister." Sarah remarked with a sharp tone.

"His 17, your 19, Valdrade and the rest are 17 as well, I am only five years older than him, that would work for me and I'm sure that would work for Ash. And even if I'm ten years older than him, it doesn't matter to me." Cynthia stated with a sly grin.

Sarah and Valdrade's eyes twitch, having the urge to hurt her but, with all their self control, didn't. "Just tell us already." Valdrade stated in a cold tone.

Cynthia chuckled as she looked at the sky. "My best moment with him is probably the time after our battle." Cynthia said as she began to tell the day that she fell for Ash.

_**(Flashback)**_

"That was awesome." Greta stated as Cynthia walked towards them.

"You guys weren't kidding; he is the strongest trainer in this generation." Cynthia exclaimed as she tiredly sat down on the bench. "In a year or so, I would be no match against him." Cynthia concluded which shocked the group. Valdrade and Sarah just smiled, already knowing that.

"Probably, but that all depends on you and how you train," Ash said as he approach the group while carrying Koyuki and Pikachu on his arms. "Sarah, I'll be going to the center to have my Pokémons healed have these ladies to level the ground. That will serve as their first exercise under me." Ash said which caused the girls to look at him.

"I'm helping Cynthia trained you four, deal with it." Ash said with a stern tone. The girls merely nodded, they may learn a thing or two from him. "Valdrade, you don't need any training from me because you don't have any weaknesses to begin with, so please just lead them on flattening the ground for me." Ash said which Valdrade happily nodded.

"Sarah, bring those five here. I will show these girls how I made my fields." Ash requested. Sarah nodded and head towards her Pokémon reserves.

"Cynthia, come with me." Ash requested as he looked at the sky. "Pigeot, come." Ash yelled and in an instant a large Pigeot appeared in front of him in a flash. Ash then climbed on top of the large Pigeot and offered his hand to Cynthia. "Come on, your Pokémons needs to heal after the damage they took." Ash stated with a cold yet gentle smile on his faced.

Cynthia blush at that smile before taking Ash's hand and climbing on top of his Pigeot. They then flew off towards the Pokémon center. Cynthia smiled as she felt the wind onto her body which caused her to unconsciously wrap her two arms around Ash's waist, luckily for her, Ash was too tired to remove it from his waist.

"Thanks for the great battle, the only person who could give me that kind of battle was Valdrade, Sarah, Victoria, and now you, thank you. That battled show me that I am not that good yet." Ash said as he glanced at her.

"Who's Victoria?" Cynthia asked as she looked at Ash questioningly.

"She the princess and the next in line for the throne in Atlantrome, I and Elena were great friends with her. She's one hell of a trainer." Ash said as he remembered her royal friend.

"I see, don't worry, the battle was a pleasure for me as well. I hadn't lost a single battle for five years, I needed that battle. "Cynthia stated as she glanced at Ash.

Ash nodded before smiling lightly at her, causing her to blush a bit. "I won that battle barely and you battled me seriously, I owe you a favor so name it." Ash said with a tender smile as he laid Koyuki and Pikachu down behind her.

"I thought I will only have that favor for you if I beat you." Cynthia inquired with a confused tone.

"I said I will give you two favors or tell you two things about me if you win but because you satisfy me with that battle, I'll give you one favor or do you want to learn one thing about me." Ash said as he glanced ahead to give Cynthia time to think about that favor.

Cynthia though for a moment, at this moment, there was one thing that he wants from Ash, and she wants to have that right now. "Kiss me," Cynthia said in a soft tone which caused Ash to sigh.

Ash glanced at her before cupping her chin. "You do know about Elena, I love that girl. Even if she'd passed away, I still love her with all my being." Cynthia could only nod dumbly, feeling numb at how Ash was starring at her. "For the record, this kiss means nothing." Ash said before capturing her lips with his own.

Cynthia's eyes widen and her face burned with an intense at the feeling of Ash's soft, tender lips as he kissed her sweetly, Cynthia can't help but moaned at the feeling of Ash kissing her. Cynthia then returned the kiss, savoring the moment.

After a minute or so, Ash pulled back, much to her dismay. "That kiss means nothing." Ash repeated as he looked ahead of them.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"That was the best kiss I had in my life." Cynthia recalled, earning her a dark glare from the others. "If that wonderful kiss means nothing, I wonder what a kiss that actually means something from Ash." Cynthia added which caused Sarah to lunged herself towards her. Cynthia merely side step her, causing her to crash.

"Come on now, I know for a fact that both you and Valdrade had been kiss by Ash at least once." Cynthia said in a matter of a fact tone.

"Yes we both have, and that kiss means nothing as well. Do you know how hard we work for Ash to kiss of no meaning, do you?" Sarah asked in growled.

"I know, the only reason that Ash gave me that kiss is because he said he'll give me one free favor, a favor that I capitalized in." Cynthia said with a smug yet gentle grin.

"Why you little," Sarah was about to tackle but was stopped by Valdrade when she levitate her to the air.

"That was smart of her, I want to break every bone in her body, but that was smart of her." Valdrade complimented begrudgingly. "And we did earn our kiss from him in that kind of matter." Valdrade reminded which caused Sarah to calm down.

"Now that you said that, what Cynthia did is smart, we won't let it happen again but it's smart." Sarah stated bitterly.

"Good," Valdrade then lowered Sarah beside Anabel, far away from Cynthia. "You next Angie," Valdrade stated which cause Angie to blush in embarrassment.

"Do I have to tell you guys about that? That moment may probably be the most embarrassing moment in my life." Angie said in an embarrass tone.

"Tell us already will you, we told you about our moments with him, you tell us yours." Greta said sternly.

Angie sighed in embarrassment. "You know, when I remember that moment with him, one thought comes to my mind." Angie said as she began telling them that moment with Ash.

_**(Flashback)**_

"You know, out of everyone here, you suck the most." Ash said as he looked at Angie's fallen Luxray. "Have you even heard the word dodge?" Ash asked as he looked at the flustered Angie.

"I know that word but my Pokémons have a high defense and knows a lot of defensive move so I didn't teach them how to dodge properly." Angie stated in an embarrass and flustered tone as she returned her Luxray.

"You didn't teach them how to dodge at all." Ash said as he looked at her with intent to strangle. Ash sighed as he took a Poke ball from his pocket. "You are extremely lucky that Pikachu and Koyuki aren't with me right now." Ash then released his enormous Dusknoir. Angie jumped back at the sight of a Dusknoir, after that incident with a Dusknoir during the first time she met Ash, she had became terrified at Dusknoir's.

"Why did you release your Dusknoir?" Angie asked nervously as she glanced at Ash.

"You're going to teach your Pokémons how to dodge but first, I have to teach you how to dodge, Dusknoir here will help me." Ash said coldly which caused Dusknoir to laughed.

"How will Dusknoir help?" Angie asked cautiously.

"Dusknoir, you know what to do. You can only use Shadow Ball." Ash instructed. Dusknoir nodded before throwing a Shadow Ball towards Angie, Angie seeing the attack, hurriedly dodge the attack. Angie was about to yell at Ash but decided to run as Dusknoir send a barrage of Shadow Balls towards her.

Angie then run in order to dodge those powerful attacks that were intended to crippled her. "HOW IN THE HELL WILL I LTEACH MY POKEMONS TO DODGE WHEN THIS SKULL THING KEPT ON ATTACKING ME?" Angie asked as she stumbled down her feet before getting up and continued on running.

"You're going to learn how to dodge first and if your life is constantly on the line you will learn quickly." Ash exclaimed stoically.

"IS THERE ANY OTHER WAY?" Angie asked as Dusknoir cornered her, preparing to strike her with another Shadow Ball.

"Dusknoir stop," Dusknoir stopped immediately as he glanced at his master. "It always the easy way out for you people." Ash complained silently as he approach Angie.

"There is another way but it's more difficult." Ash said as he looked at her in the eye.

"I don't care, just as long as I won't get attack by that." Angie exclaimed quickly while eyeing Dusknoir nervously.

Ash sighed as he extended his hands to her. "Give me your hand." Ash demand coldly.

"What," Angie asked confusedly while looking at Ash.

"Just take my hand woman or do you prefer dodging attacks." Ash said which caused Angie to quickly grasp his hand. Ash pulled him closed to him which caused Angie to place her free hand to his chest while Ash's free hand place held his hips.

"Do you know how to dance?" Ash asked coldly.

"No," Angie said blushing at the feeling Ash's hands on her hips and on her hands.

"This will take a while." Ash commended as he swing her around in a waltz like manner.

It was safe to say that Angie preferred being attacked by a giant ghost type that leaning how to dance.

_**(End of Flashback) **_

"I never would have thought that dancing could be so painful." Angie said as she rubbed her two feet. "But still I never would have thought that dancing could be use in dodging attacks but hell, he is one hell of a dancer." Angie commented as she remember the times that she and Ash dance.

As the finally story was told, a van stopped in front of them blowing some dusk. Valdrade smiled at the sight of the van while Sarah merely growled annoyingly.

"Here's our ride." Valdrade commented after seeing the van and who was driving it.

As the window slide down, a sight that Sarah despise was seen. "Valdrade, Cynthia, Annoyance, brats hop in." Jane said with an arrogant grin.

"It's good to see you too J." Valdrade greeted as she stood up.

"Why does Ash even bother with you?" Sarah exclaimed annoyingly.

"Because I'm ten times bearable than you and I met him first." Jane retorted with a wide grin.

"Stop arguing you two, I'm trying to sleep here." A cold voice shouted annoyingly.

"Sorry Ash," The two of them said in unison.

"_**JUST GET IN HUMANS." **_Koyuki shouted annoyingly at the girls outside.

"Koyuki talking still creeps me out." Angie whispered to everyone but was not unheard by Koyuki.

"_**I HEARD THAT, ONCE MY 'FATHER' WAKE UP, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS. YOU BETTER READY YOUR DANCING SHOES WOMAN, YOUR GOING TO NEED IT WHILE DODGING." **_Koyuki shouted which caused Angie to sweat bullets.

"Let's just get in before Koyuki exits the van and starts throwing Aura spheres." Cynthia said as the group nodded and entered the van.

Next stop, Pallet Town.

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN, FINALLY DONE…I HAD A MONTH OF WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS SO I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO UPDATE…**_

_**SORRY IF THEIRS NO LEMON LIKE I PROMISE…. I NEED TO GATHER MORE EXPERINCE AS WRITER TO WRITE A GOOD LEMON, SO SORRY…..**_

_**THIS AIN'T MY BEST CHAPTER SO BARE WITH ME A LITTLE…**_

_**P,S. SECRETS WILL BE IN A MONTH HIATUS, NEXT UPDATE, THE CURSE, AFTER THAT, THE FALLEN MASTER AND THEN THE GAMBLER OF FAITH**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: REUNION PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash starred at the star filled, dark skied with a cold gazed. He couldn't believe it; he was back in his birth town for the first time in four and a half years and it didn't feel right. He didn't feel anything as he set foot in the town in where he grew up, as far that he was concern South Light was his home. He had so many memories in this town but that memory, that single memory that changed his life was the most prominent in his mind right now. It was the second most horrible moment of his life.

Ash shook his head as he gazed at the town that was once his hometown, it was still rather beautiful.

"So this is where you grew up, it isn't much." Jane said as walked beside Ash.

"It may not be much but it was still my home." Ash said as he glanced at Jane, who was currently wearing a silver, transparent nightgown which showed off her luscious figure causing Ash to sigh heavily. "Wear a robe or something, it's quite humid outside."

Jane giggled at the reaction of Ash, it wasn't the first time he saw her like this, heck he was probably the only person that seen the three of them, Sarah, Jane, and Elena, naked and he was the only person that they would show off their body and offer their body to, both Jane and Sarah envied Elena so much because she had experience Ash making love with her, and by the sounds of her moaning during those times, he was one hell of lover in bed. "You like what you see, if you want it, I could give you a taste." Jane stated in a seducing sweet tone.

Ash looked at her with a light glare before shaking his head and glancing at his birth town. "What do you people see in me, I'm not that handsome, I'm not that smart, I'm not that strong, and I don't have any personality, yet I unconsciously attract girls?" Ash mused coldly, causing Jane to laugh out loud.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Jane managed to say between her laughs.

"I could not see the humor in what I said." Ash stated annoyingly.

Jane hurriedly regained her composure as she looked at Ash with a small yet mischievous smile. "You're not that smart, you're not that strong, you're not that handsome, you don't have much personality, seriously have you look at yourself lately. You could outsmart and outwit the most brilliant and most experience tactician and generals this world could offer, you could destroy a small island without even breaking a sweat and you could also battle a kingdom's army and win without even getting a single scratch, as for your looks, you have both a body and the face of an Adonis, and you don't need personality to charm anyone because your naturally charming and you understand what us girls want and quickly give it to us. Every girl, every woman in the world would want a man like you, and Elena was one lucky and bless woman when you gave her your love." Jane stated with a smile.

Ash merely sighed at that comment. "Seriously, every person that I know thinks very highly of me. I am not that special, I'm just a man blessed with something that I never wanted." Ash said in a sullen tone.

"Yet faith and destiny never picked a better person." Jane commented as she gazed at his birth town. "If your former friends didn't betray on that day, do you think that we'll be friends', that you'll even meet my family, meet Elena, do you think that you'll have the same life that you have right now if they didn't betray you?" Jane asked suddenly, catching Ash off guard.

Silence wash over them as Jane waited for Ash to answer, as for Ash he didn't know what to answer, not even Elena had the heart to ask this kind of question. After a minute, Jane just sighed and glanced at Pallet Town with a disappointed expression. "Don't bother answering, sorry if I ask you that." Jane said in a disappointed tone.

Ash smile before cuffing her chin and gently guiding her head so that she'll be facing him. "My life was already a roller coaster even before I met you guys, so I guess they will stabbed me in the back sooner or later, I would prefer it to be sooner than that time but I still met the real you, Sarah, Valdrade, Victoria, his highness, the eighteen masters, and more importantly Elena." Ash said in a soothing tone causing Jane to blush a bit.

"Plus, if I didn't meet you, Sarah, Valdrade, Victoria, hell if I didn't meet Elena, my life won't be have any stellar meaning to it, if I didn't meet you guys, I would still be that naïve kid who doesn't have any idea what this world really is." Ash said as he leaned forward, capturing Jane's lips with his, Jane's eyes widen as the sudden kiss caught her completely off guard.

The kiss was gentle, sweet, and brief as Ash pulled back momentarily and walked towards the entrance of the balcony. "Goodnight Jane, I appreciate our little conversation." Ash said as heads towards his room.

Jane had god smacked expression as a blush crept up her faced. The kiss was brief, quick, and heavenly and it was given to her by the person she loved, that made her night.

"Arceus, I love that brat so much." Jane stated with a wide grin on her faced. "Elena, little princess don't worry, I would make sure that Ash would still be part of our family but in my terms."

_**(Scene Change) **_

"Why are we stuck in this room again?" Greta asked impatiently as she paced around the room.

"Easy, Sarah and Cynthia said that they were called by Mr. Goodshow and we should stay here until they come back." Valdrade replied as she played poker with Ash and Jane in the corner.

"Sit down before I give you a Stone Cold Stunner Greta." Ash said coldly as he showed his hand to the two of them.

"No one could be this lucky, it's unnatural." Jane commented as she dropped her cards to the ground.

"His the living proof that being lucky is better than being smart." Valdrade stated as she looked at the two aces.

"I'm not lucky you guys just suck at Poker." Ash said in an extremely cold tone as he looked at the room. "I want to wreck this place so bad."

That single statement caused everyone to look at Ash cautiously. _**"What's stopping you father? This place is just one Aura Sphere away." **_Koyuki stated as she and Pikachu leaned in a corner.

"Good point, what's actually stopping me," Ash said as he generated an Aura Sphere from his hand.

In a quick motion, everybody in the room quickly grabbed Ash's wrist. "We know that you hate this place but you have no reason to blow it up to bits." Angie said as she tried to pull Ash down to the ground to no avail.

"We know that this you hate Professor Oak lab but we still need this place." Zoey stated while assisting Angie.

"You should relax, this place isn't worth it." Anabel said as she tried to calm her down by her improve empathic power.

Greta on the other hand has different thoughts. _'I know this is backstabbing but I just couldn't resist.' _Greta thought mischievously as she crept behind Ash as the three of them struggle to keep him from throwing the Aura Sphere on his hands. Greta positioned herself behind Ash and when she saw that he was finally distracted, she made her move _'This was for all the Power Bombs, Stunners, Cutters, Suplex, and DDT that you gave me during my time with you_,' Greta though mischievously. Greta then grabbed Ash's head and leap backward intending to do a reverse bulldog but Ash anticipated it, he quickly cancelled the Aura Sphere and caught Greta into a fireman's carry before throwing her legs backward, hitting the three girls in the process and knocking them down to the ground, and drops down to the ground while taking a hold of Greta's head to force her to fall into the stunner. Greta fell back and landed on top of the three girls, pinning them down on the ground.

"Greta, how many times must I tell you that no amount of sneak attack could get to me." Ash said with a minimum amount of humor in his tone as he glanced at the four girls on the ground.

Jane and Valdrade held back a laugh as they watched the scene that unfolds in front of them. "Man I miss him doing those wrestling moves. What was that called?" Jane asked as she smilled at Ash.

"I think Ash called that moved the TKO or Total Knock Out Stunner style." Valdrade commented with a bright smile.

"Next time that you try a sneak attack on him, make sure were not around." Angie said annoyingly as she pushed Greta's stun body from them.

"My neck hurts," Greta said in a dazed tone as he looked at the ceiling with a clueless expression.

"You know, when I enter a room with Ash in it, I always expect things to be like this." Sarah said as she smiled at the girls on the floor. "Who tried to jumped at Ash and received a TKO." Sarah asked mockingly.

"The three girls pointed at the still dazed Greta. Sarah shook her head with a smile. "Next time try to be more cautious." Sarah advised mockingly.

"Gather around guys, we have news." Cynthia announced as she glanced at everyone.

"And by basing it by your expression, it's not good." Ash commented as he glanced at Cynthia's expression.

"Well part of the news is bad." Sarah remarked with a serious expression.

"Let's hear it then." Valdrade replied with a curious tone.

_**(Scene Changed)**_

"Let me get this straight." Angie said as she glanced at Cynthia and Sarah while the group was silence. "The twenty elites decided that the teams should combine to form a total of four groups and spend two weeks together in a stranded island."

"That's sums it up." Cynthia replied with a sullen tone.

"And if I would guess, my sister's team is going to be part of our group." Valdrade stated knowingly.

"Unfortunately," Sarah muttered as he glanced at Ash. "Are you still going to stay?" Sarah asked as she looked at Ash questionably.

"Do you have replacement?" Ash asked with no interest in his tone.

"No, I don't have any replacement for you, no one could replace you and you know that." Sarah stated with a smile, causing the group to look at the two of them.

"So he's our six member, huh, nice choice." Cynthia commented with a smile.

That comment seems to startled the other five girls yet it secretly delighted them. "Six member, since when?" Anabel asked with a curious tone.

"Sarah didn't tell you I see, typical of her." Ash said as they all glanced at Sarah. "You see when me and Cynthia were training you, Sarah asked me to accompany you guys in the last two weeks of this training camp, saying that it was tradition to find another member while in the training camp." Ash stated with a shrugged.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Valdrade asked in a curious tone.

"I made my decision when you guys left South Light." Ash answered as he glanced at Valdare. "You have to understand, I hate this place and I would rather blow it up with an Aura Cero than to set foot on it again." Ash explained as he looked at Valdrade with a caring expression.

Valdrade chuckled at the sight of Ash's caring look and gaved Ash a beautiful smile of her's. "Just don't lose your temper here, this town still deserves to be in the map." Valdrade stated with a smile.

"I'll try but I give no promises," Ash replied as he glanced at Sarah. "So this groupings, tell me what other teams are going to be apart of our group." Ash asked as he glanced at Sarah and Cynthia.

"We're going to be paired up with the other champions and Sabrina's team." Cynthia remarked as she stared at everyone. "Lance's and Steven's team are bearable but I'm worried about Wallace's team, expecailly those three, they hate Valdrade with a passion."

"Those bloody hypocrites really are getting in our nerves sometimes." Greta remarked in annoyance.

"Don't worry about them, I could remedy them." Ash stated knowingly with a rare grin, a sadistic grin.

The girls automatically back away from Ash, with the exception Valdrade and Sarah. The girls had enough experience with Ash to know that that grin means pain to come.

"Like Valdrade said, don't wiped this town off the map." Sarah commented as she stood up. "Let's go, the welcoming ceremony is abut to start."

The group nodded and went on Professor Oak's ranch.

_**(Scene Changed)**_

"You can't be serious." Misty yelled at Wallace and at Professor Oak as she heard at what they said.

"Sorry Misty, that's the decision that made, I suggest you deal with it." Wallace stated in annoyance.

"Do you really expect us," Misty whined, as she pointed at May and Dawn. "To team up with that freak." Misty exclaimed angrily.

Drew and Nando groaned in frustration, here we go again. "Could you just shut it princess, Valdrade is a great coordinator and good person. She's a way better water-type trainer than you anyway, you could learn a thing and two from her." Drew snidely commented in annoyance.

The three girls glared at Drew whom merely ignored their glare. "Nobody asked you pretty boy." Dawn growled with a venomous tone.

"Regardless of the fact at how you three feels about Valdrade, she is an admirable trainer and deserves our respect." Nando said as he played his harp to soothe everyone's nerve, unfortunately it was not working.

"She's nothing but a freak." Misty exclaimed angrily, how her teammates would take the side of that freakish abomination.

"And for your information she's not better than us." May stated with an aggravated tone.

"Yeah, she just got lucky that's why she beat us back then." Dawn added with venomous tone.

"You guys called that victory a fluke," Drew inquired as he glanced coolly at the three of them. "You guys were facing Valdrade in a three-on-on battle; you guys were ganging up against her but you guys didn't even scratch her Pokémon, that and you three lose in under five. She's better than any of us here." Drew said in an indignant tone.

"No offence Wallace." Drew added.

"No harm done Drew, she already beaten me anyway." Wallace stated with a nod.

"That and she's also one of Johto's four God trainer's." Nando added in a singing tone.

"I don't care if she's the Goddess of anything, I won't work with her." Misty stated angrily earning her a glare form Wallace.

"Would you three shut up?" Wallace yelled in irate. "I know you don't like her Misty, but she's your sister at least respect her." Misty growled at that, she didn't want people reminding her that she was related to that that _thing_. "May and Dawn, I will tell you this right now, she's better than you two, she the best coordinator in her generation and in this era, you guys have a lot more to go to be at her level, she's that good." May and Dawn scowled at that, no wanting to accept that fact, that simple fact.

"Regardless of what you three feel about Valdrade, you will work with her and her team when time comes and if you don't want to work with her, then you guys could leave." Wallace exclaimed angrily, he was tired of all the shit that Valdrade was receiving from this three. She had battle Valdrade once as a coordinator and as a water type trainer, and after that battle, she has earned his respect and his admiration (professionally not affectionally).

"Now that's out of the way, let's go." Wallace said as he motioned for them to exit the room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

If Ash could describe what he was feeling right now, it would be pure boredom. He was currently lying on a tree branch with Koyuki was on the top branch above him and Pikachu was sleeping on his chest, and he was feeling extremely bored.

"Hey Jane, are you comfortable their?" Ash asked as he glanced behind him.

"I'm good, it's either here or I'll risk someone seeing me and I might end up in jail." Jane said with shrugged.

"They won't recognize you J, your hair is longer and your face is less venomous." Ash muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, and that's all thanks to you." Jane whispered quietly as she gazed at the gathering crowd. "How many trainers here do you think would be a challenge against you?" Jane asked out of curiosity.

"With the exception of Valdrade, just one but his only good enough to lick the dirt out of my boots." Ash commented as he glanced at that person. "He still hasn't changed I see."

"Who are you referring to Ash?" Jane asked with curiosity as she glanced at Ash's cold eyes.

"The guy I'm talking about is Paul." Ash stated as he watched Paul impassively. "What a pity, he's no longer a challenge to me." Ash mused with a disappointed expression.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good afternoon and good to see you all again," Mr. Goodshow greeted with a smile. "I could tell that by how you yourselves that all of you have gotten stronger which is good because the Grand League will be the tournament of elites." Mr. Goodchild stated as he glanced at everyone.

"I'm not going to waste any more time and I'm going to tell you the details of your next and last activity." Mr. Goodshow stated as he motion for all the elites to go to the stage which they did. "This activity will involve twenty teams to be grouped in five groups. These groups will consist of thirty trainers, five original trainers that were invited in the training camp and one trainer that the Professor or the Elite choose to accompany the group."

Mr. Goodshow took a long breath as he stared at the elite before staring at the trainers that were gathered around them. "Now for the Groups, the first groups will be comprised of the Team Lorelei, Team Koga, Team Phoebe, Team Flint, and Team Robert (The winner of Hoenn Grand Festival). Mr. Good show announced causing the teams mentioned to look at each other.

_**(Note: There are seventeen elite four including the champions, Steven would be the champion of Kanto while I add two more Elites in the mix).**_

"Next Group would consist off Team Will, Team Karen, Team Bruno, Team Aaron, and Team Sidney." Mr. Goodshow announced.

"Next Group will consist of Team Glacia, Team Drake, Team Agatha, Team Bertha, and Team Lucian." Mr. Goodshow stopped and glanced at the remaining team before sighing heavily, this will not end well.

"The last group will consist of Team Lance, Team Steven, Team Wallace, Team Sabrina, and Team Cynthia." Mr. Goodshow announced waiting for an outburst. All of the trainers in the crowd waited for an outburst knowing that Cynthia's Team and Wallace Team hate each other, more specifically those three and Valdrade.

"Wait just a damn minute," And as they predicted, the bitching begins.

"Why do we have to be teamed up with the Team of that freak?" Misty shouted with May, Dawn, and their six member, one of the Orange League Crew, Rudy.

"Do you have a problem with the groupings Miss. Waterflower." Mr. Goodshow asked in pure annoyance.

"Hell yeah we have a problem, why do we have team up with her team?" Misty asked in anger as she pointed at Valdrade and her team, whom were calmly looking at her as they made her way to the stage. "I don't have a problem with the rest of them but I do have a problem with that abomination." Misty exclaimed in a venomous tone.

Unknown to her Ash heard that comment and was not that happy. "Wait her Jane; I'm just going to hit someone." Ash said as he motioned for Koyuki and Pikachu to follow him, both of them extremely pissed.

"Give him a Stone Cold Stunner for, would you." Jane requested as she glared at the orange haired girl.

"Trust me, after what I'm going to do to her, a Stunner is less of her problem." Ash said as he adjusted his hat to cover his cold murderous eyes before jumping to the ground, together with Pikachu and Koyuki.

Back to the bitching girl.

The trainers, the elites, and even Mr. Goodshow were painfully listening at Misty as she whined at why Valdrade should not be in her group. Cynthia and Wallace, who were fed up at her bitching, decided to shut her up. Sadly they were beaten to the punch.

"What about you could shut your mouth before I send you flying." An annoyed tone stated behind Misty.

Misty, knowing that voiced full well who that voice belong to turned around and was about to deliver a slapped to Valdrade but was stop when a psychic energy stopped her hand from doing the task.

Valdrade then levitated the four individuals before throwing the three away and choking Misty lightly; well technically she was choking the life out of her but she's still breathing, that's what count. "Let's get this straight you dumb shit, you don't like me and I sure don't like you, but they already decided with the groupings, I don't like the groupings as much as you do but unlike you, I could deal with it I suggest you deal with it as well." Valdrade spat as she threw Misty towards the other three. She then glanced at the elite before bowing her head in apology.

"Sorry about her mouth, she just can't stop whining at times." Valdrade said in apology at her _sister's _behavior.

"Don't worry Valdrade, I'm used to it." Wallace said as he waved it off, glad that somebody could shut Misty up.

"We we're expecting it." Cynthia stated which while the elites nodded.

"What was that about you bitch?" Rudy shouted as he glared at Valdrade.

Valdrade looked at him with a bored expression. "Sorry, who are you again?" Valdrade asked as she looked at the auburn haired boy.

"I'm Rudy of the Orange Crew you bitch." Rudy introduced himself as he and the other three approached Valdrade angrily.

"I see, so you part of a crew that was name by a fruit." Valdrade said humorously, causing the others to chuckle.

"Why you little," Rudy then pulled back his fist, preparing to hit Valdrade but was suddenly stopped when somebody held it rather forcefully behind him.

"If you four fools want to cause a scene then do it at your own time." A cold tone that sends shivers down everyone spines stated angrily stated as he effortlessly threw Rudy behind him. Rudy hurriedly got up on his feet and was glare at the figure that threw him. He was instantly met by a superkick, knocking him back down to the ground, unconscious.

"So your awake, please tell me you didn't hear her bitching." Valdrade greeted as she smiled at Ash.

"It was hard not to hear it." Ash stated as he glanced at Mr. Goodshow who was relatively shocked to see him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The three of them shouted in unison as they glared at the unknown figure. The three of them were tending the unconscious Rudy.

"Good afternoon Mr. Goodshow, is there battle field near by in which we could used." Ash asked politely as he approached the shock man.

"What in the hell are you doing here? You hate this place." Mr. Goodshow asked as he looked at Ash with surprised and in excitement in his voice. That toned of voice coming from him seems to gain everyone's attention; it was quite rare for Charles Goodshow to be interested in someone.

"I'm here because of a friend." Ash answered as he glanced at Sarah whom merely gave him a waved. "So tell me, do we have a field available." Ash asked once again.

Mr. Goodshow merely nodded, excited at what Ash was planning. Ash nod back as he glared coldly at the four people that were glaring back at him (technically three, the other one is knock out). "You three wake that piece of trash up, we settle this." Ash stated in a bone curling voice. That voice sent an uncomfortable shiver down everyone's spine.

"Settle what?" Dawn managed to snarled.

It was lucky for the three of them that Ash's hat was covering his eyes because one glance of his eyes right now could give someone a heart attack. "I heard you three bitched at how unfortunate your team would be if you are group with Valdrade's team. You guys are either retards or just plain stupid, I don't know and I don't want to know." Ash stated coldly.

"HEY!" The three girls shouted in unison as they stood up indignantly.

"Any of you take one step and I will break your neck." Ash threatened in a serious and terrifying tone causing the three to back down. Ash seeing their expression, continued. "I know that you four won't work with Valdrade, fine but I won't take you four insulting her laying back so we settle this in a way that no one would complain." Ash then pointed at Misty.

"You Mistara," Musty growled at the mentioned of her whole name. "You will face Valdrade in a one-on-one battle, and I will face this piece of trash." Ash then pointed at the unconscious Rudy. "If the two of us win, you four will shut up and would not annoy Valdrade or our Team again." Ash finished with a tone that promised pain.

"What about if me and Rudy win?" Misty asked as she glared at the arrogant figure in front of her.

"That won't happen, Mistara, that won't happen even in your wildest dream." Misty growled even angrier at that remarked. "But if in some miracle that you guys beat us, then the team will reshuffle again." Ash said as he glanced at Mr. Goodshow.

"Is that reason good enough for you, Charles?" Ash asked politely.

Mr. Goodshow chuckled at Ash's question. "You are the last person that I would even dream that would set foot in Pallet." Mr. Goodshow said which caused everyone to gape at him in shock, was he special or something.

"Answer my question Charles, is that a good reason for you?" Ash asked once again.

"Yes, yes it is," Mr. Goodshow then glanced at the three angry girls. "Miss Waterflower, please wake Rudy up, you two have a battle." Mr. Goodshow ordered, wanting to see how good Ash has become.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was a bit overboard, don't you think Ash?" Cynthia inquired as she glanced at both Ash and Valdrade whom were preparing for battle.

"Trust me Cynthia, you hadn't seen me go overboard." Ash remarked coldly as he picked up a Poke ball from his console. "He would be enough to the pretty boy, don't you think so Pikachu, Koyuki."

"_**Father must you waste your time with that trash? He is not worth your time." **_Koyuki stated as she restrained herself to attack the humans whom were leering at her.

"(He's not at your level Ash)." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Regardless, no one insults Valdrade or any of my friends that won't get a beating from me." Ash said as he walked towards the field where his opponent was waiting.

As Ash walked towards the field, a single thought run through everyone's mind. _'There goes the neighborhood.' _

_**(Scene Change)**_

Rudy glared at the approaching trainer with a cold gazed, how dared him embarrassed him in front of everyone, in front of Misty no less. He rubbed his still aching chin as the figure stand at the opposite side of the field. "Let's see how good you are at fighting face to face." Rudy growled at the sight of the mysterious figure.

"I will obliterate you," Ash announced causing everyone to glance at him warily.

The referee glance at Ash in frighten matter, his mere Aura was truly frightening. "This battle between Rudy and," The referee hurriedly glanced at Ash. "Could you tell me your name mister?" The referee asked.

Ash was about to answer but was rudely interrupted by Rudy. "Don't bother ref, he won't win against me anyway." Rudy proclaimed arrogantly.

Ash hearing that comment actually laughed sadistically, disturbing everyone in the premises. "You beat me, you beat me, **DON'T MAKE ME LAUGHED. YOU COULD NOT EVEN LICK THE DIRT OF MY BOOTS AND YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, HOW FOOLISH COULD SOMEONE BE." **Ash yelled in a demonic tone, causing everyone to back away in fear.

The people who knew Ash on the other hand, merely grin wildly. "Hey guys, how long do you think this battle will last?" Greta asked with a grin.

"One to two minutes tops," They all answered simultaneously.

Ash glanced at the ref, scaring the life out of him. "Start this off ref," Ash ordered coldly.

The referee, wanting to have Ash's attention elsewhere, didn't have to be told twice. "This battle will be one-on-one no time limit and no substitution. Both are only allowed to use one Pokémon each, begin." The referee announced.

"I need you, Golem." Rudy shouted, in a white flash a fierce looking Megaton Pokémon appeared.

"I choose you, Pigeot," Ash whispered and in a white light, a large Bird Pokémon appeared.

The crowd whispered at Ash's Pokémon choice, was he purposely giving up the match. Rudy on the other hand smirked arrogantly. "So you realize that your no match against me and choose a weak Pokémon to not get embarrass." Rudy stated with a laughed.

Ash on the other hand, had this to say. "Pigeot, Air Slash." Ash ordered. Pigeot smile as he formed a ball of wind between his wings and threw it towards Golem. Golem believing that the attack won't hurt him, just stood on where he stand, big mistake, as the attack collided to his body, Golem flew all the way to Rudy's feet. Everyone gasped at how powerful the attack is and they could only imagine at how powerful the flying-type is.

"REF THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT." Rudy yelled in frustration.

"You bloody retard that was not a cheap shot or an illegal shot, the battle already started so that attack was legal." Ash stated while the referee nodded in agreement.

"Why you," Rudy growled at his opponent. "Golem, let's get them with Rock Blast now." Golem hurriedly stood up and fired small, glowing rocks towards Pigeot.

Ash shook his head at the sight of the weak attack. "Arceus, I think I'll just end this right now." Ash muttered as he glanced at Pigeot. "Aerial Ace," Pigeot flew right threw the attack, obliterating the small rock as he flew by. Golem got hit by the high speed attack causing him to get push back a couple of feet backwards.

"Golem, grab a hold of Pigeot." Rudy ordered as he noticed that Pigeot was at arm's reach.

"Send the Golem upwards with Steel Wing." Ash ordered. Pigeot's wings glowed white as he hit Golem upwards, causing him to be launch upwards up to the air.

'_How is that possible? Golem is one of the heaviest Pokémon in the world but that Pigeot just send it flying just like that.' _Rudy thought in shock.

Rudy shook of his shock as he observed that Pigeot was ascending. "Golem beat that Pigeot to the punch with Rollout" Rudy ordered in desperation. Golem then began rolling rapidly, causing it descends to rapidly increase.

"How stupid could a guy be?" Ash muttered as he watched his opponent's reckless command. "Pigeot, let's end this boring battle with Giga Impact." Pigeot ascended in high speed, his body being covered by purple and orange aura. The two attacks clash for a moment but it was clear that Pigeot was stronger as he flew straight threw Golem, causing him to crash directly to the ground, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Pigeot, blow the dust away." Ash ordered causing Pigeot to flap his wings, blowing the dust away. As the dust blew away, Golem could be seen on the ground, knock out.

"This battle is over, the winner is Pigeot and…." The referee once again glanced at Ash expecting him to say his name.

Ash merely returned his Pigeot before turning his back away from the referee and the shock Rudy. "No need for me to mention my name ref, this battle isn't worth the crap anyway." Ash replied as he walked towards his friends.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash groaned as he leaned to the nearest tree, he was extremely unsatisfied at the battle he had with Rudy. "That was boring; you four could give me a better battle than that bastard gave me." Ash stated in a bored tone.

"You do know that you had the option of playing around against him." Valdrade inquired as she glanced at Ash with a smile.

"Come on Val, you know that that's not Ash's style. He would end a battle the first chance he gets." Saran exclaimed with a large smile. "Just asked these four, they constantly get there ass handed them by Ash during our stay in the island anyway."

"Hey," The four girls said in unison, offended by what Sarah said.

"Regardless of that, at least they could give me a challenge. They could actually survive against me in a full minute." Ash said as he glanced at the leering Misty. "Hey Val, what do are you planning in this battle?" Ash asked as he glanced at Valdrade.

"I'm just going to play around against her; she's still not a match against me." Valdrade stated as she glanced at her pissed off sister.

Ash would have none of that. He knew that when Valdrade would play around against her opponent, the battle would last for more than the necessary time for her to beat her opponent. And by the looks of it, she could beat her bloody sister in thirty seconds. Ash decided that he needs to pulls some string in order for Valdrade to give her sister the beating that she deserved.

"Hey Val, could you come here for a moment." Ash said as he motioned for Valdrade to come near him.

Valdrade, not seeing anything wrong with this, approached Ash hastily. When Valdrade was in his arms reach, Ash grabbed her and gave her a pecked on the lips, causing Valdrade to erupt in a bright blush. "Beat her in under a minute and I'll give you a date." Ash stated coldly.

It was safe to say that Valdrade Waterflower would kick her sister's ass in less than thirty seconds to get that date.

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER….COLLEGE REALLY SUCK…..IT'S TAKING A LOT OUT OF ME…..MY UPDATING WILL GET A BIT SLOWIER BECAUSE COLLEGE ABSOLUTELY, POSSITIVELY SUCK… GOD I WISH I COULD ALREADY TAKE A JOB BUT WHAT JOB CAN A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE HAVE THAT WOULD EARN HIM ENOUGH MONEY TO OPEN HIS VERY OWN COMPUTER CAFÉ… GOD MY LIFE SUCK…**_

_**NOW THAT MY WHINING IS DONE….HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…nEXT UPDATE THE CURSED AND THE BLESSING…..AND THEN MY FAVORITE FICTION….SECRETS**_

_**P.S. THE REUNION WILL BE FOUR CHAPTERS**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: REUNION PART 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokémon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Misty and Valdrade glanced at each other as they prepare for battle. Misty were throwing death glares at her youngest sister with absolute discontent while Valdrade was sending side-glances towards Ash and was excited at their date, the only thing she'll do to get that date was beat Misty, and that was way, way, way, waa, way too easy for her, hell it's a piece of cake for her, she could beat her in her sleep.

"I hope you're ready to lose freak." Misty said with a cruel smirked on her face.

Valdrade laughed softly aggravating Misty tremendously. "The chances that you'll beat me are slim to none." Valdrade commented as she eyed her sister with a grin. "Well not exactly slim, when was the last time you hit the gym, you seem to gain some weight."

Misty glared murderously as she heard some laughter at the background; it seems that most of the crowd agreed with Valdrade. "Shut it, you just don't understand true beauty." Misty said in a snarled.

"Coming from the runt of the family, I'll take that as a compliment." Valdrade said as she eyed Ash one more time. "Let's get this over with, I have a date with a prince after I beat you under a minute and I want that date with him so bad. So technically I'll beat you under thirty seconds." Valdrade stated as she took a Poke ball. "And it's against you, and let's faced it; you're not even in my league."

"I'll guarantee you, that won't happen." Misty said in a determine tone.

"We'll see," Valdrade said as she formulated a one hit knock out strategy in her head.

"This battle between Misty Waterflower and Valdrade Waterflower will begin, each trainer can only use one Pokémon each, no time limit, begin." The referee announced.

"Let's go, Gyarados." Misty shouted as she threw a Poke ball in the air, and with a white flash, a large behemoth appeared in the field as it glared and roared at Valdrade.

'_So your this desperate to beat me huh, sorry sis my date with Ash is on the line in this battle.' _Valdrade thought as she threw a Poke ball in the air. "Revolutionized, Walrein," Valdrade shouted and in a beautiful blizzard, a fierce and beautiful looking Walrein appeared in front of Gyarados.

"Gyarados let's start this off with Hydro Pump." Misty shouted. Gyarados, with a roar, let loosed a jet of water towards Walrein.

"Walrein, use Surf to surround Gyarados." Valdrade ordered as she glanced at the coming attack. Walrein nodded as a waved of water rose from the ground and moved in a fast paced, dodging the Hydro Pump in the process. Walrein navigated the waved and hurriedly surround Gyarados with Surf, creating a tornado of water around Gyarados.

"Now let's used Blizzard and smash it up with Giga Impact." Valdrade ordered with a snap of a finger. Walrein suddenly jumped to the sky as it sends down a blizzard to the tornado of water, encasing Gyarados in an ice spiral sculpture. Walrein then drove down towards the sculpture as orange and purple energy surrounded her body. Like a meteor, Walrein collided with the spiral sculptor, sending magnificent looking debris of ice everywhere as well as knocking Gyarados out.

The referee seeing that Gyarados can no longer battle raised his flag in Valdrade's favor." Gyarados is no longer able to battle; the winner is Valdrade and her Walrien." The referee announced.

Valdrade smile as she glanced at her startled opponent. "Hey Misty, if you're curious, you got your ass kick in under twenty five seconds." Valdrade said as she waved at Misty mockingly.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"That was rather quick." Anabel commented as she gazed at the approaching Valdrade.

"Yeah but I think Valdrade had some extra motivation, right Ash." Zoey said as she glanced at Ash.

Ash sighed as he adjusted his hat to cover his face. "Looks like I owe her a date." Ash said with a small smile.

"Yes you do," Valdrade said as she embraced Ash from behind. "Arceus I love teleport," Valdrade stated as she tighten her embraced to Ash.

"You two better be back at eight or I'll be hunting you down." Cynthia commented as she gazed at Valdrade with a jealous expression while cursing Misty at her poor performance. _'I know that Misty is no much to her but she could have at least lasted for more than a minute.'_ Cynthia thought grudgingly.

"Yeah, whatever," Valdrade said as she shrugged off what Cynthia said.

Sarah, being more jealous than Cynthia, grabbed Valdrade's hair pulled her off from Ash rather forcefully. "You better not do anything attractively aggressive because if you do, I swear I'll rip you a part." Sarah threatened as she pulled Valdrade up to eye level.

Valdrade, being use to stuff like this, merely smiled at her mischievously, "Sure I won't, I'll just do things that I usually do with him, if you get my drift." Valdrade said in a smirk as she gazed at Sarah with a glint of mischief. Sarah looked at her annoyingly and was about to retort but was stop when Ash motion for them to look alive.

"Here come the idiots." Ash said as he gazed at the approaching people, all of them with annoyed expressions.

As the four people reached them, Ash spoke." You guys lost so deal with it." Ash said in a cold tone as he gazed at the four irate people in front of him.

"You two can't have beaten Misty and I, you two cheated." Rudy said as he glared at both a Valdrade and Ash.

"You should not make false accusation Mister Rudy." Mr. Goodshow said as he approached the large group.

Ash glanced at Mr. Goodshow and nod at him out of respect." Mr. Goodshow, I do hope you enjoy my battle."Ash said causing Mr. Goodshow to smile.

"You are better than I remember; it's a pity that only few could hang with you in battle." Mr. Goodshow said as he shook Ash's hand.

Mr. Goodshow then glanced at the four people in front of him. "Miss Misty and Mister Rudy, the two of you lost so the groupings will not change. I suggest you four don't complain or I will personally kick you four out of the camp." Mr. Goodshow stated in a sharp tone, causing the four people to back off.

Ash chuckled darkly as he straightened up and walked passed them. "If you four have a problem with that final decision, I'll be willing to take the four of you to school." Ash said as he made his way towards the field.

"Take us to school, what do you mean by that." Dawn asked as the four of them turned their attention to the man behind them.

Ash merely took his coat and hat off and threw it towards Valdrade and Sarah, which they caught effortlessly. "Let's see if you four are worth my time." Ash said as he gazed at them with his cold eyes.

The four people had different reaction at the full sight of the stranger. Misty, May, and Dawn can't help but blushed at the sight of the extremely handsome, and by the looks of his biceps, extremely hot guy. Rudy on the other hand has a different reaction.

"YOU, what are you doing here?" Rudy asked as he stumbled and fell backwards at the full sight of the stranger.

The three girls were a bit startled at Rudy's reaction, does he know that guy. "Hey Rudy, do you know him?" Misty asked as she glanced at her friend.

"I don't know him but I know who he is, he is the demon from South Light Island, The Prince of Champions." Rudy stated as he glanced at the towering figure in front of him.

"The Prince of What?" Dawn asked as she and May glanced at Rudy out of curiosity

Rudy breathed heavily as he glanced at the man, no demon in front of him. "You guys might not know him, heck he might not be that famous in the Pokémon Conference League, but he is all the rage all over the Pokémon Championship Leagues. The only man in seventy five years that had conquered the Grand Kingdom Grand Invitational Battle and the Atlantrome's Royal 18 master's Challenge, hell is the only one in history that had conquer every Pokémon Championship Leagues under three years, that's record time I might add." Rudy explained as he backed away from the man in front of him.

Rudy then stood up and glanced at the three girls in front of him. "Are we going to accept his challenged in a four on one battle?" Rudy asked in a fearful tone.

The girls looked at Ash, who was quite impatient as he glanced at them, before gazing back at Rudy. "Of course we are, we are not going to back down from a challenged." Misty said in a determined and arrogant tone.

"Then count me out, I am not going to fight that demon again." Rudy said as he slowly backed away from the stunned group.

"What do you mean you're not going to battle him with us?" May asked as she glanced at Rudy with a shock expression.

"That's what I mean, do any of you know the rumors of what that guy does to his opponents, and do you know what that guy does to his opponents Pokémons. He obliterates there Pokémons, he destroys their dreams, and he annihilates their hopes, this man will destroy every essence of his opponent and their Pokémons and leave them with absolutely nothing. If you guys want to battle him, do it yourselves, I am not going to battle him again, for me and my Pokémons sake."Rudy said with absolute fear.

"Come on Rudy, you're over exaggerating his skills." Dawn commented with a shook of her head.

"Actually, that still doesn't even scratch the surface of his abilities." Sarah stated catching the attention of the four conversing people."What Rudy said is true but that still doesn't cover is overall abilities." Sara said as she smirked at Ash.

Ash sighed as he glanced at them. "Koyuki, Pikachu, let's go." Ash called out causing Pikachu and Koyuki to appear. Koyuki appeared beside Ash, her paws already in the form of a fist while Pikachu landed of Ash's shoulder, growling at the sight of their old friends. "Let's get this over with; I do have a date with Valdrade." Ash stated emotionlessly as the three proceeded towards the field.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash stared at the three people that were across him, not even bothering to hide the disdain in his eyes. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time." Ash said as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"(You're the one that's going to battle them, am I right Ash)?" Pikachu asked knowingly.

Ash smirked dangerously at he glanced at Pikachu and Koyuki. "They are not worth your time, they are not even worth my time but I have waited for this for such a long time." Ash said in a rare smirked.

"Remember guys, this is a three-on-one battle, he has no chanced against us." Misty said as she glanced at the man in front of her suspiciously. _'He looks quite familiar.' _Misty thought as she gazed at him.

"Yeah, let show that guy why we are the best there is at what we do." May said as she clutched a Poke ball.

"Yeah, lets," Dawn agreed with a grin.

"This three-on-one battle between Misty Waterflower, Dawn Hikari, and May Haruka, against," The referee glanced at Ash as Ash merely shook his head, indicating that he will not say his name. The referee nodded and announced the rest. "Each trainer can only use one Pokémon each, there's no time limit, begin." The referee announced as he moved out of the way.

"Blaziken, on stage," May said as she threw her Poke ball.

"Empoleon, spot-light," Dawn shouted as she threw her Poke ball towards the field.

"Togekiss, let's go," Misty shouted as she mimic her friends.

Ash gazed, unimpressed at the Pokémons that they picked. "This is going to be interesting." Ash commented coldly.

Pikachu glanced at Togekiss and smirked, it was the same Togepi that Misty had during the time she accompanied Ash in his journey. "(It really is interesting)," Pikachu said with a grin.

Ash chuckled as he glanced at the three Pokémons in the field with a small grin. Ash stepped out of his corner and jumped to the field.

The referee, his opponents, and even the crowd glanced at him strangely, why did he stepped in the field. Ash on the other hand merely glanced at the referee coldly, oblivious of the fact that all eyes was on him. "Can we begin?" Ash asked coldly.

"You need to call out a Pokémon first before we could begin." The referee stated while Ash merely shook his head.

"I against those three, I won't need a Pokémon." Ash exclaimed loudly causing the crowd to gasped in shock while the three girls growled in anger, he was underestimating them. "The level of there Pokémons is not that high, those three wouldn't scratch any of my Pokémons, event he weakest one." Ash added, aggravating the three Pokémons in front of him and their trainer.

Ash then smirked coldly, his eyes becoming darker as he went into a fighting stance. "They are a waste of my time and they are wasting my time right now, I don't want them to waste my Pokémons times." Ash finished arrogantly. Before the referee could say anything else, he was beaten to the punch by a very anger and frustrated May.

"WASTE OF TIME, HUH, LET'S SEES WHO'S THE WASTE OF TIME AFTER THIS." May yelled in anger as she glared at Ash, Ash on the other hand merely smirked as he saw her Blaziken react to her trainer's anger. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick," May ordered. Blaziken, whom didn't care whether she was attacking a human or not, charged at Ash, her feet was burning with fire. Blaziken then did a round house kick with her flaming feet that was aimed towards Ash. Ash on the other hand merely smirked as he caught the blazing feet with ease, and with the use of minuscule amount of Aura, extinguishing the flames in the process. That little moved that Ash did, seemed to shocked everyone watching him, especially the referee and his opponents, the people that knew him on the other hand merely chuckled, he was going to enjoy this.

"How is that possible?" The three girls wondered in unison.

"May, thank you for starting the matched." Ash whispered as he threw Blaziken's leg around, causing her to spun around. Ash then kicked Blaziken's gut as she faced Ash before grabbing her neck and delivering a very effective Stone Cold Stunner, causing her body to be propelled upwards before slamming to the ground lightly. Blaziken's eyes then closed as she grabbed her neck and grasped for Air.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" May yelled in shock, she just saw a _human _incapacitated a Pokémon, her Blaziken, with a weird moved.

"That was nothing," Ash stated as he charged towards the other two Pokémons with an amazing dash.

The two Pokémons, seeing what that human did to there friend, dodged him for a while. Togekiss flew upward while Empoleon jumped sideward. Misty and Dawn on the other hand, has other plans. "What are you guys doing, his only human." Misty stated as she glanced at her Togekiss.

"Yeah Empoleon, you can take him." Dawn added as she and Misty stared at each other before nodding. "Togekiss, Empoleon, Steel Wing now." The two ordered in unison. The two Pokémon's hesitated but never the less drove down towards Ash like two guillotines.

Ash smirked as he jumped in the air and flipped in mid air, causing the two Pokémons to go pass him. He then did another flipped in the air as he grabbed one Togekiss' wings prevent her from getting any further, with another flipped, he slammed Togekiss to Empoleon, causing Empoleon and Togekiss to crash to the ground. Ash then grabbed Empoleon's and forcibly get him on his feet, he then put one of his metallic fins behind his neck before drilling him with a wicked Rock Bottom, creating a small crater below Empoleon.

Ash then noticed that Togekiss was trying to go up to the sky and quickly remedy it by kicking her harshly in the head, causing Togekiss to fall back to the ground. Ash then smirked at his three opponents. "I know that you guys useless but I do hope you guys didn't waste the potentials of this three." Ash stated as he chuckled coldly. "What am I saying, you guys are wasting there potential, them getting beat up by a human is a testament to that." Ash added, taunting them to attack him.

It worked because the three seems to explode in anger. "THAT'S IT, YOU WANT TO FIGHT, THEN LET'S FIGHT." Misty screamed in anger as the three looked at their slowly rising Pokémons.

Blaziken was the first one to get to her feet, causing May to lead the attack once again. "Blaziken, let's get him back with Focus Punch. " May ordered in frustration. Blaziken nodded as blue energy suddenly surrounded her right fist as she made his dashed towards Ash.

Ash smirked as he delivered a Super kick towards Empoleon causing him to fall back to the ground once again. Ash then ducked as Blaziken's delivered the Focus Punch, he then grabbed Blaziken's arm before spinning her until she was facing him, Ash then jump before grabbing Blaziken's head and neck. In a second, Ash drove Blaziken's head to the ground in an earth shattering RKO. Ash then kip-up before delivering an uppercut at the rising Togekiss, causing her to be propelled upwards.

"Empoleon Drill Peck now," Dawn ordered in aggravation, she can't believe that they are getting beat by that man, what's worst is the fact that he was using his bare hands to do. Empoleon hurriedly get to his feet before rotating his body like a tornado, his beak glowing brightly before charging towards Ash.

Ash glanced at the charging Empoleon passively before smirking, sensing that Togekiss was in vertical based. Misty also noticed that her favorite Pokémon was rising again, causing her to command an attacked. "Togekiss Aura Sphere," Misty ordered hastily, wanting to hit the guy with at least one attack.

'_What a stupid girl,'_ Ash thought, of all the attacks that was threw at him; an Aura Sphere was probably the worst attack to be thrown at him. Ash, wanting to end this, pulse his Aura in the air, causing the aura sphere to turn from blue to black, that also caused him to gain control of the Aura Sphere. With, a flicker of his hand, the Aura Sphere went pass him crash towards the rotating Empoleon. As the attack hit Empoleon stopped rotating and just flew towards Ash, Ash merely punted his head to stop him from his tracks.

"Togekiss, Sky Attack." Misty ordered frantically, seeing the other two Pokémons were already unconscious. Togekiss drove down towards Ash, her entire body glowing blue. Ash shook his head at the sight of a weak Sky Attack; Ash braced himself from impact as Togekiss approached him hastily.

Before Togekiss could collide with Ash, she stopped in mid-air as he finally got a good glimpsed. The realization of whom her opponent was, shocking her to the core. "(Dad, is that you)?" Togekiss asked, in shocked.

Ash merely raised an eyebrow before raising his hand in the air."Sorry for this, I have no qualm with you but I despised your trainer." Ash said before giving Togekiss a harsh chop on her head, knocking her back to the ground as well as knocking her out.

Ash yawned as he stared at the shocked referee. "So I guess I won right?" Ash said before he was by a kick in the head, unfortunately for the one who delivered the attack, it wasn't strong enough to even shake him. "You should have stated down, Blaziken." Ash mumbled before facing Blaziken and kicking her in the gut before Ash shoved her head between his midsection. Ash then grabbed her midsection before pushing to the ground and flipped Blaziken over, driving her head first to the ground, knocking her out.

The referee, realizing that the kid was probably a reincarnation of a monster, decided to end this before he does any more damaged. "Togekiss, Blaziken, and Empoleon is no longer able to battle, the winner is the trainer from South Light." The referee announced as he glanced at the boy who destroyed three Pokémons, with his bare hands.

A clapped was heard across the shocked field and the shock crowd. The crowd instantly looked at the happy looking Charles Goodshow. "You are as ruthless as I could remember, Ash Ketchum." Mr. Goodshow announced causing the people to know him to be further shocked.

The three girls instantly looked at Ash, shocked at the latest news. _'That's Ash,'_ The three girls thought in unison, shocked to see Ash again after three years.

Ash glared at Mr. Goodshow and was very tempted to throw an Aura Sphere towards him but halted when he sensed that he was being looked at by everybody there. Ash sighed as he walked away. "In the battle field, I'm Ashura, Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, remember that." Ash said as he slowly made his way to his friends. Ash stopped as he glared at his former friends one more time, causing them to flinch at the hatred in those eyes.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was boring." Ash said as he stopped in front of his friends, leaning to the tree next to his friends. "Tell me, are all their Pokémons that weak, my Empoleon is a thousand times stronger than Dawn's and my weakest fire type is ten times stronger that May's Blaziken, and my newly capture Togekiss is even ten times stronger than this Togekiss." Ash stated as he yawned in boredom.

"Give them some slacked Ash, it was against you and you could take out an army of Pokémons, without using your Aura, and that is saying something." Greta stated, happy to see that Ash showed those hypocrites how to fight.

"Still, they should have trained those three better. That wasn't even a warm-up." Ash said as he eyes landed on the approaching people. "Drew, Nando, what brings you here?" Ash asked out of boredom.

Drew and Nando starred at Ash for a full minute, before Drew. "Is that really you Ash?" Drew asked as he looked at Ash curiously and in shocked.

Ash merely raised his hand towards Drew, before raising three fingers. "First of all, don't call me Ash; my friends are the only one who could call me that." Ash stated as he glared at Drew, causing him to flinch at Ash's cold glazed. "Second, call me Ashura, and lastly, answer my question, why are you here?" Ash stated in a cold manner causing Drew to backed away from him. He didn't know why, but this Ash sends shivers down his spine. Nando on the other hand was not that heavily affected by Ash's cold tone of voiced and demeanor.

"We are only here to have a look, we had not yet seen you or heard of you for three years." Nando answered as he played his harp, causing Ash to nod as he stared at the two of them with an uninterested eye.

"Nando, you are a worthless liar." Ash stated as he glance piercingly at him. "Now tell me, why are you really here?" Ash asked once again in a slow manner.

Nando stared blankly at Ash, this was not the Ash he met all those years ago, he was colder and it was not an act."Misty, May, and Dawn, are our teammates, we just want to confirm who beat them, and if it was truly you." Drew answered, carefully choosing his words.

Ash nodded as he slammed his fist to the tree he was leaning on, creating a small dent in the tree. That moved also caused Nando and Drew to back away from the, seemingly, angry Ash. "If you're here to insult Valdrade or any of my friends, then you better get out of my sight before I make your heads part of the ground. If you here to sympathize with those three, then I'll give you five seconds to get out of my sight before I erased the both of you from my sight." Ash stated calmly, waiting for the two to give him a reason to go medieval of them.

"Take it easy Ash; we're not here for that. If you asked us, they deserved that, right Nando?" Drew stated carefully, not wanting to anger the super human trainer in front of him. _'What happened to the naïve Ash that I know?' _Drew thought uneasily.

"I have to agree with Drew, they did need a kick in the right way." Nando stated in a nod, feeling a bit disturbed at the cold Ash.

Ash nodded as he suddenly felt the Aura's that was approaching them; Ash frowned knowing who was approaching them. "Valdrade come," Ash ordered as he stood up before walking away from his friends.

"Hey Ash, you're not going to finish the program?" Zoey asked while glancing curiously at Ash.

Ash shook his head, not even stopping his movements. "I don't care what Goodshow will say, whatever challenged they'll throw at me, I will crush it, plain and simple. That and I don't want to face the people that are coming this way; I would probably give them each a Stunner." Ash stated seriously before smirking a little. "Also, I promised to Valdrade that I'll give her a date if she beats her bitch of a sister in under a minute, she did her end of the bargain, and I should fulfill mine." Ash added.

Valdrade chuckled as she attached herself to Ash by clinching his shoulder. "Thanks for remembering," Valdrade stated cheerfully.

Ash sighed before smiling warmly. "Whatever," Ash said in a shrugged as he and Valdrade walked towards the exit.

"You two better be back in the hotel at 5." Cynthia shouted in jealousy but did a good job hiding it, Sarah on the other hand, was not that good.

"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO ASH, VALDRADE BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I'LL ANNIHILATE YOU." Sarah shouted in frustration while cursing Misty in the process.

Valdrade chuckled as she used one of her hand to wave back at them. "I'll remember to keep my hands to myself," Valdrade stated with a mischievous smile. "Well my left hand, not my right hand." Valdrade added in a whisper.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash and Valdrade were both walking across Pallet Town, with Valdrade hanging on Ash's right arm while he was seemingly searching for something. The two were enjoying the silent peace they felt with each other, Valdrade because she has the person she loves with her and that alone made her happy; Ash on the other hand has other motives why he was taking Valdrade in this date.

"This town is beautiful." Valdrade complimented as she looked around the peaceful town, this place may not be as rich in nature as South Light but the peace was enough to make this small town magnificent in her view.

"I spend ten years of my life here, so I can't say the same. I would still prefer to live in South Light but this place is good to visit once in a while." Ash replied nonchalantly.

Valdrade giggled at Ash's passive reply, he might have gained some spark back then but he was still as cold as ever."Did you and Elena visited Pallet before?" Valdrade asked out of curiosity.

Ash chuckled lightly as he nods his head. "We visited this place once, I didn't like the idea but you know me, I can't say no to her. She actually liked this town, not that I blame her." Ash said with a chuckled.

Valdrade nodded as her cheerful faced suddenly changed into a serious one. "So what was your reason in talking me to this date, after Elena's death, you never stayed alone with any female with the exception if that female is doing business with you, what's the reason of the sudden changed?" Valdrade asked seriously.

Ash chuckled once again as he put around his arm around Elena before pulling her closely to him. "You know, during the training camp we barely talked and when we did, it was all about our training, our Pokémons, and the Grand League. It's probably my fault; I spend practically all my time training those four that I didn't have much time with you , heck I spend twice the time with Sarah in that month compare to time I spend with you. I don't want you to feel left out, your one of my best friend and you had been there as much as Sarah and Jane were when I was suffering with Elena's death, I don't want to hurt you even if it's indirectly." Ash explained as he led Sarah in a secluded place.

Valdrade blush as she felt Ash closed to her and shed a tear of happiness at hearing Ash's explanation; it seems that Ash was doing this because he felt that he didn't spend much time with her during their training in South Light. Truth be told, Ash was partly right, during the training in South Light, Ash spend most of his time helping her four friends become stronger for the Grand League, Ash didn't have to help her because she was actually in his league and she had plans for her own training back then but she didn't felt left out, she knew that it was necessary for Ash to focus all of his attention to those four for them to have a chance in the Grand League. She understand that and just cherish the moments she spend with Ash but it seems that Ash didn't felt that way, he felt that he had to make it up for her, which was very sweet of him and was very fortunate for her.

Valdrade snuggled closer to Ash, a bright blush adorning her beautiful faced."Thank you Ash, you have no idea what that means to me." Valdrade said softly.

Ash smiled at her as his black wings suddenly sprout behind his back. He then picked Valdrade on his arms causing Valdrade to cling to his body, much to her delight. "I'll show you a bird's eye view of my old home before we go the hotel, don't worry I'll be cooking our dinner." Ash stated as he launched himself to the air like a rocket.

Valdrade giggled as she wrapped her arms around Ash's upper body tightly; enjoying the warmth that Ash's body was providing her. This was heaven for her, heaven that she was jealous that Elena had the luxury of having, a heaven that she would give her life for.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash's group was literally pissed at the people following them, especially Sarah who was in the verged of calling out one of her elites in order to blow them off. Sarah knowing what they did to Ash all those years ago had developed a hatred to his old friends, in her own opinion they didn't even deserved to know Ash, nor become his friends. Ash is the most noble man she knew and people that betrayed him didn't even deserved to walk on the soil he walked on (God, talked about in love). "Do you guys have other things to do rather than stalked us?" Sarah asked annoyingly, wishing Ash was here, Ash cold piercing glare was enough to repel people, a quality that she didn't have, much to her displeasure.

"Where is Ash?" Misty asked coldly causing Sarah to sigh as she glared at her lightly.

"You should clean your ear sometimes." Sarah exclaimed causing Misty to growl. "If you didn't heard Valdrade's early words or was just too stupid to understand, let me repeat it for your sake; If Valdrade beat you under a minute, Ash would grant her a date, and because you got your ass kick under thirty seconds, she is now enjoying a date with Ash." Sarah retorted annoyingly at the orange haired girl.

The three girls growled at remembering that, they didn't even want to remember that or have any thought of Valdrade being with Ash. "Don't give us that, Ash don't know the meaning of date." May stated knowingly, causing Sarah and the group to actually chuckle.

Sarah glared at them one more time as she quietly and secretly took out a Poke ball. "The Ash you guys knew has been dead for three years, and we all knew how that happened, right?" Sarah stated causing the groups eyes to widen, she wasn't implying what they thing she was implying, Sarah caught there expression and nod her head to confirm their fears. "If you people are wondering, yes I know about that incident, so as the people here and even Valdrade, and the only reason that all of you are breathing right now is because we don't want to stoop at your level." Sarah exclaimed as she threw a Poke ball in the air.

Before they could react, someone suddenly spun Misty and Brock around before giving the two of them a dual Stone Cold Stunner, at the same time; a thick black smoke covered their eyes. It only took a second for the smoke to blow away but at that instant, the people that they were following was not anywhere near them.

Elsewhere….

"You really have to Stunned those two." Greta inquired as she glanced at the smirking Jane.

Jane smirked cruelly as she glanced at Greta "Trust me; they were lucky that I was the one that did that Stunner, if it was Ash, they would have broken necks by now." Jane stated knowingly.

"Still, it was nice of you're Alakazam to teleport us to the hotel after that little fiasco." Anabel commented as she rested herself to couch.

Jane merely shook her head as she pointed at Sarah who was staring intently at the door. "It's either that or will be stalking Ash and Valdrade and I don't like that." Jane stated, hiding her jealous tone of voice.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In a dark room, thirteen people were gathered, all of them there with only one goal in mind.

"When are we going to make a moved?" An annoyed tone asked as he glanced at his fellow knights.

"We moved when the queen said we move." An old man s stated as he glared at the young man in front of him.

The young man growled as he slammed his fist to the table. "If you think I could handle the fact that our king is walking among peasants that doesn't even deserve his graceful present, then you have another thing coming. We should already make our move, his highness already knew we exist, we could already raise the kingdom back." The young man ranted earning him a glare from every person there.

"Have you forgotten what his highness did to us last time, he almost killed us all? If it weren't for the queen, all of us would be buried six feet under right now." The old man replied as he stood up, summoning his large axe in the process. The young man growled as he summoned his knife in his hand, if the old man wanted to fight, then he will have a fight.

"If you two make a move, I'll personally see to it that both of you will be buried six feet under." A cold, commanding tone stated causing the two to stop. The thirteen people there glanced at the source of the voice before kneeling at the graced of their queen, even the two fighting comrades had the decency to kneel at her presence.

The woman walked passes her knights as she sat in her thrown, her ruby red eyes glancing coldly at them. "Now we can begin." The woman stated coldly, a cold smile adorning her beautiful face.

* * *

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN IS NOW UP….THE ENDING IS QUITE RUSH BUT I THINK I PORTRAYED IT PERFECTLY….**_

_**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SECRETS…..**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**THE FALLEN MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: TWO WEEKS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story except for one**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokémon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

_**(DREAM)**_

_Valdrade didn't know that beating her idiot for a sister would be this rewarding, hell if she discovered that it was this rewarding then she would have beaten her within a minute every time they battle, which was a walk in the park for her. Valdrade was resting her head on Ash's shoulder as he carried her bridal style. The two was heading back to their hotel after a stellar date, for Valdrade anyway. It wasn't that grand like those dates that he always took Elena when she was alive, grand was an underestimation but she just couldn't find any words to described those dates that he always took Elena to during his free time, but it was still like heaven to her. Ash carried her while she showed Pallet town to her in style, in short they flew, a great and romantic (for her) candle light dinner by a clearing, how he set it up, she will never know, and know she was being carried by the person he love as she slowly drifted to blissful sleep._

"_I had fun," Valdrade whispered blissfully while Ash merely nodded._

"_That's good," Ash exclaimed softly as the sky slowly darkens. "I enjoyed it as well." Ash added much to Valdrade's delight._

"_Thank you, for giving me your first date since Elena pass away." Valdrade said as she snuggled closer to his chest and began to hum a melodic tone, something that Ash would like. Ash on the other merely chuckled coldly as he suddenly stopped in an alley way, much to Valdrade's confusion._

"_I forgot something," Ash said as he release Valdrade to her feet, much to her dismay but that dismay was quickly forgotten when she found Ash's lips over hers, giving her a kiss that she so wanted. Ash gently embraced the back her waist and deepen the kiss even more as Valdrade wrapped her two arms on the back of his head to deepen the kiss even further. In a matter of moment, Valdrade began moaning softly as Ash's tongue entered and began exploring the inside of her sweet mouth, she never thought French kissing would be this pleasurable._

_This was not the first time she kissed Ash, her first kiss was with Ash, much to Elena's annoyance but she let it slide. But this was the first time that Ash initialized the kiss as well as her first time French kissing somebody, much less Ash, although at the pleasure that she was receiving, she wasn't complaining, in fact she wholeheartedly welcome it. After a minute of French kissing, how could they breath at that time span, I wouldn't know, Ash pulled back causing Valdrade to whimper._

"_More," Valdrade whined as Ash scooped her to his arms. "I want more," Valdrade begged with pleading eyes._

"_That kiss didn't mean anything. It's only for formality sake." Ash answered as he walked towards their hotel room._

_**(END OF DREAM)**_

"Hey Val, wake up." A gentle voiced stated as Valdrade suddenly stirred a bit.

"Are we there yet," Valdrade asked in a weak tone as she yawned.

"Nope but where close thirty more minutes or so." Cynthia stated as the group were currently riding a helicopter to a certain destination. They were all sited protectively in the helicopter while Ash decided to take Charizard out for a flight. He was the only one missing in the helicopter.

"Wake me up in thirty minutes then, I was having a good dream." Valdrade stated as she resume her sleep, wanting to relieve her date with Ash one more time.

"Basing it by the smile on your face, I would guess that you're relieving your date with Ash." Cynthia commented with a chuckled.

"Yeah but don't say it out loud, if Sarah heard you, she'll go berserk on me." Valdrade said in soft laughed. "I still could remember her face when she saw me getting carried by Ash." Valdrade then noticed that Sarah wasn't in the helicopter.

"Where is she anyway?" Valdrade asked as Cynthia merely pointed outside, it was very fortunate that Cynthia was not the jealous type.

"You're getting slow, Ashy." Sarah joked as she and Ash perform aerial acrobatics with their respective flying Pokémon, Sarah's Dragonite and Ash's Charizard.

"I'm just bored; acrobatics is not Charizard's thing." Ash reasoned with a casual tone as the two made several twist and turns while Sarah and her Dragonite merely followed in sync with Charizard's movements. "At least you and your Dragonite are still at sync with each other." Ash commented coldly with a warm smile. He may be showing more emotions but he was still rather cold, although his combinations of cold voice and warm gesture were quite an interesting experience for his companions.

"Of course I still have skills; I am the greatest genius in this generation." Sarah exclaimed with a cheerful smile as the two proceeded with their aerial acrobatics game of tag.

As the two play with each other, well Ash sees this as training while Sarah sees this as bonding with Ash, Valdrade can't help but shook her head. "Well at least she can't complain to me of not having to spend time with him when we were at Pallet." Valdrade said as she tried to ignore the blissful face that Sarah has on right now.

"Ash is really something, huh." Cynthia complimented as she focus solely at Ash, eyes filled with admiration and small amount of lust, barely visible but it was still there.

Valdrade sighed as she shook her head. "I don't need my powers to known what you're thinking right now and yes, he really is something." Valdrade commented as she gazed at her. "And I would guess that you already know." Cynthia nodded at that, still looking at Ash.

"He knows that all the people in the group are interested in him romantically." Cynthia stated as Valdrade sighed again.

"Yes he does and I would guess that you know why he isn't acting on our interest and why he is still casual with us." Valdrade exclaimed with a weary tone.

"He still is recovering." Cynthia said in a knowing tone.

"Wrong in some extent," Valdrade answered with a sorrowful look. "The reason why he isn't acting out on our feelings is because, as far as he is concern, the person that he love and will ever love is not in the plane of the living anymore and, as you say, he is still recovering." Valdrade stated knowingly.

"That Elena girl must really be something." Cynthia said in an inquiring voice. Valdrade chuckled softly at that.

"Of course she is something, something special. She is, after all, the only woman in this world, both in the living and in the dead, to have someone like Ash in her arms." Valdrade commented as a lone tear fell down her eyes. "The only person whom Ash love with all his heart, with all his being, with everything he has. I would give everything to have her qualities that Ash so much adored." Valdrade stated in bittersweet tone.

"You envy her very much, don't you?" Cynthia inquired as she glanced at her a bit.

Valdrade can't help but chuckled and nod. "I envy her; it was funny, when we first met, she said that she envies me because of my powers but in reality, I envy her because she was a better woman than me." Valdrade said with a better sweet chuckled. "I first thought that Ash fell for her because she met him first and met him when he was at his most vulnerable but after a while, I realized the cruel truth that Ash was in love with Elena because she was the perfect woman for him, his ideal woman. It was painful and it hurt a lot but I got over it but it doesn't change the fact that I still love him and it didn't reduced the pain." Valdrade stated with a very passionate tone. Cynthia smile at her as she gave her a small smile.

"I don't know her but I already know that she is an amazing individual but she's gone now, and the only reason why I'm saying that is because Ash isn't here." Cynthia said with a cautious laugh, if Ash heard her say that, it would be dangerous for her health. "But for what I heard about her, I think she would like Ash to move on and I know I sound selfish and insensitive but I think Ash needs another girl to love to help him get on with his life." Cynthia then took a deep breath.

"I intend to be that person, that woman that Ash will love for the second time. I don't care if I'm older than him, I don't care if I'm merely his second, and I don't even care if some old organization is after his head, it won't change the fact that I love him." Cynthia then looked at Valdrade with a very sweet smile. "I don't care how long I'll have to wait for Ash to move on, I'll be waiting even if it takes him forever because his the only guy that I could let myself fell this deeply in love with." Cynthia stated with a very determine and passionate tone while Valdrade merely chuckled.

"You're welcome to join the competition because like you, me, Sarah, and Jane can and, if we have to, will wait a life time for Ash to move on because Ash is the only person we would ever love." Valdrade said with a smile that welcome competition, the same smile that sparked her rivalry with Ash when they first met as a Pokémon Trainer as well as the same smile that made Ash interested on her as a person, not romantically.

It is so on.

By the way, the group was asleep.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The helicopter arrived in a deserted island where several people were waiting for them. Ash's Charizard and Sarah's Dragonite landed beside the helicopter as the two returned their respective dragons. Pikachu instantly jumped on his shoulder while Koyuki stood beside him like a bodyguard.

Ash hurried opened the helicopter door. "Ride is over, get out." Ash said as he help the ladies get out of the plane.

"That was an uneventful ride." Greta stated with a yawned.

"Well at least we arrived in time." Angie exclaimed as Ash scoffed softly.

"We arrived last for your information." Ash retorted annoyingly, he was feeling the eyes of his former friends at him as well as his mother. _'Now this is a low blow.'_ Ash thought as he restrained his killing intent from exploding in a catastrophic level.

A gentle hand suddenly reached for his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. Ash glanced at Anabel as she smiled at him. "They don't mean anything to you, don't worry." Anabel said in order to reassure Ash.

Ash gave her a smile as he gave Anabel's hand a gentle and affectionate tap on the hand. "Thanks for calming my killing intent." Ash said as he helped her down the helicopter.

"Anything for you Ash, anything," Anabel whispered as she walked pass him.

Ash shook his head as he helped Zoey down the copter. "Zoey, if you're going to converse with my former friends, give me a favor and don't speak about me." Ash told her as she merely nodded.

"Don't worry Ash; I won't talk about you because I know that their will be an Aura Sphere in my future." Zoey exclaimed with a humorous chuckled.

"Good," Ash commented with a soft smile. "By the way, your next training session will be tonight." Ash said as Zoey paled.

"Please be gentle,' Zoey whispered is despair.

"As long as you could create a respectable Aura Sphere then I'll think about it." Ash mumbled much to Zoey's dread; she still hadn't gotten that down and she still could feel the last Aura Sphere that Ash threw at her.

"Don't worry Zoey, I'll help you with that."Cynthia said with a soft chuckled. "It's really easy once you understand." Cynthia advised as Zoey grumbled.

"Easy for you to say, your spirit has already manifested." Zoey grumbled with a bit of jealousy as Cynthia chuckled.

"That's because Cynthia is an easy student to teach." Ash stated softly as Valdrade merely nodded.

"Cynthia and Jane, your two prized student, right." Valdrade stated while Ash merely pointed at Zoey as well.

"Count Zoey too, her Aura enhanced senses is second only to mine." Ash commented nonchalantly as he closed the helicopter.

"Yet she still can't beat Sarah in a fight." Valdrade commented with a small smile. "And she's the weakest among the four of us." Valdrade commented causing Zoey to sulk.

_**(A/N: The four she mentioned contains Ash, Valdrade, Jane, and Sarah)**_

"Same goes for Cynthia and we can't blame them," Ash said in a knowing tone. "That sword illusion style that she has that has enough power to fool even you and me plus her ingenious mind, even high-level Aura Practitioners will lose to her." Ash commented with a shrugged.

"HEY CYNTHIA, IT'S STARTING." Lance shouted as the groups attention went to the gather champions.

The group hurriedly approached their group,

_**(Scene Change)**_

Cynthia's group sited themselves as far away as possible from Wallace's team and Ash was currently in an interesting conversation with his old rival, Paul. The two were instantly in a conversation as the reacquainted with each other.

"So I heard that you've become a Frontier Brain after you defeated Brandon, good for you." Ash complimented coldly and two the groups shock, Paul didn't even flinch.

"And I heard that their calling you now as the Prince of Champion, the ruthless trainer that had sweep every Pokémon Championship Leagues in Three years time, as well as one of the four Gods of Johto." Paul commented with a small smirk.

"I don't care about those nicknames, if you ask me, those are just annoying labels." Ash answered while Paul nodded.

"I feel you, I really hate the nickname that they had been calling me." Paul said as Ash nodded.

"Yes, The Demon of Sinnoh doesn't really fit you very well." Ash commented as the two nodded in agreement. They are strangely getting along, the cold and the ruthless.

Angie lightly elbowed Zoey before leaning towards her. "Is it me or those two would be very suited to become friends." Angie whispered as Zoey nodded.

"Yeah and it's freaky, those two use to hate each other's guts." Zoey commented with a shiver. "Imagine if those two becomes friends, the Strongest Trainer in this Generation and the Most Ruthless Trainer in History." The group instantly shivered at that implication.

"Don't imply something that's surpass terrifying would you." Anabel scolded as she shiver at that implication as the Elites started explaining the rules.

"Okay everyone I will be explaining the rules in this island because we are going to stay here for two weeks." Lance announced as everyone glanced at him with interest, except for Ash and Paul who was busy conversing about their past battles, trying to outdo each other in the ruthlessness level. By the way, the current score is Paul six, Ash seven.

"Now to be short, the five teams would live together in this island and survive together for two weeks. You guys could train all you want and battle to your heart's desire just as long at the five team coexists together." Lance said as Ash raised his hand.

"In short, the five teams will lived in this island for two weeks, away from civilization, training with each other, am I right." Ash asked as the elites nodded. "Good," Ash then stood up while grabbing the bracelet that held all of his Pokémons.

"Sarah, Valdrade, I'll be going now, I heard everything I need." Ash said as Pikachu held on tight and Koyuki readied herself to run. "We'll I'll seeing all of you later, unffortunately." Ash stated coldly as he suddenly disappeared from everyone there, moving at a speed that an ordinary human being shouldn't be capable off.

Everyone there were stun as Ash disappeared from sight. "Did he just disappear?" Ursula exclaimed in shocked.

"Actually no, he just moved in a speed that normal eyes can't follow and normal humans can't perform." Sarah exclaimed as she prepared herself to make a run for it as well. "Those movements are called Split-step, a martial movement that will allow an ordinary human to move in a speed similar to Quick Attack and Extreme Speed attacks of Pokémons, a master of Split-step is said to be capable to matched or surpass a Dragonite in terms of speed. Ash has mastered all the techniques of Split-step and had created some of his own that's why he's probably in the farthest corner of this island by now." Sarah explained as everyone their registered that fact in their heads.

"And he is not the only one who knows it and he is not the only one who hates boring meetings, so bye." Sarah exclaimed as she suddenly disappeared from sight.

Valdrade sighed as her friends antics. Those two really hate meetings.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Koyuki, Saberaichu, come," Ash challenge as his two favorite and most powerful Pokémons charge at him. Koyuki throw a punch at Ash as he blocked it effortlessly while side-stepping the sword of Saberaichu. Koyuki threw a Focus Punch as Ash deflected it with ease before stopping a Velocity Blade right on its tracks.

"Is this all you guys have, please don't disappoint me." Ash mumbled as he send Saberaichu flying with a kick before shattering an Aura Sphere that came from Koyuki and firing his own which Koyuki dodge but didn't anticipate a right hook that Ash delivered from nowhere sending her to the ground harshly that gave Saberaichu enough time to fire a Silver Seeker towards Ash. Ash glanced at the powerful Steel-type attack before blocking them with a simple Aura shield a d firing an Aura Beam towards Saberaichu which he dodge effortlessly.

"Aura Hunter," Ash whispered as a large Aura energy shape like a jackal appeared above him before launching it towards Saberaichu. Saberaichu instantly tried to block the attack with one of his Electric-type attack but the jackal merely devoured the attack and him before the jackal drove him to the ground.

Ash then turned his attention to his 'daughter' who he saw was charging a cero. "A cero, let's see how powerful that cero is." Ash whispered as Koyuki fired the cero while Ash merely raised his hand to blocked the attack and stop it on its tracks, not even staggering from the powerful attack.

"Well, it certainly improves," Ash whispered as he suddenly opened his mouth, devouring the Aura white Aura Cero before closing his mouth. Ash then opened his mouth causing the now black cero to sail towards Koyuki. Koyuki instantly raised an Aura Barrier but it was not strong enough to black the Double Cero.

"Congratulations, you two actually survive for five minutes." Ash said as he threw healing Aura Sphere towards his two fallen Pokémons, healing them instantly.

"(I always hate that Aura Hunter move of your, it's similar to my Silver Seeker, it doesn't miss and it packs a punch)." Pikachu commented in his normal form.

"_**Try to endure a Double Cero."**_ Koyuki retorted as she emerged from a crater.

"You two survive five minutes while I'm using half my strength, it's an improvement." Ash complimented as he motioned for them to follow him. "Let's gather the firewood; training is done for the day." Ash said as cut down several trees.

"_**Are we going to build a house or something, father?"**_ Koyuki asked as she caught several lumber that Ash throw at her.

"Yes, Valdrade told me to find lumber so we could build a small cottage." Ash answered as he cut down several threes and effortlessly carried them on his shoulder.

"(You do know that you're carrying a half ton worth of lumber, right)?" Pikachu asked with a bit of disbelief. He knew that Ash could carry more but the others in the camp didn't, well other's that didn't know the real Ash.

"I know, I think this would be enough to build a small cottage." Ash answered casually like there was nothing abnormal for a guy to carry half ton worth of lumber on his shoulders.

Pikachu twitch as he just merely followed Ash, he almost forgot, since becoming an Aura Prince, Ash had relinquished any form of normal behavior, even if he was in the presence of ordinary beings.

"(Nothing, let's just head back to camp before Sarah decided to hunt for us)." Pikachu as he walks side-by-side with his partner and his 'daughter'.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Here satisfy now." Ash said as his Snorlax dropped the half ton lumber on Valdrade's feet as the rest of the camp merely gawked at the scene. Ash remembered half way to the camp that most of the people there didn't know that he was inhumanely strong so he decided to let his Snorlax flex some muscle.

Valdrade nodded as she chuckled lightly. "You went a bit overboard, you know that." Valdrade said as she made a simple hand motion causing the lumber to levitate from the ground to the air. "But I guess there is no helping it." And with another hand motion the lumber molded and combined together to create a large cottage for the group.

"Well that was convenient," Ash complimented as he heard several whisper.

"Again with her freakiness," Ash heard a familiar voice whispered.

"She showing off again," Ash instantly slid one of his daggers to his hand.

"I can't believe someone is proud to be a freak like her," Ash instantly glared at those people as he threw several daggers with deadly power and lethal accuracy, pinning the three people who insulted Valdrade to the nearest wall. Ash then threw three daggers landing extremely closed to their heads.

"Max, Dawn, Kenny insult Valdrade again, I swear the next dagger I'll throw will penetrate your craniums." Ash said and to make sure that his threat was taken seriously, threw another three daggers towards them, landing close to their necks and what scarred them was the fact that the daggers created a six inch crater at impact.

"Don't do that Ash," A familiar voice said to Ash as he took out another dagger. "There your friends A…" Before that person could say his name, Ash threw the dagger at her, narrowly missing her head.

"I think you lost the right to order me around and call me your son three years ago." Ash snapped as enter the cottage in a very foul mood, not even bothering to look at the hurt expression that his mother had.

Valdrade sigh sadly as she used her Telekinesis to gather the daggers that Ash threw at them. "You got to understand Mrs. Ketchum, Ash doesn't know how to forgive and he doesn't really forget that easily." Valdrade said in a very sad tone before giving the mother of his beloved a hard glare. "And what you people did to him is unforgivable in the first place." Valdrade stated as Mrs. Ketchum gazed sharply at the psychic girl.

"You don't know anything," Mrs. Ketchum stated in a sharp tone.

"I know enough," Valdrade exclaimed in an equally sharp tone. "And the only reason why I hadn't turned any of you responsible for that incident into vegetables is because Ash said that you guys are not worth the effort, something that I agree on wholeheartedly." Valdrade stated in a very irate tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I hate her so much," Misty mumbled as she glared at Valdrade with the expression to kill.

Gary sighed at his friend's hatred to her sister; seriously, she really needs to let it go. "Give it a rest Misty; if Ash hears you insulting her, daggers will fly towards you." Gary advised as Misty merely ignored him.

"And that another thing, how dare her interact with Ash like that. Her freakiness is rubbing off on him." Misty grumbled as Gary sighed before glancing at Brock.

"Please talk to her, our relationship with Ash is combustible at best, what am I saying, he downright hate us and Misty's stupid hatred to her sister is going to caused us any chance of reconciling with Ash as well as our head." Gary exclaimed as Brock shook his head.

"I tried to talk her out of her hatred but it's no use." Brock said with a disappointed sighed as he glanced at their three other friends. "May, Dawn, and Max is jealous of her because of her skills and fame, I think that's because she is our age bracket but she had succeeded in things that most trainers would need a lifetime to achieve, not to mention her skills and talent." Brock concluded as Gary nodded in agreement.

"And misty's loathing of her doesn't help much." Gary commented as they eyed Ash who was eyeing everyone like a hawk. "By the looks of things, the first person who insults her will earned a hard dagger in the head." Gary observed as Brock warily took a construction helmet and wore it tightly.

"Just in case he still hates my guts," Brock muttered as Gary instantly strapped on a helmet, similar to what Brock was wearing.

"He still hates our guts so we better talk to him when his in a good mood, for the sake of our health." Gary said as Brock suddenly noticed.

"Hey Gary, do you think something is going on between Ash and Valdrade. I mean, look at him, he is very overprotective of her." Brock inquired while Gary merely shook his head.

"It's a possibility but I would say no." Gary said as he pointed at Sarah, who was busy conversing with Cynthia. "I've noticed that before we left Pallet Town that Sarah is a bit clingy towards Ash, I think Sarah and Valdrade are interested in Ash but Ash either doesn't notice or he just doesn't care." Gary concluded as Brock suddenly cried.

"Even if he hates me now, I'm proud of him. Getting two girls interes…." Brock didn't finish his statement when a dagger went pass him, the dagger has a note which Gary instantly picked out beside the petrify Ash.

The note reads; _Shut it pervert._

"Ash has some kind of super hearing so Brock for your sake shut up because I could tell that the next dagger would be accurate enough to penetrate your skull." Gary said he read the rest of the note and can't help but smile a bit while Brock hid behind him like a smart coward.

The note also says:_ Just as long as you don't hate any of my new friends, then I have no problem reconciling. P.S. While in this island, don't, in anyway shape or form, piss me off._

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey Ash, you seem to be in a good mood." Angie commented as she sat near Ash, seeing an opportunity to bond with her crush.

"How could you tell, especially that I am always wore the same expression." Ash inquired as he spared her a glance.

"Your eyes are less deadly." Angie quickly answered while Ash nodded.

"Good observation," Ash exclaimed as he suddenly looked at the sky. "Two weeks living in this place huh, this would be an interesting experience." Ash commented as he watched the sunset with a bit of interest.

"And it's almost time for my war to begin so I owe myself some fun." Ash commented as he allowed himself to grin behind the shadow of his hat.

* * *

_**OK CHAPTER 18 IS DONE…..APPOLOGIZED FOR THE TWO MONTHS HIATUS AND I KNOW THAT THE CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT BUT DON'T WORRY, NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE A BIT LONGER….**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME MY READERS…**_

_**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE…**_


	19. Authors note

**_The First Chapter of the rewrite of Fallen Master is up _**


End file.
